Triangle
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Bagaimana jika cintamu terbagi pada dua hati? Cinta kepada seorang perempuan yang tidak seharusnya kau cintai dan mencintai seseorang yang akan selalu kau sakiti. Lalu? Yang manakah yang akan kau pilih? Capitulo XV: Lluvia/AU/UlquiorraOrihime/Mind to RnR? Akhirnya update! Setelah hampir satu tahun! Gomenasaaaai.
1. Capitulo I: Pesadilla

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

_**Rate: T**_

.

.

.

_**Triangle**_

—ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua hati

by: Koizumi Nanaho

.

.

.

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Pesadilla**_

—ketika dia menjadi mimpi buruknya

.

.

.

Ini hanya sebuah kisah tentang seorang pemuda yang memiliki dua cinta. Cinta kepada seorang perempuan yang tidak seharusnya ia cintai dan mencintai seseorang yang akan selalu ia sakiti.

Seharusnya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Jika, gadis yang kedua tidak tertangkap permata hijaunya waktu itu. Jika saja semua itu terjadi, tentu tidak akan ada hati yang tersakiti selain hatinya.

Dan semuanya dimulai pada hari itu. Pada hari senin, tahun kedua seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer menjadi anak SMU.

Ulquiorra tidak suka berbicara. Dia hanya akan bicara seperlunya dan kepada orang-orang yang menurutnya ia kenal. Satu-satunya yang Ulquiorra sukai adalah mengutak-atik ponsel canggihnya.

Kapan pun kalian melihat Ulquiorra, pasti pemuda itu sedang memainkan ponselnya. Dan Ulquiorra sangat jarang mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda mini itu.

Karena sifatnya yang antisosial Ulquiorra hanya memiliki dua teman yang tahan untuk berdekatan dengannya. Karena selain Ulquiorra sering mengabaikan orang, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu pun sangat jujur hingga sering kali menyinggung perasaan orang lain.

Di samping itu karena tatapan Ulquiorra yang tajam mereka semua mengira Ulquiorra adalah tipe pemuda yang sensitif, kalau menyinggungnya maka kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Karena alasan itu juga Ulquiorra mulai dicap sebagai anak paling berbahaya dan sedikit orang yang mau mendekatinya kecuali orang-orang yang memliki title sama.

Dan hanya Kurosaki Ichigo dan Grimmjow jeagerjaquez yang tahan dengan sifat Ulquiorra yang itu. Ichigo memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Ulquiorra sementara Grimmjow memutuskan untuk mengikuti sekolah pacarnya.

Jadi, bisa dibilang Ulquiorra hanya memiliki Ichigo di sekolah barunya ini. Kedua orang itu selalu terlihat bersama. Ulquiorra juga tidak mengerti kenapa Ichigo suka sekali mengekornya.

Seperti sekarang, Ichigo duduk di samping Ulquiorra sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya juga. Bahkan pemuda itu mengambil semua kelas yang sama dengan Ulquiorra—kecuali musik dan... memasak. Sampai-sampai membuat Ulquiorra muak melihat tampang Ichigo di setiap kelasnya.

"Grimmjow berkelahi lagi." Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk singkat mendengar kabar yang tidak asing di telinganya. "Kudengar karena Nnoitra mengganggu Nel lagi." Ulquiorra kembali mengangguk, kedua orang itu memang tidak pernah akur.

"Grimmjow menyuruh kita ke sekolahnya, sepulang sekolah nanti." Ulquiorra berhenti menekan layar ponselnya dan menatap Ichigo. Ke sekolah Grimmjow? Itu sama dengan masalah.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan ke sana," Ulquiorra menolak dengan sangat tegas. Ichigo sudah menebak. Ulquiorra memang kurang suka dengan sekolahan Grimmjow banyak orang-orang yang tidak ia suka berada di sana—termasuk Grimmjow.

Ichigo langsung bungkam mendengar penolakan itu dan kembali menatap ponselnya. Sekali Ulquiorra bilang tidak, maka tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya.

.

xXxXx

.

Pernahkah kalian mendengar kata _bully_? Atau bahkan kalian pernah mengalaminya sendiri? Apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian ketika mendengar korban _bully_? Apakah seseorang yang tidak modis dan memakai kacamata tebal?

Salah. Tidak semua korban _bully _adalah orang yang tidak sempurna seperti ciri-ciri orang di atas. Seseorang yang memiliki paras cantik dengan tubuh proposional juga bisa menjadi salah satunya.

Inoue Orihime—nama gadis yang daritadi kita bicarakan—memejamkan mata. Jelas sekali bahwa dia sedang kesakitan sekarang. Sebuah tangan panjang mencengkram seragam Orihime.

"Kau merebut pacar Cirucci-_chan_, kan?" Orihime menggeleng keras. Dia takut membuka matanya, dia tidak ingin melihat sorot mata kebencian itu ditujukan secara sempurna untuknya.

BUK!

Tangan gadis itu meninju batang pohon di samping kepala Orihime. Jantung gadis itu langsung berloncatan antara kaget dan takut menjadi satu. "Jangan berbohong padaku!"

"Ah!" Orihime meringis. Kepala bagian belakangnya terasa sakit. Rupanya, gadis bernama Apache itu tengah menjambak rambut panjangnya. Gelak tawa langsung tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Orihime. Tampaknya, mereka senang jika Orihime mengerang kesakitan.

"Dasar murahan!"

PLAK! BUK! "Aw." Orihime memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Orihime menatap keempat orang yang berdiri di depannya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatapnya sinis.

"Dengar, ya, Ori-hi-me-_chan_, kami tidak buta! Jelas sekali kami melihat kau berjalan dengan Ishida-_kun _waktu itu." Apache membungkukkan badannya dan mengapit rahang Orihime dengan kasar. "_Well_, karena kita teman, kita harus berbagi perasaan masing-masing. Jadi, KAU HARUS MERASAKAN APA YANG DIRASAKAN CIRUCCI-_CHAN_!"

Apache menghentakkan tangannya hingga kepala Orihime terdorong ke belakang. "Sampah!" Orihime menggenggam rumput di bawahnya, tidak pernah ia menginginkan kehidupan SMA yang bagaikan neraka—nantinya.

"Menjijikkan!" Orihime semakin memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Air matanya seakan ingin jatuh saat itu juga. Bagaimana mereka bisa seperti itu kepadanya? Padahal tahun lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Pengkhianat!" Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai pergi meninggalkannya dengan hujatan bersama mereka. Saat Orihime merasakan tidak ada siapa pun lagi di depannya ia mulai menangis.

Jika saja, Tatsuki masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi dia tidak boleh bergantung pada Tatsuki terus menerus.

.

xXxXx

.

"Ah!" Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara ringisan itu. Matanya menyipit menatap sekumpulan orang-orang yang mengerumuni satu orang yang bersandar di batang pohon.

Ichigo melirik Ulquiorra yang masih terpaku pada ponselnya dan tidak ada ciri-ciri akan menanggapi suara ringisan itu. Ichigo menyikut lengan Ulquiorra. "Ada yang di-_bully_, tuh."

"Biarkan saja," jawab Ulquiorra tak acuh. Ichigo menekan bibirnya ke dalam dan mengikuti kata-kata Ulquiorra untuk mengabaikan gadis itu. Tapi rintihan dan debaman terus mengusik telinganya.

"Cukup!" Ichigo tiba-tiba berteriak dan berdiri dari posisinya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Ulquiorra tetap tidak menghiraukannya. "Aku akan menghentikan mereka."

Ulquiorra tidak peduli.

Ichigo mengambil langkah cepat untuk mendekati gadis berambut yang hampir sama dengannya itu. "Ichigo!" dan secepat itu juga langkahnya terhenti ketika dipanggil oleh pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa, Mizuiro?" Ichigo menatap aneh Keigo yang sedang memberontak untuk menghambur ke arah Ichigo namun ditahan oleh Sado. Ichigo berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Ada pertandingan bola antar kelas."

"Oh!" Ichigo berseru senang dan bersemangat. "Aku ikut! Aku duluan, ya, Ulquiorra!" Ichigo segera berlari ke arah tiga orang itu dengan semangat membara. Melupakan gadis yang jauh di dasar hatinya menunggu pertolongan orang yang lewat.

Dan Ulquiorra tetap tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya, Ulquiorra mendengar semua rintihan itu, ayolah, dia belum tuli. Tapi ini kan urusan perempuan, kalau dia ikut campur, bisa-bisa masalahnya semakin runyam. Dia tidak suka hal yang merepotkannya.

Beberapa menit setelah Ichigo pergi, suara rintihan itu tak lagi terdengar dan suasana taman belakang kembali tenang seperti seharusnya. Betapa nyamannya kesunyian itu.

Ulquiorra menguap dan menekan icon silang di sudut kanan atas layar ponselnya sehingga aplikasi _game _yang daritadi dia mainkan tertutup. Ulquiorra menggeser-geser layarnya dan menatap icon sebuah akun jejaring sosial yang dilambangkan dengan huruf t.

Ulquiorra menatap lama icon itu, kemudian memilih untuk menekannya. Ulquiorra membolak-balik page _mention_-nya. _Mention_-nya penuh dari dua jam yang lalu oleh ocehan Grimmjow tentang betapa menyebalkannya Nnoitra dan _mention _sampah itu ditanggapi oleh Ichigo dengan semangat.

Buru-buru Ulquiorra menekan tombol _option _dan memilih '_jump to top' _untuk men-_skip _sampah-sampah barusan. Ulquiorra berniat menutup aplikasi yang itu juga namun tiba-tiba sebuah _mention _dari seseorang menarik perhatiannya.

_**Hei, Ulquiorra bulan depan aku akan mengadakan konser di Tokyo. I can't wait to see you... asap.**_

Ulquiorra melirik waktu pengirimannya, 30 menit yang lalu. permata _emerald_-nya beralih ke _avatar _si pe-_mention_. "Dia tidak berubah," komentarnya sambil memandangi rambut kuningnya yang tergerai panjang dengan piano di depannya.

Dan kali ini, Ulquiorra peduli.

.

xXxXx

.

Ulquiorra merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan mangajak kakinya meninggalkan taman. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Jam seperti ini berarti kelas yang akan Ulquiorra masuki adalah... memasak.

Ulquiorra tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa masuk ke dalam kelas konyol itu. Ini semua gara-gara kakaknya, kalau saja dia tidak mengancam akan menarik semua fasilitas yang ia berikan, sampai mati juga Ulquiorra tidak akan mengambil kelas ini.

Bukankah aneh sekali kalau pemuda bertampang menyeramkan itu masuk ke dalam kelas seperti... memasak? Walaupun banyak juga laki-laki lain seperti Ishida. Tapi, tetap saja.

Ulquiorra mencoba mengambil sisi positifnya, di kelas itu Ichigo tidak akan menampakkan hidungnya, dia lebih memilih kelas bahasa. Sementara Ulquiorra yang sudah sangat menguasai bahaa merasa tidak perlu mengambil jurusan yang cukup kerena itu alih-alih memasak.

Ulquiorra menyadari keberadaan gadis itu yang masih duduk di rerumputan sambil menunduk. Kalau Ulquiorra menjadi dia, lebih baik pindah sekolah kalau mentalnya seperti itu, kalau ingin tinggal, jangan lemah.

Ulquiorra tetap pada pendirian pertamanya, 'biarkan saja' jadi dia terus berjalan, seolah-olah tidak ada siapa pun di sampingnya saat itu. Namun tiba-tiba kakinya terasa berat. Ulquiorra benci sekali kalau seandainya penyebab terhalang kakinya adalah gadis itu.

Dan begitu ia putar kepalanya. Bingo! Gadis itu penyebabnya. Ulquiorra melemparkan tatapannya yang paling dingin. "Apa?" Orihime melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan kaki Ulquiorra dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Ano_, sekarang jam berapa, ya?"

Ulquiorra bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan keras orang-orang tadi. Tapi, apa pedulinya Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra menarik lengan kemejanya dan menunjukkan jamnya ke hadapan gadis itu. Orihime mengangguk ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan dan Ulquiorra menarik tangannya.

"Terima kasih." Orihime membungkuk singkat dan tersenyum. Ulquiorra berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. Bagaimana bisa dia dapat tersenyum seperti itu? Padahal dia baru saja mendapat kelakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari teman-temannya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, rasanya Ulquiorra pernah melihat gadis itu. Tapi di mana, ya?

.

xXxXx

.

Kelas memasak tenang seperti biasa. Unohana-_sensei _meminta mereka semua memasak masakan paling gampang, spaghetti. Karena tugas itu sangat gampang, mereka dapat mengerjakannya secara individu.

Namun, di dalam suatu ruangan yang tenang, pasti akan selalu ditempati oleh satu orang yang dapat menghancurkan ketenangan itu. Ya, itulah yang sedang terjadi ketika gadis berambut oranye memasukkan cokelat ke dalam saus spaghettinya.

Kebetulan Unohana-_sensei _sedang melewati Orihime dan terkejut melihat gadis itu sedang asik memasukkan batang cokelat sambil bersenandung ceria. "Inoue-_san_! Apa yang kamu masukkan barusan itu?" sontak semua mata tertuju pada Orihime.

Dan semua mata itu termasuk mata milik Ulquiorra yang—secara kebetulan juga—mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Orihime menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Co-cokelat, _Sensei_."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Orihime termasuk Cirucci yang mengambil tempat di samping Ishida. Orihime tersipu malu. Dan Unohana-_sensei _menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Masakanmu tidak bisa aku nilai, kalau mengulangnya waktumu tidak akan cukup. Aku tunggu hasil kerjamu lusa, dan bagi kalian yang sudah selesai segera kumpulkan."

Unohana masih sibuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengecek satu-persatu muridnya, barangkali ada juga yang memiliki selera aneh seperti Orihime.

Ulquiorra mengamati ekspresi sedih Orihime dari ekor matanya dan meneruskan masakannya yang tinggal _platting_.

Orihime mengambil sendok kecil di dekatnya dan menyedok saus itu dan memakannya. Orihime merasa tidak ada yang aneh, menurutnya ini sangat lezat. Kemudian dia menyedoknya lagi, dia melirik ke arah kananya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meledek.

Tidak mungkin Orihime memintanya, pasti dia akan ditertawakan atau mungkin dia sengaja memuji masakan Orihime. Kemudian dia melirik seseorang di sebelah kirinya, yang sedang sibuk menata pirinya dengan serius.

Orihime tersenyum, sosok yang tadi memberitahunya tentang jam, mungkin dia bisa diandalkan.

"_Ano_, bisa tolong kaucicipi ini?" Orihime menyodorkan sendok kecil itu ke hadapan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Orihime dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Ulquiorra menghela napas dan mengambil gagang sendok itu. Dia mencicipinya sedikit kemudian sisanya langung ia buang ke tong sampah. Iris abu Orihime membola. "Menjijikkan."

Jleb.

Hatinya seperti tertancap anak panah. Tepat sasaran.

Ulquiorra menyerahkan sendok itu ke tangan Orihime dan mengambil sendok kecil miliknya sendiri. Ulquiorra menyedok sausnya yang berlebih. Ulquiorra menyodorkan sendok itu ke tangan Orihime. Orihime mengerti maksudnya dan mencicipi saus itu.

Kemudian permata abunya langsung berbinar. "Ini menakjubkan, Schiffer-_san_!" seru Orihime senang. "Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya? Dan berbeda jauh dengan punyaku, tapi punyaku juga enak kok. _Nee_, Schiffer-_san_, siapa yang mengajarimu? Ibu—"

"_Sensei_!" Ulquiorra mengangkat tangannya dan mengangkat piring spaghettinya ke meja Unohana-_sensei_. Setidaknya, menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol gadis itu.

Setelah mengumpulkan makanan miliknya, Ulquiorra segera keluar kelas. Orihime hanya memandangi sendok di tangannya dengan tatapan bingung.

.

xXxXx

.

Ulquiorra membanting pintu lokernya dengan kasar, sampai-sampai mengundang tatapan ngeri dari orang sekelilingnya. Apa-apaan gadis itu? Mereka bahkan tidak saling kenal tapi dia sudah sok akrab begitu!

Ulquiorra menempelkan dahinya ke punggung loker.

Ulquiorra tidak ingin ada di dekat gadis itu lagi. Bencana! Dia bisa menghancurkan dunia tenangnya. Ulquiorra menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, menyingkirkan energi negatif yang memenuhi dirinya.

Kemudian, Ulquiorra kembali membuka lokernya dan mengambil buku untuk kelas berikutnya. Kelas yang paling ia senangi namun di saat bersamaan menjadi kelas yang paling ia benci, musik.

"Schiffer-_san_!"

Buk!

Buku-buku di tangan Ulquiorra langsung berjatuhan. Baru saja dia bersumpah tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu lagi, tapi malah dia yang menghampirinya.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Orihime mengatur napasnya sejenak dan Ulquiorra memungut buku yang berjatuhan itu. "Ini, barang-barangmu, tadi kau meninggalkannya begitu saja, jadi aku membereskannya untukmu, nih." Orihime menyodorkan satu kantong ukuran sedang ke tangan Ulquiorra.

Wlaupun tidak suka, tapi Ulquiorra cukup berterima kasih. Dan dia tidak akan mngucapkan kata itu. Ulquiorra mengambil kantong itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker dan bersiap menutup lokernya.

"Wah, aku tidak sadar kalau loker kita bersebelahan." Orihime memasukkan kuncinya. Dan Ulquiorra membatu di tempat.

Apa... katanya? Ber...sebelahan?

"Schiffer-_san_, sekarang kelas apa?"

Ulquiorra tidak mau menjawab. Dia sibuk memikirkan cara untuk memindahkan lokernya sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Orihime. Mungkin dia harus menghadap kepala sekolah, sepulang dia nanti.

"Tidak perlu menjawab, sehabis ini kita sekelas lagi kok, di kelas musik."

CTAR!

Itu adalah suara yang muncul di kepala Ulquiorra begitu mendengar ucapan Orihime. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis... aneh ini masuk ke dalam hidupnya?

Ulquiorra _shock _di tempat. Rasanya dia ingin mencakar-cakar pintu lokernya jika tidak mengingat reputasinya di sekolah ini.

Mungkin Ulquiorra harus mulai memikirkan untuk pindah ke sekolah Grimmjow.

"Mari kita berteman, Schiffer-_san_!"

Brak!

Ulquiorra membanting pintu lokernya lagi.

Atau mungkin, Ulquiorra harus memikirkan cara memotong pita suara gadis itu biar tidak berkicau lagi seperti ini.

Orihime terkejut dan menutup lokernya sendiri. Ulquiorra menatapnya dingin dengan aura kelam di sekitarnya dan kelelawar kecil berterbangan dari belakang punggungnya—walau itu hanya imajinasi Orihime semata.

"_Damare, Onna_."

Beberapa orang di sekeliling mereka berdua menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menunggu saat-saat Orihime dikirim ke rumah sakit oleh Ulquiorra. Orihime mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita ke kelas bersama-sama!" ajaknya dengan nada ceria dan bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitarnya—walau itu hanya imajinasi orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ulquiorra ingin bolos dari kelas musik. Atau lebih buruk lagi, dia menginginkan keberadaan Ichigo di dekatnya sekarang.

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk buatnya.

.

xXxXx

.

Sepertinya, Ulquiorra harus mengecek kalender hari ini. Kenapa dia begitu sial hari ini? Setelah bertemu iblis berwajah malaikat seperti Orihime lalu Yoruichi-_sensei_—guru musik mereka—memutuskan untuk mengambil nilai tes vocal mereka masing-masing.

Ini sama saja menggali kuburannya sendiri. Benar, kan, harusnya Ulquiorra membolos saja hari ini. Sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menunggu gilirannya tiba.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia senangi dari kelas musik adalah pelajaran musik instrumen, Ulquiorra sangat mahir dalam memainkan musik instrumen terutama piano.

Hanya karena itu dia memilih kelas musik. Selama ini, dia selalu tahu kalau gurunya akan mengambil tes vocal dan dia bisa bolos dengan gampang. Tapi kali ini? Gara-gara si Orihime itu, Ulquiorra terpaksa terjebak di sini sekarang.

"Schiffer-_san_, doakan aku, ya?"

Ulquiorra tidak peduli. Kalau perlu Ulquiorra ingin memantrai Orihime agar suaranya sumbang—itu dia! Sumbang! Melihat kepribadian Orihime yang ceroboh, mungkin, suaranya...

Ulquiorra menajamkan pendengarannya.

Orihime membuka mulutnya dan mulai menyanyi.

"_Asa kara genki ni seaezuru tori. Mo nande mo "okiru!" Tte naru. Mezamishi mo mebokete miageru mabu shiisora mo itsumo aisatsu suru hito mo*~_"

Ulquiorra mengangkat kepalanya. Suaranya indah sekali. Sepertinya kali ini Ulquiorra harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Orihime. Ini benar-benar skak mat buatnya.

Setelah Orihime selesai bernyanyi namanya dipanggil oleh Yoruichi-_sensei_. "Berjuang, Schiffer-_san_!" Orihime menyemangati. Dan Ulquiorra melemparkan padangan 'ini-semua-gara-gara-kau' ke arahnya.

Ulquiorra membuka mulutnya.

"_Jujun no koudou de fumikande. Sekai hedo ga deru hodo no gomi no nioi**..._" dan dinyanyikan dengan nada datar.

"Ah!"

Semua orang langsung menutup telinganya termasuk Yoruichi-_sensei_. Oh, kecuali Orihime. Dia mendengarkan suara Ulquiorra dengan tampang kaget namun dia tidak menutupi telinganya seperti yang lain.

"Cu-cukup, Schiffer!" ujar Yoruichi-_sensei _menghentikan Ulquiorra, sebelum ada kaca jendela yang pecah karenanya.

Ulquiorra berhenti bernyanyi dan duduk di bangkunya, di samping Orihime. Orihime tak henti-hentinya memandangi Ulquiorra. "Apa? Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja!" Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya.

Orihime menggeleng. "Suaramu terdengar begitu murni," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum cerah. Ulquiorra memutar kepalanya lagi dan memandang iris abu gadis itu.

"_Kenapa aku harus tertawa mendengar suara yang begitu murni?"_

Kenapa gadis ini bisa mengucapkan hal yang sama dengannya?

.

xXxXx

.

"Apa-apaan kalian berdua?" semprot Yoruichi-_sensei_. "Mungkin ini bukan tugasku, tapi Unohana-_sensei _memintaku sekalian untuk menegur Inoue. Bagaimana bisa kau memasukkan cokelat ke dalam saus spaghetti? seru Yoruichi-_sensei _frustasi.

"Dan kau Ulquiorra, nada apa itu? Kau menyanyi dengan nada datar seperti itu? Kau buta nada? Tapi permainan piano-mu sangat menakjubkan. Tapi, suaramu..." Yoruichi-_sensei _memijat dahinya.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime hanya diam menerima semburan serta teguran kuat dari Yoruichi-_sensei_. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana cara kalian memperbaiki kekurangan kalian itu?"

"Aku akan menjadi pianis, suaraku sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan, karena yang bekerja tanganku," jawab Ulquiorra angkuh. Yoruichi-sensei melotot.

"SCHIFFER!"

Brak!

Yoruichi-_sensei _menggebrak mejanya. "Bu-bukan begitu, maksud Schiffer-san adalah di-diaa akan belajar dengan rajin, y-ya, kan?" Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya. Kemudian mereka bertiga terdiam.

Yoruichi-_sensei _sibuk memikirkan solusi bagi mereka berdua, dia sendiri tidak mungkin mengajari Ulquiorra dengan segala keangkuhannya, bisa-bisa dia masuk rumah sakit karena darah tinggi.

Sementara Unohana-_sensei _mengaku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memberi pelajaran tambahan.

Tiba-tiba Yoruichi-_sensei _menggebrak meja lagi. "Itu dia! Aku menemukan solusi untuk kalian berdua!" seru Yoruichi-_sensei _berapi-api. "Schiffer, kau sangat pandai dalam kelas memasak. Dan kau, Inoue, suaramu sangat merdu, bahkan dalam teori nilaimu sangat memuaskan. Bagaimana kalau kalian saling membagi ilmu?"

"Apa?" seru mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Ma-maksudmu kami harus belajar bersama-sama?"

"Tepat sekali."

Yoruichi-_sensei _mengangguk mantap. Idenya ini benar-benar brilian.

"Tidak mungkin|Aku akan sangat senang sekali," jawab mereka berbarengan namun dengan hasil yang berbeda. Ulquiorra mendelik ke arah Orihime yang tersenyum cerah.

Sepertinya mimpi buruk Ulquiorra akan terus berkepanjangan kalau dia menyetujui hal ini.

.

.

.

_**Debe Continuar**_

.

.

.

* : Bleach Beat Collection Inoue Orihime & Kuchiki Rukia - La La La

** : Bleach Beat Collection Ulquiorra Schiffer - Crush Down the World

Dan, bagi yang belum tahu, asap itu artinya as soon as possible.

**A/N**: yo-ho, minna~~~ aku balik lagi nulis Ulquiorra and Orihime! #nangisbahagia. Setelah sekian lama memilih untuk menulis pair lain, tapi pair yang pertama membawaku ke FBI akan tetap menjadi rumah bagiku. Dan ini multi chapter Ulquiorra and Orihime keduaku. Well, sejujurnya aku buat biar imbang aja sama fic GgioSoi yang udah dua MC aku buat. Masa pair OTP-ku Cuma satu?

Haaah, sudah banyak author baru sekarang yang nulis FBI, dulu pas aku yang nulis masih ada amber, ayano, sara, dkk yang sering nongol di archive FBI ber-pair Ulquiorra and Orihime

Sekarang yang eksis sama Ulquiorra and Orihime pas waktu aku itu cuma si Mey a.k.a **relya Schiffer**. Dari author baru cuma **Melody **and **MrsGolden **yang aku kenal...

Aku harapkan juga, dengan nulisnya lagi di pair kampung halaman, aku bisa berkenalan lagi dengan author UlquiHime yang baru.

Yosh. Yoroshiku minna.

Dan, review?

^(O~O)^


	2. Capitulo II: Lagrimas

"Ma-maksudmu kami harus belajar bersama-sama ?"

"Tepat sekali." Yoruichi-_sensei _mengangguk mantap. Idenya ini benar-benar brilian.

"Tidak mungkin|Aku akan sangat senang sekali," jawab mereka berbarengan namun dengan hasil yang berbeda. Ulquiorra mendelik ke arah Orihime yang tersenyum cerah.

Sepertinya mimpi buruk Ulquiorra akan terus berkepanjangan kalau dia menyetujui hal ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Lágrimas**_

—_**ketika dia menangis di hadapanmu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ulquiorra menumpahkan seluruh barang bawaannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Ia menutup pintu bagasinya dengan kencang. Lalu melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Yang sedang berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis, tapi tidak bagi Ulquiorra.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai bertukar ilmunya?"

Ulquiorra menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas pintu bagasi dan menatap Orihime datar. "Dengar, aku tidak tertarik, bahkan tidak perduli dengan suaraku. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap pada ide yang memuakkan ini."

Mulut Orihime terbuka. Ekspresi keterkejutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Apakah Ulquiorra berhasil? Berhasil mengusir perempuan ini dari hidupnya? Ulquiorra menunggu, menunggu respon yang akan ditunjukkan Orihime.

Akan lebih menyenangkan, kalau Orihime meneteskan air matanya lalu berlari sambil berteriak: 'Schiffer-_kun _jahaaat!' Tapi justru, yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya!

Alih-alih menangis dan berteriak, gadis itu malah mengukir sebuah senyum dengan mata berbinar. "Sampai jumpa besok, Schiffer-_kun_."

Kini berganti, Ulquiorra-lah yang terkejut. Walau ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah banyak, tetap dataaaar seperti biasanya. Tapi sorot matanya sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Orihime melambaikan tangan lalu berbalik dan berlari menjauh sambil bersenandung ce-ri-a. Ulquiorra membatu di tempat. _Stuck in the moment_.

.

xXxXx

.

Ulquiorra memarkirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin. Kemudian turun dan begitu ia angkat kepalanya, aura kelam langsung meliputinya.

Siapa yang tidak kesal, jika orang yang paling dia hindari, tiba-tiba berdiri di depan sebuah mobil, menatapnya lalu melambaikan tangannya dengan heboh? Ditambah, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menghancurkan _mood _seorang Ulquiorra!

Ulquiorra menutup pintu mobilnya dan mulai berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. "Tunggu, Schiffer-_kun_!" Orihime berlari mengejar Ulquiorra.

"Abaikan," gumam Ulquiorra pada dirinya sendiri. Tentunya dia tidak ingin tertimpa sial di pagi yang cerah ini, bukan?

Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat mendengar senandung Orihime semakin mendekatinya, mendekatinya, mendekatinya, dan akhirnya Ulquiorra berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Orihime.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin masuk ke sekolah bersamamu."

Ulquiorra merasakan firasatnya tidak enak akan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jangan katakan, kalau kita satu kelas lagi?"

Dia tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak kok."

Refleks Ulquiorra menghembuskan napas lega. Orihime tertawa melihat respon Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mendelik ke arah Orihime begitu mendengar suara tawanya.

"Kalau begitu—" ucapannya terpotong kala seseorang yang sudah amat dikenalnya berdiri di sampingnya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Ulquiorra. "Singkirkan tanganmu, Ichigo." Ulquiorra menepis tangan Ichigo kasar.

Tanpa memperdulikan tepisan itu, Ichigo kembali melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Ulquiorra. "Siapa dia?" Ichigo melirik Orihime yang berdiri di samping Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengikuti arah pandanganya.

"Tidak kenal."

Orihime kembali tertawa kecil. "_Hidoi na_, Schiffer-_kun_. Aku Inoue Orihime, _yoroshiku_," Orihime memperkenalkan diri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Kamu Kurosaki-_kun_, kan?"

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu. Kurosaki-_kun _dari klub sepak bola, kan? Aku sering melihatmu bermain di lapangan."

"Kau suka sepak bola?" Orihime menggeleng kalem.

"Tidak begitu. Tapi, teman sekelasku sering meneriakan namamu."

"Benarkah?—aaw!" Ichigo mendelik ke arah Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya.

Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, ayo masuk, Ichigo," ajak Ulquiorra kemudian memutar badannya. Enggan berlama-lama di dekat Orihime.

Ichigo menatap Orihime yang masih tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Padahal pembicaraan ini semakin menyenangkan. "Ulquiorra memang begitu. Anti-sosial."

"Aku dengar itu." Ulquiorra mendelik ke arah Ichigo. Pemuda berambut _orange _jabrik itu pun tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Orihime lalu ia berlari menyusul Ulquiorra.

"Sampai jumpa, Inoue," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Orihime hanya mengangguk dan balas melambaikan tangan. Begitu ia menurunkan tangannya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengan seseorang melingkar di pundaknya. "O-ri-hi-me-_chan_," panggil seseorang tepat di telinganya.

Orihime tersentak lalu memutar kepalanya, dan keempat perempuan di belakangnya langsung tersenyum janggal sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ayo, masuk kelas bersama-sama," ajak Cirucci dan disambut gelak tawa oleh temannya yang lain. Orihime berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Loly.

"_Go-gomen_, kelas pertamaku bukan—akh!" Orihime meringis. Loly mengeratkan rangkulannya, sampai-sampai Orihime merasa sesak. Cirucci kembali berbalik dan mendekati Orihime.

Cirucci tersenyum dengan mengerikan. Jemari lentiknya ia usapkan pada pipi Orihime yang mulus dan putih. Bibir mungilnya ia dekatkan pada telinga Orrihime. "Jangan nakal, Orihime-_chan_, kita sahabat, kan? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu... **bermain**."

Orihime bergidik dan detik berikutnya, ia berhenti memberontak. Lebih tepatnya, sia-sia jika ia terus memberontak.

.

xXxXx

.

Ulquiorra menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Walaupun, belum pukul 12.00, tapi matahari sudah bersinar sangat terik.

Dengan terus menggunakan tangannya sebagai tameng, Ulquiorra berjalan menuju kursi panjang berwarna cokelat di tempat yang cukup teduh di sudut atap.

Baru saja, Ulquiorra akan menduduki kursi cokelat itu, sebuah suara isak tangis mengurungkan niatnya. Ulquiorra memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri—mencari sumber suara.

Dan begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang bawah, ia langsung mendesah. "Kau lagi," keluhnya. Sosok yang duduk di balik kursi cokelat itu makin mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya.

Ulquiorra menghela napas dan menarik kakinya menjauh dari kursi cokelat itu. Mencari tempat lain yang tenang baginya untuk memainkan _tablet _yang baru ia beli kemarin..

"Ja-jangan pergi... aku tidak akan mengganggumu... silakan berpura-pura kalau aku tidak ada..." Suaranya bergetar. Aneh memang mendengar suaranya yang selalu terdengar ceria tiba-tiba menjadi begitu lemah dan bergetar seperti saat ini. Bahkan, saat pertama kali ia bertanya tentang jam pada Ulquiorra, suaranya tidak bergetar seperti ini.

Ulquiorra berhenti melangkah. Ia putar kepalanya ke arah Orihime yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ulquiorra menimbang tindakannya. Kalau ia keluar, ia tidak tahu harus bersembunyi di mana lagi. Ia sedang membolos sekarang, salah-salah ia bisa tertangkap komite kedisiplinan dan hal ini akan berakhir panjang.

Ulquiorra pun menarik mundur kakinya, kembali berdiri di depan kursi cokelat dan detik berikutnya ia sudah mendudukinya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, jemari pucatnya langsung menyentuh layar _tablet_-nya.

Menyentuh sebuah _icon _berlambang 'u'. Ia menyentuh sebuah nama yang tertera di _mention page_-nya. Membuka profil sosok itu. Tapi, sebelum profil itu muncul sempurna, ia buru-buru menekan tombol _back_.

Ulquiorra ragu.

"Te-terima kasih..." gumam Orihime pelan dan kembali terisak. Buru-buru Ulquiorra menutup aplikasi itu, takut kalau saja Orihime mencoba mengintip dan menemukan ia sedang mengakses jejaring sosial. Itu cukup memalukan.

Ulquiorra tidak menggubris ucapan Orihime. Ia terus menggeser-geser layarnya—menyibukkan dirinya di situasi yang canggung ini.

"Apa menurut Schiffer-_kun _aku menyebalkan?" Suaranya tidak lagi bergetar namun tetap terdengar lemah. Ulquiorra menyentuh sebuah aplikasi ber-_icon _sebuah mobil _sport_.

"Iya," jawabnya jujur. Sebuah suara deru mobil terdengar dari _speaker tablet _Ulquiorra. Dan layar itu langsung berubah menjadi arena balap. Ulquiorra menyentuh dua buah tombol di sisi tengah kanan dan kiri.

"Berisik?"

"Ya." Ulquiorra menggerakkan _tablet_-nya ke kanan sedikit.

"Mengganggu?" Tanpa sadar Ulquiorra mengernyitkan dahinya. Yang awalnya ia hanya menyentuh kedua bulatan itu, kini ia seolah menekannya dengan kuat.

"Ya." Ulquiorra menggerakkan _tablet_-nya ke kiri lalu kembali lurus. Ulquiorra menggerakkan _tablet_-nya ke kanan lalu ke kiri dan kembali lagi lurus.

Sedikit lagi. Garis _finish _mulai terlihat di retina mata Ulquiorra. Sedikit lagi. Ia hanya perlu menyalip mobil putih di depannya dan ia akan menang.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. Konsentrasinya sedang tertuju penuh pada permainan balap mobil di layar _tablet_-nya. Tapi, Orihime yang duduk di bawah kursi itu menjadi resah karena Ulquiorra tak menjawabnya. "_Nee_, Schiffer—"

"Sial," umpat Ulquiorra dengan ekspresi datar walau sebenarnya ia sangat kesal. Sebuah tulisan '_You Lose_' yang dicetak tebal dan besar di layar _tablet_-nya lah yang memicunya mengumpat seperti tadi. Ulquiorra menatap tajam sosok di belakangnya, gara-gara pertanyaan bodohnya, membuat konsentrasinya pecah dan—ia kalah.

Orihime memutar kepalanya perlahan dan menatap iris emerald Ulquiorra. Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_Go-gomen_—"

"Ya!" Spontan Orihime memejamkan matanya mendengar suara tinggi Ulquiorra. Serius, pemuda kali ini serius. "Kau menyebalkan. Kau berisik. Kau mengganggu. Dan, aku—"

Cklek.

Ucapan Ulquiorra langsung terhenti. Buru-buru Orihime menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Kau bersama seseorang, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo menutup kembali pintu bercat putih itu dan berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra.

Orihime yang bersembunyi di balik kursi dan duduk di lantai, mengeratkan cengkraman pada rok sekolahnya. Bagaimana kalau orang lain menemukan keberadaan mereka? Bagaimana kalau hal ini tersebar dan Cirucci mendengarnya? Keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya.

"Berhenti!" Orihime terkejut, hampir saja ia angkat kepalanya untuk memastikan kalau suara itu benar-benar berasal dari seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Bagai tersugesti, ketiga orang di belakang Ichigo langsung berhenti, sementara Ichigo maju terus pantang mundur mendengar gertakan Ulquiorra. "Ada apa denganmu, Ulquiorra?"

"Jangan bergerak lebih jauh dari itu. Katakan apa urusanmu!" Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam beberapa menit dan akhirnya Ichigo menurut. Sambil mengangkat bahu ringan ia berhenti melangkah.

"Basket. Grimmjow bersama sekolahnya mengajak sekolah kita taruhan sepulang sekolah nanti. Kau ikut?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk singkat. "Urusan kalian sudah selesai, kan? Sana pergi!" Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, ia memutuskan untuk turun dari atap.

Ulquiorra melirik arloji-nya, sebentar lagi pelajaran matematika. Ulquiorra menutup _tablet_-nya dan bangkit berdiri. Bersiap-siap menuju kelas berikutnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Orihime. Kali ini suaranya kembali seperti semula. Ulquiorra melirik kepala bersurai matahari senja itu.

"Jangan salah paham, aku melakukannya karena tidak ingin semuanya menjadi runyam. Untukku bukan untukmu." Ulquiorra mulai beranjak menjauh.

"Schiffer-_kun_, kau baik, ya?"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan salah paham."

Suara tawa kecil menyusup dari bibir mungil gadis itu. "Tapi, kau mengatakan hal tadi dengan jujur. Itu sudah cukup menunjukkan kalau Schiffer-_kun _adalah orang yang baik. Berbeda dengan—ah, lupakan!" Suara tawa kecil itu berubah menjadi suara tawa yang dipaksakan.

Ulquiorra menahan tangannya untuk menarik pintu itu. Jemarinya menyentuh kunci yang tergantung manis di lubang kunci pintu. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menarik kunci itu dan berbalik.

Cring.

Kumpulan kunci itu mendarat di samping Orihime. Gadis itu terkejut dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke atas. "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin ada yang menemukanmu, kunci saja pintu ini."

Belum sempat Orihime membalas, Ulquiorra sudah menarik pintu itu dan menutupnya segera. Orihime menghela napas berat dan menatap kunci itu. "Terima kasih," ujarnya lagi. Lalu memejamkan mata.

.

xXxXx

.

Orihime bangkit berdiri. Memandangi matahari yang perlahan turun hingga menghasilkan semburat jingga kemerahan yang sangat indah. Orihime memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghirup udara saat itu. Kakinya sedikit kesemutan akibat duduk dalam waktu berjam-jam.

Sudah petang, yang berarti sekolahnya sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Yang berarti, Orihime membolos di seluruh kelasnya.

Orihime memandangi kakinya yang telanjang. Jika kalian bertanya di mana sepatunya berada, silakan tanyakan pada Cirucci dan teman-temannya. Di mana mereka membuang sepatu Orihime?

"Kurosakiiiiiiiii!" Orihime terkejut mendengar suara teriakan dari lapangan di bawahnya. Orihime menggulirkan bola matanya ke bawah dan mendapati Ichigo sedang men-_dribble _bola ke arah ring lawan.

Orihime mengernyitkan dahi. Seolah ada yang ia lupakan.

Sepulang sekolah? Ichigo? Basket?

Sepasang bola mata Orihime membulat.

Ulquiorra Schiffer!

Dan saat ia teringat akan sosok itu, retina matanya langsung menangkap wajah serius Ulquiorra saat menerima operan dari Ichigo. Sepasang tangan pucat yang sedang mengudara tertimpa sinar matahari senja. Peluh yang menempel di permukaan tangannya membuatnya terlihat seolah _glitter _yang berkilau indah.

Orihime memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap gerakan yang dibuat Ulquiorra. Bagaimana ia melompat, mencari celah untuk mengoper, menghindari lawan yang lebih besar darinya, dan bagaimana ia menembak di area _three point._

Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Orihime adalah ekspresi Ulquiorra begitu bola itu masuk, sepasang tangan Orihime menutupi bibir mungilnya yang terbuka. Memang mata tak bisa berbohong. Walau ekspresi Ulquiorra datar, bola matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat puas dengan bola yang meluncur mulus ke dalam ring. Bagaimana mengatakannya, permata emerald itu seolah berkilau, bagai bintang-bintang kecil yang kasat mata.

Indah sekali.

Orihime kagum akan sosok Ulquiorra yang baru ia temui hari ini. Sisi lain yang tak ia dengar dari rumor. Yang mengatakan bahwa Ulquiorra berandalan berhati dingin, kasar, dan menyebalkan. Tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan kalau Ulquiorra memiliki ekspresi seindah petang ini.

Tidak ada.

Pipi Orihime sedikit memerah. Entah karena reaksi dari jantungnya yang berpacu cepat melihat sosok Ulquiorra atau karena sinar matahari senja yang menimpa pipi putihnya.

Ia masih belum dapat menjawabnya... dengan pasti.

.

xXxXx

.

Orihime berjalan perlahan menuju ruang penyimpanan sepatu yang digunakan untuk di dalam gedung sekolah. Orihime membuka pintu loker sepatunya dan mengeluarkannya. Kalau sampai ia ketahuan memakai sepatu ini di luar sekolah. Habislah dia.

Tapi tidak mungkin juga dia berjalan sampai rumah tanpa alas kaki. Bisa-bisa kakinya luka dan berdarah. Orihime memakainya secara diam-diam. Namun tiba-tiba sepasang kaki berhenti di hadapannya.

Oirhime mengangkat kepalanya dengan takut-takut. Habislah. Tamat riwayatnya. Tapi, saat sebuah kacamata yang amat dikenalinya terpantul di bola mata abunya, Orihime terkejut.

"I-Ishida-_kun_?"

Pemuda berambut belah tengah itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu ia berlutut di hadapan Orihime. "Cirucci, kan?"

Orihime menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Seketika, ia merasakan kakinya disentuh dan diangkat masuk ke dalam sepatu itu. Lagi-lagi Orihime terkejut.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Orihime mencoba menarik kaki yang satunya lagi. Kalau Cirucci melihat ini bagaimana? Orihime bahkan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan menimpanya.

"Maaf," Ishida berkata lirih dan kaki kiri Orihime sudah berada di dalam sepatu itu. "Maafkan aku." Ishida menundukkan kepala.

Orihime menggenggam roknya dan mengalihkan pandangan. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan maaf yg dilontarkan oleh pemuda berkaca mata itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Debe Continuar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**: Orihimeee, jangan tersepona gitu dong sama Ulquiorra. Aaaah, belum saatnya perasaan dag-dig-dug-jder muncul di antara kaliaaaaaan.

Oow, sepertinya sudah ketebak siapa perempuan yang mention Ulquiorra. Hohohohohoho. Dan di chapter ini sumber masalah Orihime muncul! a.k.a Ishida yang sudah ngebuat Orihime di-bully seperti itu.

Yo-ho, minaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya update! Demi apa pun, aku seneng banget bisa update fic ini lagi. Home sweet home. Senang berada di rumah.

Okeh, saatnya kita berbalas review.

**Hana Callysta Calesta:** hai, hana~~ hahaha gak pasti bagus juga kok ^^ tenang, penderitaan Ulquiorra ini belum apa-apanya (maksudnyaaaa?) Buahahha makasih atas review dan fave-nya ^^

**MrsGoldenweek:** apa? Kamu terlambat? Tidak bisa kumaafkan! #antagoonisabis buahahaha becanda, tidak ada kata telat dalam review ^^ maaf soal typo #pundung kalo mau comment tentang penulisan gak apa kok kan kita sama-sama belajar. Hahaha. Aku tunggu kelanjutan ficmu. Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Mei Anna AiHina: **salam kenal, Mei ^^. Kalo masalah Ulquiorra serahkan saja pada Orihime buahahahaha. Makasih atas review dan fave-nya ^^

**Kurenai ****Rigel:** tapi, Ulquiorra kan hanya bersikap jujur #jengjeng iya! Kurang lebih seperti suara dia! Buahahahaha. Siapa perempuan yang dicintai Ulquiorra? Ikuti terus ficnya #jengjeng okeh, makasih atas reviewnya, aibou #ikut-ikutan #ditabok buahahaha dan makasih juga atas fave-nya ^^

**Ai-chan Kobayashi:** hidup OOC! Hahaha makasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Nelli Is My Name:** iya! Tega banget Tite-san bikin Ulquiorra dadah-goodbye T.T ficmu sudah kureview ^^ makasih atas reviewmu ^^

**Hyou Hyouichiffer:** cewek berambut kuning? Siapa, ya? #jengjeng hahaha aku rasa sudah ketebak siapa cewek berambut kuning itu ^^ makasih atas review dan fave-nya ^^

**relya schiffer:** o hishasiburi, atashi wa no kishi ^^ #dor abis, aku seneng banget kalo nulis pair ini, jadi secara gak sadar... jadi begitu hehehehe. Sip! Leave it to me! Tapi gak mau tahu, kalo fic ini tamat kamu harus aktif lagi! It's an order #jengjeng hahaha makasih atas reviewnya, Mey #hug

**marianne de Marionettenspieler: **semangaaaaat! Hahahaha. Yang mention? Siapa, ya? Hahahaha kayaknya sih udah ketebak siapa yang mention. Maaf soal typo #pundung yosh! Makasih atas reviewnya, Anne ^^

**Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q:** haaaaau fuuuu~~ kehormatan buatku buahahaha. Iya dong, kalo karyaku yang dulu, dulu, dulu, dulu banget... #pundung tapi berkat temen-temen semua aku berkembang ^^ makasih atas reviewnya Fu ^^

**Melody AMPv Schiffer:** ayo kita lestarikaaaan! #semangat45 maaf soal typo #pundung oooooh, Melllll makasih atas fave-nya #hug yups! Ini sudah diupdate. Makasih atas reviewnya!

**Asuka Yamashita:** haiiii, yoroshiku. Di bagian page dan titel dkk. Aku lupa #jujur aku sering gitu, italic yang ini yang padahal sebelahnya ketinggalan #dor buahahaha. Betul! Ulquiorra itu banyak ngomong! Tapi, terkadang gak banyak omong. Jadi aku menyimpulkan, dia banyak omong sama hal yang ia tertarik saja. Yang piri, kana, dkk itu typoooo! Buahahaha. Maaf, walau aku udah baca berkali-kali typo tetep aja lolos u.u sisanya aku setuju ^^. Oke, makasih atas review dan concritnya ^^

**ariadneLacie:** haloooooooo~~ waaaaaah semoga kamu terus, terus, terus, dan terus suka sama UlquiHime hehehehe. Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Dijah- hime:** makasih udah nunggu kelanjutannya. Maaf menunggu lama. Akhirnya, saya baru bisa update ^^. Makasih atas fave dan reviewnya ^^

**hana:** salam kenal, Hana ^^ yups! Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Maaf lama dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Fayiyong: **aaaah! Fay-senpai bisa aja. Fay-senpai kan lebih jago dari pada aku #dor buahahahahaha. Seinget aku, murcielago-mu belum diupdate jugaaaaaa jadi aku gak tulis #dor terus mamah maunya apa? Cerai? #jenngjeng

Apa yang akan Orihime lakukan, ya? Setelah mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Ishida? Nantikan chapter berikutnya. Hohohohoho #dor

Dan, mind to review, teman-teman?


	3. Capitulo III: Valor

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Valor**_

—_**ketika dia berani mengangkat kepala dan menggugah hatimu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Prang! Brak! "Ah!"

Orihime jatuh tersungkur di gudang belakang sekolah. Orihime menundukkan kepala, merendah, dan membiarkan Cirucci serta kawan-kawannya menginjak harga diri gadis itu. "Saat sepatumu hilang, Ishida-_kun_ memakaikan sepatu sekolah untukmu. Kalau... bajumu robek, apa yang akan dilakukan Ishida-_kun_, ya?" Orihime terkesiap. Spontan kepalanya terangkat dan sebuah gunting tertangkap retina matanya.

Cirucci menyeringai dan memainkan gunting itu. Orihime menggeleng dan bangkit berdiri. Mencoba kabur, tapi Cirucci lebih dulu bergerak dan Apache serta Loly pun langsung menyergap tubuh Orihime.

Gadis itu meronta. Dan Cirucci mendekat. "Aku sudah bilang, kan, Ishida-_kun_ itu milikku, Orihime-_chan_. Milikku." Bulir-bilir air mata mulai menggantung di pelupuk mata. Sumpah demi apapun! Orihime tidak menginginkan kebaikan hati dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Tidakkah Cirucci mengerti?

Sepasang kaki jenjang Orihime pun menendang tanpa arti. Orihime kembali meronta. Namun, Apache dan Loly langsung menariknya ke bawah. Membuatnya berbaring dan memberi akses lebih mudah bagi Cirucci untuk memotong rok-nya.

"Hentikan... hentikan!" jerit Orihime histeris. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sosok yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang Cirucci mendorong tubuh gadis itu dan menamparnya. Sepasang permata abu Orihime membulat. Dan dua orang yang memegangi tubuh Orihime langsung menahan napas.

Pegangan pada tubuhnya pun lepas karena Apache dan Loly langsung menghambur ke arah Cirucci yang dengan dramatisnya menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Gadis berambut pirang tadi menarik lengan Orihime. "Aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin, ini sudah keterlaluan, Cirucci."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, gadis itu langsung membawa Orihime menjauh. Tanpa komentar, Orihime pun hanya menurut dan mengikuti gadis penyelamatnya. "Menoly! Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Menoly! Kembali!" Loly menjerit frustasi. Sementara Cirucci memegangi pipinya sambil memandang kedua orang itu tajam.

.

xXxXx

.

Ulquiorra menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga dengan santai. Sesekali ia mengecek ponsel-nya kemudian menyimpannya lagi ke dalam saku. Padahal ia tahu, tidak ada sms, _e-mail_, atau notifikasi dari _twitter_-nya. Dengan setia Ichigo berjalan di sebelahnya dengan menggunakan _headphone_ di telinga. Asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Ulquiorra berjalan menuju kelas sejarah. Pagi ini terasa begitu damai. Sejauh mata emerald-nya memandang, tidak ia temukan sosok gadis berambut jingga itu. Walau sedikit mengundang tanda tanya di kepalanya, namun buru-buru ditepis oleh Ulquiorra pikiran itu.

Baru saja ia mengenyahkan pikirannya akan gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja ia hampir bertabrakan dengan gadis berambut pirang yang keluar dari tikungan di sebelahnya. Beruntung gadis itu memiliki tubuh ramping hinnga ia dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

Awalnya, Ulquiorra tidak begitu perduli bahkan tertarik, hingga sosok yang dibawa gadis berambut pirang itu menyenggol bahunya pelan dan berlalu sambil mengucapkan kata maaf yang tidak terlalu jelas.

Ulquiorra tersentak. Buru-buru ia putar kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan sosok itu, gadis itu, si Inoue Orihime itu, berjalan cepat mengikuti gadis pirang di depannya.

Ada apa lagi? Apakah gadis itu akan di-_bully_?

Baiklah, Ulquiorra tidak senang akan pikirannya yang berpikir sendiri seperti ini. Kenapa juga dia harus repot-repot memikirkan gadis yang menganggu hari tenangnya itu?

.

xXxXx

.

Atap sekolah adalah tempat untuk kabur dan bersembunyi yang paling nyaman. Walaupun komite kedisiplinan tahu akan hal ini, mereka tidak pernah memeriksa atap sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti akan alasannya. Dan tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin mencari tahu alasannya.

Hal ini pun membuat dua gadis yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke atap berbicara dengan leluasa. Menoly, gadis yang baru saja menyelamatkan Orihime itu belum juga melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Orihime. Walaupun Orihime tidak menolak, tapi gadis itu membisu sejak ia keluarkan dari gedung penyimpanan.

Menoly berkacak pinggang. Jemari kecil Orihime bergetar. Menoly mendesah. "Makanya mereka senang mem-_bully_-mu. Tunjukkan sedikit harga dirimu. Angkat kepalamu," Menoly berkata dengan tenang dan berusaha membuat Orihime tidak takut padanya.

Takut-takut, Orihime mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Menoly tersenyum tipis lalu melepaskan pegangannya. "Sekali-kali melawan. Aku tidak bisa di sekolah setiap hari. Makanya, jaga dirimu sendiri." Menoly menepuk pundak Orihime.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Orihime bertanya ragu-ragu. Suaranya mencicit.

Dahi Menoly berkerut. "Kenapa? Bagaimana pun, kita teman, kan? Mereka saja yang sakit jiwa melakukan hal ini padamu." Sebaris kalimat yang tidak dibacakan dengan hangat itu sukses membuat Orihime meneteskan air matanya. Ia tahu kalau sosok di depannya adalah sosok yang sangat setia kawan. Terutama pada Loly, Loly Aivirne. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka kalau sosok itu menampar Cirucci, menarik tangannya, mengabaikan Loly, dan bersamanya berdiri di atap untuk memberinya semangat moral.

"Terima kasih... Mallia-_san_." Menoly menepuk pundak Orihime yang mulai terisak dan pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok di balik pintu yang mengamati mereka berdua.

.

xXxXx

.

Kota Karakura adalah kota kecil yang tenang dan sepi. Karena kebanyakan penduduknya bekerja di luar kota. Jadi wajar jika petang ini, jalanan kota itu sudah mulai sepi.

Di petang yang sepi itu, Ulquiorra duduk sendiri di cafe sambil memandangi detik-detik pulangnya sang matahari ke peraduan. Sesekali Ulquiorra menyesap kopinya dan melirik jam tangannya.

Satu jam lagi hingga waktu pertemuan dengan Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu membuka aplikasi twitter. Ada sesuatu yg aneh dirasa oleh Ulquiorra ketika melihat _username_ yang paling atas dari _timeline_-nya.

_**()TiaBell ()Brazil, right now. Can't wait to concert ()Karakura ASAP. I hope you read this.**_

Ulquiorra tidak perlu menjadi jenius hanya untuk mengetahui siapa _'you'_ yang dimaksud dalam _tweet_ itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Ulquiorra Schiffer. Kemudian, Ulquiorra me-_refresh_ _twitter_-nya. Dan _username_ paling atas pun tergantikan dengan _username_ seseorang yang akan ia temui satu jam lagi.

_**()GrimReaper gak mau tahu! Pokoknya si ()Ulquiorra harus dateng. Kita gemukin si ()Nnoitra! Ya, gak, ()Ichi_go?**_

Ulquiorra berdecak. Mau gemukin orang kok _mention_ orangnya? Bisa-bisa kabur duluan orangnya. Dasar bodoh. Ulquiorra meng-klik _'new tweet'_ dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

_**()Ulquiorra **_**cafe. Americano Coffee**_**. Petang. Jingga. Kuning + merah. Kuning. Kamu. **_**I've already read that.**

Ulquiorra meletakkan ponselnya dan menyesap kopinya. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah notifikasi dari applikasi _twitter_-nya muncul. Ulquiorra membukanya.

_**()GrimReaper eh, ()Ulquiorra **_**mention**_** aja sih, si ()TiaBell. Yang satu bilang: **_**"I hope you read this."**_** Yang satu lagi, **_**"I've already read that."**__

Ulquiorra berdecak pelan. Berisik banget, si Grimmjow ini. Yang ada nanti bukan si Nnoitra yang mereka gemukin. Tapi si Grimmjow, yang Ulquiorra kurusin. Ulquiorra menggerakkan layarnya ke atas. Rupanya _tweet_ gak jelas Grimmjow dibales oleh kekasihnya.

_**()GreeNel aku gak mau ngobatin lukamu kalo nanti ()Ulquiorra nambah tato di tubuhmu. RT ()GrimReaper mention aja, sih, si ()TiaBell. **_

Ulquiorra baru saja ingin membalas Grimmjow. Hingga tiba-tiba, seuntai rambut berwarna jingga menyentuh permukaan lengan bajunya. Ulquiorra mengikuti untaian rambut itu, lalu matanya membulat saat melihat permata bulat berwarna abu di depannya.

Ia melengkungkan senyum. "Jadi, Schiffer-_kun_, suka bermain Twitter?"

Ulquiorra menelan ludah.

.

.

.

Dalam dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua itu terjadi antara karena kita ingin atau memang sudah takdir. Dalam masalah ini, tidak mungkin kalau Ulquiorra ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu atau pun sebaliknya. Dan kita dapat menyimpulkan, kalau pertemuan mereka di petang ini adalah takdir.

Ulquiorra mengantongi ponselnya dan Orihime menegakkan tubuhnya. "_Konbanwa_." Ulquiorra tidak membalas dan menyesap kopinya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia ingin buru-buru menghabiskan kopinya, meninggalkan cafe ini lalu bertemu dengan si GrimReaper. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Orihime menunggu persetujuan Ulquiorra. Tapi, pemuda itu mengunci mulutnya dan menatap Orihime dengan tatapan gak-boleh-tinggalkan-aku-sendiri. Tapi, di mata Orihime, tatapan Ulquiorra tak berarti apa-apa dan diamnya pemuda itu artinya, ia mengizinkan Orihime duduk di depannya.

Orihime tersenyum dan menarik kursinya. "Aku duduk, ya." Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mengerti, Orihime itu polos atau bodoh sih? Masa dia tidak mengerti kalau Ulquiorra itu tidak mau ada dia di sekitarnya?

"Schiffer-_kun_, sering ke sini?" Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk singkat. Orihime menopang dagunya dan menatap jalanan yang sepi. Ia menatap kosong jalanan itu lalu bergumam, "kakakku, juga suka sekali tempat ini."

Kakak? Gadis di hadapannya ini punya kakak? Dalam seperdetik, Ulquiorra dapat melihat sorot kepedihan dari bola mata abunya. Kenapa? Kakaknya sudah meninggal, kah?

Secepat ia datang dan secepat itu juga ia memutar bola matanya dan menatap Ulquiorra dengan senyum sumringah. "Oh, ya, _follow twitter_-ku, ya, ()Orihime_4," ujarnya. Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alis, _'emang siapa juga yang mau follow dia?'_ pikirnya.

Jeda sejenak. Orihime menggoreskan jarinya di atas meja sambil sesekali melirik Ulquiorra yang menyesap kopinya dengan elegan. "Schiffer-_kun_, benar-benar tidak mau mengajariku?"

Ulquiorra melirik Orihime sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. "Bukan tidak ingin..." Ulquiorra menjedakan kalimatnya. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dengan penuh harap. Dan Ulquiorra melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...tapi tidak berminat."

Jleb.

Orihime menundukkan kepala. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

Ulquiorra meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan sedikit dentingan dan menarik napas sejenak. "Satu, aku tidak ingin. Dua, aku tidak mau. Dan ketiga, aku tidak berminat." Orihime mengerutkan dahi. Permainan kata macam apa iniiii? Memangnya apa beda antara kata tidak ingin, tidak mau, dan tidak berminat? Mengesalkan.

Orihime menghela napas dan menatap Ulquiorra. Menyiapkan mental untuk menyerang balik gunung es di depannya. "Tapi, Schiffer-_kun_, ini adalah perintah Yoruichi-_sensei_, dan kalau sampai semester ini nilai vokalmu dan memasakku tidak meningkat, maka kita—" perkataan Orihime terhenti karena tiba-tiba sebuah musik melantun lembut dari _speaker_ cafe itu. "—ah! Musik ini!"

Dan secara drastis suasana di antara mereka berdua berubah. Orihime menatap wajah Ulquiorra yang sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi rindu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Schiffer-_kun_, tahu siapa yang memainkan musik ini?" Orihime menekuk kedua sikunya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya. Ulquiorra menatap gadis di hadapannya ini, kemudian berdehem lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Orihime terkikik kecil.

"Tia Halibel, aku sangat menyukainya."

Ulquiorra berdehem lagi dan menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan applikasi jejaring sosial yang sering ia gunakan. Tiba-tiba, Ulquiorra bangkit berdiri lalu menatap Orihime sekilas. Demi sopan santun, akhirnya Ulquiorra berkata, "Aku duluan."

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Kaget karena pemuda pucat itu berpamitan kepadanya. Dengan kikuk Orihime menjawab, "_A-aa_, sampai jumpa." Dan Ulquiorra berlalu. Orihime mengamati punggung pemuda itu, dan ia berani bersumpah, barusan Ulquiorra mengangkat sudut bibirnya—yang selalu melengkung ke bawah—hingga membentuk senyum datar nan tipis.

Ulquiorra melirik lagi ponselnya sebelum menutup applikasi twitter itu.

_**()TiaBell karena kami saling memahami, ()GrimReaper. Bukankah kami romantis? (cc: ()Ulquiorra)**_

.

xXxXx

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Orihime menjadi jauh lebih bersemangat untuk datang ke sekolah. Tentu saja alasannya karena malaikat pirang yang menolongnya kemarin. Dan hari ini Orihime ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya dengan cara yang lebih sopan, yakni: mentrakktirnya makan.

Oleh karena itu, gadis berambut oranye itu berdiri di depan kelas bahasa, menunggu malaikat pebolongnya keluar. Sudah 15 menit gadis itu berdiri di depan kelas bahasa tanpa melunturkan senyumnya. Tapi, ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok Menoly. Orihime pun berusaha menghindari bola matanya untuk bergulir ke segerombolan perempuan di sudut ruangan yang sedang terkikik sambil menatapnya sekilas.

Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Lalu, senyumnya pun akhirnya luntur. Sepertinya, Menoly tidak masuk. Memang, Orihime sering mendengar kalo gadis itu jarang masuk ke sekolah karena masalah kesehatan. Tapi, kan...

Orihime melangkah mundur untuk meninggalkan kelas itu dengan ekspresi lesu. Tapi tiba-tiba jemari lentik milik Cirucci menyentuh bahunya. Orihime tersentak. Ooow. "Mencari siapa, Orihime-_chan_?"

"Pasti mencari pengkhianat itu, si Menoly, benar, kan?" Apache bersuara. "Dia belum tahu saja, sosok Menoly yang sebenarnya." Apache melirik Loly yang berdiri di samping Cirucci sambil bersedekap.

"Dengar, Orihime-_chan_, jangan mengira Menoly itu orang baik. Kelak, kau akan merasakan sendiri, dicampakkan sepertiku." Cirucci tertawa dan Orihime mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan orang lain. Ia licik. Ia hanya baik di depanmu, tapi kau tidak tahu, kan? Kalau di belakangmu dia—PLAK!"

Loly berhenti bersuara. Tamparan itu cukup kuat hingga seluruh pasang mata di koridor itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandangi Orihime. Gadis itu pasti sudah gila, itulah yang dipikirkan mereka semua. Mencari gara-gara dengan Cirucci dan antek-anteknya sama saja bunuh diri.

Dan dari seluruh pasang mata itu, terdapat bola mata berwarna emerald di sana. Ulquiorra mengantungi ponselnya dan menatap sosok Orihime di sana. Gadis itu ketakutan, lihat saja seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar karena menampar Loly. _Well_, memang butuh keberanian ekstra besar untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, apalagi di depan umum seperti ini.

"Hentikan..." dengan susah payah Orihime mengucapkan kata itu agar tak terdengar bergetar. Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia angkat kepalanya dan memelototi Loly. "Menoly teman kalian, kan? Kalian pernah tertawa bersama, kan? Bagaimana kalian... bagaimana... kalian bisa mengatakan hal buruk itu tentang Menoly? Kalianlah yang pengkhianat! Kalian... menjijikkan!"

Jantung Orihime berdegup kencang. Kepalan tangannya mengeras, ia tak mungkin mundur lagi. Loly menggeram marah dan mengangkat tangannya. "Kau…!" Belum sempat telapak tangan Loly menyentuh pipi Orihime, pergelangan tangannya sudah lebih dulu digenggang oleh Cirucci. Pemimpin kelompok itu menggeleng singkat dan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. "Cih." Loly menarik tangannya.

Orihime melemparkan pandangan kebencian kepada mereka semua lalu melirik sekitarnya dan langsung berlari menjauh. Mati. Ia pasti mati besoknya. Tapi, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Begitu memicu adrenalinnya. Baru pertama kali ini, Orihime merasa begitu hidup.

Ulquiorra mengambil ponselnya dan mulai keluar dari kerumunan itu. Ini tidak menarik lagi untuk ditonton.

.

.

.

Blam!

Orihime menutup pintu atap itu dan berlari menuju dinding kawat yang mengelilingi atap itu. Orihime bersandar di sana sambil memegangi dadanya yang belum tenang sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak takut. Aku. Tidak. Takut!" Orihime berteriak sepuasnya. Iya, kali ini ia tidak akan tunduk lagi pada Cirucci dan kawan-kawannya. Orihime tersenyum senang. Ia genggam tangan kanannya yang masih bergetar karena habis menampar Loly.

Ia pasti baik-baik saja.

"Bagus kalau kau tidak takut—blam!" Orihime tersentak dan langsung melempar pandangannya pada pintu menuju atap. Dan begitu sosok yang baru saja datang itu, mengambil langkah pertama, Orihime langsung menutup mulutnya karena kaget.

Ulquiorra memasukkan tangan pucatnya ke dalam saku dan menatap iris abu Orihime lekat-lekat. "Kau masih ingin aku mengajarimu?" Orihime mengangguk kikuk. "Kau bilang barusan kalau kau tidak takut." Orihime mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu, kalahkan aku dengan basket."

"Tidak mungkin!" Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alis dan Orihime kembali buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Kau takut?" Orihime menggeleng cepat. Kenapa dia jadi kikuk begini di depan Ulquiorra? "Besok, jam empat sore, di lapangan dekat kantor pos." Ulquiorra berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan atap itu. "Tapi, tidak apa jika kau tidak datang."

Ulquiorra menarik handle pintu. "Aku pasti datang! Dan aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Ulquiorra melirik Orihime sekilas. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, seulas senyum datar terukir di wajah pucat Ulquiorra. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu dan keluar dari atap itu.

_Gadis yang menarik._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deber Continuar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Yoho, minaaa~~~~ buahahahahaha. Setelah lama tak update. Akhirnya, aku kembali lagi untuk mengupdate cerita ini. Well, sempet terpikir bagiku untuk meng-discontinue-kan fic ini tapi… setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, sayang juga.

Habis, sekarang aku sedang terpikirkan sebuah fic MultiChapter UlquiHime lain bergenre supernatural, adventur, action, dan romanceeeeeee. Dan lagi pengen banget buat publish fic itu. Tapi, aku takut keteteran nyelesainnya . tapi aku pengen banget publishnya hiksu. Gimana dong?

Yaudahlah, ya, daripada makin gaje bales review dulu hehehe

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: Kenapa Orihime di-bully? Aku rasa jawabannya sudah tertera di atas dan di awal chapter ini ^^ dan hubungannya dengan Ishida? Silakan ditebak sendiri #ditabok hehehe. Makasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

**MrsGoldenweek**: Huaaaaaai! Long time no seeee! #dor Kabarku baik kok walau sedikit frustasi hehehehe. Kabarmu sendiri gimana? Ulquiorra kan emang pangen es #dor buahahaha. Oh yes! Dia merasa bersalah! Dan kalo masalah ada rasa gak sama Orihime, silakan ditebak sendiri hohohohoho. Makasih udah baca dan revi ^^ ini sudha diupdate~~

**Haiiro-Sora**: Hai ^^ salam kenal ^^ yang mengalangi triangle itu Ulquiorra ^^ ini sudah diupdate. Makasih atas read dan reviewnya ^^

**Fayiyong**: Tapi, MAH! GrimmNel kan bukan main pair! #ditabok nih, aku nyempilin dikin mereka #plak peran mereka baru beneran nongol kalo udah di tengah jalan. Tunggu, yah~~ hohohoh. Bukaaaaan! Ini bukan UlquiorraOrihimeIshida! Ini tentang OrihimeUlquiorraTiiiit hahahahaha. Yaudah nih udah update, makasih udah read and review, MAH!

**Kurosaki Sora**: Ini sudah diupdate ^^ makasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

**relya schiffer**: Aaaaah! Jangan. Jangan begituuuu. Fic ini bakal lama banget tamatnya, kan kau tahu aku suka ngaret. Pokoknya, kalo Halibel udah nongol kamu harus aktif lagi! It's an order! #plak hahahaha Kamu pas SD pernah dibully? Meeey! Aku pengen publish fic UlquiHime lagi… MC tapi gimana dongggg? Duh, fic ini belum selesai! #plak well, makasih atas read sama reviewmu~~

**akarikarikari-chan**: Hontou? Beneran? Karena fic ini kamu jadi suka Ulquihime? Beneran, Aka-chan? Huwaaaaaaaaah! Arigatouuuuu! Aku terharu! Sungguh! Ya ampun, aku gak tau mau bilang apalagi . maaf buat typo T.T Dan makasih atas review dan readnya ^^

**Mayura Marie Sonozaki**: Haloo, anne~~ Betul sekali. Hohohoh. Kalo masalah hubungan Orihime sama Ishida aku belum bisa berkomentar apa-apa #plak hehehehe. Dan Ulquiorra memang dingin sedingin dinginnya! Hahahahah. Sip, ini udah update. Makasih atas read and reviewnya.

**Miki**: Makasih ^^ ini sudah diupdate. Makasih atas read and reviewnya,

**Fun-Ny Chan**: hahahaha. Gak apa. Aku udah biasa sama kamu gak log in #diinjek. Makasih atas read and reviewnya, fu~~

**Kuro Nami**: Halo… Nami-chan hehehe. Pengennya manggil Kuro, tapi karena udah ada yang aku panggil begitu, jadi Nami-chan aja, ya, hehehe. Selamat datang di FBI ^^. Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview

**Dijah-hime**: hahahaha. Ishida Cuma muncul dikit doang, kok, kontraknya gak panjang di sini. Cuma berapa kali nongol setelahnya gak nongol lagi heheh. Betul! Tetep, Ulquihime dongseee hahaha. Makasih atas read and reviewnya~~

**Beatrixmalf**: Ini sudah diupdate~~~ hahaha. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama dan tersiksa hahaha. Beneran? Waduh, kalo begitu aku mersa tersanjung karena kamu sampe review segala hehehe. Tapi, sayang sekali, triangle love di sini adalah OrihimeUlquiorraTiiiit *dirahasiakan* hehehehehe. Dan, jangan panggil aku Senpaaaai . okelah, makasih atas read dan reviewnya ^^

Dan sebelum aku pamit, aku kasih sedikit spoiler buat chapter berikutnya.

.

_**Triangle**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

"_**Bodoh! Kenapa kau masih di sini! Kenapa tidak pulang saja?"**_

"_**Ka-kalau aku pulang… Schiffer-kun tidak dapat menemukanku sekarang."**_

"_**Dasar Bodoh. Aku… mengerjaimu."**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku mendengarnya kemarin, kalau kau menampar Loly."**_

"_**Ma-maaf."**_

"_**Kenapa minta maaf? Kau menakjubkan!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Baiklah, Schiffer-kun, coba do-re-mi-fa-so-la-si-do~~~"**_

"_**Do-re-mi-fa—"**_

"_**Bukan. Bukan. Bukan begitu. Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-si-do~~"**_

_**.**_

"_**Biarkan aku membantumu."**_

"_**Tidak boleh! Kalau aku meminta bantuan Schiffer-kun, berarti aku tidak tulus memberikannya pada Malia-san."**_

"_**Cukup! Berhenti memanggilku dengan 'Schiffer-kun'. Ulquiorra. Cukup Ulquiorra dan jangan berani-berani menambahkan suffix –kun di belakangnya."**_

_**.**_

_**()TiaBell Masalah, ()Ulquiorra, aku tidak bisa ke Karakura dua bulan ke depan. Maaf.**_

.

.

Okeh, semuanya, mind to review?

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~~


	4. Capitulo IV: Traición

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Traición**_

—_**ketika pengkhianatan menghancurkannya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam ini, sudah 23 kali Ulquiorra bolak-balik melihat jam dinding yang ada di atas televisi. Ia terlihat begitu resah walau tak begitu ia tunjukkan. Tapi melihat jam sebanyak 23 kali bukanlah kebiasaannya. Dan sebagai teman yang tumbuh bersama, mau tak mau Grimmjow, Ichigo serta Nel pun menyadari keresahan Ulquiorra.

Kedua pemuda dengan rambut mencolok itu melirik Nel—sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan ini—lalu melirik Ulquiorra. Nel mendengus. Ia tahu sekali maksud dari lirikan-lirikan kedua pemuda itu. Nel pun menjauh dari sisi Grimmjow dan mendekati Ulquiorra yang duduk di sofa.

"Ulquiorra, apa ada yang—"

"Aku pulang," potong Ulquiorra.

"Apa?" Refleks dua pemuda yang sedang bermain PS itu. Sementara si gadis berambut hijau yang bahkan belum duduk di samping Ulquiorra pun hanya melongo. Ulquiorra tidak menggubris ucapan teman-temannya dan segera mengambil jaket.

"Sudah, ya." Dengan sepenggal kalimat itu, Ulquiorra langsung melesat keluar. Nel yang kesal karena diacuhkan langsung menarik kerah Grimmjow serta Ichigo dan menyeret kedua orang itu menuju garasi.

"Oi, Nel! Nel!"

"_Damare_! Kita buntuti Ulquiorra!" bentak Nel kesal. Kedua pemuda yang memang kalah dalam adu fisik dengan Nel pun hanya menurut melihat tatapan tajam gadis itu.

.

.

.

Jalanan menuju sebuah apartemen mewah di tengah kota terasa lenggang. Hanya sebuah mobil _sport _hitam yang tampak melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Ulquiorra tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu resah. Ini sudah lewat tujuh jam dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Hanya orang bodoh dan orang gila yang masih menunggu kedatangan Ulquiorra di sana.

Masalahnya, Ulquiorra berurusan dengan Inoue Orihime. Orang aneh yang dapat mencapai taraf sebagai orang gila di dalam daftarnya. Jadi ada kemungkinan gadis itu masih menunggu di sana. Gadis yang gampang percaya itu pasti masih percaya kalau Ulquiorra akan datang.

Dan sialnya, Ulquiorra memang pasti datang, dengan ngebut gila-gilaan hanya untuk memastikan apakah Orihime masih ada di lapangan itu atau tidak. Dan berkatnya, Ulquiorra jadi tak dapat membedakan, sebenarnya yang gila di sini ia atau Orihime?

Ulquiorra berdecak. Ia pun berhenti di tempat yang agak jauh dari lapangan dan memicingkan mata. Lalu dengan cepat Ulquiorra memutar mobilnya dan berhenti di samping lapangan basket. Positif. Gadis itu ada di sana! Ya! Ini bukan penampakan tengah malam atau semacamnya. Ini benar-benar dia. Gadis itu, si Inoue Orihime itu, bediri di depan ring basket sambil memeluk perutnya.

"_Ano Onna_..." Ulquiorra langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan santai menuju gadis itu. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin terlihat panik. Yang kenyataannya dia memang panik!

Orihime mengangkat kepala saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. "Schi-Schiffer-_kun_..." Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya yang pucat. Ulquiorra berhenti di depannya dan menatap gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki kemudian berhenti di kedua permata abu itu. Ini benar dia.

"Bodoh. Kenapa tidak pulang saja?" Orihime terdiam sejenak lalu ia kembali tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan pada perutnya.

"Ka-kalau aku pulang, Schiffer-_kun _tidak dapat menemukanku sekarang," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Ulquiorra tersentak. Tuh, kan! Ulquiorra pikir juga apa. Sekarang Ulquiorra benar-benar yakin kalau gadis di depannya ini memang memiliki kesalahan di bagian otaknya.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku... mengerjaimu." Orihime tertawa senang mendengar pengakuan Ulquiorra. Sementara pemuda itu tetap menatap lurus ke dalam permata abu itu. Seolah pengakuan yang diucapkan dengan nada datar itu bukan apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, aku menang..." Orihime tersenyum lebar. Namun detik berikutnya, tubuhnya limbung ke depan. Beruntung Ulquiorra dengan sigap menangkapnya. Orihime kembali tertawa kecil. "...aku sudah tidak tahan, Schiffer-_kun_."

Ulquiorra mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi dengan segera ia menangkap maksud dari ucapan gadis itu setelah mendengar sebuah suara, "Kruyuuuuuuk," dari dalam perutnya. Dan gadis itu pun hanya nyengir dengan lebar di celah leher Ulquiorra.

"Merepotkan."

Dan ketiga orang yang membuntuti Ulquiorra dari belakang pun hanya membelalakkan mata tak percaya, melihat pemuda itu menopang tubuh seorang gadis selain _orang itu._

.

.

.

Keesokannya, sosok Orihime menjadi terkenal dengan cepat. Hampir setiap orang yang melewatinya pasti meliriknya lalu berbisik kepada teman di sebelah mereka. Orihime hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat hal-hal seperti itu. Baginya, itu sudah biasa.

Ia pun menutup pintu lokernya. "Yo." Sebuah suara dari arah kanannya membuatnya terkejut. Sosok yang menyapa Orihime barusan hanya menelengkan kepala dan mengangkat bahu. "Kau sangat terkenal sekarang," ujarnya.

Orihime hanya tertawa pelan. Sosok berambut pirang pendek itu pun merangkul bahu Orihime dan menuntunnya ke kelas. "Aku mendengarnya kemarin, kalau kau menampar Loly," ujar Menoly sambil melirik Orihime.

Gadis di rangkulannya itu pun tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala. "Ma-maaf," gumamnya pelan. Menoly mengulum senyumnya lalu melepaskan rangkulannya dari Orihime. Kemudian ia meremas kedua bahu Orihime, membuat si pemilik manik abu itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap iris emerald Menoly.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau menakjubkan!" seru Menoly sedikit antusias. Orihime mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Benarkah?" Menoly mengangguk mantap dan kembali merangkul Orihime. "Oh, ya, kemarin, kenapa Mallia-_san _tidak masuk?" Dan tiba-tiba saja ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Menoly berubah menjadi dingin. Namun, detik berikutnya, gadis itu menatap Orihime lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Biasa, orang sibuk," ujarnya enteng sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. Orihime tertawa. Lalu ia melepaskan rangkulan Menoly. Putri bungsu keluarga Mallia itu sedikit kaget dengan tindakan penolakan Orihime. Lalu ia pun memindahkan tasnya ke tangan kiri dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan Menoly yang bebas. Menoly terkejut namun setelah itu ia balas menggenggam tangan Orihime. "Kau membuatku kaget."

Orihime terkikik. "Kalau kau merangkulku seperti tadi, seperti kau sedang melindungiku. Tapi kalau begini, kita bisa saling berbagi perasaan, lagipula dengan begini aku bisa tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," jelas Orihime dengan semburat merah samar di pipinya. "Nanti siang, makan bersama di atap sekolah, yah?"

Menoly sedikit takjut dengan penjelasan Orihime, lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Boleh. Tapi aku tidak membawa bekal. Mau membagi punyamu denganku?" Orihime melirik kotak bekalnya lalu menatap Menoly. Rasa masakannya sangat buruk, tapi ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan Menoly. Si gadis pirang melihat keraguan di mata Orihime. "Tidak apa kalau kau tidak ingin."

"Eh? Tidak. Tidak. Aku ingin membaginya denganmu kok. Tapi… masakanku tidak terlalu enak…" akunya sedih sambil menundukkan kepala. Menoly menepuk bahu Orihime pelan sehingga gadis itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap iris emerald Menoly.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, angkat kepalamu. Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan makanan yang tidak normal, kok." Lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa dan menuju kelas matematika bersama.

.

.

.

Teng teng teng teng.

Bel barusan adalah tanda bahwa kelas di Karakura _High School_ telah berakhir. Tapi berbeda bagi Ulquiorra, bel barusan adalah pertanda dimulainya neraka baginya. Tepat sekali, sesuai dengan taruhan kemarin yang dimenangkan oleh Orihime, yang berarti hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Ulquiorra untuk mulai berlatih _vocal _dengan guru yang akan menjadi guru paling menyebalkan baginya _a.k.a_ Orihime-_sensei_.

Dan di sinilah dia, duduk manis di salah satu kelas kosong dengan _handphone _canggihnya di tangan. Beberapa kali ia melirik jam dinding di depannya. Sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu yang telah ditentukan tapi sosok Orihime belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Ulquiorra mendengus kesal. Baru hari pertama saja sudah telat. Sempat terbesit di benaknya untuk pulang saja dan membiarkan gadis itu menunggunya di sini semalaman seperti kemarin. Tapi, pikiran itu buru-buru ditepisnya. Lari baginya sama saja dengan pengecut dan pengecut di dalam kamus seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer adalah sampah. Dan Ulquiorra tidak ingin disamakan dengan sampah.

Sedikit berbeda kasus dengan kemarin. Ulquiorra tidak dapat menyebut tindakannya kemarin adalah tindakan pengecut dengan mengerjai Orihime. Melainkan sebuah tes uji coba untuk menjadi murid dari Ulquiorra. Jadi, menunggu dua sampai sepuluh jam dengan udara dingin adalah hal yang wajar untuk menjadi murid Ulquiorra. Karena bagi Ulquiorra, orang sabar adalah orang yang patut untuk menerima ilmunya.

Kembali lagi pada kegiatan menunggu Ulquiorra yang membosankan. Sudah 30 menit waktu berlalu dan Orihime belum muncul-muncul juga. Untuk menjadi murid Ulquiorra haruslah sabar tapi bukan berarti seorang Ulquiorra adalah orang yang sabar pula. Ia juga bukan orang bodoh yang mau-mau saja menunggu seseorang selama 30 menit tanpa kabar.

Oleh karena itu, Ulquiorra pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas itu. Tapi memang Tuhan ingin sekali mengurung Ulquiorra dengan Orihime, baru saja ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu terbuka dan sosok yang dinanti dari tadi akhirnya datang juga. Dengan peluh di sekitar dahinya dan napas yang tersengal, Orihime berkata, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku menyelesaikan piket dulu."

Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan pemandangan di depannya apalagi kasihan dengan kondisi Orihime yang sepertinya berlari sekuat tenaga demi mencapai tempat ini. Ulquiorra pun meletakkan lagi tasnya di atas meja, dan tanpa memberi waktu bagi Orihime untuk beristirahat, Ulquiorra berkata, "Cepat selesaikan kegiatan ini."

Dengan tergesa Orihime berlari lagi ke tempat Ulquiorra duduk yang sialnya berada di tempat yang paling ujung. Tapi, walau begitu, Orihime tetap saja tersenyum dan duduk di depan Ulquiorra dengan semangat. Untuk beberapa detik Orihime belum melakukan apapun selain menatap sosok Ulquiorra yang benar-benar berada di depannya dan ingin menerima kegiatan tukar ilmu ini dengannya.

Awalnya, Ulquiorra menganggap kegiatan tatap-menatap ini adalah hal yang biasa untuk satu atau dua menit. Namun kegiatan ini menjadi menyebalkan begitu berlangsung sampai lima menit berikutnya. Orihime belum juga mulai mengajarinya, melainkan masih menatap Ulquiorra dengan seksama. Seperti yang sudah dibicarakan tadi, Ulquiorra bukanlah orang yang sabar perlu digaris bawahi itu, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mengujinya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _Onna_? Aku bilang cepat selesaikan kegiatan ini. Bagian mana dari kalimat itu yang belum kau pahami?"

Orihime mengerjapkan mata lalu tertawa canggung. "Maaf. Hanya saja, masih sulit dipercaya kalau kau duduk di depanku sekarang," ujarnya malu.

"Kau lebih percaya kalau aku tidak ada di sini sekarang? Baiklah." Ulquiorra kembali mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun, tangannya buru-buru ditahan oleh Orihime.

"Tidak. Tidak. Duduklah. Aku mulai sekarang juga. Duduk. Duduk," ucap Orihime buru-buru. Ulquiorra menarik tangannya dan kembali duduk di kursi itu. "Schiffer-_kun_, besok datang lebih pagi, ya?" pinta Orihime sebelum mulai mengajar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau mencicipi masakanku. Besok aku ingin membuat bekal untuk temanku. Dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa dengan rasa masakanku," jelasnya. Ulquiorra sedikit tertarik dengan kata teman yang baru saja disebutkan Orihime. Karena setahunya, Orihime tidak punya teman karena ia sering di-_bully_. Perkiraannya sih, pasti si gadis berambut pirang pendek yang menjadi alasan Orihime menampar Loly kemarin.

Ulquiorra diam sejenak lalu mengangkat bahu. Orihime menganggapnya sebagai tanda setuju. Ia pun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Schiffer-_kun_." Lalu, Orihime mengeluarkan sebuah buku lalu berdehem sejenak."Baiklah, Schiffer-_kun_, coba do-re-mi-fa-so-la-si-do~~~"

Ulquiorra ikut berdehem lalu mulai melantunkan nada-nada dasar itu. "Do-re-mi-fa—" Ulquiorra berhenti begitu melihat tangan Orihime yang sudah bergerak-gerak.

"Bukan. Bukan. Bukan begitu. Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-si-do~~" Orihime kembali mencontohkan.

"Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-si-do." Orihime membatu di tempatnya. Ia tahu kalau Ulquiorra tak bisa bernyanyi tapi ia tidak tahu kalau separah ini. Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa? Kenapa diam? Menyerah?" Orihime tersentak. "Membosankan sekali."

Tiba-tiba saja sorot pandang Orihime berubah serius. Gadis itu menyisipkan helaian rambutnya di balik telinga lalu menatap Ulquiorra dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Siapa bilang? Ulangi sekali lagi. Dan kali ini aku tidak main-main," ujarnya mantap.

Ulquiorra tidak mengerti, bagian mana dari kalimat gadis itu barusan yang menarik. Bahkan, kalimat itu adalah kalimat standar yang biasa diucapkan orang-orang pantang menyerah seperti Orihime. Tapi entah kenapa, sebagian dari dirinya seolah tertantang... tertantang untuk menghancurkan semangat Orihime.

"Do-re-mi—"

"Ulangi lagi."

"Do-re—" Kali ini Ulquiorra berhenti bukan karena Orihime menginterupsi, melainkan karena gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari emerald milik Ulquiorra. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berdiri. "_Onna_."

"Maaf. Aku segera kembali." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Orihime langsung berlari keluar, mengikuti segerombolan anak perempuan yang baru saja melewati kelas itu. Ulquiorra berdecih, padahal ia baru saja mendapatkan _mood _untuk belajar _vocal_.

.

.

.

Orihime tidak salah lihat. Ia yakin sekali di tengah-tengah gerombolan itu—lebih tepatnya di samping Loly—Menoly berdiri di sana. Tentu saja pikirannya langsung terusik. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul begitu saja di dalam otaknya. Kenapa Menoly bisa ada di sana? Apakah mereka ingin mem-_bully _Menoly? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Orihime berhenti berlari dan bersembunyi di balik tikungan. Segerombolan gadis itu duduk di salah satu bangku sambil meminum minuman kaleng dari mesin minuman di depan mereka. Cirucci menatap Menoly yang masih berdiri di depannya. Tangannya terjulur dan mengusap pipi mulus milik gadis itu. "Kerja bagus, Menoly."

Orihime terkejut. "Apakah ini akan terus berlanjut?" Cirucci menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Ini akan segera berakhir begitu kau mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Begitu ia bergantung padamu, kau boleh meninggalkannya seperti sampah." Sepasang permata Orihime membulat mendengarnya. Loly pun berdiri dan merangkul bahu Menoly.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak tahan?" Menoly langsung menenggak tehnya dan menatap Loly sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Sangat. Barusan aku mencoba bekalnya. Ya Tuhan, itu yang terburuk. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan betapa tidak enaknya masakan itu. Dan ia berkata akan membawakan untukku setiap hari. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama perutku dapat bertahan jika hal ini terus berlanjut."

Dan segerombolan orang itu pun langsung terbahak mendengar ucapan Menoly. Orihime tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa sekarang. Otaknya kosong sampai-sampai ia tak dapat menyadari sosok Apache yang telah berdiri di belakangnya. Secara tiba-tiba, gadis berambut pendek itu pun merangkul bahu Orihime.

Orihime tersentak kaget. Sementara Apache hanya melebarkan senyumnya. "Kenapa tidak bergabung?" bisiknya. Kemudian Apache menyeret Orihime keluar. "Cirucci, kau merindukan wajah ini?" Menoly terkejut melihat wajah Orihime. Mereka pun bertemu pandang.

"Ah, Orihime, bagaimana rasanya menjadi terkenal? Oh, kau pasti bangga sekali karena dapat menamparku." Loly berjalan mendekat dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi Orihime. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan setetes air menyentuh ujung jarinya. "_Ara_? Kau menangis? Kenapa? Jangan katakan kalau kau mencuri dengar percakapan kami tadi?" Gadis-gadis itu tertawa terbahak tapi tidak dengan Menoly. Ia hanya menatap dingin Orihime. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Loly mengusap pipi Orihime dan berbisik di telinganya, "Aku sudah bilang, kan, tentang Menoly. Jangan katakan kalau aku tidak memperingatimu." Lalu, Loly menyisipkan helaian rambut Orihime ke telinganya dan dengan satu gerakan—PLAK!—sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putihnya.

Tapi, Orihime sama sekali tak dapat merasakan apapun. Sakit di hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari rasa panas di pipinya. Walaupun menerima tamparan keras seperti itu, tidak sedetik pun Orihime menjauhkan pandangannya dari permata emerald Menoly. Cirucci pun bangkit berdiri. "Ayo pergi, teman-teman, biarkan Menoly menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Dadah, Orihime-_chan_." Loly mengibaskan rambut kuncirnya dan berbalik mengejar Cirucci. Begitu suasana koridor itu sepi, Orihime maju perlahan mendekati Menoly. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh jemari lentik milik Menoly. Namun buru-buru Menoly sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Jangan… menyentuhku." Orihime menarik tangannya dan menyimpannya di sisi pahanya. Mereka pun saling berpandangan.

"Benarkah kau mendekatiku atas perintah Cirucci?"

"Ya," jawabnya tanpa keraguan dan tanpa kebohongan. Orihime bisa tahu akan hal itu. Dari awal juga ia masih tidak terlalu percaya dengan keberadaan Menoly di sisinya. Menoly yang begitu setia dan menempel dengan Loly dalam kurun waktu lama memilih untuk berada di sisinya. Sangat sulit dipercaya.

Tapi, begitu mereka menghabiskan istirahat siang tadi bersama, tertawa bersama, dan berbagi cerita bersama, rasa ketidak percayaan Orihime pun pupus. Tapi, ternyata...

Orihime menarik napas dalam dan menatap iris emerald Menoly. Ia tersenyum lebar, dan satu tetes air mata kembali menetes. Menoly tersentak. "Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku seharian ini." Orihime membungkukkan badan lalu berlari meninggalkan Menoly yang membeku di koridor itu.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak Orihime pergi entah ke mana. Dan Ulquiorra juga telah lelah menunggu seperti ini. Membuang-buang waktunya. Ulquiorra pun berdiri dan menenteng tasnya untuk keluar. Tapi begitu ia akan keluar sosok Orihime muncul di depan pintu dengan wajah tertunduk. "Cukup. Aku sudah tidak berminat melanjutkannya lagi," tukasnya sebelum Orihime mengucapkan kata maaf. Karena ia sudah bosan mendengar kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Ulquiorra pun melewatinya begitu saja. Namun pergelangan tangannya buru-buru ditahan oleh Orihime. Dan dengan segala kegilaan yang ada di otaknya, gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Ulquiorra. Pemuda _stoic _itu berhenti berjalan. Bisa dikatakan saraf-nya berhenti bergerak sejenak karena serangan mendadak Orihime. "Tolong… sebentar saja. Tolong aku…" gumamnya dengan bergetar.

Ulquiorra tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam kepalanya. Jelas-jelas ia sudah cukup marah karena perempuan ini sudah membuatnya menunggu cukup lama. Tapi, kenapa ia hanya berdiri? Membiarkan gadis itu menangis di punggungnya dan memperdengarkan isak tangisnya.

Aish, Ulquiorra benar-benar merasa ia mulai gila sekarang.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Orihime sengaja datang paling pagi di sekolah. Dengan manis ia berdiri di depan lokernya. Menunggu pemilik loker di sebelahnya untuk datang sesuai dengan janji yang telah mereka buat kemarin.

Tapi, berbeda dengan Orihime yang sudah membuat sosok itu menunggu hingga 30 menit. Sosok itu hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk muncul di ruang loker. Senyum Orihime langsung merekah. Tanpa mengucapkan _'ohayou' _terlebih dahulu, Orihime langsung menarik tangan Ulquiorra menuju ruang peraktek memasak.

"Nah, Schiffer-_kun _duduk saja di sana dan cicipi masakanku." Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia pun langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. Sementara Orihime mulai menggulung lengan baju dan memotong-motong sayur.

Awalnya, Ulquiorra tidak terlalu terusik dengan teriakan seperti; "Gyaaa." "Aaah." "Woah." "Ohok. Ohok._" _Tapi kalau suara-suara itu yang membuatnya kalah dalam _game_, maka Ulquiorra menjadi sangat terusik. Ulquiorra pun bangkit berdiri untuk melihat apa yang sedang Orihime kerjakan. Dan detik berikutnya, sepasang bola mata emerald itu langsung terbelalak lebar.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?" ujarnya kaget. Orihime hanya menggeleng dan memasukkan telur ke dalam minyak panas. Tapi, Ulquiorra langsung mematikan kompornya. "Biarkan aku membantumu."

Orihime menggeser tangan Ulquiorra pelan dan menggeleng lagi. Lalu ia menyalakan kompor. "Tidak boleh! Kalau aku meminta bantuan Schiffer-_kun_, berarti aku tidak tulus memberikannya pada Mallia-_san_," bantahnya. Kemudian Orihime kembali memotong-motong sayur namun tiba-tiba pergelengan tangannya digenggam oleh Ulquiorra. Orihime tersentak dan memutar kepalanya ke samping.

"Cukup. Berhenti memanggilku dengan 'Schiffer-_kun'_. Ulquiorra. Cukup Ulquiorra dan jangan berani-berani menambahkan suffix –_kun _di belakangnya," tukasnya. Lagi-lagi Orihime menggeser tangan Ulquiorra dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra," ujarnya tulus dan kembali memotong dengan semangat. Ulquiorra pun mundur dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Kali ini permatanya terfokus pada punggung Orihime, tidak sedikit pun ia alihkan ke _handphone _yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Kau memang menarik," ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

Teng teng teng.

Bel tanda istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi. Orihime buru-buru lari keluar kelas untuk mencari seseorang untuk diberikan bekal yang ia buat tadi pagi bersama Ulquiorra. Orihime berdiri di depan kelas sejarah dan tak lama sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu mulai berjalan keluar bersama teman-temannya.

"_Ara_? Orihime-_chan_? Ada apa, ingin mengajak makan siang bersama?" tanya Cirucci santai. Orihime mengabaikannya. Dan begitu Menoly berada di depannya, tanpa basa-basi Orihime langsung memberikan bungkusan bekal itu ke tangan Menoly.

Kemudian, ia pun membungkuk singkat lalu langsung berlari menjauh. Loly langsung melirik bekal itu. "Apa itu? Bekal? Bukankah ia sudah dengar percakapan kita kemarin?" tanya Apache. Loly melirik Menoly yang tidak melepas pandangannya dari bekal itu. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk merebut bekal itu, namun Menoly buru-buru menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Loly.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka, kan? Biar aku yang membuangnya," tawar Loly dengan tatapan tidak suka. Menoly menggeleng.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya sendiri."

.

.

.

Teng teng teng.

Begitu bel tanda istirahat sekolah terdengar, Ulquiorra melirik Orihime yang buru-buru meninggalkan kelas. Ulquiorra melirik Ichigo di sampingnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Memang sih, Ulquiorra penasaran dengan siapa bekal itu akan Orihime berikan. Tapi, membuntutinya adalah hal terburuk yang akan ia lakukan di dalam pikirannya.

Nanti juga ia pasti tahu sendiri. Ulquiorra pun mengecek _handphone_-nya, sebuah notifikasi dari akun _twitter_-nya muncul. Ulquiorra pun membukanya.

_**(at)TiaBel Masalah, (at)Ulquiorra, aku tidak bisa ke Karakura dua bulan ke depan. Maaf. **_

Dan saat itu juga, rasanya Ulquiorra ingin membanting _handphone_-nya. Ulquiorra pun menarik kerah Ichigo kasar dan menyeretnya ke kantin. Ichigo yang masih dalam keadaan kaget karena terbangun secara paksa langsung berontak.

"Ulquiorra! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya kesal. Tanpa banyak bicara Ulquiorra memukul perut Ichigo. Lalu menatap permata hazel itu.

"Aku sedang ingin makan sesuatu yang pedas."

Glek. Ichigo terdiam.

_Mood _pemuda itu sedang buruk seburuk buruknya buruk.

**.**

**.**

**Deber Continuar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: aku updateeee! Hahahaha. Yaampun, akhirnya setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update. Untuk chapter ini dan chapter depan, mungkin masih disekitar Orihime sama Menoly dan hubungannya sama Ulquiorra akan disisipkan pelan-pelan.

Masalah fic tentang Ulquihime yang pengen aku bikin kemarin… kayaknya gak jadi #plak abis begitu, banyak kelemahan di ceritanya, susah ngebangun settingnya hiksu. Jadinya nanti aja deh.

Okelah, mari berbalas review.

**Nelli Is My Name**: Gak boleh bilang gitu, ah, fic aku juga begini-begini aja, hahaha. Kamu juga semangat bikin ficnya, yang banyak, makin sering bikin fic pasti makin bagus deh. Hehehe. Yosh, ini sudah diupdate, makasih sudah mampir dan reviewnya.

**Ara Nara Tika**: hahahaha, dimaafkan kok. Emang nih, Ulquiorra kalo ngtweet bisa aja. Buahahah. Yoi, triangle-nya mereka bertiga~~ Halibel jadi apa, ya? Yah, silakan tebak sendiri deh. Buahahaha.Makasih sudah read and review.

**Dijah-hime** : iya nih, Orihime harus kuat #plak. Gak jadi dipublish fic MC yang itu hiksu. Mungkin nanti, atau gak tau deh. Yosh, ini dia chap 4-nya hahahaha. Makasih sudah read and review.

**Kuro Nami**: beneran? Chapter ini kerasa feelnya? #sujudsukur hahahahaha. Yups, ini dia chapter 4-nya. Makasih atas read and reviewnya~~

**Indyoshi Kisame**: haiiiii~~ selamat datang di pairing UlquiHime semoga betah sama pair ini. Buahahahaha. Romance-nya beluuuum. Buahahaha. Ini masih sekitar Orihime sama Menoly dulu. Chapter depan masalah mereka selesai. Chapter depannya baru mulai dikit-dikit romancenya udah gitu, baru deh ke konflik triangle yang sesungguhnya. Stay tune aja, ya~~ hehehehe. Makasih atas read and revienwya.

**relya schiffer **: jangaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Dame daaaa! Kamu tega tingkat dewa kalo begitu. Parah. Parah. Mana kemarin yang bilang sama aku jangan quit dulu? Mana? Mana? #hoi. Pokoknya jangan. Ah… . Iya, Halibel gak jadi dateng, tapiiii *piiiiiiiip* hahahaha. Gak kok, gak ada review sampah, jangan bilang begitu lah… gak jadiiii, buahahah, fic yang mau aku publish itu gak jadi T.T yaampun masih ada juga itu typo? #plak well, aku sibuknya cuma di bulan-bulan awal sih, heheh, jadi masih sempet update. oke, makasih atas read and reviewmu~~

**hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki**: aduh, aku seneng bangeeeeet kalo begitu, kapan nyumbang untuk pair ini? #plak buahahah makasih atas fave-nya, hehehe. Yosh, ini dia chapter keempat makasih atas read and reviewnya. 

**MrsGoldenweek**: sayang sekali, gak akan ada pertandingan basket antara mereka berdua. Memang ada, tapi nanti. Ditunggu aja, buahahah. Mending kamu follow twitterku aja #ditabok buahahah. Makasih atas read and reviewnya~~

**Haiiro-Sora**: Emm, memang belum diberitahu sama siapa triangle-nya kok. Tapi, yeah, memang bener sama Tia Halibel hahahahaha. Yosh, makasih atas read and reviewnya~~

Yosh, seperti chapter kemarin, ini dia cuplikan untuk capitulo lima

**Triangle **

**Capitulo V**

**Furioso**

.

"Tidak enak. Aku kembalikan ini padamu."

"Maaf."

"Cih."

.

"Berhenti membawakannya bekal! Kau tidak dengar? Ia membenci masakanmu! Enyahlah dari pandangannya!"

BRAK!

"Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau!"

BRAK!

.

"BRAK!"

"Kau!"

"Aku tidak ingat memberikan izin padamu untuk bolos dari kelasku. ikut aku."

.

.

.

Yosh, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca, makasih juga buat yang udah review dan yang telah memasukkan fic ini dalam jajaran fave list kalian. Arigatou gozaimasu. #bow

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~~ #lambai

Dan yang terakhir, mind to review?


	5. Capitulo V: Furioso

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt-comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Furioso**_

—_**ketika kemarahan mengguncangnya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Orihime tidak mengerti. Kantin siang ini begitu penuh dan padat tapi kenapa ia merasakan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana?

Orihime menelan sepotong roti yang masih tersangkut di kerongkongannya karena melihat sosok itu berdiri di depannya. Perlahan, ia meletakkan sisa roti melon di atas meja. Ia menggulirkan bola mata ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari orang lain yang berdiri di belakang sosok itu. Tapi, nihil, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berdiri dengan tatapan sinis di belakang sosok itu. Ia datang sendirian.

Manik emerald itu belum mengganti sorot mata dinginnya. Ia menatap Orihime dengan sinis untuk beberapa menit, kemudian ia mendongak, merendahkan posisi Orihime. Lengan panjangnya terjulur, mengangkat sebuah bento yang cukup dikenal oleh Orihime.

Sebuah debaman pelan namun tegas membuatnya menahan napas. Sektika, ia tak dapat mendengar suara keramain di sekitarnya. Hanya suara benturan bento dengan permukaan halus meja yang terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia tidak tahu kalau secepat ini Menoly akan mengembalikan bentonya. Padahal baru terhitung 15 menit semenjak ia menyerahkan bento itu. Mungkinkah ia tidak mencicipi bentonya?

"Tidak enak. Aku kembalikan ini padamu."

Sebuah angin segar tertiup di dalam hatinya. Tidak enak? Berarti ia mencicipnya. Tapi rasa kecewa juga tak luput merayapi hatinya. Berarti usahanya gagal. Dan seperti sudah terekam dalam ingatannya maka kata yang harus meluncur keluar dari bibirnya ketika mengalami situasi ini adalah, "Maaf."

Menoly menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Cih," balasnya lalu langsung berbalik meninggalkan Orihime. Gadis berambut jingga itu menyentuh permukaan bento itu dan membukanya.

Napasnya tercekat. Sepasang tangannya merayap menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka dengan ekspresi kaget. Tentu saja, bento itu kosong. Tidak ada lagi nasi, lauk, ataupun sayur di dalamnya, hanya sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan, "dasar aneh."

Orihime tersenyum penuh suka-cita.

.

.

.

Orihime buru-buru menelan habis sisa roti melonnya lalu bergegas mencari seseorang tapi bukan sembarang orang. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang dapat membantunya dalam meningkatkan kemampuan memasaknya. Bukan, bukan Unohana-_sensei_, dalam masalah ini pemuda itulah yang dapat membantunya. Tepat, pemuda stoic berbola mata emerald.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Orihime tahu, kantin ini luas dan di dalamnya terdapat lautan manusia yang sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka. Tapi, bagi Orihime mencari seseorang dengan ciri-ciri barusan semudah dengan membalikkan telapak tangan. "Ulquiorra!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan heboh kepada sosok yang berada di paling pojok belakang kantin sementara ia di pojok kanan depan kantin. Tuh, kan, mencari seorang Ulquiorra itu tidak sulit.

Tiga detik setelah ia memanggil nama pemuda itu, sang empunya nama langsung menatap tajam Orihime. Tapi, gadis itu malah tersenyum lebar lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju meja Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya hal yang ingin Ulquiorra lakukan sekarang adalah makan sesuatu yang sangat, sangat, sangat pedas. Pedas yang sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Dan satu mangkuk ramen ekstra pedas sudah terhidang di depan matanya. Baru saja ia mengangkat sumpit, menjepit helaian mie ramen yang tipis yang ditaburi dengan bubuk cabai di atasnya dan mengantarkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Pasti nikmat sekali.

Dan ketika ia dapat mengecap rasa mie itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara cempreng dari pojok kanan depan kantin berteriak memanggil namanya, "Ulquiorra!" kontan pemuda itu langsung tersedak. Sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya ia mengangkat kepala dan mendelik ke pemilik suara cempreng itu.

Inoue Orihime.

Ulquiorra buru-buru meletakkan sumpitnya ke atas meja dengan sedikit bantingan hingga Ichigo tersentak kaget, firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang paling dibencinya akan terjadi. Ichigo menelan mie ramennya dan memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

O-ow, _She is in trouble_.

"Aku baru ingat kalau ingin latihan basket saja, siang ini," ujar Ulquiorra lalu bangkit berdiri. Ichigo buru-buru menenggak jus lemonnya lalu ikut berdiri, ia tidak ingin mengacaukan _mood_ Ulquiorra yang sedang jelek menjadi lebih jelek lagi.

Tapi, baru saja Ulquiorra ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh punggung tangannya. "Tu-tunggu dulu!" tahannya dengan napas tersengal dan satu tangannya lagi terentang menghalangi jalan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menurunkan bola matanya dan menatap jemari lentik itu berada di atas tangannya. Ichigo menahan napas. "Jauhkan. Tanganmu," perintahnya dingin dan tegas.

Orihime tersentak kaget lalu buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya. "Aku… butuh bantuanmu lagi." Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, bantuan Orihime selalu akan menjadi bencana buatnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Dan tidak," jawabnya tegas. Padahal, ia sama sekali belum tahu bantuan apa yang diminta Orihime. Tapi, sih, kalo perempuan oranye itu yang minta pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari—

"Tapi, kau janji akan mengajariku memasak."

—tuh kan.

"Dan, aku tidak pernah berjanji akan mengajarimu kapanpun kau mau."

"Tapi, kan, berdasarkan perjanjian kau harus membuatku mahir dalam bidang itu sesegera mungkin."

"Yang mau mengajari siapa? Jadi suka-suka aku, dong."

"Tapi, kan—"

"Cukup!" potong Ulquiorra sebelum akan semakin banyak muncul tapi, kan, tapi, kan yang lain. "Intinya aku sedang tidak ingin mengajarimu, sekarang. Jadi, menyingkirlah dari jalanku."

"Tidak baik mengabaikan permintaan tolong seseorang, Ulquiorra. Tolonglah…" ujarnya dengan nada memohon dan ekspresi yang dibuat sememelas mungkin. Ulquiorra menyentuh lengan Orihime yang terentang lalu mendekati gadis itu satu langkah.

"Dan, tidak baik menganggu seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak ingin menolongmu," balasnya dengan setengah berbisik lalu menurunkan tangan Orihime dengan kasar. Orihime terdiam. Dan Ulquiorra mulai berlalu.

Tapi, bukan Orihime namanya kalau membiarkan mangsanya lolos begitu saja. Sebelum Ulquiorra semakin menjauh, tiba-tiba saja Orihime menundukkan tubuhnya lalu berlutut.

_BRAK!_

Dan, semua mata langsung tertuju pada Orihime. Ulquiorra berhenti melangkah, begitu melihat orang-orang di depannya berhenti. Jelas sekali ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Ulquiorra, aku mohon. Akan aku lakukan apa pun. Ulquiorra!" pinta Orihime. Ulquiorra menelengkan kepala. 'Akan aku lakukan apa pun.' Kata-kata yang cukup menjanjikan. Ulquiorra memutar kepalanya. Tapi, tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Ulquiorra tidak ingin terlalu terlibat dengan gadis ini yang dapat berdampak pada kejiwaannya.

"Apa kau selalu begini? Selalu bergantung pada orang lain untuk mendapatkan kemauanmu?" Orihime ingin membalas. Tapi, kata-kata itu benar, jadilah mulutnya hanya terbuka sesaat lalu terkatup kembali. "Kalau kau memang ingin memberikan masakanmu untuk temanmu, buat saja sendiri. Toh dia temanmu bukan temenku."

Lagi-lagi, Orihime ingin membalas. Tapi semua perkataan Ulquiorra benar! "Pokoknya, aku tidak akan membantumu walau kau membelikanku seisi dunia sekali pun." Orihime mengembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra yang mulai sedikit berlebihan. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri.

"Baik! Lihat saja nanti!" balas Orihime sengit lalu berjalan melewati Ulquiorra dengan kesal.

Ulquiorra memijat pelipisnya. Ada, ya orang begitu, ya ampun…

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya.

Orihime menatap bento yang terbungkus rapi di tangannya. Walaupun, ia membuatnya tanpa bantuan Ulquiorra, ia yakin rasanya akan baik-baik ssaja, mengingat ia tidak menambahkan satu bahan aneh pun di dalamnya. Yeah, semoga.

Orihime menarik napas dalam lalu menaiki tangga menuju kelas Menoly dengan perasaan berdebar. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang lalu membawanya ke dalam kelas kosong yang ada di samping tangga. Dan dengan kasar, sosok itu menyandarkan tubuh Orihime ke dinding lalu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Orihime menahan napas. Ruangan itu begitu gelap, hingga ia sama sekali tak dapat melihat wajah pelaku dengan jelas. Jantungnya semakin berdebar tak karuan karena takut. Ia menggenggam erat bentonya, menjaga agar jerih-payahnya semalaman tetap baik-baik saja.

Sosok di depannya menyeringai benci, lalu berbisik, "Kali ini, masakan apa lagi yang kau bawakan untuk Menoly, Orihime-_chan_?" bisik sosok itu tepat di telinga Orihime. Napas Orihime semakin tercekat kala suara familiar itu berdengung di telinganya.

Tentu saja, sosok itu sahabat dekatnya Menoly yang mampu berbuat sejauh ini sendirian tanpa Cirucci maupun teman-teman yang lainnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Loly?

Loly pun menjulurkan tangan, berusaha menggapai bento yang ada di depannya. Namun buru-buru Orihime pindahkan ke belakang punggungnya. Loly menatap tajam Orihime. "Menyingkir." Kepala bersurai jingga itu menggeleng kuat.

Loly pun mulai geram, ia tarik kerah Orihime hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. "Dengar, ya, Orihime-_chan_," bisik Loly sambil mencengkram erat kerah itu. "Berhenti membawakannya bekal! Kau tidak dengar? Ia membenci masakanmu! Enyahlah dari pandangannya!" bentaknya. Dan dengan sekali gerakan ia mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga menabrak dinding.

_BRAK! _

Orihime pun langsung berdiri dan bergerak mendekati pintu. "Berikan padaku!" cecar Loly sambil terus mendekatinya.

Orihime menggeleng kuat. "Tidak!" tolaknya tegas. Loly mempercepat langkahnya lalu menangkap pundak Orihime. Gadis itu berontak hingga membuat bajunya di bagian pundak sedikit sobek. Kesabaran Loly pun semakin menipis, ia angkat tangannya. "Kau!"

_BRAK! _

Kedua gadis manis itu tersentak kaget lalu memutar kepala mereka. Loly membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan kehadiran sosok itu di ambang pintu. Begitu juga Orihime. Menoly berjalan cepat menuju Loly dengan tatapan marah. Lalu berhenti di depan wajah gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya langsung. Tatapan marah itu jelas sekali ditujukan padanya. Orihime yang tidak menyangka Menoly akan muncul di saat seperti ini hanya menatap iris emerald itu lekat-lekat.

"Lepaskan dia," bisik Menoly. Suaranya rendah sekali. Ciri khas orang yang telah kehilangan kesabarannya. Loly terkejut mendengarnya. Kemarahannya pun semakin memuncak.

"Kenapa kau menolongnya sekarang? Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena membantumu menyingkirkan makanan sampah ini!" balas Loly.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu, Aivirne. Sekarang lepaskan dia." Loly tersentak. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Kemudian ia dorong tubuh Orihime kuat-kuat hingga menabrak dinding lalu menepis tangannya yang melindungi bento itu. Otomatis, bento yang telah Orihime siapkan dengan senang hati terlempar ke udara.

Orihime membulatkan mata dan membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa nyeri di punggungnya, Orihime langsung melompat untuk menyelamatkan bento itu. Tapi, nasib berkata lain, bento itu jatuh tepat di depan tangan Orihime dan isinya berhamburan keluar. Loly menyeringai licik.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, Menoly." Gadis berambut pirang itu menggeram. Menoly cengkram kerah Loly lalu mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau!" Loly memejamkan mata dan Orihime menahan napas. Tapi tangan itu tak kunjung menyentuh pipinya. Ia buka perlahan matanya. Iris _light pink_-nya bergulir ke kiri, tangan Menoly tepat berhenti di samping pipinya. Menoly mengepalkan tangannya lalu menurunkannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa berhenti? Kau berniat menamparku demi dia? Kau tersentuh karena bekal murahannya? Hah!" Menoly tidak menjawab dan malah mendekati sosok Orihime yang menatap bentonya dengan sendu.

Loly ingin mendekati Menoly, namun tiba-tiba Apache telah berdiri di belakangnya dan menyentuh bahunya. Loly menoleh lalu menatap Cirucci yang juga telah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama sang ketua kedisiplinan—Ishida Uryuu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan rupanya di depan sana sudah ramai oleh murid-murid lain yang juga tengah menonton pertengkaran mereka.

Loly menggeram kesal lalu berlari keluar. "Loly! Tunggu!" kejar Apache.

Menoly menatap Orihime yang terduduk di depannya sambil memunguti makanannya yang berserakan. Menoly berjongkok lalu mengambil salah satu nasi kepal di depannya.

Orihime terdiam dan menatap Menoly yang perlahan menggigit nasi kepal itu. Lalu meletakkan sisanya ke dalam tempat makan di tangan Orihime. "Enak. _Thanks_," ujarnya dengan senyum tulus. "Dengar, aku bukan tidak menyukai masakanmu, tapi, aku tidak ingin kau membawakan bento untukku lagi. Memang aku berteman denganmu atas perintah Cirucci tapi… aku cukup senang mengenalmu. Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh, tapi… aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Loly, bukan? Terima kasih, Orihime."

Menoly menepuk bahu Orihime, berharap kalau gadis itu akan mengerti maksudnya. Lalu ia berdiri dan menatap gadis itu lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Dah, Orihime." Ia pun berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan. Mungkin, menyusul Loly?

Orihime tak dapat lagi membendung tangis terharunya. Ia menggigit satu nasi kepal yang tadi dimakan Menoly sambil meneteskan air mata. Ia senang sekaligus sedih karena ini berarti ia tak mungkin berteman dengan Menoly. Padahal, ia baru saja merasakan sosok seorang teman selain Tatsuki. Orihime mulai terisak.

Kemudian ia tersentak, ketika merasakan seseorang menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus jejak air mata di sana. Orihime mengangkat kepala, satu-satunya orang yang ia harapkan untuk melakukan hal itu adalah dia, si tutornya dalam memasak.

Tapi, itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Maka yang muncul di depannya adalah si ketua kedisiplinan alias kekasihnya Cirucci, penyebab semua kejadian ini. Ya dia, Ishida Uryuu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Inoue-_san_?"

Orihime terdiam.

.

.

.

Cirucci menatap benci pemandangan di depannya lalu menatap telur yang bergelinding ke arahnya. Cirucci mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak telur itu dengan kasar. Lalu keluar dari kerumunan siswa.

Ulquiorra menatap kepergian Cirucci lalu menatap sekali lagi pemandangan di depannya. Romantis sekali, kan? Salah, dramatis sekali, kan? Gadis yang di_bully_ lalu diselamatkan oleh ketua kedisiplinan yang menjadi idola semua orang? Haaaah, Ulquiorra ingin muntah melihatnya.

Dan rasanya Ulquiorra ingin menertawakan dirinya sekarang. Ini jelas bukan Ulquiorra. Karena biasanya, ia tidak akan tertarik untuk menonton pertunjukkan seperti ini. Tapi, begitu nama gadis itu disebut-sebut oleh orang-orang yang berlari ke sini, tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra memutar arahnya dan berdiri di depan pintu ini. Menyaksikan jalannya pertengkaran dari awal Menoly masuk samapi adegan hapus-hapusan air mata yang tersuguh di depan matanya.

Bahkan yang lebih parah, Ulquiorra bahkan sempat berniat untuk menggantikan posisi Ishida di sana. Tapi, untung saja akal sehatnya dapat menahannya. Ulquiorra menghela napas.

Sepertinya gadis itu akan baik-baik saja untuk sekarang. Tapi, untuk beberapa jam ke depan Ulquiorra tidak tahu deh apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu.

Ulquiorra pun menghilang dari kerumunan siswa itu. Pertunjukkannya sudah selesai.

.

.

.

Ishida memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng ke Orihime yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi _chubby_ gadis itu, ia membantunya membereskan makanannya lalu membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah.

Orihime menjulurkan tangan untuk menggapai minuman kaleng itu sambil menatap bola mata Ishida. "Aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah. Aku yakin, Cirucci tidak akan senang dengan hal ini."

Ishida membuka minuman kalengnya dan menenggaknya. Dapat memberikan efek tenang, katanya. "Aku tidak akan melanjutkan hubunganku lagi dengannya. Karena yang kucintai itu bukan dia tapi Inoue Orihime," ujarnya serius.

Orihime menatapnya lekat lalu meminum minumannya. Ia menatap langit biru di atasnya sambil berkata pelan, "Berbicara saja tidak ada gunanya, Ishida-_kun_." Ishida tersentak dan menatap pujaan hatinya itu.

Apakah maksud dari perkataannya barusan sama dengan maksud yang ia pikirkan? Apakah artinya Orihime menyuruh Ishida untuk segera memutuskan Cirucci? Yang berarti ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Ishida?

"Ini bukan hanya sekedar omongan. Akan kubuktikan!" Ishida bangkit berdiri lalu meninggalkan sosok Orihime yang masih memandang langit sambil sesekali menenggak minumannya. Menganggap ucapan Ishida barusan adalah angin lalu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, pembicaraan mereka telah didengar oleh seseorang berkuncir dua yang bersembunyi di balik pohon di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

Orihime meletakkan bukunya ke dalam loker. Ia melirik loker di sebelahnya yang juga tengah terbuka. "Apa sekarang Ulquiorra sedang dalam _mood _mengajariku?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan yang tidak bersemangat.

Ulquiorra menghentikan aktivitasnya mengingat berita yang baru saja tersebar setengah jam lalu, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. "Untuk apa? Bukankah awalnya kau semangat belajar memasak karena gadis berambut pirang itu dan jika pendengaranku belum tumpul, sepertinya ia memintamu untuk berhenti membuatkannya bekal?"

Orihime sedikit terkejut karena Ulquiorra tahu tentang kejadian tadi pagi, lalu ia tersenyum simpul. "Tapi, tujuan utama aku belajar kan untuk meningkatkan nilai memasakku."

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan ketua kedisiplinan, masakannya juga sering dipuji oleh Unohana-_sensei_, kok." Orihime menyernyitkan dahinya, Ulquiorra cukup banyak bicara, ya, hari ini.

"Lupakan saja, aku pasti akan dihajar Cirucci kalau aku meminta bantuan pada kekasihnya." Ulquiorra terdiam beberapa detik di depan lokernya, sebelum menutup pintu loker itu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, karena mereka baru saja putus satu jam yang lalu." Orihime tersentak, hingga buku di tangannya terjatuh. Jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Ishida tadi? Orihime menelan ludahnya. "Dan tentang, Unohana-_sensei_, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ulquiorra terdiam. Kenapa dia membicarakan hal ini?

Orihime berjongkok untuk mengambil bukunya lalu menatap sosok Ulquiorra yang tengah menutup lokernya. "Apakah ini artinya aku tidak boleh lagi berhubungan dengan Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra menurunkan bola matanya. Emerald bertemu dengan abu. Keduanya saling menatap. Dan tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra merasa kesulitan untuk mengucapkan kata 'ya'. Kata-kata itu seolah tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

Ulquiorra mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak, mencoba tenang lalu berbalik. "Ya," jawabnya lalu menjauh. Orihime tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, yang jelas sekarang ia seperti ingin menangis sepuasnya. Ia seperti baru saja berpisah dari kekasihnya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari. Padahal mereka tidak pernah banyak bicara, tapi rasanya… menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Tap, tap, tap.

Orihime menuruni tangga satu-persatu sambil melamun. Biasanya sepulang sekolah ia akan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang musik lalu mendengarkan kata-kata pedas Ulquiorra tentang keterlambatannya. Tapi, hari ini percuma saja ia berlari sampai napasnya putus, pemuda itu tak akan ada lagi di sana.

Orihime menghela napas panjang. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Ah, ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Belum lagi ditambah rumor yang beredar kalau ialah yang merusak hubungan Cirucci dan Ishida.

Ah, benar-benar deh, padahal kan Orihime sama sekali tidak—Orihime menggigit bibirnya, teringat akan ucapannya barusan di taman. Orihime berhenti melangkah ketika sepasang tangan bertengger di bahunya lalu meremasnya. Otot-ototnya menengang. Ia tahu, hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Orihime-_chan_? Setelah menghancurkan hubungan Loly-Menoly sekarang aku dan Ishida-_kun_?" bisik Cirucci. Bahkan kali ini, ia sendiri yang turun tangan. Orihime terdiam di tempatnya. Mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak jatuh dari anak tangga yang sempit ini.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaninannya, Orihime membalas, "Aku tidak menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Ishida-_kun_, berniat saja tidak pernah. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti—"

"Diam!" bentak Cirucci lalu sedikit mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga keringat segera menetes dari pelipis Orihime. "Ingat kata-kata ini? Berbicara saja tidak ada gunanya, Ishida-_kun_. Ingat? Kau menyuruhnya memutuskanku! Kau bahagia sekarang? Kau puas?"

"Aku tidak—"

Cirucci memutar tubuh Orihime hingga mereka berhadapan. "Jangan berakting sebagai orang suci! Kau selalu bertindak polos, lugu dan ternyata kau sangat licik!" Orihime tersentak mendengar ucapan Cirucci. "Sudah berapa lama kau merencanakan semua ini? Jadi selama ini kau berpura-pura lemah agar Ishida-kun simpati dan kau menunggu ia jatuh pada perangkapmu dan saat itu kau… kau… menghancurkan kami!" jerit Cirucci frustasi.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya lalu menyentuh tangan Cirucci dan menyingkirkannya dari pundaknya. "_Yeah_, aku memang berencana untuk menghancurkan hubungan kalian—menghancurkanmu," balasnya dingin.

Cirucci langsung melotot. Ia dorong kembali tubuh Orihime untuk menabrak dinding di belakangnya—_BRAK!_—dan ia angkat tangannya. Orihime memejamkan mata sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Cirucci berhenti di depan wajahnya sambil berteriak, "Kau!"

Orihime membuka mata dan sepasang bola matanya langsung terbelalak. "Aku tidak ingat memberikan izin padamu untuk bolos dari kelasku. Ikut aku."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra memutar kunci mobilnya sambil berjalan santai menuju parkiran. Hari ini, Ichigo ada kegiatan klub sehingga ia tidak harus satu mobil dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu.

Dan, karena pembicaraan mereka tadi siang, ini pun berarti ia tidak harus datang ke kelas musik untuk bertemu dengan Orihime-_sensei_. Adakah hari yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini? Tenang dan damai seperti dulu.

Ulquiorra melangkah turun dan saat itulah ia mendengar suara orang membentak di sana. Ia tidak ingat siapa yang membentak, bahkan mungkin ia tidak kenal, tapi yang justru ia tahu dengan pasti adalah pemilik suara yang menjawab bentakan gadis itu dengan lembut.

Satu nama dan satu gambaran wajah seseorang pun langsung melintas di kepalanya. Coba tebak? Tepat, Inoue Orihime.

Ulquiorra berhenti melangkah lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah. Dan benar, mereka ada di sana, sedang membicarakan masalah Ishida. Ulquiorra mulai tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran gadis-gadis ini, bayangkan saja satu hari mereka bisa bertengkar dua kali. Dua kali! Itu benar-benar gila.

Tunggu, tapi apa yang sedang dilakukan Ulquiorra di sana? Kenapa ia malah mengintip kedua gadis itu bukannya langsung turun dan pulang? Tidak, tidak, tentu saja ini tidak seperti Ulquiorra yang seperti biasanya.

Karena, biasanya Ulquiorra pasti akan mengabaikan Orihime, seperti saat mereka belum kenal dulu. Tapi, kenapa? Ulquiorra bergegas turun ketika Orihime mulai berkata dengan serak, "Yeah, aku memang berencana untuk menghancurkan hubungan kalian—menghancurkanmu,"

Kata-kata itu seperti bukan kata-kata yang biasa orang seperti Orihime katakan. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Dan pasti otak Ulquiorra juga tidak beres karena menahan tangan Cirucci dan menyelamatkan Orihime! Ulquiorra pasti akan pingsan kalau ia mengingat kejadian ini.

Ulquiorra menatap gadis beriris abu di belakangnya yang sedang menatapnya kaget. "Aku tidak ingat memberikan izin padamu untuk bolos dari kelasku. Ikut aku." Lalu, Ulquiorra menatap Cirucci yang juga tengah menatapnya kesal, tanpa ragu-ragu Ulquiorra mencengkram tangan Cirucci erat lalu menghempaskannya dengan kasar. Cirucci mengerang.

Kemudian, Ulquiorra berbalik lalu menarik tangan Orihime. Meninggalkan Cirucci yang sedang mencaci-maki mereka di belakang. Positif, Ulquiorra sedang mengalami kegilaan. Oh, tidak…

Sembari mereka berjalan cepat di koridor menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja gadis di belakangnya berhenti berjalan dan terkulai lemas di lantai. Ulquiorra ikut berhenti dan menatap gadis itu yang kini sedang terisak. Ulquiorra menghela napas dan mendekati Orihime.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, Ulquiorra menekuk lututnya dan menarik kepala Orihime ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mengelus lembut rambut Orihime dan membiarkan gadis itu semakin menangis dengan kencang di dadanya.

"Tenanglah…"

—Oops? Itu… suara Ulquiorra?

.

.

.

Debe Continuar

.

.

.

_A/N_: Yes! Maaf karena lagi-lagi saya telat update. Hehehe. Ini pun, karena akhirnya saya baru bebas dari tugas-tugas sekolah yang menyiksaaaaaaaa! Buahahaha. Yosh! Ini chapter berikutnya dari, Triangle… semoga teman-teman sekalian menyukainya.

Btw, teman-teman tau tentang image uploader? Aku pengen bikin cover fic ini! Menurut teman-teman enaknya cover fic ini gimana, ya? Apakah mereka saling membelakangi terus di belakangnya ada Tia? Atau mereka lagi masak? #plak ayo, sharing, sharing~~ hehehe.

Dan, saatnya kita berbalas review, nih~~

**yoorin mats****u** : Huaaaaaaa, aku terharu, terima kasih matsu-san #peluk #dibuang makasih juga buat fave-nya~ dan chapternya pun sudah update, terima kasih buat review dan favenya~~ #pluklagi #plak

**Himeka Kyousuke** : Oh, masalah tia, itu nanti aka nada penjelasannya kok, tapi well, tentu aja hubungan mereka tambah lancer hohoho #plak emang kasian, tapi aku juga gak berniat memanjangkan friendship Orihime sama Menoly, silakan dibaca chapter ini untuk lebih jelasnya. Oke, makasih reviewnya, ya~~ #pelukjuga #dilempar

**Dijah-hime** : Iya~~ hihi, dan chapter lima pun akhirnya update juga. Terima kasih buat reviewnya hime-san~~~ #peluk

**aRaRaNcHa** : woah! Cha review fic aku! #ditabok udah lama loh, cha gak review fic aku~~ #narihulahula Sama aku juga suka sama coretficinicoret #narsisme hahah Oke, Cha-sensei segera dikoreksi~~ #plak Dan, aku juga seneng akhirnya bisa update fic ini~~, oke terima kasih buat reviewnya, Cha~~ #peluk buat cha aku tambah cium deh #pelukcium #dibuang

**Beatrixmalf** : Aku kayaknya kenal deh sama Bea… #curious Oh, iya, Orihime tetep kuat selama ada Ulquiorra di sampingnya~~ Sipp, mudah-mudahan aku bisa buatnya di chapter ini #dor. Yosh, terima kasih buat reviewnya~~ #hug

**aam tempe** : masa? Jadi selama ini akunmu keblokir? Yaampun… aku turut seneng deh kalo gitu, jangan lupa update ficmu, ya~~ terima kasih review dan favenya~~

**Mayura Marie Sonozaki** : Anneeeeeeeeee~~ long time no seeee wkwkwkwkw. Iya, iya, tapi akhirnya Menoly sadar kok. Silakan dibaca aja chapter ini hihihihi. Yups, terima kasih reviewnya dan maaf belum sempet review the last werewolfnya. Aku usahakan secepatnya~~

**hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki** : hihih. Aku turut seneng kalo pembacaku juga seneng… #pelukcium eeeeh? Kenapa takut? Dipublish aja, yah? Yah? #puppyeyes yups, terima kasih reviewnya~~

**Ara Nara Tika** : Nanti mereka tanding basketnya, nanti pas udah tamat #loh? Wkwkwkw gak, beneran ntar mereka tanding basket kok. Oh, boleh, ide ikut Indonesian idol bakal aku pertimbangkan mungkin ntar aku bikin sequelnya #hoi wkwkwkw. Uhm… kalo untuk Rukia aku belum tahu, ya, say, belum ada rencananya juga soalnya, maaf, ya #bow Oke, terima kasih reviewnya #peluk

**relya schiffer** : Oh sengaja? Pengen jadi yang terakhir, ya? #ingetmoonlightshadow kapan ya fic itu diupdate? #siulgakjelas Gak, aku gak mau hukum kamu dengan genjutsu, pengaruh geass-ku aja sudah cukup untuk membuatmu tetap di sampingku #eaaaaa dan itu juga sudah hukuman yang pantas buatmu #plak

Pffft! Akhirnya ada yang nyadar kalo dia berisik #ditabok. Mbak, salah, mbak, goyang gayung #dor

Damare! #dor

Gimana kamu ini gak setia! Buktinya aku setia nunggu kamu dua jam di halte bus… u.u

Yaudah, makasih buat reviewnya, mey… jangan lupa review lagi, it's an order! #aktifingeass #dibuang buahaha

**MrsGoldenweek** : Aku cukup sulit menerima maafmu! Buktinya, aku baru bisa update sekarang #jengjeng tanggung jawab! #hoi hehehe becanda. Oke, terima kasih reviewnya, ya~~ #peluk

Yosh! Terima kasih buat review dari teman-teman sekalian baik yang log in maupun enggak dan makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan makasih banget buat yang mau fave fic ini (peluk readers satu-satu)

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Triangle <strong>

**Capitulo VI**

**Más cerca**

**.**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Ano… aku…"

"Jawab!"

.

"Apakah dia yang membuatmu begitu dingin?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku… ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, Ulquiorra."

.

"Bagimu dia itu apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku mencintainya. Kau?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Okay, sampai di sini saja perjumpaan kita kali ini, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya #lambai

Review?


	6. Capitulo VI: Mas Cerca

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Cover © Freakingoutgirl at Deviantart**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt-comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo VI**_

**Más cerca**

—_**selangkah demi selangkah, sedetik demi sedetik dan kita semakin dekat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Atmosfer tegang menggantung di udara. Kedua insan yang ada di dalam mobil _sport_ hitam itu sama-sama diam dan mengunci mulut mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang berniat memecah keheningan ini. Bahkan, Orihime yang selalu bersuara kini diam seribu bahasa.

Hal ini mau tidak mau mengundang tanda tanya bagi Ulquiorra. Bahkan pemuda itu begitu tergelitik untuk menggulirkan bola matanya ke kiri sekedar untuk melihat kondisi gadis itu. Aneh, kan?

Setelah Ulquiorra menenangkan Orihime yang menangis sesenggukan di tengah koridor, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Orihime pulang. Tapi, gadis di sampingnya tidak juga mengatakan di mana alamatnya. Biasanya, Uluiorra pasti akan langsung melontarkan kata-kata pedasnya. Tapi, begitu mendengar Orihime menghela napas berat berkali-kali, niatnya ia urungkan dan malah membawa mobilnya dengan pelan keliling kota tanpa tujuan.

Haaah.

"_Ne_, Ulquiorra, kenapa kau menolongku tadi?" Ulquiorra terkejut mendengar suara serak yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu. Akhirnya! Akhirnya ia berbicara! Entah kenapa ini menbimbulkan sedikit rasa lega di dadanya. Ulquiorra berdehem dan memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggr jalan.

Ia tak mungkin konsentrasi menyetir kalau sedang berbicara dengan gadis itu. Ulquiorra menarik napas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Berbicara tanpa ada sesuatu yang ia pegang terlihat begitu konyol, kan?

"Jangan salah paham, aku tidak menolongmu. Aku hanya ingin melewati tangga itu tanpa gangguan." Orihime menurunkan kaca jendela dan membiarkan helaian rambut jingganya tertiup angin segar. Ia sandarkan sikunya pada sisi pintu lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berbohong mengatakan kalau aku ada kelas denganmu?" Ulquiorra terdiam. Ia merasa lidahnya kelu dan tak dapat mengeluarkan satu alasan pun. Bahkan ia memilih untuk melonggarkan dasinya dulu yang seolah-olah mencekiknya hingga ia sulit berbicara.

Orihime melirik Ulquiorra sekilas lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. "Dia benar, aku yang menyebabkan mereka putus. Aku yang menghancurkan mereka. Aku merencanakan semua ini. Jadi aku sudah siap menerima konsekunsinya. Aku siap menerima amarahnya. Tapi, kenapa… kenapa kau malah menolongku? Bahkan berbohong seperti itu," katanya dengan suara bergetar.

Orihime mulai menitikkan air mata lagi. Bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana bentuk matanya kali ini. Pasti bengkak sekali. Dan ia juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Ulquiorra tentang dirinya yang sudah menangis berkali-kali di hadapannya.

Orihime seperti tersengat listrik berkekuatan rendah ketika ia merasakan tangan dingin Ulquiorra menyentuh pipinya, menahan air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk agar tidak terjatuh di pipinya.

Tanpa menatap wajah Orihime sedikit pun, Ulquiorra kembali menjalankan mobilnya sambil berkata, "Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang akan mengajarimu memasak hari ini."

Ulquiorra menyingkirkan tangannya dan Orihime menatap pemuda itu tak percaya. Ulquiorra tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mengembalikan semangat gadis itu. Setidaknya, ini dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hanya itu yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

Dan mereka kembali melaju di jalan yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah… Haruskah disebutkan? Yeah, tentu saja Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

Kagamino city atau lebih sering disebut sebagai kota kaca, yang merupakan sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan junrinan di dekat sungai Karasu. Sesuai dengan namanya kota kaca, perabotan dan desain apartemen itu hampir semuanya terbuat oleh kaca yang memiliki nilai seni tinggi.

Yang semua itu cukup membuat Orihime berdecak kagum oleh desain interiornya yang benar-benar megah, anggun, dan begitu transparan. Bahkan, Orihime hampir jantungan ketika ia mencapai lantai 25 bersama Ulquiorra dan begitu ia menunduk ke bawah, lantainya terbuat dari kaca.

Bisa bayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya?

Orihime merasa benar-benar norak karena dari tadi ia terus bergumam, "Woah!" begitu melihat hal-hal yang baru baginya. Maklum, masuk di kawasan elite seperti ini baru pertama kali baginya. Apalagi kalau dibandingkan apartemen kelas menengah yang sekarang ia tempati

Dan semua hal ini membuatnya berpikir siapa sebenarnya Ulquiorra?

Dan tibalah di saat bagi Orihime untuk menginjakkan kaki di kamar apartemen Ulquiorra. Beberapa spekulasi mulai berseliweran di kepalanya tentang bagaimana kamar Ulquiorra.

Berantakan? Penuh dengan nuansa gelap? Tengkorak? Dan hal-hal menyeramkan lainnya. Namun semua pemikiran itu terbantahkan ketika akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen Ulquiorra. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak melihat isi apartemen itu.

Apartemen ini luas dengan perabotan minimalis yang menunjukkan sisi Ulquiorra yang memang _simple_. Hanya ada satu kamar utama dan satu kamar tamu, serta sebuah ruang tamu dan dapur yang hanya dibatasi sebuah dinding kaca yang tipis dan berornamen.

"Aku mandi sebentar. Kau duduk saja," kata Ulquiorra. Orihime hanya dapat mengangguk kikuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna putih, sementara Ulquiorra berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Orihime mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dugaan Orihime benar-benar salah, karena apartemen ini lebih didominasi oleh warna putih dan krem. Sehingga menimbulkan kesan bersih, nyaman dan kalem. Ulquiorra banget.

Orihime beralih ke dinding untuk melihat foto keluarga biasanya dipajang. Tidak begitu banyak foto keluarga yang terpasang di dindingnya, hanya satu foto keluarga dan itu pun ketika Ulquiorra masih sangat kecil.

Tapi, sepertinya dari kecil Ulquiorra memang jarang tersenyum, ya? Orihime terkikik geli melihat lirikan tajam yang ia tujukan kepada seorang gadis yang lebih tua darinya—yang pasti adalah kakaknya—karena menempelkan pipi mereka berdua.

Orihime memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan bola matanya menatap sebuah _grand piano_ putih di sudut ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela. Orihime pun refleks membayangkan sosok Ulquiorra yang duduk di depan piano itu sambil memainkan sebuah lagu yang pasti sangat indah.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri.

Kriiing. Kriiing.

Orihime tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap telepon rumah di sampingnya yang baru saja bordering. Orihime melirik nama yang tertera di telepon rumah itu. Lalu buru-buru berlari menuju kamar Ulquiorra untuk memanggil sang tuan rumah.

"Ulquiorra!" serunya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ulquiorra. Ia mengetuk sampai tiga kali dan tidak ada jawaban darinya. "Aku masuk," izinnya sebelum mendorong pintu itu sedikit untuk mengintip. Kosong. Hanya terdengar suara percikan air dari kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar itu.

"Ulquiorra! Ada telepon!" seru Orihime di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Ada telepon dari kakakmu!" sambungnya. Dan setelahnya, suara pancuran air _shower_ berhenti. Sepertinya, Ulquiorra mendengarnya.

"Ya dan keluarlah," jawabnya dari dalam

Orihime refleks mengangguk dan bersiap keluar dari kamar itu, hingga ia sadari kalau ia sedang berada di kamar seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer. Orihime berhenti melangkah. Pikiran Orihime mulai berkecamuk. Perintah tuan rumah jelas kalau ia harus segera keluar. Tapi, ini kamar Ulquiorra! Iya, Ulquiorra yang itu, yang penuh misteri itu. Dan, kapan lagi ia akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Ini seperti kesempatan sekali seumur hidup! Orihime menelan ludah.

"Hanya… sekali," ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil menggigit bibir lalu mengeksplorasi kamar Ulquiorra dengan secepatnya. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan baik karena lampu kamar itu belum dinyalakan. Yang dapat ia lihat hanya sebuah potret Ulquiorra di atas kasur, lalu beberapa fotonya bersama teman-temannya di sebuah lemari yang memang khusus untuk meletakkan pajangan. Sisanya, hanya perabotan biasa pada umumnya.

Orihime sedikit kecewa dengan kamar Ulquiorra karena tidak ada yang menarik di dalamnya. Ia mengira akan menemukan foto mantan-mantannya atau foto-fotonya di masa culunnya, tapi ternyata…

Haaah. _Nothing special_.

Orihime pun memutuskan keluar sebelum pemilik kamar ini menangkap basah dirinya yang juga belum keluar seperti perintahnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba permata abunya menangkap sebuah pigura yang ditutup di atas meja samping kasur Ulquiorra.

Terlihat mencurigakan gak, sih? Terlebih diletakkan dalam posisi tertutup? Coba siapa yang gak akan penasaran dan mencoba untuk melihat isinya? Sembilan dari sepuluh wanita pasti akan mengintip isi pigura itu. Dan Orihime, merupakan salah satu dari sembilan wanita itu.

Jadi…? Tentu saja ia akan memeriksanya!

Orihime melirik kamar mandi yang sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda Ulquiorra akan keluar. Orihime berjalan mendekati kasur Ulquiorra. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pasti ada sesuatu di foto itu, sehingga Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk menutupnya namun tak dapat membuangnya.

Orihime… ingin tahu. Apakah itu foto yang menyakitkan buatnya?

Orihime menjulurkan tangan. Ia harus cepat, atau Ulquiorra akan memenggal kepalanya dengan pisau dapur karena bersikap lancang. Orihime bahkan tak dapat mendengar apapun selain degup jantungnya sendiri yang berdegup kencang.

Tangannya meraih pigura itu, perlahan membaliknya. Ia dapat menangkap sebuah _grand piano_ putih lalu sosok Ulquiorra yang sedang bermain. Tapi, kepalanya menghadap ke arah lain, kepalanya menghadap ke sisi kirinya. Orihime menggeser bola matanya untuk melihat lebih jauh.

Namun tiba-tiba, foto itu beranjak menjauh dari tangannya dan ketika Orihime mengangkat kepala, bola matanya membulat. "Ul-Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra melotot dan Orihime menggigit bibir.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya dari permata emerald Ulquiorra yang seolah siap menelannya hidup-hidup. Dan iris abu itu buru-buru menatap permata emerald itu lagi, begitu menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra belum mengenakan pakaian dan masih setengah telanjang, sehingga dadanya yang pucat terekspos begitu saja.

Pikiran Orihime pun semakin kacau. Sambil bersemu merah, ia berkata, "Ano… aku…"

"Jawab!" geram Ulquiorra dengan balasan Orihime yang terbata-bata. Bahkan sanking kagetnya, Orihime sampai menutup matanya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia tidak akan keluar dengan mudah kali ini.

O… M… G.

.

.

.

Orihime menunggu keluarnya Ulquiorra dengan resah. Bahkan, ia tidak yakin kalau acara masak-memasaknya akan tetap berlangsung. Orihime menatap pigura di sampingnya dan ia kembali teringat pada foto di kamar Ulquiorra. Ia menatap _grand piano_ putih di sudut ruangan itu.

Dan kembali membayangkan Ulquiorra sedang duduk dengan seseorang di sana sambil memainkan sebuah lagu sambil menatap satu sama lain. Yang Orihime ingat, sosok itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna kuning dan kulitnya cokelat dan logisnya sosok itu pastilah perempuan. Gak mungkin, kan, kalau Ulquiorra gay?

Siapa dia?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mau memasak atau tidak?" Lagi-lagi Orihime tersentak kaget dan menatap sosok Ulquiorra yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Orihime kira ia akan menerima cacian, bentakan atau semacamnya tapi melainkan… "Masih bengong. Cepat kemari."

Orihime buru-buru berdiri. "Y-ya." Dan langsung mengikuti Ulquiorra menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Karena kemarin kau dikomentari karena spaghetti, kali ini aku akan mengajarimu cara memasaknya dengan benar." Ulquiorra menggulung lengannya dan menggunakan apron berwarna putih. Orihime hanya mengangguk dan menagamati setiap tindakan Ulquiorra dengan penuh perhatian.

Ia berdecak kagum melihat kemahiran Ulquiorra dalam memotong bawang bombay, bawang merah, bawang putih dan bawang-bawang lainnya. Potongannya berirama, cepat, dan menghasilkan bentuk yang simetris dan indah.

Ia ingin bisa seperti itu.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga spaghetti itu terhidang di atas piring di depan Orihime. Refleks Orihime mengangkat tangan dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan keras secara berkali-kali hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring. "Aku cicipi, ya?" tanyanya antusias.

Orihime terkejut dengan sebuah pukulan di tangannya hingga garpu itu terjatuh. "Nanti, kalau kau sudah selesai membuat punyamu." Orihime merengut. "Kau sudah memperhatikannya dengan seksama, kan? Sekarang giliranmu." Orihime mengangguk mantap.

Ia pun bertindak sama seperti Ulquiorra, dengan menggulung lengan bajunya terlebih dulu lalu mengenakan sebuah apron. Bahkan ia juga meniru Ulquiorra yang menggosok telapak tangannya dulu tiga kali baru mulai memegang pisau. Ckckckc, dia memang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Orihime pun mulai merebus air terlebih dahulu untuk spaghetinya. Sambil menunggu, Orihime mulai memotong bawang-bawang yang dibutuhkan. Orihime menarik napas dalam dan mulai memotong dengan kecepatan seperti Ulquiorra tadi.

Dan hasilnya?

Sangat tidak bisa diterima.

Ulquiorra hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan ke belakang Orihime. "Bukan begitu. Perhatikan." Orihime bergeser ke samping dan Ulquiorra kembali menunjukkan caranya. "Kau harus mengingat ukuran bawangnya dan bergerak secara konsisten. Tidak perlu terlalu cepat." Dan Ulquiorra pun memelankan kecepatannya. Dan entah dapat ide dari mana, tiba-tiba Orihime teringat akan foto di kamar Ulquiorra tadi.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya terbuka sendiri dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat pisau di tangan Ulquiorra melayang ke arahnya, "Apakah dia yang membuatmu begitu dingin?" Orihime buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dan Ulquiorra untuk seperdetik menghentikan gerakannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Orihime menurunkan tangannya dan menatap ekspresi wajah Ulquiorra yang sepertinya terluka. Dan, itu pun membuat Orihime juga menatap Ulquiorra sedih. "Aku… ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, Ulquiorra." Lagi-lagi kata-katanya keluar dengan sendirinya. Orihime merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan kebodohan bibirnya yang bisa bergerak sendiri itu.

Ulquiorra menyelesaikan potongannya dan menyerahkan pisau ke tangan Orihime. "Giliranmu." Orihime menerimanya dan mulai memotong. Karena Ulquiorra bilang jangan terlalu cepat, jadilah Orihime memotong dengan sangat lambat. Entah memang karena perintah Ulquiorra atau karena pikirannya memang sedang berada di tempat lain? Atau… pikirannya kembali tertuju pada pigura itu?

Entahlah.

Tapi, Ulquiorra menyadari dengan jelas kalau pikiran Orihime memang sedang tidak ada di sana. Ulquiorra menghela napas, lalu memegang tangan Orihime yang memegang pisau. Orihime tersentak, hampir saja ia melepaskan pisaunya. Perlahan Ulquiorra sedikit merapat ke tubuh Orihime. "Ingat baik-baik," ujarnya.

Orihime memejamkan mata, ketika napas Ulquiorra menyentuh tengkuknya. Coba, bagaaimana ia bisa mengingat baik-baik gerakan Ulquiorra pada tangannya kalau posisinya begini?

Ulquiorra pun mulai menggerakkan tangan Orihime untuk memotong bawang itu. Awalnya pelan, namun lama-kelamaan gerakkan itu semakin cepat dan cepat. Orihime mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya begitu melihat hasilnya. Sangat berbeda. Orihime menyentuh hasil potongan Ulquiorra dan lagi-lagi berdecak kagum.

"Aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku kepadamu, asal nilai memasakmu di atasku," ujarnya pelan.

Orihime memutar kepalanya sekilas mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra namun ketika ia mengerti maksudnya bola matanya membulat. "Ap-apa?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil memutar kepalanya ke belakang secara sempurna. Indera pendengarannya masih normal, kan? Tapi, sepertinya kata-kata seperti itu muncul dari seorang Ulquiorra rasanya sulit dipercaya.

"Ulquiorra! Aku menelponmu dari tadi! Kenapa kau tidak—melanjutkan kegiatan kalian di kamar?" Otomatis Ulquiorra dan Orihime menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja memasuki apartemen itu dan sialnya bunyi pintu dan belnya lolos dari indera pendengaran mereka.

Dan yang membuat Orihime lebih panik adalah posisi mereka sekarang! Demi apa, ia masih berada di antara meja dan tubuh Ulquiorra yang tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan tangan Orihime di atas meja.

Apa yang akan kalian pikirkan ketika melihat dua orang manusia berbeda gender dalam posisi seperti itu?

Orihime buru-buru mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. "I-ini tidak seperti ya-yang… Anda pikirkan," ujarnya gugup. Sementara Ulquiorra tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pikiran sosok di depannya. Malah, ia berjalan santai ke arah sosok berambut strawberry blonde itu lalu mengambil kantung belanjaannya.

"Inoue Orihime, teman sekelasku. Aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas dengannya makanya tidak mengangkat teleponmu, _Neesan_."

Begitu namanya disebutkan, Orihime buru-buru membungkukkan badan. "Inoue Orihime _desu_, _yoroshiku onegaisimasu._" Dan ketika satu kata lagi selesai diolah oleh otaknya, ia langsung terlonjak. "_Neesan_? Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

Sosok bernama Rangiku itu terkikik geli melihat reaksi Orihime.

.

.

.

Orihime bangkit duluan setelah makanannya habis dan membawa piring kotor ke dapur. Lalu disusul oleh Ulquiorra, sementara Rangiku terkulai lemas di atas meja makan karena habis meminum berkaleng-kaleng bir.

Karena kehdiran Rangiku, acara memaksa mereka terpaksa dibatalkan dan karena paksaan Rangiku pula, Orihime jadi makan malam bersama kakak-adik itu.

Orihime mengambil piring yang dibawa oleh Ulquiorra dan mulai mencucinya. "Ulquiorra istirahat saja, biar aku yang mencucinya." Ulquiorra mengedikkan bahu namun tetap berdiri di samping Orihime dengan posisi yang berlawanan.

"Apa Rangiku-_san_ tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak, ia tinggal di apartemen lain. Hanya sesekali datang untuk makan malam bersama dan tidur di sini."

"Oh… pasti menyenangkan, ya, punya saudara yang ceria seperti Rangiku-_san_?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Ia berisik, terutama kalau sedang mabuk seperti itu dan sangat menggangguku." Orihime tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra. "Kau tidak apa pulang malam?" Ulquiorra melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

Orihime menggeleng. "Aku sama sepertimu, hanya tinggal sendiri," jawabnya lalu mulai menyusun piring-piring itu. "Tapi, aku harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih makan malamnya, ya, Ulquiorra, enak sekali." Tapi, ketika ia melirik Ulquiorra di sampingnya, sosok itu sudah tak ada.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime keluar dari dapur dan mengambil tasnya di ruang tamu. Ia menatap Rangiku yang masih tergolek di atas meja sambil menggumamkan hal yang tidak jelas. Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok berkulit pucat yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Orihime memutar tubuhnya, begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang di belakangnya. "Eh? Ulquiorra mau pergi?" Orihime kaget melihat Ulquiorra keluar dari kamarnya dengan _jeans_ dan jaket serta kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Hm. Sekalian, ayo." Orihime kembali dibuat spot jantung karenanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ulquiorra bersikap seperti ini padanya? "Ck. Aku tidak suka menerima penolakan, ayo," katanya lagi seolah dapat membaca pikiran Orihime yang ingin menolak tawaran Ulquiorra.

"Ba-baiklah, titipkan salamku pada Rangiku-_san_, ya."

Hari ini… masih hari Selasa, kan?

.

.

.

Ulquiorra men-_dribble_ bola basket di tangannya beberapa kali baru melakukan _shoot_ di area _three point_.

Syut.

Masuk dengan mulus.

Beberapa murid perempuan yang menonton, berteriak heboh melihat aksi Ulquiorra yang bermkain solo di lapangan yang luas itu. Sementara siswanya? Ada yang bermain sepak bola, baseball dan kalaupun ada yang ingin bermain basket mereka enggan untuk satu lapangan dengan Ulquiorra kalau tidak ingin menerima kekalahan telak, begitu kata rumor yang beredar.

Hari ini, Kenpachi-_sensei_ tidak masuk karena ada keperluan yang mendesak. Dan kelas olahraga hari ini menjadi pelajaran kosong, sehingga muridnya bebas melakukan olahraga yang mereka sukai.

Ulquiorra mulai men-_dribble_ bolanya bosan, karena sedari tadi ia hanya main sendirian tanpa ada lawan yang menemani. Ichigo sedang ada kelas biologi, sementara Orihime sedang ada kelas seni.

Tunggu? Kenapa ia mengharapkan kehadiran Orihime sekarang? Memangnya gadis itu bisa bermain basket? Ulquiorra mendesah dan menjebloskan bola berwarna merah itu lagi ke dalam ring.

Tapi, sial, bola itu gagal dan memantul kembali ke atas. Ulquiorra berbalik untuk mengambil bola itu. Namun, rupanya benda bundar itu sudah berada di tangan orang lain. Ulquiorra menatap si ketua kedisiplinan yang berdiri di depannya sambil memutar bola di tangan.

Ishida menatap Ulquiorra yang seolah mengtakan, 'mau mencobanya denganku?' Dan Ulquiorra mengerti maksud dari tatapan yang menantangnya itu. Ulquiorra menelengkan kepala seolah menerima tantangn itu.

Tanpa menya-nyiakan waktu, Ishida langsung men-_dirbble_ bola dengan cepat ke arah Ulquiorra. Mencoba melewati Ulquiorra yang bahkan belum bersiap pada ancang-ancangnya untuk menahan Ishida. Pemuda berkacamata itu melewatinya dengan mulus, ia menyeringai percaya diri.

Tapi, tak loma, pemuda itu menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia begtu melihat kehadiran Ulquiorra di sampingnya yang juga tengah berlari. Ia terkejut dan ia lengah. Dengan lihai, Ulquiorra langsung merebut bola itu lalu memutar arah dan dengan cepat menembak di arah _three point_ dan masuk dengan mudah.

Ishida membetulkan letak kacamatanya, tampaknya ia sedikit meremehkan Ulquiorra. Beberapa siswi bertepuk tangan dan mulai menyerukan nama Ulquiorra dan Ishida. Beberapa siswa yang tadi asyik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri mulai berkumpul di pinggir lapangan untuk menyaksikan duel antara Ulquiorra dan Ishida.

Bagaimana pun, pemandangan ini cukup langka, bukan?

.

.

.

Ishida menatap Ulquiorra yang masih men-_dribble_ bola dengan santai, bahkan tidak terdengar napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sementara Ishida sudah mengelap peluh di dahinya berkali-kali. Ia tertinggal 12 point dari Ulquiorra dan sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi sebagai tanda pulang sekolah.

Ishida teringat akan kejadian kemarin ketika ia ingin turun dari tangga. Saat itu, ia melihat Orihime yang dibawa lari oleh Ulquiorra dan meninggalkan sosok Cirucci sendiri di tangga itu. Ishida tidak dapat menahan monster di dalam dirinya yang seolah menonjok-nonjok ulu hatinya dan meraung di dalam dadanya.

"Apa barusan Inoue-_san_ dan Schiffer?" tanyanya dingin. Cirucci memutar kepala dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ishida.

"Kau lihat, kan? Dia tidak menyukaimu, dia menyukai pemuda pucat itu, begitu juga pemuda itu. Mereka saling menyukai. Jangan mengejarnya lagi, ok?" pinta Cirucci dengan nada bergetar sambil mengguncang tubuh Ishida. Seolah tersulut karena mendengar mereka saling menyukai, Ishida langsung menyentakkan tangan Cirucci.

Lalu bergegas pergi. Dan ketika ia berjalan menuju parkiran, sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan tersuguh di depan matanya. Tentu saja, pemandangan Ulquiorra yang sedang membiarkan Oriihime menangis di dadanya.

Urat-uratnya pun langsung menegang.

Ishida mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Ulquiorra yang sudah semakin mendekat. Ia tidak mungkin kalah dengan sosok yang seolah-olah tidak memiliki semangat hidup ini. Tidak dalam pelajar, olahraga, maupun percintaan. Tidak akan.

Ishida merentangkan tangan untuk menahan Ulquiorra dan menghalangi jalan pemuda itu dengan ketat. "Apa kau mencintai Inoue-_san_?" Ulquiorra berhenti sedetik namun Ishida tidak dapat menggunakan kesempatan itu sehingga Ulquiorra masih dapat menguasai bola.

Ulquiorra berdecih lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk mengecoh Ishida. Dan, dengan gampangnya Ishida terkecoh. Ulquiorra melihat celah lalu meloloskan bola beserta dirinya sambil berkata, "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Ishida menyeringai lalu berbalik, tangannya terjulur ke depan dan mencuri bola yang ada di tangan Ulquiorra. Permata emeraldnya melebar, ia terkecoh, rupanya Ishida sengaja terjebak pada trik Ulquiorra untuk menjebak pemuda itu. "Aku mencintainya, kau?" katanya sambil berbalik menuju ringnya, seolah mengejek Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menggertakkan giginya. Ia baru saja merasa direndahkan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. Dengan cepat, Ulquiorra berlari menyusul Ishida. Ia masih lebih cepat dari Ishida, sehingga perkara mudah baginya untuk tiba di depan ring sebelum pemuda itu.

Ishida melompat untuk menembak, namun Ulquiorra lebih dulu memblokirnya dan menepis bola itu hingga mengenai bahu Ishida dan memantul kembali ke tangan Ulquiorra. "Sepertinya, tanganku tergelincir." Ulquiorra menelengkan kepala lalu segera turun dan melesat menuju ringnya sendiri. Seolah mengisyaratkan, ia memang sengaja meloloskan bola itu hingga membentur bahu Ishida dengan keras.

Dan—

Bang!

—Ulquiorra kembali menambah angka untuknya.

.

.

.

Teeeeeeet.

Orihime menghela napas dan membereskan buku beserta peralatan melukisnya. Siswi di belakangnya sibuk berbisik-bisik tentang sesuatu hal yang membuat mereka terkikik lalu bergegas keluar.

Orihime tidak mendengarnya terloalu jelas karena terlalu banyak kata, 'kyaaaa' di dalamnya. Yang dapat ia tangkap hanya, di lapangan basket ada dua orang sedang bertanding, kalau tidak salah Ishida dengan… Ul… Ul…

"Ulquiorra-_kun_ dan Ishida-_kun_?"

Brak!

Refleks Orihime menjatuhkan kuas-kuasnya. Bukan nama Ishida yang menarik perhatiannya. Tentu saja bukan. Tapi, Ulquiorra! Apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan dengan Ishida?

Orihime buru-buru membereskan barangnya dengan sembarang. Ia menyumpalnya begitu saja ke dalam tas dan langsung berlari ke lapangan. Ia bahkan menabrak beberapa siswi yang juga sedang berlarian untuk menyaksikan sisa pertandingan Ulquiorra-Ishida yang mungkin sudah berakhir.

Orihime berhenti di pinggir lapangan dan raut keterkejutan langsung terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Bola mata abunya memantulakn sosok Ishida yang terduduk di lapangan sambil memegangi bahu dan Ulquiorra yang berdiri di depannya sambil memutar bola dengan jari telunjuknya.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Ul—"

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo berjalan ke arah Ulquiorra sambil melemparkan tasnya beserta seragam putihya. "Terlalu serius lagi, huh?" Ichigo melirik Ishida yang masih meringis kesakitan. Ulquiorra melempar bola basketnya ke Ichigo dan mengambil tas serta seragam putihnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Ichigo terkekeh dan melempar bola basketnya ke belakang lalu mengikuti Ulquiorra. Yeah, kalau Ulquiorra serius, pasti ada tulang yang retak tadi. Ulquiorra mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berjalan melewati Orihime yang masih terbelalak di tempatnya.

Melewatinya begitu saja. Seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

.

.

.

Debe continuar

.

.

.

**A/N**: Aku update~~ #lambai-lambai Rupanya, liburan juga susah ya mau update. Wkwkwk. Masalah cover… err, pada akhirnya aku menggunakan cover Orihime sendiri aja. Alesannya? Karena, gak ada gambar Orihime-Ulquiorra-Halibel. Wkwkwkw. Jadi, aku memutuskan pake Orihime aja.

Dan aku sengaja milih gambar ini karena Orihime keliatan sedih dan sendiri banget. Wkwkwk. Cukup cocok sama Orihime yang emang sedih dan sendiri di sini karena dibully. Wkwkwkw.

Mungkin akan berganti lagi kalau aku menemukan gambar mereka bertiga. Hehehe.

Yosh, mari kita berbalas review~~

**Nelli Is My Name**: heheheh, gomenne, lupa soalnya mesti buru-buru hehehe. Iyaaaaaaaaaa! Wkwkwkw. Hidup UlquiHime #tebarconfeti #dor wkwkwk. Yosh, terima kasih buat read and reviewnya~~

**Haiiro-Sora**: Beneran? Wuaaaah, arigatou! Saya tersentuh loh. Lalu? Gimana ulanganmu kemaren? Hihihihi. Semoga gak ngisi mereka berdua di lembar jawabannya #lebay hehehe. Terima kasih atas read and reviewnya~~

**Mei Anna AiHina**: Aku juga tersentuh baca reviewmu. Yups, ini sudah diupdate. Thanks buat read and reviewnya.

**Kuro Nami**: Hihihihi. Ulquiorra juga gak ngerti itu kenapa. Wkwkwk. Well, aku gak tau ukuran telat update buatku itu gimana? Wkwkwk karena aku memang updatenya lama #ditabok hehehe tapi selalu aku usahakan untuk satu bulan satu chapter #hoi hehehe. Terima kasih atas read and reviewnya.

**Aam Tempe dan Aam Tempe lagi**: Aam digabung, ya~~ #dor kamu memang udah pernah review ToT. Kapan Tia balik? Ra-ha-sia. Heheheh. Kapan ini update? Sekarang udah update~~ dan untuk requestnya, aku takut aku gak bisa menuhin. Well, aku gak tau ini udah bisa dibilang hurt/comfort belum. Heheheh kalo mau hurt/comfort nanti pas chapter terakhir #plak buahahaha. Dan terima kasih buat read, review dan favenya~~

**you know who i am**: Dear, you know who I am, hahahaha. Aku cukup ngakak baca reviewmu, say. Wkwkwkw. Aaaaaaaaaah! Aku gak tahan! #pelukMey #dibuang abis, aku suka sekali kata-kata my lord #dor hohoho. Buahahaha. Sumpah aku ngakak baca reviewmu demi Lelouch vi Britannia, Kira Yamato, Sasuke Uchiha, Kuran Kaname dan Ciel Phantomhive yang selalu mengejar-ngejar aku #gakmaukalah hahaha. Seperti kamu yang selalu setia, aku juga selalu setia menunggu fic itu dan aku gak akan bosen mengejarnya~~ #menghantui. Okay, makanya ikutan dong, Nina lucu loh, walau coretlebih lucu akucoret hahahah. Okay, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya~~ from, **I don't know who you are **#plak hahahaha. (Ps: kayaknya, balesan reviewmu yang paling panjang. Wkwkwkw)

**Kei Tsukiyomi**: Salam kenal, Keiiiii #peluk… wuah, kamu yang pertama yang ngebahas masalah cover loh~~ #peluklagi aku terharu… aku setuju banget sama kamu! Aku pengen juga cover kayak gitu, tapi gak nemu, kalo mau buat aku gak bisa #pundung. Kamu bisakah? Hehehe terima kasih atas read and reviewnya~~

**ariadneLacie**: haloooooooooo. Hihihi. Sepertinya begitu. Err, mungkin ada cowok kayak gitu tapi buat menemukannya rasanya sulit #ngaistanah okay, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya ya~~

**yoorin matsu**: wuah! Yoorin matsu-san, kamu orang kedua yang ngomentarin tentang cover! #peluk ahaha. Aku juga setuju dengan konsepmu, pasti angst banget, ya, gak sih covernya kalo gitu. Tapi, sayangnya aku gak nemu cover kayak gitu. Kalo, kamu bisa buat atau ada temenmu yang bisa buat tolong kasih tau, ya~~ #peluk. Yups, terima kasih atas read and reviewmu~~

**LovyS**: Wkwkwkw. Sebenernya, aku berusaha biar gak terlalu OOC tapi susah #plak kalo gak OOC ntar gak maju-maju #ditabok wkwkwk. Sip! Aku bakal terus semangat! #berapiapi terima kasih buat read and reviewnya, ya~~

**Dijah-hime**: wuaaaaaaaaaaah! Arigatou! #terharu #peluk terima kasih udah nyempetin buat baca, ya~~ dan thx juga buat reviewnya dan chap 6 sudah update, semoga gak ngebosenin. hehehe

**hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki**: hihihi. Yosh, ini sudah diupdate nih. Makasih atas read and reviewnya, ya~~

**Guest**: jangan, jangan. Jangan minta maaf, hehehe justru kamu nyempetin diri buat baca aja aku udah seneng banget hehehe. Wuah, makasih, loh #blush Aku gak bakal ngelupain fic ini, kok. Aku pasti bakal namatin dan gak akan biarin fic ini discontinue, tenang aja. Hehehe. Sekali lagi makasih buat baca dan reviewnya. Btw, salam kenal, ya~~~

Yosh! Terima kasih buat review dari teman-teman sekalian baik yang log in maupun enggak dan makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan makasih banget buat yang mau fave dan alert fic ini beserta authornya (peluk readers satu-satu)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Triangle**

**Capitulo VII**

**Uno**

.

"Satu kesalahan menjadi satu penjelasan."

"Aku tidak tertarik pada permainanmu."

"Pengecut."

.

"Gomen, Ishida-kun."

"Schiffer?"

"Tidak. Aku memang tidak ada perasaan apapun terhadapmu… sejak awal."

.

"Moshi-moshi? Otousan?"

"Apa?"

"Ha-hai."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Okay, sampai di sini aja pertemuan kita kali ini~~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya #lambai

Lalu?

Review?


	7. Capitulo VII: Uno

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Cover © Freakingoutgirl at Deviantart**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt-comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

**Uno**

—_**satu penjelasan dan satu masalah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi yang cerah dan pagi itu diawali dengan kelas musik dari Yoruichi-sensei. Harusnya, ini menjadi kelas yang menyenangkan bagi Orihime karena Yoruichi akan mengambil nilai vocal mereka semua. Dan vocal merupakan salah satu keahlian Orihime.

Ia selalu bersemangat tentang vokal dan berbanding terbalik kalau belajar tentang alat musik. Tapi, hari ini berbeda, tidak tampak raut bahagia sedikit pun terpancar di wajah gadis itu. Tidak ada. Ia hanya sibuk melemparkan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang.

Seseorang yang belum juga memunculkan batang hidupnya. Banyak yang ingin Orihime bicarakan dengan sosok stoic itu, ia ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin, karena gosip yang beredar mereka bertanding karena satu gadis.

Dan satu gadis itu adalah… dia, Inoue Orihime.

Patutkah ia berbangga? Diperebutkan oleh dua orang yang popular dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang? Patutkah ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi sekarang, karena ia berhasil membuat dua pria yang tak pernah berbicara itu bertanding basket kemarin? Patutkah ia memandang remeh Cirucci sekarang karena ia berhasil memenangkan pertarungan di antara mereka berdua?

Tidak. Ia tidak patut, dikala semua orang membicarakannya sebagai wanita penggoda dan perebut pacar orang, kala semua orang mengatakan ia perempuan munafik yang pura-pura lemah di depan si pemuda stoic hingga mendapatkan simpatinya.

Tidak secuil pun rasa bangga itu ada di dalam hatinya, bahkan di sudut terpojok pun tak ada. Justru rasa bersalah lah yang menghantuinya jika memang semua hal itu karena dia. Jika, memang luka di bahu Ishida karena akibatnya.

Orihime ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin. "Di mana, Schiffer?" Orihime mengangkat kepaala begitu nama si pemuda stoic disebutkan dan disusul dengan pertanyaan di mana, berarti kelas sudah dimulai dan sosok itu belum juga muncul.

Sosok itu pasti tahu kalau pelajaran hari ini adalah vokal, karena itu ia tidak masuk. Pastilah begitu. Orihime mengalihkan kepalanya, mengingat hari ini mereka hanya berada di satu kelas yang sama, yaitu hanya di kelas musik.

Yoruichi menutup buku absennya dan menataap Orihime yang sepertinya juga kebingungan dengan keabsenan Ulquiorra kali ini. "Orihime, di mana Ulquiorra?" Yoruichi meletakkan buku absennya di meja dan menyandarkan pinggangnya di meja lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

Orihime menggigit bibir, semua mata pun ikut memandangnya. "Eh… a-aku tidak tahu…" Yoruichi mengangkat sebelah alis dan menunjuk Orihime dengan tegas.

"Kau, cari dia sekarang dan bawa dia ke kantorku kalau sudah ketemu."

Orihime menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-aku, Sensei?" Yoruichi mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyuruh Orihime segera keluar dari kelasnya. "Kenapa aku? Ba-bagimana dengan nilai vokalku?"

Yoruichi berdecak. "Aku akan mengambil nilaimu begitu kau tiba di kantorku bersama Schiffer, dan… kalian masih ingat tugasku, kan? Kau yang bertanggung jawab padanya sampai nilai vokalnya membaik, jadi sekarang cari dia dan bawa dia ke hadapanku, ini salah satu tugasmu, mengerti?"

Orihime menelan ludah. Ia belum mau meninggalkan pelajaran favoritnya dan berbicara dengan Ulquiorra secara tiba-tiba lebih buruk lagi dari kehilangan satu pelajaran vokalnya. "Se-sekarang, Sensei?" Orihime berdiri.

Yoruichi berputar dan mengambil spidol untuk mulai menulis di papan tulis. "Nanti, setelah natal."

"O-oh." Orihime kembali duduk mendengar jawaban Yoruichi. Otaknya terlalu kacau untuk menyadari kalau itu hanyalah guyonan yang berarti Yoruichi menyuruhnya pergi sekarang. Beberapa teman sekelasnya menahan senyum melihat reaksi Orihime yang kelewat polos.

Yoruichi mengerutkan dahinya karena tak juga mendengar bunyi pintu kelasnya digeser oleh seseorang. Ditambah kelasnya mulai ramai karena siswanya menahan tawa yang sangat kedengaran oleh telinga Yoruichi. Perempuan berkulit gelap itu berputar dan matanya terbelalak melihat Orihime masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Orihime, kau kira aku mau menunggu sampai natal? Bawakan. Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sekarang!" kata Yoruichi yang mulai kehabisan stok kesabaran. Tawa kelas itu pecah dan Orihime buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ba-baik." Orihime keluar dari kelas.

Yoruichi menggeleng dan mulai menulis kembali di papan tulis.

.

.

.

Orihime berjalan menuju atap ssekolah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas instingnya mengatakan kalau ia akan dapat menemukan targetnya di sana. Lagipula, sudah beberapa kali ia bertemu Ulquiorra di atap, dan dapat disimpulkan itu tempat peristirahatannya.

Orihime menyipitkan mata, sinar di luar begitu terik dan butuh beberapa lama bagi matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan sinar yang sangat terang itu. Orihime maju selangkah dan langkahnya bertambah cepat karena sosok yang ia cari tengah berbaring di tengah-tengah atap.

Orihime menundukkan kepala untuk memastikan, apakah Ulquiorra tidur atau hanya memejamkan mata. Dan sepertinya ia tertidur. Ia mendesah. Orihime duduk di sampingnya dan mengamati wajah pulas Ulquiorra, bibirnya terbuka sedikit untuk sirkulasi udara.

Bagaimana bisa, ia tidur di saat panas begini? Orihime mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh tulang pipi Ulquiorra yang begitu terlihat tegas. Ia begitu tergelitik untuk menyentuh wajah pemuda itu yang terlihat begitu damai. Orihime menundukkan kepala, untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah pucat Ulquiorra.

Dan di detik itulah, sepasang manik emerald terbuka sempurna. Beegitu cepat, terlalu cepat malah hingga Orihime tak bisa menghindar dari tangan Ulquiorra yang sudah memegang pergelangan tangannya, menariknya ke bawah dan memutar posisi mereka.

Ulquiorra memenjarakan Orihime, kedua tangannya tak memberikan celah bagi Orihime untuk kabur. Permata emeraldnya menyorot tajam, seolah-olah dengan itu ia dapat membinasakan Orihime.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Orihime terkejut. Dari mana ia dapatkan keberanian untuk berbicara seperti itu? Ulquiorra mundur dan menarik tangannya. Mungkin, ia juga kaget mendengar ucapan Orihime yang seperti tantangan.

Ulquiorra duduk dan Orihime mengikutinya. Diam untuk sesaat. Orihime menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "Kau mencariku?" Eh? Orihime mengangkat kepala dan menatap Ulquiorra yang secara ajaib memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

"O-oh, iya," jawabnya gagap. "Ehm… sekarang kan kelas musik, kenapa kau tidak masuk? Yoruichi-sensei mencarimu?" Ulquiorra menatap iris abu Orihime lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya tidak ingin." Ulquiorra mengutak-atik ponselnya dan mulai membuka jejaring sosial miliknya. "Kau diperintahkan untuk mencariku?" Orihime mengangguk. "Biar aku yang menemuinya sendiri. Pergilah."

Orihime meremas roknya. "T-tidak bisa, Yoruichi-sensei menyuruh kita datang bersama." Orihime menarik ujung baju Ulquiorra. Pemuda itu mengalihkan bola matanya dari layar ponsel ke tangan Orihime yang menempel di bajunya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi sekarang. Terserah kau mau menunggu di sini atau tidak." Ulquiorra mengangkat bahu dan kembali memainkan ponselnya. Orihime menggigit bibirnya. Ia harus mencobanya. Lagi, ia tarik ujung lengan baju Ulquiorra.

"Hari ini kita mengaambil nilai vokal, jadi… sembari kita menunggu ayo berlatih sebentar." Merasa risih, Ulquiorra menepisnya. Orihime hanya dapat menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat melihat reaksi Ulquiorra.

"Ck. Apa ini juga perintah wanita itu?" Orihime tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kepalanya hanya bisa mengangguk ke atas dan ke bawah seperti robot. Oke, dia berbohong karena Yoruichi-sensei sama sekali tidak memberi perintah itu.

Desahan keluar dari celah bibir Ulquiorra, ponselnya ia simpan dan kini focus matanya tertuju pada iris abu Orihime. "Cepat mulai." Senyum Orihime merekah. Walau ini kebohongan, tapi setidaknya berhasil membuat Ulquiorra berinteraksi dengannya.

"Ta-tapi, sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…" resah dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ada apa antara kau dan Ishida-kun kemarin?" Ulquiorra menelengkan kepala.

"Bukan urusanmu, kurasa." Orihime tahu kalau Ulquiorra pasti akan menjawab begitu. Tapi, ia sudah memikirkan semalaman bagaimana cara agar Ulquiorra mau berbicara, jadi tentu saja Orihime tak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Satu kesalahan menjadi satu penjelasan, bagaimana?"

Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak tertarik pada permaiananmu." Ia tidak terlalu berminat dengan nilai vokalnya. Karena akan selalu ditutupi oleh nilai teori dan nilai alat musiknya yang sempurna.

Orihime mengembungkan pipi tak suka. "Pengecut." Ulquiorra mendelik. Ia tahu ini hanya taktik agar Ulquiorra terpancing amarahnya dan mengiyakan permainannya. Tapi, sayang sekali hal seperti itu tak kan terjadi. Ulquiorra tahu dia lemah dalam vokal, dan kalau ia terima taruhannya sama saja bunuh diri. Sama saja ia menjelaskan dengan cuma-cuma.

Ulquiorra mendesah, tangannya meraih ponselnya lagi dan membaringkan tubuhnya. "Tidak ada, dia sendiri yang tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan mengajak bertanding. Dan dia tiba-tiba bilang mencintaimu, begitu saja. Dan, bahunya… itu karena tanganku terpeleset."

Orihime membuka mulutnya tak percaya, Ulquiorra cerita dengan sendirinya. Dan benar, itu karena dirinya. Dan Orihime masih tidak yakin apakah perkataan Ulquiorra mengenai bahu Ishida itu fakta atau bohong, yang jelas ia melihat keraguan di sana.

Tiba-tiba Orihime berdiri. Ulquiorra melirik Orihime sekilas dan gadis itu sudah berlari keluar atap. Ulquiorra hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu dan mengetik sesuatu di jejaring sosialnya.

_**atUlquiorra: aku bertaruh dia pasti mencari pemuda itu.**_

.

.

.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Orihime menumpukan tangannya di atas lutut dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Baru saja ia tiba di perpustakaan setelah berlari ke kelas Biologi—kelasnya Ishida dan diberitahu kalau seluruh siswa di kelas itu ada di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas, termasuk Ishida.

Ia baru saja mengundang beberapa pasang mata di dalam perpustakaan itu dan teguran dari penjaga perpustakaan. Orihime hanya bisa memubungkukkan badan sambil minta maaf dan buru-buru mencari Ishida.

Ah, itu dia!

Orihime langsung menghampiri Ishida dan duduk di depannya. Yang cukup membuat Ishida kaget. "Inoue-san?" Orihime mengangkat tangannya sebentar. Mengisyaratkan kalau ia butuh bernapas sebentar. Ia menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dan menatap Ishida lekat-lekat.

"Apakah bahumu sudah baikan?" Ishida melirik bahunya lalu mengedikkannya.

"Memangnya terluka? Bahuku memang baik-baik saja, kok." Orihime hanya bisa menghela napas. Saatnya ia masuk ke masalah utama. Ia harus menghentikan Ishida. Agar tidak ada yang salah paham dengannya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Kau yang lebih dulu menantang Ulquiorra, lalu… mengatakan kalau mencintaiku. Apa itu benar?" Ishida sedikit tersentak. Ia meletakkan pulpen yang terapit di ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Membetulkan letak kacamata dan berdehem.

"Aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas sekarang. Aku mencintaimu, Inoue-san, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Orihime tahu ini pasti akan terjadi sesaat setelah ia mengatakan hal tadi. Orihime menatap wajah Ishida. Tidak ada rona merah di pipi maupun degup jantung yang tak beraturan. Tidak ada perasaan semacam itu di dalam hati Orihime terhadap seseorang Ishida Uryuu.

"_Gomenne_, Ishida-kun." Dan sepertinya Ishida juga sudah menebak jawaban Orihime. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

"Schiffer?"

Orihime menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu… sejak awal." Ishida mendesah. Ditolak dengan tegas seperti itu, ia sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu padaku, Ishida-kun."

Orihime bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, diikuti oleh sepasang bola mata lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Ishida. Ia masih ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakan. Dan ia harap dengan ucapannya barusan, Ishida akan berhenti dan kehidupannya akan kembali normal. Itu, saja.

Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kamu ini, Orihime? Jelas-jelas aku menyuruhmu membawa Ulquiorra bersamamu. Tapi, kenapa malah pemuda itu menghadapku sendirian?" semprot Yoruichi. Orihime hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf beberapa kali. Sementara Ulquiorra duduk santai di depan Yoruichi sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Orihime hanya menekan bibirnya. Kenapa pemuda itu tidak mau menunggunya coba? Padahal kan Orihime cuma pergi sebentar. Coba, bagian mana dari kata-kata Orihime tentang mereka harus menghadap Yoruichi-sensei bersama. Bersama. "Hukuman! Kalian ikut dalam drama musical yang aku buat," bentak Yoruichi kesal.

"Apa?" Ulquiorra yang pertama sadar dan menyeruakan kekagetannya. Sorot matanya juga sudah menyerukan ketidaksetujuan. Ide gila apa lagi yang dibuat oleh guru berkulit hitamnya ini? Setelah kemarin memaksa dua insan yang tak pernah bertegur-sapa ini untuk saling bertukar ilmu, kini meminta mereka untuk berpartisipasi dalam drama musikalnya?

"Kalain kelihatannya tidak terlalu akrab dan aku yakin acara belajar kalian tidak terjadi dengan mulus. Jadi, aku harap dengan drama ini kalian bisa lebih akrab dan nilai musikmu membaik, Ulquiorra. Kalau drama ini sukses, kau tak perlu lagi bertukar ilmu dengan Orihime dan nilai musikmu akan aman sampai kenaikan kelas."

Menggiurkan, memang. Ulquiorra ingin cepat-cepat lepas dari gadis ini, sebelum dirinya yang tidak ingin lepas dari dirinya. Tapi, drama musikal ini tetap saja mengganggunya. Yang namanya drama musikal pasti akan ada unsur menyanyi dan menari di sana. Menyanyi saja sudah merepotkan dan akan ditambah dengan menari, pula. _Please_.

"Tenang, drama itu baru mulai berlatih bulan depan. Tapi, karena kalian pemeran utamanya, tentu aku akan segera memberi lagu yang akan kalian nyanyikan berdua nanti."

Pemeran utama, katanya.

"Tunggu, aku bahkan belum menyetujui ide gila ini. Yang tidak datang tepat waktu itu dia, Sensei." Jari telunjuk pucat itu mengarah ke tubuh Orihime yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kalau mau hukum ya hukum saja etentitas bersurai jingga ini.

Orihime menekuk wajahnya. Ia juga tidak terlalu senang dengan ide drama musical ini kok, jadi tak perlu menunjuk-nunjuk begitu. Yoruichi menggoyangkan jarinya. "Tidak. Yang aku inginkan itu, kalian datang bersama bukan sendiri-sendiri. Sudah kuputuskan, kalian akan ikut serta di drama musikal: _swan lake_ nanti."

"Ini tidak masuk akal," Ulquiorra masih memprotes.

"Setuju atau nilai musikmu merah dan kau terpaksa mengulang kelas?" ancam Yoruichi. Ulquiorra menelan ludah. Ia pintar, ujiannya sempurna. Apa kata orang kalau ia terpaksa mengulang kelas hanya karena sebuah mata pelajaran musik? Ulquiorra menghela napas dan bangkit berdiri.

"Saya permisi," pamitnya lalu keluar. Yoruichi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kalau ia tak memprotes lagi, berarti bocah itu setuju hanya ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan ya. Yoruichi melirik Orihime.

"Ini lagu duet kalian. Ini duet. Kalau nilai dia jelek berarti nilaimu juga jelek," ujarnya sembari memberi tumpukan kertas dan sebuah CD. Orihime membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes. Tapi, Yoruichi sudah menggoyangkan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang. Mengusir gadis itu dari ruangannya. Orihime hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Saat keluar dari ruangan, langkahnya dipercepat. Mencari sosok Ulquiorra yang pasti belum jauh dari sana. Aha, itu dia, di sana. Orihime menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik bahu Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menungguku? Aku kan cuma pergi sebentar," ujarnya langsung. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja Ulquiorra mau menunggunya sebentar.

Langkah Ulquiorra terhenti karena sebuah tarikan di bahu dan suara cempreng di belakangnya yang menyerukan protesnya. Ulquiorra menepis tangan Orihime tegas dan memutar tubuhnya. Menatap datar wajah gadis itu yang terlihat tak senang.

"Karena kau tidak bilang kalau kau hanya pergi sebentar. Jangan libatkanku dengan masalahmu. Aku sudah cukup dengan semua kegilaan ini," balasnya tak kalah sebal. Karena gadis ini, ia harus mengikuti yang namanya pertukaran ilmu yang membosankan. Karena gadis ini ia harus repot-repot mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya dengan nada yang menjijikkan. Dan karena gadis ini, tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda mengajaknya bertanding basket.

Orihime terdiam. Tak mampu berkata-kata. "Dan… jangan bertingkah seolah kita dekat." Menatap tajam iris abu Orihime. "Sampah," ujarnya datar. Berbalik dan meninggalkan sosok Orihime yang mematung di tempatnya.

Ia terkejut. Ia kaget. Setelah semua yang mereka lalui dalam seminggu ini. Setelah pertolongannya yang sering ia berikan dalam beberapa hari yang lewat. Bukankah harusnya mereka sudah dekat? Bukankah harusnya…

Apakah itu hanya perasaan Orihime belaka? Apakah itu hanya pikirannya saja yang menyatakan mereka dekat hanya dengan sebuah panggilan Ulquiorra yang diizinkan oleh pemuda itu? Apakah hanya dia…

Apakah yang keterlaluan di sini adalah dia?

Ia hanya bisa tertawa hambar. "Apa, sih… paling nanti dia juga akan menegurku lagi," bermonolog. Mensugestikan pikirannya dan membuai hatinya yang berdetak hebat bahkan hingga jemari mungilnya bergetar pelan. Lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"_Sampah."_

"_Sampah."_

"_Samp—"_

—_Sret._

.

.

.

Ulquiorra berjalan menuju parkiran. Sekolah hari ini baru saja usai. Tangannya sibuk meng-_scroll_ layar ponselnya dengan tak sabar. Sementara Ichigo di sebelahnya juga sibuk mengetik e-mail ke Nel. Kenapa? Karena tiba-tiba _timeline_ di jejaring sosialnya ramai akan sesuatu.

Berita hari ini.

_**Painis sekaligus penyanyi, Tia Halibel, mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Mobil sport hitam yang ia kendarai sepulang dari konsernya di Italia ditabrak oleh mobil sedan yang sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Mobilnya rusak berat. Namun yang paling mencengangkan, tidak ditemukan tubuh Tia di mana pun. Banyak pihak mengasumsikan itu bukan mobil Tia. Tapi, hingga detik ini, gadis berkulit hitam itu tidak ditemukan di rumahnya.**_

Sama. Semua beritanya sama di mana saja Ulquiorra mencarinya di berbagai media berita internet. Semuanya mengatakan Halibel menghilang, tapi mobil itu memang mobilnya. Ulquiorra hapal dengan pasti plat nomor mobil itu.

Ulquiorra membuka kontaknya dan menekan sebuah nomor. Menunggu lama. Hingga akhirnya, "Ha—"

"—yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar service area. Silakan coba—"

_BRAK!_

Ponselnya ia banting begitu saja. Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan mengikuti Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam mobil. Masih, masih. Masih dengan eskpresi tenang dan datar. Tenang saja, wajahnya tidak otomatis berubah sangar hanya dengan membanting sebuah ponsel hingga hancur. Tapi, walau begitu orang-orang di sekelilingnya bisa menebak bagaimana mood Ulquiorra sekarang. Tak perlu mencaci.

_Talk less do more._

.

.

.

Orihime mematung di tempatnya. Iris abunya menatap kosong _cover_ baru lokernya. Coretan merah. Guratan kasar benda runcing. Dan kata-kata yang menyayat hati.

"_Sampah."_

"_Mati sana."_

"_Murahan."_

"_Munafik!"_

Ia tidak kembali ke kehidupan normalnya.

Tangannya meraih gagang loker dan membukanya. Meletakkan barang-barangnya dan mengambil yang perlu lalu menutupnya kembali. Tidak ada Ulquiorra di sebelahnya saat ia tiba di ruang loker. Tidak ada, yang ada hanya suara tawa di sekelilingnya yang ikut mencaci makinya dari belakang. Ia berjalan pulang.

Ia jadi ingat lagi bagaimana rasanya lokernya diwarnai oleh orang lain. Ia jadi ingat lagi tulisan-tulisan yang waktu itu dibuat Cirucci untuknya. Tapi, itu dulu, satu bulan yang lalu. Dan hari ini ia mendapatkannya lagi. Dan kali ini ia tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya, apakah Cirucci lagi? Ataukan orang lain yang memang muak dengan tingkahnya?

Lebih sedikit memang dan tidak sepedas kata-kata Cirucci. Namun rasa sakitnya tetap sama. Ia jadi berpikir lagi, apa ia benar-benar terlena sekarang? Apa ia benar-benar merasa sombong sekarang karena kedua laki-laki itu?

Ia bodoh. Ia lupa. Kalau semuanya hanya akan selesai dengan berbicara dengan Ishida. Ia munafik memang kalau mengatakan semua selesai tanpa berbicara satu lawan satu dengan Cirucci. Ia terlalu naïf.

"_Jangan bertingkah seperti kita dekat."_

"_Sampah."_

Ia tertohok. Ia tertampar. Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi sekarang? Apa lagi setelah kini Ulquiorra juga ikut-ikutan membencinya? Apa lagi?

Menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu menuju kamar apartemennya yang kecil. Dan ponselnya bergetar. Merogoh kantong bersamaan dengan mengambil kunci kamarnya. Sedikit terkejut menatap nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya baru ia mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi? Otousan?"_ suara bariton di seberang sana terdengar gusar. Resah dan gelisah. Ayahnya yang berwibawa itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar terburu-buru dan kehilangan ketenangannya.

Kemudian sepasang permata abu Orihime membulat. Hampir, kunci rumahnya terjatuh kalau saja tidak tergantung di pintu. "Apa?" Ia putar kunci rumahnya dan membuka pintu rumah.

"_Ha-hai."_ Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Dan tasnya yang tadi tersanding di bahu kini terjatuh hingga jemarinya harus menahannya sebelum mengenai lantai. Ponselnya ia tutup dan simpan lagi ke dalam sakunya. Kakinya melangkah maju, masuk ke dalam rumah disusul dengan pemiliknya yang memejamkan mata. Mengingat masa lalu.

"_Onee-chan, tunggu aku."_

"_Apakah… hiks… Onee-chan… akan meninggalkanku?"_

"_Onee-chan, tidak, jangan pisahkan… hiks…"_

Kemudian, pintu tertutup.

_Blam._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Waktu itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan memberi dampak yang begini bagiku.<em>

—**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

_Waktu itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mencoba melindungi hatimu_

—**Inoue Orihime**

_Waktu itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa kalian sedang menata hati masing-masing_

—**Tia Halibel**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Debe continuar

.

**A/N**: Halo semuaaaaaaaaaa. Pertama-tama saya akan mengucapkan minal aidin walfaidzin terlebih dahulu. Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan saya, baik ketika ngerambling di author note maupun dalam membalas review teman-teman sekalian. Mohon maaf, ya /bow

Oke, maaf sekali karena telat update. Ini benar-benar ngaret dari yang saya harapakan. Mohon maaf sekali. Saya terjebak di dunia RP kawan-kawan /terseret Untuk chapter berikutnya saya berusaha supaya tidak sengaret ini lagi.

Satu penjelasan dan satu masalah. Saya mengambil ini karena sesuai dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Ulquiorra namun berujung masalah buat mereka yang akhirnya kena hukuman sama Yoruichi dan… kalian bissa baca sendiri di atas muehehe.

Dan akan ada tambahan chara muehehehe. Karena setelah dipikir-pikir, kasian juga kalo Orihime saya jadiin single fighter. Hehehe.

Dan, spoilernya tidak akan diadakan lagi, ya /slap sebagai gantinya akan dimunculkan apa yang dirasakan Ulquiorra, Orihime serta Halibel pada chapter ini.

Yosh, mari kita berbalas review~~

**yoorin matsu**: eto… apanya yang dipost lagi? /membodoh /guling =)) Memang, jauh sekali dari yang diperkirakan. Saya masih hunting-hunting gambar cover kok kalo ada yang oke. Kalo kamu punya refrensi bisa tolong kasih? Hehehe. Yups, biar jadi yin dan yang antara Rangiku dan Ulquiorra. Hohoho. Ulqui-Tia muncul? Wah, aku rasa setelah baca ini kamu akan bisa menerka-nerka. Yosh, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

**LovyS**: halo~~ Request selalu ditampung, Lovy~~ Sudah, sudah kepikiran untuk membuat sebuah kejadian memalukan untuk Ulquiorra cuma masih belum tahu mau gimana dan kapan penempatannya. Gak enak juga kalo penempatannya gak pas ntar kesannya maksa lagi. Hehe. Yosh, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya.

**Dijah-hime**: Memang sengaja dibikin Ulquiorra labil. Sebentar baik sebentar galak. Hehehehe. Dan aku juga suka chap ini sebenernya /peluk Yosh. Terima kasih semangatnya. Ini sudah diupdate. Makasih atas read and reviewnya.

**Guest**: Halo Rizta~ emang sengaja dibikin lambat. Takutnya kalo kecepetan terkesan terburu-buru. Heheh. Terima kasih sudah menunggu, ini sudah diupdate lagi. Terima kasih atas read and reviewnya, ya.

**ariadneLacie**: Saya juga mau begitu di dapur /samaaja hahahahaha. Betul, semakin sedikit aktifitas saya semakin terseret pada RP /guling maaf atas typo, kemaren memang terburu-buru banget updatenya, jadi gak sempet proofread. /bow Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Dan terima kasih atas read and reviewnya.

**Himeka Kyousuke**: Gak suka, rupanya juga pengen ikutan acak-acak. Hahahahaha. Kalo gak acak-acak ntar dia gak liat fotonya. Sebenernya sih, memang agak maksa dan kurang logis adegan itu /plak Cuma yeah… unleash your imagination /hoi Terima kasih sudah menunggu, chapternya sudah diupdate. Dan terima kasih atas read and reviewnya~~

Dear, **Who am I**: Aku jadi mikir, kamu kasian banget gak tau diri sendiri /heh Maap tak bisa menepati untuk update kemaren, aku ngantuk dan langsung tidur /woy. Aku berkembang? Hontou ni? /blush tapi emang iya sih /ditabok Becanda. Tapi, aku memang nyadar kalo tulisanku di sini beda dengan tulisanku di fic-fic sebelumnya. Sempet serem juga sebenernya, dan sempet kangen juga sama cara tulisan yang dulu, yang cuma deskrip sebaris terus dialog dan begitu seterusnya. Haaah. (malah aku yang ngerambling) Itu dia! Bikin fic lagi sana! It's an order! /hoi bikin, Mey, bikin. Aaaaaah /tarikbaju Yosh, ini sudah diupdate. Makasih atas read and reviewnya. Sincerely, **I don't know who you are** XD (And, still, punyamu yang paling panjang)

**Rizumi Takashima**: Salam kenal Rizumi ^^ Terima kasih sudah mau suka /peluk. Saya sebagai authornya juga pengen fic ini cepet-cepet nyampe ke puncak masalahnya. Karena nanti itu bakal angst. Dan saya sebagai pecinta fic angst udah gak sabar pengen ngetik chapter puncak itu. Tapi, sayang… harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi… Request selalu ditampung, Rizu-chan, dan Tatsuki memang bakal muncul kok. Dan memang Cuma satu chapter doang. Hehehe. Yosh, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

**Kuro Nami**: Becanda kok, wkwkwkwk. Tapi, memang sepertinya berujung seperti itu. Yah, maaf, yah… mulai sekarang silakan berpatokan kalo fic ini akan update sebulan sekali /demiapa wkwkwkwk. Tapi, saya selalu berusaha untuk mengupdate fic ini dua minggu sekali, tapi… RP… /hoi yah, saya mencoba. Ulquiorra sedang dalam kondisi absurdnya yang galau karena tiba-iba jadi deket sama Orihime, jadi memang dia lagi labil sekarang. Dan Rangiku memang datang di saat yang tidak tepat wkwkwkwkw. Terima kasih sudah menunggu, chapter terbaru sudah diupdate. Terima kasih atas read and review.

**hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki **: hehehehe. Ini sudah diupdate, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

**LolitaLatte**: Terima kasih, Lolita… /terharu /peluk Untuk update kilat, sayang sekali bakal sulit. Karena saya sudah mulai disibukkan oleh kegiatan kelas tiga yang akan menghadapi UAN /guling tapi akan terus diusahakan. Terima kasih atas read and reviewnya.

**Hah**: Memang sengaja dicrack. Karena mereka gak mungkin bareng. Hahahah. Oke, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya.

**Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q**: memang sengaja dicuekin, fu. Mungkin dia kesel karena omongan Ishida yang bilang cinta Orihime atau mungkin dia kesel karena jadi repot-repot tanding basket karena seorang Orihime? Yah… silakan ditebak alasannya kenapa. Hehehe. Tidak apa, kok. Terima kasih sudha menunggu. Terima kasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

**Mei Anna AiHina**: Hehehehe. Ulquiorra memang sedang dalam keadaan bingung sekarang makanya bisa muncul segala sikap ke Orihime di chapter terbaru ini. Untuk pergolakan? Belum bisa ditunjukkan dengan pasti karena masalah sesungguhnya sudah mulai ditimbulkan. Uodatenya jangan lama-lama? Justru saya update setelah baca reviewmu. /plak heheheh Untuk masalah update itu memang susah dikontrol… jadi silakan berpatokan kalau saya akan update sebulan sekali. Hehehehe Terima kasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

Yosh! Terima kasih buat review dari teman-teman sekalian baik yang log in maupun enggak dan makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan makasih banget buat yang mau fave dan alert fic ini beserta authornya (peluk readers satu-satu)

.

**. **

.

Okay, sampai di sini aja pertemuan kita kali ini~~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya #lambai

Lalu?

Review?


	8. Capitulo VIII: Ayudar

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Cover © **__**pixietraitor93**__** at Deviantart**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt-comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo VIII**_

**Ayudar**

—_**Tolong aku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kelas matematika pagi ini ramai karena kehadiran seseorang yang akan bergabung dengan SMA Karakura. Permata violet yang besar, serta wajah manis yang kalem cukup membuat para pemuda di kelas itu berebut untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tapi, gadis itu menolaknya santai dan memilih duduk di samping pemeran utama kita, Inoue Orihime.

Iris abu milik Orihime bergulir ke arah si gadis baru, tersenyum ramah, berusaha mendapatkan teman baru. Walau ia bingung kenapa gadis ini pindah di saat-saat akan mendekati ujian kenaikan kelas ini?

"A—"

"Baik. Baik. Sudah cukup kenalannya. Buka buku kalian." Bibir tipisnya terkatup karena sang guru telah memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali belajar. Tapi, tetap saja, permata abu it uterus bergulir ke arah si gadis baru secara diam-diam. Namun, saat gadis itu menatapnya balik, Orihime buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Tangannya membuka sebuah buku kecil lalu menggambar sesuatu di lembar yang kosong. Setelah selesai, ia gulung kertas itu lalu melemparkannya ke meja Orihime. Gadis bersurai orange itu menyadari adanya sebuah kertas yang mendarat di mejanya. Ia berhenti menulis lalu mengambil gulungan kertas itu. Ia lemparkan tatapannya ke arah gadis baru yang mengisyaratkan untuk membuka kertas itu.

Sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Karena dulu Cirucci juga pernah memberinya surat begitu namun isinya? Hem… sama sekali tak mengenakkan. Namun akhirnya ia buka kertas itu. Hatinya terenyuh. Tersentuh. Memang hanya sebuah kertas yang terdapat gambar chappy dan sebuah tulisan di sampingnya.

"_Hai, aku Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal. Kau siapa, ngomong-ngomong?" _

Hanya ajakan perkenalan biasa. Tapi, ia senang, karena gadis itu menegurnya terlebih dulu, bukannya dia. Dengan buru-buru ia merobek sebuah kertas untuk menulis pesan balasan.

"_Salam kenal, Kuchiki-san. Aku, Inoue Orihime. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Gambarmu bagus ngomong-ngomong ;p"_

Mendengar pujian seperti itu, Rukia tak tahan untuk segera membalasnya. Bahkan ia hampir melupakan materi yang ditulis oleh guru mereka di papan tulis.

"_Benarkah? Bukankah menurutmnu mereka manis? Oh, ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga."_

Kali ini gambar chappy-nya ada dua. Mungkin Rukia ingin menunjukkan kalau yang satunya Rukia sementara yang satunya lagi adalah Orihime. Tangannya menulis cepat balasan untuk teman barunya sambil tertawa kecil hingga tidak sadar kalau sang Guru telah berhenti menulis dan menatap kedua gadis manis itu.

"Kuchiki, Inoue! Berhenti main surat-suratan, dan Kuchiki aku tidak akan bersikap lunak padamu hanya karena kau murid baru. Jadi, keluar dari kelasku sekarang! Dan temui aku sepulang sekolah. Semoga dengan ini kau bisa lebih akrab dengan peraturan di sekolah ini."

Orihime tersentak. Ia tahu, guru sejarahnya killer. Ia tahu kalau di pelajarannya tak boleh ada yang berisik tapi karena ia terlalu asik. Ia jadi… lupa. "Baik, Sensei," jawabnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Berdiri di sana sambil kelasnya usai. Tak ada gunanya juga melawan.

Orihime duduk di depan kelasnya. Rukia belum keluar, mungkin gurunya berubah pikiran, atau mungkin Rukia mendapat pembelaan dari temannya? Tapi, kemudian pintu kelasnya terbuka, sosok Rukia muncul lalu menghampirinya. Berdiri di depan Orihime.

"Ah, galak sekali guru itu. Pasti dia iri karena tak bisa surat-suratan seperti kita," ia tertawa kecil. Orihime terkejut. Ia tersentak. Gadis ini tidak menyalahinya karena harus dikeluarkan dari kelas bahkan mendapati hukuman bersamanya. Ragu, Orihime menjulurkan tangannya.

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alis dan mengambil gulungan kertas yang tak sempat dikirimkan oleh Orihime tadi. Rukia membukanya lalu tersenyum. Tangannya terulur. "Salam kenal, Inoue," ujarnya pelan.

Orihime ingin menangis rasanya namun pelan-pelan ia juga menerima uluran tangan Rukia. "Iya. Salam kenal, Kuchiki-san." Matanya sudah mulai berkaca. Ia terharu. Ia seperti baru saja mendapatkan teman baru yang baik hati seperti Tatsuki.

"_Manis. Mereka manis sepertimu, Kuchiki-san."_

.

.

.

"Kenapa Kuchiki-san pindah kemari?"

Sekarang, mereka tengah berjalan beriringan menuju loker. Karena kelas sejarah baru saja berakhir dan mereka sedang bersiap-siap menuju kelas berikutnya. Kelas olahraga. Dan kebetulan, mereka juga satu kelas lagi.

Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Kakakku dipindah tugaskan di sini. Jadi aku ikut pindah di sini. Lagipula, dua orang teman akrabku bersekolah di sini." Orihime hanya manggut-manggut, sejujurnya mau bertanya siapa teman gadis itu. Ia sedikit was-was kalau-kalau temannya Cirucci. Tapi, belum saatnya.

Mereka sampai di ruang loker. Rukia berhenti di depan loker Orihime. "Ini…. Lokermu?" Orihime hanya mengangguk. Sedikit malu sih menunjukkan lokernya yang masih banyak coret-coretan kemarin, tapi petugas kebersihan belum sempat membersihkan, katanya karena pilox yang digunakan cukup keras dan sulit. Butuh beberapa hari.

"Lokermu di mana, Kuchiki-san?" Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rukia memutar tubuhnya dan menunjuk loker yang bersebrangan dengan loker Orihime. "Sebaiknya kau segera mengambil seragam olahragamu, kalau tak mau terlambat?" tersenyum kecil. Ia belum siap untuk menceritakan tentang loker serta segala macam intrik yang membelitnya.

Rukia ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi mereka baru berkenalan satu jam yang lalu jadi ia masih merasa belum pantas untuk bertanya. Rukia hanya mengangguk kaku dan berjalan ke lokernya.

Mengambil seragam olahragnya sambil sesekali melirik punggung Orihime. Siapa pun yang melihat loker itu tentu saja terasa janggal. Tak mungkin juga, pemiliknya menuliskan coretan seperti itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, sosok ini... dari tadi sendirian di kelas. Sesuatu pasti terjadi, hm?

Rukia menutup lokernya. Dan berbarengan dengan Orihime yang telah berbalik ke arahnya. Orihime tersenyum simpul. "Ayo," ajaknya. Walaupun ia masih terusik dengan loker itu, Rukia memutuskan untuk balas tersenyum dan melangkah bersama Orihime menuju lapangan.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra dan Ichigo baru keluar dari kelas biologinya dan sedang menuju loker untuk mengambil beberapa buku untuk kelas matematika. Hari ini damai, karena hari ini ia tak sekelas dengan gadis bersurai orange yang baru ia bentak kemarin.

Jauh-jauh, deh. Jangan bilang ia tidak melihat coretan yang ada di permukaan pintu loker si gadis. Ia lihat. Dengan sangat jelas, toh mereka sebelahan, wajar kalau ia lihat.

Jadi, ia belum mau melihat wajah sedih gadis itu. Karena setiap melihat ekspresi menyedihkan itu, sesuatu yang menyebalkan muncul di dalam diri Ulquiorra, seperti tangannya yang tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri untuk mengusap pipi gadis itu, kaki yang tak tega melangkah lebih jauh karena si gadis sedang menangis di belakang punggungnya.

Gah! Semua itu sama sekali bukan Ulquiorra, dan ia benci untuk menjadi sosok seperti itu lagi. Ditambah lagi, pikirannya sedang kusut karena sosok berkulit gelap belum juga ditemukan. Lihat saja dari tadi tangannya sibuk mencari berita baru di internet, menghubungi jaringannya yang luar biasa luas hanya sekedar untuk mencari keberadaan gadis berambut kuning itu. Jadi, ia tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi gadis berambut orange itu. Maaf saja.

"...Rukia?"

Kepalanya buru-buru terangkat ketika mendengar satu nama itu dibisikkan oleh Ichigo dengan tak percaya. Permata emeraldnya membulat. Sosok bermata violet besar, pendek, itu benar dia. "Ru-Rukia!" panggil Ichigo.

Gadis bermata violet itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris abu Orihime ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Permatanya tak kalah membulat kala menemukan kedua pemuda itu sedang berjalan di depannya. "Ichigo..."

Orihime menundukkan kepala, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan bola mata emerald yang sedang menatap ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan kaget. Jangan sampai, ia melihat Orihime, ia masih tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah kejadian kemarin.

Rukia berjalan cepat ke arah Ichigo di depan mereka yang tengah berhenti. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat lalu—

_Bough!_

Sebuah tinju menghantam pipi pemuda itu. Orihime terkejut, sementara Ulquiorra sudah biasa melihat semua kejadian ini. "Kenapa kau tak menjemputku di bandara kemarin, ha? Lupa? Pasti lupa, kan? Aku sudah mengatakan dari dua bulan yang lalu kalau aku akan datang ke sini, jadi kau harus menungguku tiap hari di bandara, bodoh!"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dengan segala macam ucapan tak rasional yang dilontarkan oleh gadis itu. "Kau gila? Kau menyuruhku untuk menginap di bandara begitu? Memangnya aku tak ada kegiatan lain apa?"

Kalau Ulquiorra yang biasanya, ia pasti akan mendiamkan kedua orang itu lalu berjalan begitu saja. Tapi, situasi kali ini berbeda. Walau ia memiliki jaringan yang luas, tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa menyamai jaringan informasi yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Dan gadis bermata besar ini adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang berarti—

"Cukup." Ulquiorra berdiri di tengah kedua orang itu. Kalau ia tak melerainya sekarang, semuanya pasti akan semakin panjang. Ia menatap datar iris violet besar di depannya. "Aku yakin kau datang ke sini tidak hanya sekedar datang bermain. Beritahu aku di mana dia," pinta Ulquiorra tak sabar. Iris violetnya bergulir ke arah pemuda itu kemudian mundur selangkah.

Putri Kuchiki itu menggeleng. "Harusnya kau lebih tahu dari aku, Ulquiorra," jawabnya dengan nada yang lebih serius. Suasananya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu serius. Orihime mengamati ketiga orang itu, dan ia bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau teman dekat yang dimaksud oleh Rukia, pastilah dua pemuda sangar ini.

Dan Orihime sadar bahwa pembicaraan ini tak seharusnya ia sebagai orang luar dengar. Jadi, sebaiknya ia ke kelas duluan. Orihime maju satu langkah. "Kuchiki-san, a—"

"Kyaa!" seseorang menjerit. Orihime menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Rukia memutar kepala. Dan permata emerald itu menatap iris abu Orihime.

_PRANG!_

Rukia membulatkan matanya dan langsung menghampiri gadis orange itu yang terduduk di lantai dengan serpihan kaca serta batu kerikil di sampingnya. "Inoue, kau baik-baik saja?" Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membersihkan bajunya yang terkena serpihan kaca.

Ulquiorra menatap sosok gadis itu yang tengah tersenyum kecil sambil mengucapkan aku baik-baik saja kepada Rukia. Sementara, Ichigo langsung menatap keluar jendela untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya.

"Bocah itu tidak akan lolos," geram Ichigo sambil bersiap untuk turun ke bawah dan mengejar sekumpulan bocah laki-laki yang masih berada di lapangan. Namun, segera dihentikan oleh Ulquiorra yang menarik kerah bajunya,

"Biarkan. Itu bukan urusan kita," ujarnya dingin. Orihime langsung membatu di tempatnya. "Aku menunggu berita tentang dia sepulang sekolah nanti," sambungnya kemudian berlalu, sambil menarik kerah baju Ichigo. Sementara pemuda berambut jabrik itu sibuk meronta dan melemparkan pandangan apa boleh buat ke arah Rukia.

Berjalan begitu saja, melewati Orihime.

.

.

.

Pukul 17.00

Semua pelajaran telah usai dari dua jam yang lalu, tapi karena hukuman yang diberikan oleh guru sejarahnya, Orihime jadi pulang jam segini. Awalnya, ia bersama Rukia, tapi karena gadis itu bilang ingin ke toilet lebih dulu jadi ia menyuruh Orihime untuk pulang lebih dulu dari pada menunggunya karena langit sudah semakin gelap.

Orihime berjalan sendiri di ruang loker yang sepi, gelap dan dingin karena penghangat mulai dimatikan. Hanya satu buah lampu remang-remang yang disisakan menyala untuk penerangan.

Orihime tak pernah pulang sesore ini. Dalam situasi seperti ini. Biasanya, ia pulang sesore ini karena ada pertandingan dan saat itu pun sekolahnya masih ramai. Berbeda dengan saat ini.

Langkahnya bergema. Sedikit suara saja bisa menjadi besar dan mengerikan karena gema yang ditimbulkan koridor panjang ini. Orihime membuka lokernya dengan buru-buru, memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan paksa, tanpa menyusunnya terlebih dahulu.

Perasaannya tak enak. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang. Ia merasa diawasi dan kepanikannya semakin menjadi kala mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Buru-buru ia menutup pintu lokernya. Dan saat pintu itu sudah tertutup dan Orihime siap berlari, seorang pemuda berhenti di depannya.

Orihime merasa takut. Pemuda itu tak terlihat seperti ingin membuka pintu lokernya, melainkan hanya berdiri di depan Orihime seolah menghadang jalan gadis itu. Kaki kanannya bergerak mundur dan berbalik berbarengan dengan kaki kiri yang mengambil langkah mundur. Namun, ia buru-buru mengerem karena seorang pemuda lainnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya yang perlahan maju mendekatinya bersamaan dengan pemuda yang pertama. Orihime terdesak. Dan saat ia ingin menerobos dengan lari, pergelangan tangannya sudah lebih dulu dicengkram.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" rontanya, namun jawabannya tangannya yang satu lagi malah dicengkram erat oleh pemuda itu. Dan dengan satu pukukan di tengkuknya, Orihime jatuh pingsan.

_Buk._

"To...long..."

.

.

.

Rukia baru keluar dari toilet, saat itu. Ia sedang merapikan seragamnya sambil mengamati lapangan parkir melalui jendelanya. Mencoba mengecek keberadaan Ulquiorra di sekolah ini dengan mobilnya. Kemudian ia berdecih karena mobil pemuda stoic itu masih terparkir manis di lapangan yang sepi.

Yang berarti, ia mau tak mau harus menemui pemuda itu untuk membocorkan keberadaan gadis berkulit gelap yang sedang dinyatakan menghilang oleh polisi Italia. Baru Rukia ingin berbalik, tiba-tiba iris violetnya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal, yang tengah berjalan di tengah lapangan paarkir menuju gudang belakang sekolah.

Coba, deh, janggal gak kalau ada orang yang memanggul seorang gadis sambil berjalan menuju gudang belakang sekolah? Terlebih itu dua orang pemuda! Kalau ia memanggulnya untuk dibawa ke ruang kesehatan sepertinya masih lebih baik, tapi ini... KE GUDANG BELAKANG SEKOLAH?!

Rukia memicingkan mata karena ia merasa pernah melihat surai jingga itu. Berharap sih ia salah lihat. Namun, matanya masih normal dan hal itu semakin jelas saat wajah si gadis sedikit terangkat karena pemuda yang memanggulnya sedang berlari.

Rukia langsung membulatkan bola matanya.

Secepat kilat ia berlari ke tempat seseorang yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Ia tak mungkin, membuat perilaku buruk di hari pertamanya sekolah. Setidaknya, kedua orang itu cukup bisa diandalkan dalam urusan berkelahi. Bukan hanya cukup, sangat mampu malah.

Rukia menggeser pintu di depannya dengan tak sabar. Mengatur napas sejenak lalu berjalan menuju Ulquiorra yang sedang duduk di pojokan dengan kaki terangkat sambil memainkan ponsel barunya. Yang Rukia berani bertaruh, pemuda itu sedang mencari informasi tentang keberadaan pianis itu dengan depresi. Sementara Ichigo sedang mendengarkan musiknya melalui headphone dengan mata terpejam. Kemungkinan besar sih, tertidur.

Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengklik sebuah folder yang pasti sangat diinginkan oleh pemuda ini. Ia berhenti di depan Ulquiorra sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Aku tahu di mana dan bagaimana kondisinya."

Ulquiorra mengangkat kepala, lalu menjulurkan tangan untuk merebut ponsel itu. Tapi, Rukia buru-buru menjauhkannya. Ulquiorra berdecih. "Apa maumu?"

"Ke gudang belakang sekolah bersamaku, sekarang," ujarnya cepat. Ulquiorra menyernyit. Pasti sesuatu terjadi. "Ikut atau kau tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya," Rukia mulai mengancam. Well, sedikit berlebihan sih, tapi semua diperlukan dalam bertransaksi.

Ulquiorra bangkit berdiri dengan setengah hati. Melirik Ichigo untuk membangunkannya, namun segera ditahan oleh Rukia. "Kau saja, ia hanya menganggu nantinya."

Ini semakin terasa janggal.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak matanya terangkat. Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Ditambah kepalanya terasa berat dan tangannya juga terikat di belakang punggungnya. "Ini... di mana?" Kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di dekat pintu menyunggingkan senyum, akhirnya, gadis itu terbangun.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan mendekat. "Sepertinya, tuan puteri kita sudah bangun," ujarnya sambil terkikik. Rasa kepanikan mulai menjalar di dalam hati Orihime. Ah, ia baru ingat kalau tadi ada dua pemuda yang menyergapnya, mencengkram tangannya lalu—

"Siapa kalian?!" suaranya bergetar. Dan disambut gelak tawa oleh pemuda itu. "Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" Orihime mulai berontak, mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang terduduk di lantai.

Kemudian sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Kencang. Seolah memerintahkannya untuk diam. "Mau ngapain, ya?" Tangannya menyentuh pipi Orihime mengelusnya, sementara Orihime mulai merinding ketakutan, ketakutannya semakin parah karena ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa akibat penutup mata yang menghalangi pandangannya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat—

_Srak!_

Lengan bajunya dirobek. "Aku rasa... kau sudah tau apa yang akan kami lakukan," pemuda berambut pirang itu menyeringai dan pemuda berambut hitam yang tadinya hanya duduk, kini ikut mendekat.

"Tidak! Lepas!" Orihime menggeleng. "Tolong! Tolong..." pinta Orihime takut kala mendengar langkah kaki dari pemuda bersurai hitam semakin mendekat di sela-sela suara tawa si pemuda berambut pirang.

"Sekolah sudah usai, Nona Manis..." tangan pemuda itu menyentuh dagu Orihime, mengangkat kepala si gadis yang mulai meneteskan air mata ketakutan. "Jadi tak akan ada yang menolongmu..." menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menepel di pipi si gadis.

Tubuh Orihime bergetar. Tangan pemuda itu kini berpindah ke lengan baju kanannya yang belum dirobek. Ia ingin mundur. Ia ingin menghindar tapi sayang tak bisa. Ia tertahan pada posisinya, ia tak bisa kemana-mana. Ia tertahan oleh dinding di belakangnya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengucapkan satu kata dan satu nama. Yang muncul dalam kegelapannya. Yang merupakan harapannya. Yang entah sejak kapan, menjadi satu-satunya yang mampu menolongnya di saat ia kesulitan. Yang padahal ia sudah membentak Orihime kemarin, yang telah mengabaikannya tadi. Tapi... ia tetap menggantungkan harapannya pada pemuda berambut sekelam gelapnya pandangannya.

"Tolong..."

...

...

...

"Tolong aku... Ulquiorra..." kali ini setengah berteriak sambil menangis depresi.

Ia takut.

_Tolong... Tolong aku... Ulquiorra... Tolong... _

Walau kemungkinannya kecil. Kecil sekali.

.

.

.

Rukia berhenti di sisi gudang, menempel di dinding. Mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Ulquiorra mengekor di belakangnya. Ia bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi melalui bagian terkecil dari sebuah jendela yang tak tertutup gorden dengan sempurna.

Lampu di ruangan itu remang, namun Ulquiorra tahu siapa yang sedang ingin ditolong oleh Rukia. Seorang gadis berambut orange dengan iris abu, yang sejak dua minggu lalu selalu merepotkannya.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat lengan seragam gadis itu dirobek. Orihime mulai terisak dan Rukia langsung berlari ke depan pintu untuk langsung mendobrak. Ulquiorra mengikuti di sampingnya.

Rukia menjulurkan tangannya di depan gagang pintu. Ia dapat mendengar Orihime berteriak minta tolong sambil menangis. Tangannya sudah ingin menyentuh gagang pintu tapi tiba-tiba jemari lentiknya berhenti kala mendengar sebuah nama yang sangat ia kenal disebutkan dengan nada depresi oleh Orihime.

"Tolong aku... Ulquiorra..."

Sosok di belakang Rukia tak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apa gadis itu baru saja menyebutkan namanya? Meminta pertolongan darinya? Setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin? Apa ia sudah gila? Berharap pada Ulquiorra? Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu tak datang?

Kaki kanannya maju. Ini nih, yang Ulquiorra tak suka, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Tangannya terjulur. Rukia baru mau memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Ulquiorra namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah digeser oleh Ulquiorra dan—

_Brak!_

Ia tendang pintu di depannya sampai menjeblak terbuka.

.

.

.

Tubuh Orihime bergetar. Benarkah tak akan ada yang menolongnya? Tangan-tangan itu semakin menjadi. Dan air mata Orihime semakin mengalir deras. Harusnya ia menunggu Rukia tadi di toilet...

Harusnya...

_Brak!_

Orihime tersentak. Begitu juga kedua pemuda itu, mereka langsung memutar kepala secara berbarengan. Ulquiorra berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap datar kedua bocah itu. Lalu ia alihkan permata emeraldnya ke gadis bersurai jingga yang menangis di antara kedua pemuda itu.

Ekspresi ngeri langsung terlihat di wajah kedua pemuda itu. Ulquiorra. Siapa yang tak kenal pemuda itu? Pemuda emo, sangar, jago berkelahi, pandai. Tapi, tenang ia tak akan mengganggu sebelum diganggu. Tapi, kenapa ia bisa muncul di tempat ini?

Mereka memang tahu kalau Orihime belakangan sering berkeliaran di sekitar Ulquiorra tapi mereka tak pernah menyangka kalau pemuda itu mau repot-repot datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkan si gadis orange. Lagipula, mereka yakin benar kalau mereka tak diikuti siapa-siapa tadi.

Pemuda berambut pirang meneguk ludahnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Ka-kami tidak mengganggumu! Jadi jangan ganggu kami!" si pirang mengambil inisiatif.

"Cepat keluar dari sini."

Orihime langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenal. Suara datar ini. Pemuda itukah? Ia kah yang datang?

Langkah kaki terdengar. Ulquiorra mulai berjalan ke arah Orihime. Tanpa Rukia jelaskan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Ulquiorra sudah bisa menebak, pasti ia ingin Ulquiorra menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Si pirang berdiri duluan berdsiap memukul Ulquiorra, namun tentu saja Ulquiorra bereaksi lebih dulu dengan memukulkan tangannya ke leher si pirang hingga ia roboh kembali. Kini tinggal yang bersurai hitam, sepertinya sih lebih pengecut daripada yang pirang tadi. Lihat saja, dari tadi ia cuma bergetar di tempatnya tanpa berdiri.

Ulquiorra berdiri di depan Orihime. Ia lirik pemuda bersurai hitam itu lalu memukul tengkuknya. Pingsan sseketika. Tangannya yang pucat terjulur. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, adegan yang sepertinya hanya ada di Drama dan komik namun ia baru saja melakukannya.

Seperti pahlawan yang ingin menyelamatkan sang puteri. Hah.

Perlahan, getaran pada tubuh Orihime berhenti. Entah kenapa ia merasa aman sekarang. Sebuah tangan asing menyentuh ujung ikatan penutup matanya dan dengan sekali tarik...

_Sret_

Abu bertemu emerald.

Pemuda itu benar-benar datang menyelamatkannya. Di tengah ketakutan serta keputus asaannya.

"Ul...quiorra..."

Sesaat mereka diam. Dan Rukia hanya memperhaatikan dari luar sisi pintu. Jelas ini tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Apalagi tadi, Ulquiorra mendorong tubuhnya dan langsung mendobrak pintu. Padahal, Rukia kira ia akan butuh waktu lama untuk membuat pemuda itu bergerak. Tapi, tadi... Rukia mendesah.

"_A...rigatou..._"

"Inoue!" Rukia muncul di depan pintu dengan ekspresi seolah-oleh ia baru tiba di tempat kejadian. Orihime terkejut melihat kehadiran sosok gadis baru itu. Ulquiorra pun mundur satu langkah. Dan Rukia langsung berlari ke arah Orihime sambil melepas blazernya dan menempelkannya di bahu Orihime yang terbuka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Tak ada yang terjadi, kan?" Ia tatap iris abu Orihime dengan khawatir. Orihime menggeleng sambil tersenyum, yang mencirikan ia baik-baik saja. Kemudian Rukia langsung beralih ke ikatan tangan Orihime yang belum terbuka.

"Kuchiki-san... terima kaasih..." ujar Orihime dan kembali meneteskan air mata.

Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ia lakukan di sini. "Jangan salah sangka, aku ke sini karena disuruh oleh dia. Aku menanti janjimu Rukia." Ulquiorra pun berjalan menjauh. Rukia menatap punggung Ulquiorra. Ia tahu yang barusan itu bohong.

Orihime hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Apa pun yang pemuda itu katakan, menolong tetaplah menolong maupun itu perintah dari orang lain maupun keinginan sendiri. "Tapi tetap... terima kasih... Ulquiorra."

Untuk sepersekian detik langkah kaki itu terhenti dan bola mata emeraldnya melirik ke arah Orihime. Namun, ia tak ingin berlama-lama dan langsung keluar.

.

.

.

_Kenapa... kau begitu mengharapkanku?_

—**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

_Karena... kau selalu ada, Ulquiorra... _

—**Inoue Orihime**

_Ulquiorra... tunggu aku._

—**Tia Halibel**

.

.

Debe continuar

.

.

.

**A/N**: Halo semuaaaaaaaaaa. Saya sudah update~~ /lambai /plak well, awalnya fic ini mau diupdate tanggal 23 kemaren karena bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku~~ Saya 17 tahun loh sekarang /terus wkwkwkw Niatannya juga mau bikin sequelnya A Night Under White Moon tapi karena lagi-lagi... tugas... jadilah semua dibatalkan u.u.

Ah... saya jadi inget, waktu masih baru-baru di fandom ini... Waktu FBI masih diramein sama Shabrina, Marianne, Rigel, Mey, Yumi, Mika, Cha,. Shiori sama Fay... waktu itu setiap ada yang ultah ada aja yang ngasih kado fic... hahahaha. /plak (nostalgia dikit)

Oke, balik lagi ke fic, sebenernya agak ngakak setiap ngetik bagian akhir. Sumpah... ngebayangin Ulquiorra belagak kayak pahlawan kesingana begitu. Wkwkwkwkwkw. Terus... yang bagian italic yang pas di awal itu ngertilah ya kalo itu isinya surat mereka berdua... wkwkwkwkw

Covernya diganti, teman-teman sekalian~ karena merasa cover yang baru ini lebih pas dengan adega yang terakhir, yaitu adega saat Orihime bilang makasih sambil nangis dan Ulquiorra terkejut uwoooooo /plak

Untuk update berikutnya... silakan ditunggu bulan depan /heh karena tugas ini membunuhku, kawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Okelah... saya semakin bingung mau ngomongin apa... mari kita berbalas review~

**yoorin matsu****: **Hehehe... Maaf. Apakah kali ini sudah termasuk dalam hitungan telat? Wkwkwkw. Itu sengaja... Menggalau sedikit. Tapi bentar lagi mereka baikan kok. Chapter depan terus chapter depannya lagi sesuatu terjadi /plak Yups... malaikatnya Orihime udah muncul di chapter ini, dan siapa kakaknya Orihime... nanti akan ketahuan kok~~ Oke, thanks buat read and reviewnya.

**Mei Anna AiHina****: **Dan sepertinya memang kamu harus menunggu sebulan /slap yups, drama musicalnya nanti... yah pokonya adalah sesuatu /heh Mungkin... Ulquiorra udah mulai merasa.. tapi belum mau mengakui hohoh. Yosh, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya.

**Rosecchi**: Terima kasih atas alertnya~~ /peluk dan terima kasih juga atas read and reviewnya. /berkaca-kaca

**relya schiffer**: Oh... rupanya itu dirimu toh... wkwkwkw. Dan talk less do more itu memang mengacu pada kejadian sop tumpah waktu itu wkwkwkw. Kapan? Pada waktunya itu kapan? Ah... janjimu janji palsu, Mey /heh wkwkwkwkw. Memang akan terjadi sesuatu yang nanti di rama musical itu~~ Terutama pas latiannya... uwoh. Uwoh *excited sendiri* wkwkwkwkwkw Halibel akan muncul kok... kan semuanya akan indah pada waktunya /heh wkwkwkw. Okelah, terima kasih atas read and reviewmu, Mey /hug

**Dijah-hime**: Dia memang care...; /narihula terima kasih atas read and reviewnya

**Hanyou Dark**: Dan saya juga seneng, girang, de el el membaca review seperti kamu /plak wkwkwkwkw. Memang sedikit angst... masalah ending... memang mulai terpikir buat dibikin sad... tapi gak rela juga... aslinya udah sad masa ficnya mau sad juga /plak makanya masih dipertimbangkan. Yosh, ini sudah diupdate makasih atas read and reviewnya~

**ariadneLacie**: Waduh? Ngerasain seperti apa yang dirasain Orihime? Jangan bilang kamu juga dibully /gakgitu. Yosh... chapter ini sudah diupdate, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya~~

**Himeka Kyousuke**: Baiklah, kalau begitu saya gak akan bilang kalau Tia itu anekinya Orihime /heh Maaf soal typo... itu sulit dihilangkan.. tapi saya akan terus berusaha untuk menghilangkannya u.u Terima kasih atas read and reviewnya~

**Asakura Ayaka**: Saya juga suka sekali sama pair ini... Tapi ending mereka di Bleach tragis banget u.u Salam kenal juga Asakura-san. Terima kasih buat dukungannya. Chapter ini sudah diupdate, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya~

**Kuro Nami**: Request selalu ditampung, kok~~ tapi untuk mewujudkan Ulquiorra ngejer-ngejer Orihime itu rada... er... susah /plak karema plotnya di sini Orihime yang jatoh-bangun untuk Ulquiorra *udah kayak lagu* wkwkwkw. Kenapa bapaknya nelpon? Semua itu akan segera terjawab *sok misterius* wkwkwkw. Yups, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya~~

**Toshino miavita, ****greennocent**: Karena kalian orang yang sama... balesannya digabung, ya~~ wkwkwk. Tapi, kalau salah orang saya mohon maaf. Terima kasih sudah ingin membaca fic ini. Saya selalu menghargai siapa saja yang membaca fic ini walau silent reader sekali pun. Terima kasih banget, Miovita. /peluk yups, chapter ini sudah diupdate, makasih atas read and reviewnya~

**i'm cloud: **Apakah... dirimu sama dengan I'm clouds? Kalau berbeda tolong maafkan saya. /bow Yups, chapter ini sudah diupdate, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya~

Yosh! Terima kasih buat review dari teman-teman sekalian baik yang log in maupun enggak dan makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan makasih banget buat yang mau fave dan alert fic ini beserta authornya (peluk readers satu-satu)

.

.

.

Okay, sampai di sini aja pertemuan kita kali ini~~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya #lambai

Lalu?

Review?


	9. Capitulo IX: Tres

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Cover © **__**pixietraitor93**__** at Deviantart**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt-comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Chapter ini dipersembahkan untuk Bleachmegafan01 ^^**_

_**Dan diberitahukan untuk Kururugi Meyylyyani untuk segera sms aku, ya /plak**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo IX**_

**Tres**

—_**sudut ketiga di segitiga**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Karma.

Mungkin, hal itulah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi Cirucci kali ini. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan mendapatkan balasannya begitu cepat. Bahkan Orihime, si korban juga tak pernah menyangka akan hal itu.

Yang ia tahu, keesokan harinya saat ia datang ke sekolah, sebuah gosip tidak sedap beredar di sekolah. Tentang Cirucci. Yang mengatakan kalau ia, psycho. Orihime terkejut saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah dan segerombolan orang menghampirinya sambil mengatakan betapa malangnya ia, dan betapa jahatnya Cirucci.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Oriihime menyadari betapa kesepiannya sosok Cirucci.

.

.

.

Mereka saling bertatapan, sepasang kaki jenjang mereka sama-sama berhenti. Oriihime tidak pernah melihat Cirucci berkeliaran sendirian di lingkungan sekolah. Orihime menelan ludahnya. Mereka hanya berjarak satu langkah, di koridor yang sepi dekat tangga menuju atap.

"Cirucci... aku ingin bicara denganmu," ia berujar pelan. Ada satu hal yang memang harus ia pastikan, sebuah informasi yang tadi diberikan oleh Rukia, mengenai kejadian di gudang kemarin saat ia pulang sekolah.

Bulu matanya yang lentik terangkat ke atas. "Kau harus berhati-hati kalau ingin berbicara denganku, Orihime-chan..." ia maju selangkah dan tangannya menyentuh pundak Orihime. Gadis itu ingin mengambil langkah mundur, namun jika ia lakukan maka... Cirucci pasti akan tersinggung.

"Apa benar kau yang membayar dua laki-laki kemarin untuk... menggangguku?"

Tubuh Cirucci bergetar kemudian sebuah suara tawa menelusup keluar dari celah bibirnya. Menggema di koridor sepi dan kemudian sebuah pekikan tertahan menyusul dari Orihime. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Cirucci yang sedang menjambak rambut panjangnya.

"Jadi, kau mulai merasa sombong sekarang? Jadi, kau sudah merasa hebat karena satu sekolahan menjauhiku dan berteman denganmu!? Hah?" Ia semakin histeris. Perasaannya tersayat. Tersakiti. Terkhianati oleh teman-temannya yang kini pergi hanya sebuah desakan konyol oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Dan sekarang, gadis oranye ini datang di depan wajahnya. Seperti domba yang menyerahkan dirinya untuk dikorbankan.

"Iya. Aku yang membayar mereka! Kenapa? Mau mengadukannya ke Ishida-kun? Ingin membuatku Ishida-kun semakin membenciku dan semakin merasa kasihan padamu dan terus mengejarmu? Lalu kau bisa menolaknya dengan angkuh, begitu!? Jawab aku!?" Jambakan pada rambut Orihime semakin mengencang dan rintihan pun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengadukanmu. Aku tidak pernah menjelek-jelekkanmu di depan Ishida-kun. Aku tidak pernah sedikit pun ingin merebutnya darimu oleh karena itu aku menolaknya. Apa semua ini hanya karena dia? Apa kau menghancurkan semua kenangan manisku denganmu hanya karena dia!?" Emosi Orihime pun ikut meledak. Ia tepis tangan Cirucci yang memegangi rambutnya.

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih Orihime. Gadis itu tersentak. "Iya! Semua ini karena dia! Kau tidak mengerti betapa berartinya dia bagiku! Yang kemudian kau datang dan merebutnya dariku! Merebut perhatian yang awalnya mlikku! Kemudian kau membuangnyaa, menolak perasaannya, mempermainkannya!"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkannya!" Orihime berteriak. Kemudian ucapannya terhanti saat ia melihat Cirucci tengah meneteskan air matanya. Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, Orihime hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Cirucci yang itu menangis di depannya.

"Dia yang paling baik denganku. Dia yang tak pernah perduli seperti apa diriku yang sebenarnya. Dia yang tak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian, bahkan setelah semua rumor yang beredar di sekolah... dia tidak meninggalkanku... Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya, walau aku tahu ini semua berlebihan, aku hanya ingin dia tetap di sisiku..."

Seperti sebuah benteng pertahanan yang kokoh yang pada akhirnya hancur, sehingga memperlihatkan sosok aslinya yang ketakutan, kesepian dan haus akan kasih sayang.

Orihime maju selangkah, tangannya terjulur kemudian ia memeluk Cirucci. Gadis berambut ungu itu terkejut dan menatap punggung Orihime. Kemudian ia merasakan basah di bahunya. Pastilah, gadis cengeng itu juga ikut menangis. Cirucci memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan berterima kasih ataupun bersikap baik padamu setelah ini."

Orihime hanya mengangguk dan menangis dalam diam. Cirucci tahu, Orihime tak pernah berniat mengambil Ishida darinya, hanya saja ia terlampau takut, terlalu posesif, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan rumor. Ia psycho.

Cirucci hanya tersenyum tipis entah kenapa perasannya jadi lebih tenang sekarang. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata, sambil menikmati ingatan manis di antara mereka saat mereka masih menyebut satu sama lain dengan kata sahabat.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, namun Orihime masih terduduk di koridor sepi barusan. Cirucci sudah masuk ke kelas terakhirnya namun Orihime memutuskan untuk membolos lagi. Kedua gadis muda itu berpisah dengan cara yang tak menyenangkan. Cirucci masih dengan ucapan ketusnya menyuruh Orihime melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke kelas dengan angkuh. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan mereka langsung berteman baik hanya karena sebuah pelukan, kan?

Dan tinggalah Orihime duduk termenung di koridor itu. Memikirkan betapa mengerikannya posesif itu. Posesif muncul karena cinta.

Cinta...

Cinta...

...

Dan tiba-tiba saja, bayangan Ulquiorra muncul di kepalanya.

Orihime tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat segala kebaikan yang telah Ulquiorra berikan untuknya walaupun dengan suasana canggung. Sudah berapa kali ia meminjam bahu dan punggung pemuda itu untuk menampung air matanya. Dan ia baru sadar, kalau ia belum pernah melakukan satu hal pun untuk membalas kebaikan pemuda itu.

Kepalanya terangkat ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Sosok itu menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap Orihime dengan nyaman. "Sudah selesai masalahnya?" Orihime menghapus jejak air matanya dan bangkit berdiri dari posisinya.

"Ya... terima kasih sudah memberitahuku di mana Cirucci, Kuchiki-san." Gadis Kuchiki itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan ke kantin untuk mengisi perut yang lapar, karena kebetulan Rukia juga melewatkan pelajaran terakhirnya.

"Kuchiki-san dekat dengan Ulquiorra?" Rukia memutar kepalanya cepat. Terlalu cepat malah. Ini, pertanyaan macam ini yang Rukia tunggu dari tadi. Gadis itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dekat... tapi tidak dekat... yah... lumayanlah. Kenapa?" Gadis di sebelahnya tergagap. Terlihat sekali ia bingung untuk mengucapkan keperluannya. Terlihat dari cara ia menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Engh, begini... Ulquiorra kemarin membantuku, kan? Dan aku belum mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku dengan benar jadi..."

Ah... Rukia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti." Rukia mendesah. "Ulquiorra itu... gila piano dan gadget. Jadi, ia pasti akan sangat senang kalau kau memberinya sesuatu seperti hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan piano, entah itu pianis terkenal atau tiket untuk menonton konser pianis terkenal atau kau juga bisa membelikannya smartphone keluaran terbaru. Ia akan senang sekali."

Orihime hanya bisa mengerjap tak percaya. Ia tidak tahu, kalau berterima kasih kepada seseorang itu harus semahal ini. Bisa kalian bayangkan berapa tiket konser pianis terkenal? Berapa harga smartphone keluaran terbaru? Dikira, Orihime punya pohon duit kali. Dan kenapa juga hal-hal yang disukai Ulquiorra itu begitu mahal?

Orihime pun berkutat dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana caranya menyenangkan Ulquiorra? Pianis terkenal? Piano...?

Berkulit gelap...

Orihime menepukkan tangannya secara refleks dan menatap Rukia. "Aku tahu! Sekarang tinggal mengajak Ulquiorra. Terima kasih atas infonya, Kuchiki-san."

Orihime berbalik dan ingin mencari keberadaan pemuda stoic itu, namun tiba-tiba bahunya ditahan oleh Rukia. "Kalau cara berterima kasihmu dengan mengajak Ulquiorra ke suatu tempat, lebih baik kau ikuti aku sepulang sekolah nanti dan aku yakin Ulquiorra akan mengikutimu."

Rukia menyeringai.

.

.

.

Apa-apaan ini...

Ulquiorra sampai-sampai mengalihkan pandangannya dari game balapan yang sedang ia mainkan ketika mendengar Ichigo menyebutkan nama Orihime setelah Rukia. Kenapa gadis itu bisa muncul di sini? Di tempat karouke dalam rangka merayakan kepulangan Rukia ke Jepang. Harusnya hanya ada dia, Nel, Ichigo, Grimmjow dan Rukia, mereka berlima. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada makhluk bersurai oranye di sini? Yang dimaksudkan di sini Orihime.

Rukia hanya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kaget Ulquiorra. Dan Orihime berdiri dengan malu sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Ulquiorra. "Tidak apa, kan? Toh ini perayaanku, jadi aku bebas mengajak siapa saja," ujarnya sambil mendelik ke arah Ulquiorra. Dan Orihime hanya menunduk malu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Ulquiorra.

Rukia menggandeng Orihime masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Teman-teman kenalkan, dia teman baruku di sekolah, Inoue Orihime." Nel dan Grimmjow saling berpandangan, seperti mengingat kejadian di lapangan basket malam saat itu.

Namun, detik berikutnya gadis hijau tosca itu berdiri dan mempersilakan Orihime duduk di samping Ulquiorra dan menyodorkan makanan ke arahnya. "Aku Nel dan dia Grimmjow. Salam kenal," ujarnya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dan Orihime hanya membungkuk canggung sambil menerima tangannya.

"Satu sekolah dengan Rukia? Berarti kau juga satu sekolah dengan Ulquiorra dan Ichigo dong?" Orihime mengangguk canggung. Ia berkali-kali melirik makanan-makanan kecil yang menggoda yang tersuguh di depan matanya. Dan Nel menyadari hal itu. "Makan saja. Aku ingin menyanyi dulu. Kalau kau ingin bernyanyi bilang saja, ya," ujar Nel.

"I-iya..." jawabnya kaku. Kemudian ia melirik Rukia yang seperti memberi kode kepadanya untuk berbicara kepada Ulquiorra. Orihime melirik pemuda stoic di sampingnya yang masih memainkan ponselnya dengan santai. Seolah tak perduli dengan suara bising di sekitarnya.

"Ul-Ulquiorra..." Pemuda itu bertingkah sseolah tak mendengar. Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar gugup. "Ulquiorra," panggilnya dengan setengah berteriak. Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Apa?"

Orihime semakin gugup. "Ano... aku... ingin minta tolong padamu..."

"Apa? Kau mau bernyanyi?" Orihime melotot dan menatap pemuda di sebelahnya yang tengah mengacungkan tangannya. "Nel, dia mau nyanyi, nih," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Orihime. Gadis itu pun langsung menatap Nel dan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti orang linglung.

"Sudah jangan malu-malu. Bukankah, suaramu sangat bagus, hm?" Orihime mendelik ke arah Ulquiorra mendengar nada sinisnya. Nel berjalan menghampirinya dan menarik tangan gadis itu.

Rukia hampir tersedak saat melihat Orihime yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan mereka semua. Dan Orihime sudah merasa hampir mati di situasinya sekarang. Ditatap oleh orang-orang yang baru ia kenal dalam hitungan menit.

Musik berputar. Ia tahu lagu ini.

Ia menarik napas dalam.

Matanya terpejam.

Dan...

"_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite__. __Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta__"(*)_

Ia mulai melantunkan suara merdunya. Semua terdiam, menatap Orihime yang tampak menjiwai lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan. Sampai-sampai Ulquiorra menatap gadis di depannya dengan fokus. Semua seolah terhipnotis dengan suara selembut beledu yang dimiliki oleh Orihime, diiringi oleh musik yang tak kalah lembut, dengan lampu temaram membuat gadis itu terlihat cantik.

Ulquiorra mengerjap.

Apa yang baru ia pikirkan? Ia pikir gadis itu cantik? Oh my...

Rukia berjalan ke arah Ulquiorra dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. "Suaranya bagus, ya?" Ulquiorra berdehem, seolah tersadar kembali pada kenyataannya dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah mulai out of character. Memperhatikan seorang gadis tanpa berkedip? Yang benar saja.

"Biasa saja..." jawabnya, sambil memainkan ponselnya kembali. Kemudian ia teringat akan satu hal, gadis bermata besar ini belum memberinya informasi tentang Halibel. Ia kembali menatap Rukia. "Mana informasinya?"

Rukia terkejut dan buru-buru berdiri namun tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Ulquiorra. Seolah-olah tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, Rukia sedikit terdorong ke belakang dan menjatuhkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman Ulquiorra dan kembali berdiri tegap.

Gadis keturunan Kuchiki itu menepis tangan Ulquiorra. "Aku tahu. Ia belum mati ni, aku pasti memberitahumu, besok. Bagaimanapun tetap ada informasi yang tidak boleh dibocorkan. Aku mau ke toilet," ujarnya lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Ulquiorra berdecih kemudian meminum minumannya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang tak kunjung mendapatkan berita tentang gadis yang ada di hatinya.

"_Mune ni daite, sakura maichiru..."(*)_

Semua bertepuk tangan setelah Orihime mengakhirinya dengan sebuah nada tinggi yang cukup membuat semua terpana. Orihime membungkukan badannya canggung lalu duduk kembali di samping Ulquiorra. Lirik pemuda itu sebentar lalu meminum jus miliknya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Orihime menatap lututnya.

"Tentang yang tadi, Ulquiorra, aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk..."

_Gulp._

"...menemaniku menjemput kakakku di bandara besok, mau, ya?" Menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang salah sepertinya sedang merasuki tubuh Ulquiorra. Dengan ekspresi horror Orihime menatap Ulquiorra yang sedang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Ul-Ulquiorra?"

Coba, siapa yang tidak kaget kalau pemuda yang pelit senyum, dingin, ketus dan jutek tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan wajah merah? Siapa yang tidak kaget? Siapa? Orihime menjulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Ulquiorra barangkali tubuhnya panas jadi... ada yang korslet?

"Ka-kau baik-baik, saja?"

Dan kejutan berikutnya terjadi. Tangan Orihime yang sedang mencoba menyentuh tubuh Ulquiorra ditahan oleh pemuda itu dengan sebuah sentuhan lembut. Matanya membola. Tangannya diturunkan dan di atasnya tangan Ulquiorra bertumpu di sana, sambil memajukan wajahnya kea rah Orihime yang wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah.

Orihime mundur ke belakang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Antara takut tapi lebih ke perasaan excited. Seperti... menanti tindakan berikutnya yang akan Ulquiorra lakukan.

Apa yang ia pikirkan?!

Orihime memejamkan mata. "Kau... cantik," bisiknya di telinga Orihime dengan suara rendah nan sexynya. Merinding, kawan. Dan ketika Orihime membuka matanya, Ulquiorra sudah berada di depan mereka, memegang sebuah mic.

Jangan bilang...

"Tentu, aku akan menemanimu, Inoue Orihimeeee!"

Nel, Grimmjow dan Ichigo langsung terkejut melihat Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba 'gila', sementara Orihime sibuk menutupi telinganya yang memerah akibat tindakan kecil Ulquiorra barusan. Rasanya ia bisa pingsan karena serangan jantung saat ini juga.

_Click._

.

.

.

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak. Aku banyak pekerjaan besok. Penting banget gitu menemanimu menjemput kakakmu? Memangnya aku siapamu?"

Orihime langsung mengembungkan mulutnya tak senang. Jelas-jelas kemarin Ulquiorra sudah setuju untuk menemaninya, kan? Teriakan dengan mic itu apa? Orihime melirik Rukia sedih. Usahanya gagal. Memang, ucapan orang yang mabuk tak bisa dipercaya.

Rukia menghela dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku yakin, kau akan senang melihat ini, Ulquiorra?" Rukia menunjukkan rekaman video mereka semalam. Dimulai dari Ulquiorra yang maju ke depan, memegang mic kemudian berteriak...

Buru-buru Ulquiorra memanjangkan tangannya untuk merebut rekaman itu. Namun Rukia lebih gesit dan menjauhkannya. "Itu bukan aku. Kau yang menjembakku, kan, Rukia?" Gadis kecil itu bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa malah memutar video itu berulang-ulang, terutama dibagian Ulquiorra meneriakkan nama Orihime.

Gadis bersurai oranye itu sendiri pun sekuat tenaga menahan suara tawanya. Tapi, Rukia langsung menyenggol siku Orihime untuk menggunakan kesempatan. Orihime berdehem.

"Tuh, kau setuju kemarin. Jadi, temani aku, ya?" Ulquiorra menatap Orihime, tentu ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai pemuda yang mengumbar janji palsu. Ia menghela napas yang berarti ia mengiyakan dan disambut dengan seruan bahagia Orihime. Ulquiorra pun menatap Rukia lalu dengan sigap ia menggenggam bahu gadis itu dan mengguncangnya.

"Aku bunuh kau. Aku bunuh."

Rukia hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Biasanya, kalau ada sanak-saudara yang datang berkunjung, pemilik rumah pastilah akan melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih. Apalagi, saudara yang akan datang kali ini tidak hanya berkunjung, melainkan menginap untuk jangka waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan.

Dan inilah, kegiatan Orihime sekarang. Melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih untuk menyambut kedatangan sang kakak. Menyapu kamar kakaknya yang dulu, mengganti sepreinya, mengelap perabotannya dan memasang pajangan yang pernah ia masukkan ke kotak karena takut berdebu.

Dan ketika sedang bersih-bersih begitu, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Sebentar," teriak Orihime saat sedang menjemur seprei kakaknya. Kemudian ia berlari kecil menuju pintu untuk menyambut tamunya. "Nel-san?"

"Hai~" sapanya sambil mengangkat sebuah kantong berisi cemilan sore. "Rukia bilang, kau butuh bantuan?" Orihime melirik belakang Nel, mencari sosok Rukia yang sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya bersih-bersih hari ini. "Oh, Rukia tidak bisa datang, karena ia ada urusan keluarga. Jadi...?"

Orihime mengerjap. "Silakan masuk, silakan," ujar Orihime akhirnya. Nel hanya tersenyum simpul dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Orihime. "Silakan duduk, mau minum apa?"

Nel menggeleng. "Nanti saja, ayo kita mulai bersih-bersih!" serunya semangat. Orihime hanya tertawa canggung. Bagaimanapun, mereka baru kenal.

.

.

.

Bagian luar kamar sudah dibersihkan. Sudah disapu, dipel bahkan dilap perabotnya. Sekarang tinggal menata bagian dalam kamar sang kakak. Orihime mengeluarkan kardus-kardus yang ia letakkan di gudang dan mulai membongkarnya bersama Nel.

"Sepertinya, kakakmu perempuan, ya?"

Orihime mengangguk dan mengambil boneka dari dalam kardus dan menatanya di atas kasur. Sementara Nel, mengeluarkan novel-novel dan menatanya di dalam rak. "Seperti apa kakakmu itu?"

Orihime mengeluarkan barang berikutnya. "Seperti kakak pada umumnya, baik, mengayomi, walau... sedikit dingin?" tertawa hambar. Ah, bahkan ia hampir lupa bagaimana kakaknya sendiri. Delapan tahun berpisah bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

"Tapi, sepertinya kau senang ia pulang. Ohya, kapan dia tiba?"

Orihime hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata senang. "Besok. Aku akan menjemputnya bersama... Ulquiorra..." ujar Orihime malu-malu.

"Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra yang itu?!" respon Nel kaget. Orihime hanya mengangguk malu. "Dia menyukaimu, eh?" goda Nel dan langsung ditanggapi dengan gelengan cepat Orihime.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Nel tergelak.

"Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia mau mengantar seseorang ke bandara selain kami berempat. Ditambah, perempuan lagi, apa itu namanya kalau bukan suka?"

Orihime terdiam sejenak. Sebagian otaknya, seperti menjerit senang, menyetujui spekulasi yang dibuat Nel, sementara sebelahnya menolak. Orihime menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, ia mau karena diancam oleh Kuchiki-san," Orihime tertawa dan detik berikutnya pandangan matanya berubah. "Lagipula, sepertinya Ulquiorra sudah mempunyai orang yang disukai, ya?"

Nel mengambil novel berikutnya. "Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu?"

"Habis, terkadang aku melihat Ulquiorra sedang menerawang dengan ekspresi rindu..." Nel menatap Orihime yang memelankan suaranya. Tapi, buru-buru gadis itu tertawa kembali. "Ahahaha... sok tahu, ya?"

Nel hanya ikut tertawa dan susunan novelnya selesai. Sekarang ia berpindah pada bagian pigura. Dan ketika ia membuka kardus itu, senyum di wajahnya menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Dengan cepat ia membuka kardus di depannya dan mengangkat keluar sebuah pigura yang terdapat foto seorang gadis yang amat familiar.

"Orihime-chan... dia... kakakmu?" tanyanya terbata. Orihime memutar kepalanya dan menatap pigura yang dipegang oleh Nel.

"Y-ya, kenapa?" tanyanya bingung dengan ekspresi kaget Nel. "Tidak menyangka, kakakku pianis terkenal, ya?" Orihime tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan menatap meja rias kakaknya.

"_Besok, aku akan menjemputnya bersama Ulquiorra."_

"_...Ulquiorra..."_

_..._

'_Tidak boleh...' _batin Nel.

_Buk!_

...

Orihime menoleh mendengar benda jatuh dan terkejut saat melihat pigura kakaknya terjatuh di atas pangkuan Nel, untung benda itu tidak pecah. "Ne-Nel-san?" Gadis bersurai hijau tosca itu mengerjap dan menatap Orihime.

"A-aku teringat sesuatu, aku pulang, ya, Orihime-chan? Kau bisa, kan, sendiri?" ujarnya gagap sambil buru-buru mengambil tasnya.

"O-oh, ya, aku bisa kok. Terima kasih mau membantu," ujar Orihime sambil berdiri untuk mengantar Nel keluar.

"Sama-sama. Tidak usah mengantarku, aku pulang, Orihime-chan," setelah mengucapkan kata itu Nel langsung berlari keluar dari kamar dan dari apartemen Orihime.

Meninggalkan gadis itu yang kini hanya memandang bingung pigura kakaknya sambil mengingat tingkah aneh Nel.

.

.

.

Nel tiba di _base camp_ mereka seperti orang yang kesurupan. Napasnya memburu dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tatapan horror. Otomatis Ichigo dan Grimmjow langsung terlonjak kaget melihat kedatangan gadis cantik itu.

"Nel, kau kenapa? Seperti habis dikejar setan saja?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Mana Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow menatap Ichigo bergantian.

"Baru saja pulang. Bagaimana bersih-bersih di rumah gadis itu?" Namun Nel mengabaikan pertanyaan kekasihnya, sesaat setelah ia mengetahui Ulquiorra tak ada di sini, ia langsung berbalik dan mengejar Ulquiorra. Tapi, hal itu tidak terjadi, karena Grimmjow lebih dulu bangkit dari sofanya dan menahan bahu Nel.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada serius. Ia tidak suka dengan tingkah panik yang tidak jelas dari kekasihnya ini.

Nel menatap Grimmjow panik. "Gadis itu, Orihime-chan... dia... DIA ADIKNYA TIA-NEE!" jerit Nel akhirnya. Grimmjow dan Ichigo langsung membatu di tempat.

"Oi, oi, setahuku Tia tidak punya adik, kau ngawur Nel," ujar Ichigo tak percaya. Nel menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, dia punya, Orihime-chan adiknya, aku baru saja melihat foto keluarga mereka di rumahnya. Dan besok, Ulquiorra akan menemani Orihime menjemput kakaknya di bandara," ujar Nel cepat.

Tak boleh. Ulquiorra belum boleh bertemu dengan Haalibel.

Grimmjow meremas bahu Nel pelan. "Hei, hei, tenang... apa Ulquiorra tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Kalau dia tahu, mana mungkin aku seheboh—"

"TENANG!" teriak Grimmjow akhirnya. Ia tidak suka gadisnya meracau seperti ini. Nel langsung menutup mulutnya dan Ichigo ikut-ikutan terkejut mendengar raungan Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut biru itu menatap Ichigo. "Telepon Ulquiorra sekarang," perintahnya.

Kemudian Grimmjow menuntun Nel untuk duduk dan memberinya segelas air putih untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Tapi, sayangnya...

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang berada di luar service area. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada—"_

Ponselnya Ulquiorra matikan, sembari pemuda itu memainkan pianonya hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari-cari sosok kakaknya di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia yang baru tiba di bandara dan ingin segera keluar. Sambil menunggu kedatangan kakaknya, Ulquiorra baru ingat kalau ia mematikan ponselnya semalam.

Dan saat ponselnya menyala, tiba-tiba 100 panggilan tak terjawab muncul di notifikasinya. Ulquiorra langsung mengerutkan dahi. Siapa pula orang gila yang menelponnya 100 kali semalam? Dan ketika ia membuka panggilan tak terjawabnya... rupanya Nel dan Ichigo menelponnya secara bergantian.

Ada sesuatu? Karena tak biasanya dua orang itu menelponnya seratus kali seperti orang gila yang kurang kerjaan. Ulquiorra pun berdiri dan memberi kode ke Orihime kalau ia ingin menelpon dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ulquiorra berjalan ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan menelpon Nel, karena kalau memang ada hal penting akan lebih akurat menelpon gadis itu. Terdengar nada sambung sekali dan—

"Ulquiorra?" Gadis itu sudah mengangkatnya. Ulquiorra sampai kaget dengan kecepatan gadis itu, apa itu artinya ia sudah menunggu Ulquiorra menelponnya?

"Ya, kau gila? Kau tahu sudah berapa kali kau menelponku? Lebih baik urusannya penting," semprot Ulquiorra.

"Kau di mana? Belum di bandara, kan? Aku beritahu, jangan ke bandara, bilang pada Orihime-chan kalau kau sakit atau apalah. Tidak, Ulquiorra, kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku, jangan pergi ke bandara, ok?" Ulquiorra mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar penjelasan Nel yang begitu panik.

Namun, ketika ia melihat sosok yang keluar dari kerumunan dan disambut hangat oleh Orihime, ia paham maksudnya sekarang. "Sayang sekali, aku sudah berada di bandara, Nel," jawabnya dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju Orihime yang tersenyum lebar kea rah kakaknya. Dan ketika ia berada tepat di depan kakak Orihime, ia tahu bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Bahwa yang ia temui sekarang bukan hantunya atau apa. Ini benar dia, utuh tanpa cacat ataupun luka sehabis kecelakaan seperti yang diberitakan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ulquiorra..." sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya lebih dulu. Dan Orihime menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dan saat Ulquiorra menerima jabatan tangan kakaknya, tiba-tiba saja Orihime merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, sesuatu yang... menyakitkan...

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tia..."

.

.

.

Debe continuar

.

.

.

**(*) Sakura by Ikimonogakari.**

**A/N**: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaf! Seribu maaf, lagi-lagi saya telat update. Ini benar-benar diluar rencana saya, teman-teman. Saya bener-bener gak nyangka bakal update selama ini. Maaf /bow tapi mau begimana ujian ini... semuanya... membuatku gilaaaaaaaaaa. /plak

Tapi, tetep saya update kok, dan gak berniat untuk mendiscontinue-kan fic ini, mau telat sebulan, dua bulan atau bahkan lima bulan, saya pasti akan tetap mengupdate fic ini. Halah lebay. Wkwkwk.

Oke, kayaknya chapter ini lumayan panjang, ya? Dan... akhirnya dia muncul kawan-kawan! Tapi, perjalanan fic ini masih panjang... oke.. stay tune, ya~~

Mari kita berbalas review.

**Mei Anna AiHina**: Muahahahaha. Maklum, saya suka drama korea /plak wkwkwk Tapi Ulquiorra emang gemes kok, gak tau deh apa chapter kali ini tetep keliatan gemes apa gak /slap wkwkwk. Sama, aku juga rindu sama spoiler yang dulu... karena rindu... jadi aku bikin lagi deh buat spoiler chapter besok... /plinplan. Maaf, karena telat updatenya u.u terima kasih sudah baca dan review /peluk

**yoorin matsu**: Masa pendek? Padahal itu 3ribu words loh... wkwkwkw. Untuk penyelipan... Ichiruki... diusahakan... tapi gak janji juga, soalnya kan... chapter depan bakal fokus ke trianglenya u.u Yoorin-san juga kelas 3 SMA? Kita sama~~ /narihula /plak dan judul chapternya memang ngambil dari bahasa spanyol dan sedikit berhubungan dengan chapternya. Bukankah, di bawah judulnya saya kasih sedikit penjelasan? Hehehe. Terima kasih atas read and reviewnya. Maaf telat update /bow

**Me**: Iya... mey... dulu kan kita begitu, ya? Gak kita aja sih, sama anak ffn lain juga begitu, main kasih kado fic kalo ada yang ultah~ Ah, kangen u.u Tapi, aku paham kondisimu, kok, karena tugas ini juga menculikkuuuu /plak Wkwkwkw. Sorry, mey, abis aku gak mau menganggu kamu /halah wkwkwkw. Dan kalau kamu baca balesan review ini... langsung sms aku, ya~ hp aku ke format dan nomormu ilang /plak oke? Thanks atas read and reviewnya, Mey~~ /peluk

**Kuro Nami**: Terima kasih ucapannya kuro-san~ Untuk scene itu... sepertinya bakal susah... tapi pas latian dramanya bakal ada sesuatu yang ctar membahana /plak wkwkwkw silakan ditunggu. Terima kasih atas read and reviewnya~

**Hanyou Dark**: Woah~ walau telat, kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun juga buat adikmua, ya~ Dan untuk tidak dibuat angst? Hm... saya tidak janji /plak karena itu genre favorit saya /heh Dan terima kasih atas read and reviewnya, maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya /bow

**Bleachmegafan01**: Bleach-san~~ halo.. terima kasih sudah mengingatkan kalau saya sudah telat tiga bulan dalam mengupdate fic ini. Makasih, banget. Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah menelantarkan fic ini selama ini. Tapi, terima kasih buat bleach-san yang sudah mengingatkan dan akhirnya saya update fic ini~ /tebarconfeti yupas sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf /bow

**saya aja**: Terima kasih saya saja~ Chapternya sudah diupdate, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

**Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q**: Hehehehe, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya, ya fu~

**chap 9**: Heheeheh. Ini sudah diupdate, tapi, untuk bikin Ulquiorra cemburu? Hm... pasti ada scenenya, kok. Heheheh. Terima kasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

Dan, karena saya kangen bikin spoiler jadi, kali ini saya bikin spoiler lagi /plak

**Triangle **

**Capitulo X**

"**Kau kenal dengan kakakku, Ulquiorra?"**

"**...begitulah.."**

**.**

"**Odile menciontai pangeran, tapi pangeran mencintai Odette, bukankah mengenaskan?"**

"**Kisah macam apa itu?"**

**.**

"**Kau main drama sekarang, Ulquiorra?"**

"**Ucapkan terima kasih untuk adikmu."**

"**Orihime, huh? Kalian dekat?"**

.

.

.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat review dari teman-teman sekalian baik yang log in maupun enggak dan makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan makasih banget buat yang mau fave dan alert fic ini beserta authornya (peluk readers satu-satu)

.

.

.

Okay, sampai di sini aja pertemuan kita kali ini~~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya #lambai

Lalu?

Review?


	10. Capitulo X: Duele

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Cover © **__**pixietraitor93**__** at Deviantart**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt-comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Catatan: Yang diitalic itu, kata hatinya Orihime, ya~ **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo X**_

_**Duele**_

—_**rasanya sakit seperti jantung ini akan berhenti berdetak**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Lama tidak bertemu, Tia,"_

Kalimat itu terus membayangi kepala Orihime. Tia, katanya. Pemuda itu memanggil nama kecilnya, bukan Halibel atau semacamnya melainkan Tia. Nama depannya. Apa itu artinya mereka saling kenal? Tidak lebih dari itu, apa mungkin mereka dekat?

Ia jadi teringat saat di mobil kemarin. Kakaknya duduk di depan, di samping Ulquiorra dan ia disingkirkan di belakang. Seperti orang ketiga dan tidak dianggap. Dan mereka saling menanyakan kabar dan Ulquiorra seperti bertanya tentang berita yang merebak di Italia. Sesuatu yang tak dimengerti oleh Orihime, seolah-olah mereka berada di dunia mereka sendiri yang tak ada Orihime di dalamnya.

Dan, Orihime seperti ditinggalkan.

"Ah." Orihime mengerjap karena ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke samping. Orihime memutar kepalanya dan menatap sebuah tangan pucat yang memegang erat lengannya.

"Jangan merepotkanku," keluh Ulquiorra kemudian melepskan tangan gadis itu. Orihime menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mengerti apa maksud ucapan Ulquiorra. Kalau bukan karena pemuda itu yang menariknya, pastilah kepala Orihime akan membentur tembok di depannya.

Orihime menunduk. "Terima kasih," ujarnya pelan. Ah, ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia pantas mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Ulquiorra dengan mengajaknya kemarin. Ia merasa janggal. Merasa ada yang salah. Merasa bahwa tak seharusnya ia mengajak Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Dari tadi melamun terus. Jangan pikir Ulquiorra tidak memperhatikan? Oh yeah, Ulquiorra memperhatikannya sekarang, terlebih karena fakta bahwa gadis itu adalah adik dari Tia Halibel. Walau tidak bisa dibilang adik kandung juga.

Ck. Lihat saja tuh dari tadi, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Ulquiorra menyelamatkan Orihime dari pembenturan kepalanya dengan tembok. Melamun apa sih? Bocah berkacamata itu lagi? Ulquiorra mendengus.

Tuh. Tuh. Tuh. Dia mau menabrak lagi. Ia berdecak. Walau kesal tapi tetap saja tangannya bergerak dan menarik gadis itu agar menghindar dari tembok di depannya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan merepotkanku, kan? Aku berjalan bersamamu karena dipanggil oleh Yoruichi-sensei tentang drama musical nanti bukan menjadi bodyguardmu," semprotnya.

Orihime mengerjap. Tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan sedih dan polos. Wajar saja Cirucci suka mem-bullynya. Kemudian ia menunduk dan mengucapkan kata itu lagi, "Terima kasih." Gah.

Ulquiorra hanya menghela dan berjalan di depan gadis itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ujung bajunya ditarik oleh gadis itu. Ulquiorra berhenti melangkah. Jangan bilang, kalau gadis ini mau menangis lagi seperti kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi. Ini tempat umum!

"Kau... kenal dengan kakakku, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra langsung menatap gadis itu melalui ekor matanya. Ia bertanya dengan menundukkan kepala. Sehingga rambut panjangnya menjuntai dan menutupi sepasang permata abunya. Suaranya pun sangat pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar oleh Ulquiorra.

Ia alihkan emeraldnya ke depan dan mengatup sejenak. "...begitulah..."

"Oh..."

Pegangannya pada ujung baju Ulquiorra terlepas, dan pemuda itu kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Yoruichi-sensei. Tanpa ia sadari, gadis di belakangnya meneteskan air mata dan berbalik menuju tempat lain.

...

_Srek._

Ulquiorra menggeser pintu ruangan guru dan masuk mencari meja Yoruichi-sensei. Guru berkulit gelap itu langsung mematikan teleponnya dan mempersilakan pemuda itu duduk di kursinya.

"Mana, Inoue?"

Ulquiorra tersentak dan memutar kepalanya. Gadis itu tidak mengikutinya? Jangan katakan karena Ulquiorra berjalan di depannya, jadi gadis itu pingsan menabrak tembok? Oh tidak.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur. Yoruichi mengerutkan dahinya. Pemuda di depannya ini menjawab sambil terus menatap ke belakang. Seolah-olah juga kebingungan kenapa gadis itu tidak ada di belakangnya.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu datang bersamanya?"

Ulquiorra menatap gurunya. "Aku sudah bilang tidak tahu, Sensei," ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan. Sedikit emosi menguar di sana. Yoruichi langsung menghela, dan mengeluarkan dua buku naskah.

"Ini naskah kalian. Kau akan memerankan sebagai pangeran dan Inoue akan berperan sebagai Odile." Ulquiorra mengambil naskah miliknya dan menatap gurunya sekali lagi. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Ia tahu, tentang cerita swan lake, bagaimanapun ia pernah kecil dan pernah ada seseorang yang mendongengkannya sebuah cerita sebelum tidur.

"Bukankah, kau biilang kami pemeran utamanya? Kenapa gadis itu berperan ssebagai Odile?"

Yoruichi menyeringai. "Hoo, kau tertarik sekarang?" Ulquiorra berdecak. "Tidak, di drama ini, aku labih menyorot sosok Odile yang mencintai pangeran namun pangeran yang mencintai Odette. Ini drama tragis, kau tahu?"

Ulquiorra hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengambil dua naskah itu. Terserah gurumyalah. "Aku pergi, Sensei."

"Pastikan naskah itu ada di tangannya, dan lusa kita latihan!" teriak Yoruichi saat Ulquiorra akan keluar dari ruangannya. Yoruichi hanya tertawa kecil, sepertinya... latihan nanti dan drama ini akan menarik.

.

.

.

_Buk._

Ulquiorra meletakkan buku di atas meja Rukia yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Gadis itu sampai-sampai berhenti mengunyah dan menatap sosok di depannya dan sebuah buku bertuliskan 'Swan Lake'. "Apa ini?"

Ulquiorra duduk di depan Rukia. "Naskah. Tidak bisa baca?" Rukia merengut dan membuka buku naskah itu. Ulquiorra meraih jus jeruk yang ada di samping makanan Rukia lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Ia lelah, seriusan deh. Bulir-bulir keringat saja masih menetes di dahinya.

"Swan Lake, hm? Sebuah drama tentang cinta tak terbalas," Rukia membacakan. Kemudian dia menutup bukunya dan menatap Ulquiorra yang seolah tak tertarik. "Odile mencintai pangeran, tapi pangeran mencintai Odette. Bukankah mengenaskan?"

Ulquiorra mendelik ke arah Rukia. "Kisah macam apa itu?" Rukia terkekeh geli.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya naskah ini denganku? Aku tidak melihat namaku ada di daftar pemain?"

"Berikan dia pada teman barumu." Rukia menatap Ulquiorra. Berpikir sejenak. Temannya banyak ngomong-ngomong. Kemudian, iris violetnya terpaku pada nama pemeran wanita yang ada diurutan paling atas.

Hoo... "Inoue? Kenapa tidak berikan sendiri saja? Dia kan partnermu?" Ulquiorra langsung bersedekap dan menghembuskan napasnya kuat.

"Siapa suruh, dia pergi ke mana saat kami sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Yoruichi-sensei," balasnya kesal dan selesai meminum jusnya. "Sekalian beritahu, lusa latihannya dimulai," ujarnya, lalu ia bangkit dan bersiap keluar dari kantin. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu, ia berbalik lagi dan menatap Rukia lekat.

"Kau... sudah tahu kan kalau dia adiknya Tia?"

Rukia menyumpit mienya dan menatap mienya dengan fokus. Seolah tidak memperdulikan Ulquiorra. "Tahu tidak, ya?" ujarnya dengan nada yang mengesalkan, kemudian langsung memasukkan mienya ke dalam mulut. "Uhm, ini enak."

Ulquiorra berdecih dan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

.

.

.

Orihime berhenti di toilet lantai tiga. Berhenti sejenak sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang karena habis berlari sekencang dan sejauh ini. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel, mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Jemarinya meraba wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Dan ia terkekeh. "Kenapa aku ini?"

_Cress._

Ia basuh wajahnya berulang-ulang sampai merasa lebih baik. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, pikiran-pikiran negative itu merebak di dalam kepalanya. Perasaan seperti disingkirkan juga terus menggerogoti hatinya. Sementara... ia baru tiga minggu berkeliaran di sekitar Ulquiorra.

Ia bahkan tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk terus memikirkan hubungan macam apa yang dimiliki oleh Ulquiorra dan kakaknya. Membayangkan kalau mereka berdua memainkan piano bersama saling bertatapan dengan mesra.

Membayangkan...

...Orihime mengangkat wajahnya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah handuk terjulur ke arahnya. Bola matanya bergulir ke kiri dan terkejut menatap sosok Rukia telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan membawa sebuah buku.

Orihime tersenyum tipis. "Thanks." Rukia hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian dengan gesture tubuhnya, Rukia mengajak gadis itu untuk duduk di taman bersamanya. Orihime hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Rukia dari belakang setelah memastikan wajahnya kering.

.

.

.

Rukia kembali memberikan sesuatu untuk Orihime. Sebuah minuman dingin terjulur ke arahnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Orihime tersenyum menerimanya. Kemudian gadis Kuchiki itu duduk di samping Orihime yang tampaknya sedang banyak pikiran.

"Apa... yang ingin Kuchiki-san bicarakan?" Rukia membuka minuman kaleng miliknya dan meminumnya terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Orihime. Kemudian iris violetnya menatap permata abu milik Orihime lekat.

"Hm? Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan begitu?" Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menunduk, menekuk lututunya lalu memeluknya erat. Ada. Ada yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi haruskah ia bertanya? Apakah itu urusannya? Dan... kenapa juga ia harus begitu penasaran dengan apakah Ulquiorra dan kakaknya saling kenal? Bisa saja mereka memang saling kenal. Lalu, kenapa? Apa masalahnya? Apa masalahnya sampai-sampai membuat hati Orihime resah seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya?

Rukia menghela kemudian menyerahkan naskah yang tadi dititipkan oleh Ulquiorra. "Ini, naskah dramamu. Tadi, Ulquiorra menitipkannya kepadaku dan katanya lusa kalian mulai berlatih. " Orihime mengangkat kepala dan menerima naskah drama itu. Rukia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang mungkin ditempeli dedaunan. "Baiklah, kalau tak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku ke kelas duluan, ya," pamitnya.

Rukia berbalik, dan Orihime meremas roknya.

...

Rukia mulai melangkah, dan Orihime menggigit bibir.

...

"Apa... Kuchiki-san tahu, kalau Ulquiorra... kalau Ulquiorra kenal dengan kakakku, Tia Halibel?" Rukia berhenti.

"Tahu. Lalu kenapa?"

Orihime tersentak.

"Apa... mereka dekat? Apa hubungan mereka? Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu? Apa Ulquiorra... tertarik padanya?"

Rukia berbalik dan tersenyum. "Hal itu... kenapa tak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?" Dan Orihime kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Tadi, Ulquiorra terlihat lelah saat memberiku naskah itu. Tebak kenapa? Karena dia mencari-carimu terlebih dahulu." Orihime langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Rukia tak percaya. Benarkah Ulquiorra yang itu mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk mencari seorang Inoue Orihime dan memberikannya sebuah naskah drama yang sangat ia sesali terlibat di dalamnya?

"Tidak penting apakah ia dan Tia saling kenal, kau dan Ulquiorra juga saling kenal, kan? Tapi, pertanyaannya, apakah kau menyukai Ulquiorra?" Orihime tersentak. "Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas duluan. Ja," Rukia pamit sambil melambaikan tangannya. Orihime menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup. Mendengar pertanyaan Rukia yang tegas seperti itu, baru saja membuatnya berpikir kalau ia...

Mungkin...

Orihime tertawa dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia bahkan masih tidak mengerti akan perasaannya. Apakah ia menyukai Ulquiorra atau hanya sekedar penasaran? Tapi, ia akan mengikuti saran Rukia, menanyakannya langsung ke pemuda itu. Orihime mendesah, pelajaran memasaknya akan segera dilanjutkam.

.

.

.

Orihime mengembangkan senyum cerahnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya yang bersandar di pintu mobil ketika melihat kehadiran si pemilik mobil sudah tiba. Si pemilik berhenti sejenak menatap gadis yang tadi membuatnya berlari mengitari gedung sekolahnya. Ah, mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuatnya kesal. Apalagi, ketika menatap senyumnya yang seolah tanpa dosa itu.

Ia kembali berjalan dan mengabaikan Orihime begitu saja. Ia ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, namun Orihime segera menghalanginya. Ulquiorra ke kiri, Orihime ikut ke kiri. Ia ke kanan, Orihime juga ikut ke kanan. Begitu seterusnya sampai mereka mengulanginya sebanyak tiga kali dan akhirnya Ulquiorra berhenti lalu meraih lengan baju Orihime.

"Minggir," ujarnya dingin dan mendorong tubuh Orihime ke belakangnya. Orihime terkejut. Ia tak menyangka, Ulquiorra akan mendorongnya. Untung saja Orihime memiliki keseimbangan yang cukup baik sehingga ia tak sampai jatuh. Orihime menggigit bibir. Pemuda di depannya ini memang sedang marah.

Orihime menghela dan menarik tangan Ulquiorra, mencegah pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkannya. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," ia berujar pelan. Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alis dan menggulirkan bola mata hijaunya ke kanan. Ini benar-benar mengesalkan. Kutukan macam apa yang menimpanya sampai-sampai harus terus berdekatan dengan gadis ini?

Ulquiorra menepis tangan Orihime dan berbalik, menatap gadis di depannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan intens lalu berhenti di kedua iris abu gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia bersedekap. "Maaf saja tidak akan cukup, kau tahu? Aku mencarimu di sekolah ini hanya untuk memberikan sebuah naskah konyol yang juga terjadi karena dirimu. Dan kau hanya bilang maaf dengan wajah tertunduk dengan ekspresi menyesal? Katakan, apa itu cukup untuk mengganti rasa lelahku? Apa itu cukup mengganti semua waktuku yang terbuang karenamu? Cukup? Hah?!"

Orihime menutup matanya karena ngeri harus bertatap mata dengan Ulquiorra yang seperti ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup jika pemuda itu bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser dari matanya. Ragu-ragu Orihime mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Takut-takut pula, ia membuka sebelah matanya.

"Bagaimana... kalau aku membuatkanmu masakan?" Ulquiorra melotot dan Orihime langsung memejamkan matanya lagi. "Aku janji tidak akan mengacaukannya. Aku sungguh menyesal Ulquiorra. Maaf, sungguh! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu seperti itu lagi. Serius!"

Buk!

Orihime membuka matanya dan sosok di depannya sudah duduk dengan manis di dalam mobil sambil memakai sabuk pengaman. Mulutnya terbuka untuk memprotes, namun semuanya terpotong saat Ulquiorra menatap gadis itu. "Lebih baik masakanmu enak, nanti," ujarnya.

Bagaikan angin musim semi yang menyegarkan, Orihime langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" Ulquiorra pun menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri sebagai tanda untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu duduk di sofa ruangan minimalis dengan ekspresi tegang. Mereka saling terdiam dan menatap. Padahal... dulu mereka tidak seperti ini. "Sepertinya, kalian tidak mengharapkan kedatanganku, ya?" Halibel berbicara lebih dulu.

Nel bersiap untuk menjawab, tapi Grimmjow menyentuh bahu gadis itu terlebih dahulu, menyuruhnya untuk mendinginkan kepala dan bersikap tenang. Nel menghembuskan napas kencang dan menatap gadis di depannya. "Sebenarnya... kenapa kau kembali lagi? Aku... sudah mendengar beritamu dari kakakku yang ada di Italia. Apa kau ingin menyakiti Ulquiorra lagi?"

Halibel mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. "Aku tidak berniat bertemu dengan Ulquiorra sebenarnya, tapi ia sendiri yang muncul di bandara di sana... bersama adikku, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus, kan?"

"Kau—" Grimmjow menahan tangan gadisnya. Sementara Halibel dengan tenangnya menyeruput tehnya. Grimmjow menatap gadis itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Tia?"

Halibel menggeleng. "Nothing in particular. Aku hanya... ada urusan keluaarga di sini dan datang menemui teman lama. Tapi, sepertinya banyak yang berubah, ya? Aku belum melihat foto gadis lain di sini, apa Ulquiorra—"

_Bug._

Halibel menatap Grimmjow yang tengah melayangkan tinju ke arahnya, namun dapat dihalau dengan sempurna sebelum kepalan tangannya menyentuh pipi mulus Halibel. "Kau selalu menggunakan kekerasan kalau tidak sabar, ya. Kau juga tidak—"

"Suara kalian terdengar sampai luar, ngomong-ngomong." Nel buru-buru menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Ulquiorra berdiri di sisi pintu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada tak senang.

"Ulquiorra!" Nel bangkit berdiri dan Grimmjow buru-buru menyingkirkan tangannya dari telapak tangan Halibel. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak ingin memancing pertengkaran dengan Ulquiorra. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, Grimmjow, aku hanya ingin mengetahui alamat Ulquiorra yang baru." Tia merubah attitudenya, Ulquiorra menatap gadis yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya, kemudian ia menatap Nel yang sepertinya jelas tidak senang dengan kondisi ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal," ujar Ulquiorra sambil melangkah masuk dan mengambil dompetnya. Kemudian ia menatap Halibel sekali lagi. "Ayo, Tia," ujarnya pada akhirnya. Halibel mengambil tasnya lalu berdiri. Namun, sebelum itu ia menatap Nel terlebih dulu.

"Terima kasih tehnya, Nel. Sampai nanti, Grimmjow," ujarnya lalu berjalan mengikuti Ulquiorra. Sementara Grimmjow hanya dapat menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dulu, ia mungkin sangat mendukung mereka berdua, tapi setelah mengetahui kabar _itu_. Grimmjow langsung berubah pikiran. Terima kasih kepada Kuchiki corp lebih tepatnya Rukia yang mau membantunya menutupi kebenaran ini dari Ulquiorra.

"Cih."

.

.

.

Orihime sedang menunggu dengan tenang di dalam mobil. Kata Ulquiorra, ia tak perlu turun dan harus menunggunya dengan sabar karena ia hanya mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal. Orihime menunggu dengan sabar, sambil bersenandung ceria dan ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda berkulit pucat itu keluar senyum cerah terukir di wajahnya. Namun, dalam sekehjap senyum itu runtuh, ketika melihat siapa yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Jadi... itu maksudnya dengan tertinggal? Jadi, sebenarnya ia datang untuk menjemput kakaknya?

"Kau bawa mobil, kan?" tanya Ulquiorra. Halibel mengangguk dan menunjuk mobil Orihime yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobilnya. Otomatis Orihime mengikuti arah telunjuk Halibel, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari bahwa mobilnya ada di samping mobil Ulquiorra. Dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak menyadari mobil sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengikutimu," ujar Halibel dan berbalik untuk menghampiri mobilnya. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Ulquiorra. Halibel terkejut begitu juga Orihime. Perlahan, Ulquiorra membalikkan tangan Halibel dan melihat tanda kemerahan samar setelah bertemu dengan tinju Grimmjow.

Halibel memahami maksudnya dan memutar tubuhnya lagi. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sambil berbisik dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Ulquiorra, bahkan sedikit saja hidung mereka bisa bertabrakan. Perlahan, Ulquiorra mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap iris emerald Halibel.

Orihime membulatkan matanya.

_Tidak._

"Jangan—"

"—Ulquiorra!"

_Jangan._

Orihime berteriak dari dalam mobil melalui jendelanya. Ulquiorra dan Halibel terkejut mendengar teriakan Orihime dan secara refleks melepaskan tangan mereka. "A-ara? Ne-Neesan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Senyum palsu.

Ia tahu, harusnya ia tidak berteriak. Ia tahu, harusnya ia tidak mengganggu kedua orang itu. Ia tahu. Tapi, rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul ini begitu mengganggunya dan tanpa sadar ia sudah berteriak memanggil nama Ulquiorra.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengikuti mobilmu," ujar Halibel dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dengan tatapan tidak senang yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum rasa bersalah Orihime.

"A-ayo, Ulquiorra."

.

.

.

Halibel duduk dengan tenang di ruang tamu sambil menunggu makan malam selesai dibuat oleh kedua orang itu. Dan Halibel baru saja dijelaskan tentang Ulquiorra yang bertugas memperbaiki nilai Orihime. Jadi, kini ia mengerti alasan Ulquiorra bisa kenal dengan adik... tirinya.

Halibel menatap ruangan di depannya. Tidak berubah dari apartemen yang dulu. Masih pelit akan pigura dan perabotan. Halibel berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri grand piano putih yang dulu sering ia mainkan bersama Ulquiorra di rumah pemuda itu. Well, menunggu sambil duduk diam tentulah sangat membosankan, bukan?

Halibel duduk di depan grand piano itu kemudian menekan tutsnya terlebih dahulu. Mengecek suaranya, apakah masih seindah dulu atau mulai sumbang karena jarang dimainkan?

_Ting. _

Ah, rupanya masih indah. Dan tentu saja setelah mendengar suara seindah itu, instingnya sebagai pianis langsung bangkit dan mulai menekan beberapa tuts lagi, melantunkan musiknya sendiri.

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra ketika mendengar suara piano dari ruang tengah. Tapi, pemuda itu masih tetap fokus memainkan gadgetnya, tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi sedikit pun. Kemudian, ia teringat akan sesuatu, janji yang pernah diucapkan Ulquiorra di dapur ini saat itu. Janji bahwa ia akan menceritakan tentang dirinya, asalkan nilai memasaknya lebih tinggi dari Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra," panggilnya pelan.

"Hm." Orihime mengembungkan pipinya mendengar respon menyebalkan Ulquiorra. Merasakan Orihime tidak kunjung menyeruakan kepentingannya, akhirnya Uqluiorra meletakkan gadgetnya dan menoleh ke arah gadis bersurai oranye itu. "Apa?"

Orihime tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Kau ingat tentang ucapanmu beberapa waktu lalu di dapur ini?" Fakta dari respon Ulquiorra barusan adalah bahwa ia ingin mendengarkan omongan Orihime. Itu membuatnya senang.

Tampangnya berpikir. "Ucapan yang mana?"

Orihime mendengus. "Ucapan yang itu, kalau kau akan menceritakan semua tentang dirimu kalau nilai memasakku di atasmu."

Masih dengan ekspresi berpikir dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. "Oh, benarkah?" Orihime mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berhenti memotong ayam di depannya.

"Bukan benarkah, tapi memang benar," jawabnya ketus. Ulquiorra berdiri berjalan ke arah Orihime. Gadis itu buru-buru memasuki potongan ayamnya ke dalam sup, tidak ingin menerima komentar dari Ulquiorra mengenai potongannya yang tak beraturan.

Ulquiorra berhenti di depan Orihime dan menumpukan tangannya di atas meja dapur. "Lalu?" tanyanya. Walau sebenarnya itu retoris. Ulquiorra tahu dengan pasti kalau Orihime memiliki rasa penasaran tingkat dewa yang tidak mudah untuk dihentikan. Pasti, gadis ini ingin menanyakannya tentang 'bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan kakak tirinya'.

Orihime mengambil sendok kecil untuk merasakan supnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Ia tiup uap panas yang masih mengepul di atas genangan sup di dalam sendoknya kemudian ia tatap emerald Ulquiorra.

"Aku akan mengalahkan nilai memasakmu dan membuatmu menceritakan semua tentangmu. Jadi, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap." Seperti deklarasi perang, ya? Ulquiorra menelengkan kepalanya. Gadis di depannya baru saja menantangnya dalam hal yang Ulquiorra sangat berbakat di dalamnya. Usaha dan bakat itu dua hal yang berbeda dan gadis ini menantangnya tanpa mengetahui hal itu? Hmph.

Ulquiorra memajukan kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya dan—hap, ia menelan sup yang harusnya dicicipi Orihime. Ulquiorra menatap gadis itu sejenak lalu membalikkan badan, tapi sebelum meninggalkan dapur ia melirik Orihime melalui ekor matanya dan ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mengejek.

"!"

.

.

.

Ulquiorra melemparkan pandangannya ke arah dapur yang hanya dilapisi oleh kaca bermotif, melihat ekspresi Orihime yang kaget akan reaksi Ulquiorra. Pemuda itu mencibir, dengan rasa rata-rata itu ia ingin melawan Ulquiorra dan berharap nilainya di atasnya? Kh, masih terlalu cepat 100 tahunlah, ya…

Ulquiorra menatap Halibel yang sedang bermain dengan penuh penghayatan. Ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa nostalgic. Kelopak matanya pun mengatup dan ia sandarkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat, rasanya ia sudah lama tidak mendengar permainan piano Halibel secara langsung seperti ini. Sudah berapa lama, ya? Hmm… kira-kira lima tahun?

_Ting._

Permainannya terhenti dan Ulquiorra juga membuka matanya. "Kenapa berhenti?" Ia dekati perempuan yang sedang duduk dengan anggun di depan piano putihnya. Perempuan itu mengangkat kepala dan menatap kehadiran Ulquiorra yang semakin mendekat.

"Karena kau muncul," jawabnya ringan. Ulquiorra mengedikan bahu dan berhenti di depan pianonya, di samping Halibel. Kemudian ia letakkan naskah dramanya di atas piano putihnya dan duduk di samping gadis bersurai kuning itu.

Halibel menatap naskah drama tersebut. "Kau main drama sekarang?" Ulquiorra menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menekan tuts piano, lalu menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan kurang senang.

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada adikmu," jawabnya sebal. Halibel melemparkan pandangannya pada gadis yang sedang memasak di dapur. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang sedikit terganggu akan fakta bahwa Orihime kenal dengan pemuda stoic ini, terlebih sepertinya gadis itu…

"Orihime, huh? Kalian dekat?"

"Tidak." Tegas seperti biasa. Tanpa keraguan. Menerima jawaban seperti itu, mana mungkin Halibel menuntut jawaban yang lain. Menyadari gadis di sebelahnya tak lagi bersuara akhirnya, Ulquiorra menekan tuts pianonya. "Nyanyikan sesuatu," pintanya. Ia ingin mendengar suara gadis di sebelahnya.

Ia ingin mengulang masa-masa di mana ia bermain piano dan Halibel bernyanyi di sampingnya. Walau dulu, terkadang ada Grimmjow ikut mengiri dengan drumnya, Ichigo dengan gitarnya, Rukia dengan bassnya dan Nel dengan biolanya. Bersama, saat itu mereka benar-benar menghasilkan musik yang harmonis. Walau sekarang tidak lagi, karena Halibel memutuskan untuk beresekolah di luar negeri.

Halibel mendengarkan baik-baik nada yang dimainkan Ulquiorra dan tak lama ia sudah memahami lagu apa yang Ulquiorra inginkan untuk ia nyanyikan.

_"Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete. _

_Shimaetara ii no ni ne. _

_Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de~"(*)_

Seperti tertiup angin musim semi yang menyegarkan, Ulquiorra mengatupkan matanya. Suara Halibel tepat berdengung di telinganya, menyegarkan relung hatinya yang rindu akan kehadirannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa gadis yang sedari tadi mereka kira sedang memasak di dapur, rupanya sudah selesai dan akan membawa hidangannya ke meja makan namun langkahnya terhenti karena melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lututnya lemas dan jantungnya bergedup dengan sakit.

Rasanya ia ingin menjatuhkan piring di tangannya, agar kedua insan yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya itu sadar. Bibirnya terbuka, ia ingin meneriaki Ulquiorra lagi seperti tadi siang tapi ia tidak sanggup. Melihat mereka seperti itu, seperti melihat lukisan hidup yang rasanya sayang untuk dirobek.

Akhirnya, ia berbalik dan meletakkan piring di atas meja dapur lalu berlari keluar dari apartemen itu. Beruntung, pintu keluar berada dekat dengan dapur. Dengan penuh hati-hati, Orihime menarik pintu itu dan menutupnya kembali.

Semua ini baru membuatnya sadar, kalau ia…

…mencintai Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Tes.

.

.

.

Satu lagu telah selesai dimainkan. Ulquiorra membuka matanya saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ulquiorra berjalan menghampiri meja tamu dan Halibel melirik ke arah dapur, mencari tahu apakah masakannya sudah selesai. Dan alisnya langsung terangkat sebelah, merasakan bahwa tamu di apartement ini berkurang satu.

"Ul—"

"Hm, aku sudah tahu," ujarnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya. "Cih, merepotkan," gumamnya dan membanting ponselnya ke sofa. Tidak keras memang dan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang marah tapi hal itu cukup untuk membuat Halibel merasa aneh.

"Ayo, makan," ajak Halibel.

"_Maaf, Ulquiorra, aku teringat akan sesuatu dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara kalian. Jadi, aku tinggalkan makanannya di atas meja."_

.

.

.

Orihime berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju lab biologi. Semalam, ia sengaja langsung tidur agar tidak ditanyai oleh kakaknya, walaupun ia ragu kakaknya akan menanyakan kepergiannya. Setelah pesan singkat itu, Ulquiorra tidak membalas pesannya, seolah-olah ia juga tak peduli dengan kehadiran Orihime.

Tapi, memang itu yang diharapkannya. Ia memang sedang tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Ulquiorra, sampai ia berhasil menenangkan hatinya. Jujur saja, dadanya masih berdetak dengan sakit setiap mengingat kejadian semalam.

_Ini sangat tidak adil._

Orihime terlalu banyak berpikir, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Ulquiorra sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Ah!" jeritnya refleks dan menjatuhkan semua buku biologinya. Ulquiorra sudah dapat mengetahui bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis di depannya.

Buru-buru Orihime membereskan bukunya dan ingin meninggalkan koridor ini secepatnya. Jantungnya tak henti-henti berdegup dengan kencang. Ia tidak mau. Ketika selesai membereskan bukunya, Orihime langsung berdiri dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Ulquiorra berdiri di depan matanya. Orihime langsung membelalakkan matanya, baru kali ini rasanya ia takut bertemu dengan Ulquiorra.

"Apa maksudmu kemarin?" ia bertanya dingin. Ia masih kesal dengan tindakan Orihime kemarin. Ia jadi merasa direndahkan, dan bodohnya ia juga tak mendengar suara pintu saat itu. Mana masakannya tidak terlalu menyenangkan pula.

"Ul-Ulquiorra, hai…" sapa Orihime takut. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa kepada pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin ia bilang, kalau ia pulang karena hatinya terasa disayat-sayat saat melihat pemuda itu bermain piano dengan kakaknya. "A-aku, kan sudah bi-bilang, kalau a-aku ada urusan, aha-ha-ha," tertawa paksa. "Sudah, ya, aku buru-buru, kelasnya sudah dimulai," pamit Orihime dan berjalan melewati Ulquiorra.

Awalnya berjalan biasa, namun ketika berhasil melewati bahu Ulquiorra, gadis itu langsung berlari. Ulquiorra pun berbalik ingin menangkap tangan gadis itu dan meminta alasan yang lebih masuk akal. "OI!" bentaknya, namun gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Cih," geramnya.

Sementara itu, Orihime masih terus berlari menuju lab, sampai retina matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang baru turun dari tangga yang ada di depannya dan walaupun ia mengerem, mereka pasti akan tetap bertabrakan. "Awasssssss!" teriaknya.

Dan—

_Buk!_

Buku biologinya berhamburan. Lagi.

…

Kelopak mata Orihime terangkat ke atas.

Abu dan emas bertemu.

Terkejut, buru-buru Orihime bangkit dari posisinya. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Orihime menatap pemuda yang baru saja duduk di depannya. "Apa ada yang luka?" Orihime menjulurkan tangannya untuk melihat lutut atau kepala pemuda itu, siapa tahu saja berdarah?

"Hahaha," pemuda itu tertawa dan menatap Orihime dengan permata emasnya yang jernih. "Aku baik-baik saja. Senpai, sendiri?" Orihime sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan Senpai barusan. Maksudnya, pemuda itu kelas 1 begitu?

Orihime tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," ucapnya lalu membereskan bukunya yang bertebaran sekali lagi. Namun, kali ini ia dibantu oleh pemuda di depannya ini. Dan setelah tumpukan terakhir berhasil diletakkan di tangan Orihime, mereka berdua berdiri.

"Terima kasih, ya," ujarnya sekali lagi. Pemuda di depannya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan," pamit Orihime dengan senyum cerahnya. Namun setelah melewati pemuda itu, tiba-tiba saja bahunya tertahan.

"Tunggu, Senpai. Kau jelas-jelas tidak baik," ujar pemuda itu sambil berbisik dan menyentuh helaian rambut Orihime. Bahkan gadis itu dapat merasakan napas pemuda itu di helaian rambutnya yang ada di tangannya.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" ia mulai tergagap. Ok, perempuan mana yang tidak tergagap atau salah tingkah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu? Terlebih pemuda di belakang ini tampan.

Ia tertawa. "Rambutmu berantakan, Senpai," ujarnya. Rona merah terlukis di pipi putih Orihime. Malu. Tangannya buru-buru meraba rambutnya, berusaha untuk merapihkan rambutnya sendiri. Tapi, tangannya langsung disingkirkan dari kepalanya dengan lembut oleh pemuda di belakangnya. "Biar aku membantumu," ujarnya lagi.

Dan dengan buku yang bertumpu di tangan kirinya, mau tak mau Orihime menurut saja. Tumpukan bukunya berat, ngomong-ngomong. "Terima kasih..."

"Ggio," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dan setelah itu Orihime dapat merasakan tangan pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya dengan perlahan. "Nah, sudah," ujarnya dan melepaskan bahu Orihime. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap pemuda itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih lagi. "Oke, sama-sama, tidak perlu diucapkan lagi," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Orihime jadi ikut tertawa kecil dan membungkukkan badannya. "Baiklah, aku duluan, ya, Ggio-kun." Orihime berbalik dan berjalan menuju lab.

"Sama-sama, Orihime-senpai," pemuda itu bermonolog.

Ia menyeringai.

.

.

.

Debe continuar

.

.

.

**(*) : Ayumi Hamasaki - Dearest**

**A/N**: Ohya, minna-san, kalau boleh saya tahu, domisilinya pada di mana, ya? Pengen ketemuan kalo pada tinggal di Jakarta u.u Daaaaaaaaaan, kalian tahu SCANDAL mau ke Indonesia? Kalian pada nonton, gak? /plak (OOT dikit)

Yahuuuuuu, minna~~ well, well, kemarin saya abis ngeliat-liat tanggal publishnya fic ini dan gak disangka-sangka rupanya udah satu tahun, ya? Wkwkwkwk. Dan lagi-lagi saya telat update karena ini sudah lewat sebulan hiksu. Maaf, maaf banget /bow

Oke, tentang chapter ini, mulai gloomy, ya? Paling susah ngedeskripsiin perasaan Orihime tentang rasa sakitnya, karena takutnya terlalu terburu-buru? Dan sebagai pemanas keadaan, tentu saja kita butuh bintang tambahan. Hohohohoh.

Oke, kalau ada yang punya saran lagu-lagu sedih yang musiknya piano kasih tahu, ya~~

Yosh, saatnya berbalas review~

**ariadneLacie**: Hahahaha, curcol dikit, ya? /plak tentang hubungan darah mereka sudah terjelaskan tuh di chapter ini. Hehehehe. Dan untuk Rukia, perannya dikit di chapter ini, tapi di chapter depan akan ada Ichiruki /spoiler okeh, makasih atas read and reviewnya~

**yoorin matsu**: Heheheh. Ulquiorra pasti menggalau, tapi tidak sekarang. Karena sekarang, giliran Orihime yang menggalau terlebih dahulu. Makasih atas read and reviewnya~

**Uchiha****Tachi'4'Sora**: Hai, salam kenal juga, Sora-san? Hehehehe. Makasih kalau begitu, Sora-san baca aja aku udah seneng ^^ Makasih atas read and reviewnya~

**Mei****Anna****AiHina**: Hehehehe. Justru itu, mereka baru sadar ada cinta kalo udah ada sisi ketiga ini, Wkwkwk. Kenapa temen-temennya gak suka? Aku rasa sudah ada jawabannya di chapter ini, tapi memang belum jelas hohhoho. Yups, makasih atas read and reviewnya~

**Yukizawa****Aiko****Michinobe**: Salam kenal, Yuki-san ^^. Wah, makasih… Scenenya minta dibanyakin? Err, agak susah sih. Nanti akan dibanyakin kalo Ulquiorra mulai ngerasa yang lain tentang Orihime. Hohoh. Akhirnya Ulquihime apa bukan? Well, sudah ada di pairing, bukan? Makasih atas read and reviewnya, Yuki-san ^^

**just me**: Gosh, kemarin aku abis ngebuka fic collab kita, kau tahu… aku jadi pengen ngelanjutinnya /plak wkwkwk tapi aku tahu, kau sibuk sekali… ini aja… kita hampir setahun tak bertemu u.u Aku udah denger lagu love and truthnya.. dan aku sudah memposisikan lagu itu akan aku taro di mana. Yang pasti nanti aka nada deh… hohoho. Okelah, makasih atas read and reviewnya, ya, cintah #hug

**Himeka****Kyousuke**: Kenapa? Nanti akan dikasi tahu, tapi tidak sekarang hohoho /plak yups, makasih atas read and reviewnya~

**Kuro Nami**: Beluuuuum /plak chap ini belum terlalu nongol err, mungkin sedikit hehehehe. Waduh… kayaknya yang bakal aku adain spoil aja deh /heh makasih atas read and reviewnya~

**Deathberry**: Salam kenal~ Death-san? Atau berry-san? Panggil yang mana, nih? Wah… saya senang dengernya, selamat datang di fandom ini~ Makasih atas read and reviewnya, ya~

**Hanyou****Dark**: Hehehehe. Tenang, Orihime pasti bahagia dan saya juga cinta sama Orihime kok /loh Makasih atas read and reviewnya~

**Bleachmegafan01**: hay~~ apakah update kali ini termasuk lama? /plak makasih atas read and reviewnya. Dan makasih juga udah mengingatkan saya untuk update ^^

Dan ini, spoiler untuk chapter depan

**Triangle**

**Capitulo XI**

"**Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, Ulquiorra."**

"**Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau mengganggu?!"**

"**Pernah!"**

**.**

"**Ulquiorra…"**

**.**

"**Kau mencintai kakakku?"**

.

.

.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat review dari teman-teman sekalian baik yang log in maupun enggak dan makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan makasih banget buat yang mau fave dan alert fic ini beserta authornya (peluk readers satu-satu)

.

.

.

Okay, sampai di sini aja pertemuan kita kali ini~~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya #lambai

Lalu?

Review?


	11. Capitulo XI: Bailar

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Cover © **__**pixietraitor93**__** at Deviantart**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt-comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Catatan: Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Mandy Moore – Only hope ketika membaca bagian latihan drama ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo XI**_

_Bailar_

—_walaupun yang kau lihat bukanlah aku.__**  
><strong>_

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Teng Teng Teng._

Orihime membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan lab biologi. Kali ini ia membuat kemajuan, karena ia sudah dapat membuat teman lain selain teman yang memiliki hubungan dengan Ulquiorra. Yang berarti, perlahan-lahan namanya mulai membaik dan pengaruh Cirucci sudah mulai memudar. Dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Inoue-_san_~" panggil seorang gadis bercepol—teman baru Orihime. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang dan menatap gadis manis itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Sepulang sekolah, aku, Tobiume, dan Senna akan ke karouke. Mau ikut?" ajaknya sambil merangkul bahu Orihime.

"Ah," ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia tahu ketiga orang itu, ketiga gadis manis yang dikenal ramah dan menyenangkan. Orihime tersenyum dan menggeser pintu lab. "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan denganku. Aku sih—"

"Kelasmu sudah selesai, _Onna_?"

_Glek._

_Suara ini._

Orihime membatu. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang memaku kakinya untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh dari lab ini. Dengan gerakan robotic ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan sebuah senyum kaku langsung terkembang. "U-Ulquiorra, aha-aha-aha."

Hinamori memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menatap kedua orang yang tiba-tiba saja memancarkan aura yang tidak enak. Jelas, kalau sampai Ulquiorra mencari seseorang sampai mendatangi kelas orang tersebut, pastilah ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan yang dilakukan orang tersebut.

Dan sepertinya, Hinamori harus menyingkir dari situasi ini. "Sepertinya, kau ada urusan lain, ya, Inoue-_san_? Kalau begitu lain kali, ya," ujar Hinamori sambil menepuk bahu Orihime. "Aku duluan," pamitnya.

"Ah, tunggu, Hinamori-..._san_." Orihime ingin mengejar hinamori namun Ulquiorra buru-buru menghalangi jalannya. Orihime langsung mendesah lesu. Bagaimanapun ini ajakan yang lumayan langka, akhirnya ia bisa pergi ke karouke bersama teman barunya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, salahnya juga menangguhkan masalah yang satu ini.

Ulquiorra menatap gadis di depannya. "Aku yakin, pembicaraan kita belum selesai." Ulquiorra maju selangkah dan Orihime buru-buru mengambil langkah mundur. Tak ingin terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu. Dan Orihime pun menghindari untuk menatap langsung Ulquiorra. "Aku ulangi pertanyaannya, apa maksud tindakanmu kemarin? Aku yakin bahwa yang mengucapkan tidak akan meninggalkanku dan meninggalkanku semalam adalah orang yang sama."

Orihime menggigit bibirnya. Tak ada jalan lain kalau ia ingin keluar, ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan akhirnya menatap sepasang emerald Ulquiorra. "Aku... ada keperluan mendadak kemarin. Temanku minta bertemu."

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime lekat. Gadis itu cukup berani untuk menatap matanya padahal ia sedang berbohong. "Benarkah? Teman yang mana?" Ulquiorra maju mendekat dan sebelum Orihime bergerak mundur ia buru-buru meraih bahu Orihime. Tangannya terjulur dan menyentuh dagu gadis itu. Sedikit mencengkramnya. "Tentu saja, kau pasti punya banyak teman di luar sana," ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Jantung Orihime langsung bertalu. Ia merasa dilecehkan, seolah-olah ia tidak punya teman lain selain Rukia dan dirinya. "Kau sudah keterlaluan Ulquiorra." Orihime menepis tangan Ulquiorra dan menatapnya tajam. Pemuda itu mungkin sudah banyak membantunya dan ia juga menyukainya tapi tidak berarti ia bisa merendahkan Orihime begitu.

"Kalau begitu katakan yang sebenarnya kenapa kau keluar dari apartemenku tanpa bilang terlebih dulu kepadaku?" intonasinya sedikit meninggi. Ini sedikit tidak biasa, karena Ulquiorra biasanya tenang dan hal ini seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar kesal dengan tindakan Orihime yang keluar seenaknya kemarin.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, Ulquiorra." Orihime berusaha untuk mengontrol suaranya walau tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa intonasinya memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra seperti tidak menerima alasan tidak logis itu.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau mengganggu?!" rahangnya mengeras. Orihime langsung membalikkan badannya tak ingin menjawab. Tapi, hal itu justru membuat Ulquiorra geram. Dengan tak sabar ia menarik bahu Orihime dan mencengkramnya. "Aku bertanya padamu. Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau mengganggu?"

"Pernah! Sa—"

_Brak!_

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengusirmu!"

Ulquiorra memukul meja di sampingnya dan cukup membuat Orihime menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hatinya sakit begitu juga bahunya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti bahwa kalau Orihime memutuskan untuk tinggal hatinya akan hancur saat itu juga. Bahwa kalau ia tinggal, ia akan menemukan fakta-fakta lain tentang kedua orang itu yang akan membuat dirinya berubah menjadi sosok yang jahat.

Bahwa...

"Kau tidak mengerti, Ulquiorra," bisiknya paru. Ulquiorra terkejut melihat linangan air mata di pipi Orihime dan menepis tangannya lalu berlari keluar dari lab sambil menabrak pelan bahu Ulquiorra.

...kalau Orihime tinggal lebih lama, hal itu hanya dapat membuatnya tambah mencintai Ulquiorra lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Tapi, kali ini pemuda itu tak berusaha menahannya. Ia seperti tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya bahkan ia merasa bersalah dengan tindakannya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia?!" bentak Grimmjow sambil menggebrak meja di sampingnya. Sementara, Rukia hanya duduk di kursinya sambil memejamkan mata. Tidak mau menatap Grimmjow yang seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. Namun tiba-tiba Ichigo berdiri di depannya.

"Jangan membentaknya, Grimmjow!" balas Ichigo tak suka. Situasi tegang menguar dari kedua belah pihak. Nel sebagai kekasih Grimmjow tentu saja berdiri di samping pemuda itu, walau sesekali menahanya jika kekasihnya lepas kendali. Sementara Ichigo yang memang akrab dengan Rukia pasti membela gadis itu.

Situasi ini jarang terjadi. Terakhir mereka bertengkar di saat Halibel memutuskan untuk sekolah di luar negeri di saat band mereka hampir melakukan rekaman. Bedanya mereka berempat harus beradu argument dengan Ulquiorra yang membela Halibel secara penuh.

Sekarang, Grimmjow harus beradu argument dengan Rukia karena gadis itu yang sengaja mempertemukan Ulquiorra dengan Halibel lagi. Memang semua ini terdengar aneh, karena Rukia bisa tidak tahu kalau Orihime adalah adik tiri dari Tia Halibel. Dia bahkan tidak ikut berkontribusi untuk mencegah Ulquiorra saat menjemput kakak Orihime di bandara.

"Apa tujuanmu? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja beritahu Ulquiorra kalau Halibel akan segera menikah?! Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, hah?! Jawab!" bentak Grimmjow kesal. Kadang-kadang ia memang tak memahami cara berpikir Rukia.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo berteriak dan meraih kerah baju Grimmjow.

"Ichigo!" jerit Nel tertahan dan buru-buru memisahkan kedua orang itu yang hampir bertengkar. Rukia menatap ketiga orang itu kemudian mengambil tasnya dan memilih keluar dari basecamp merika. Ichigo menyadari kepergian Rukia.

"Rukia!" panggilnya dan melepaskan kerah baju Grimmjow lalu menyusul gadis mungil itu.

"Pergi sana! Lari! Pengecut!" Grimmjow meracau. Kemudian ia meninju tembok di sebelahnya. "Sial!"

_Buk!_

.

.

.

"Rukia tunggu!" panggil Ichigo. Tapi, gadis itu tak mengindahkannya. "Aku bilang tunggu!" Akhirnya, Ichigo berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Rukia berhenti melangkah dan menatap sepasang sepatunya.

"Aku tahu kenapa Halibel datang kemari. Aku tahu kenapa ia menyebarkan isu kecelakaan di italia. Oleh karena itu, bukannya lebih baik membiarkan Ulquiorra tahu akan kenyataan? Kalian ingin menutupi fakta bahwa gadis yang ia cintai akan segera menjadi milik orang lain dan membiarkan ia menghancurkan hatinya? Aku setuju menutupi fakta itu karena aku ingin agar Halibel sendiri yang mengatakannya. Dan dengan adanya Inoue, aku hanya berharap, luka yang akan diterima Ulquiorra akan diobati oleh Inoue."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap aliran sungai di sebelahnya. "Karena tanpa Ulquiorra sadari, ia... mulai menyukai Inoue."

Ichigo mendesah lalu maju selangkah dan menepuk pudak Rukia. "Ayo pulang. Yuzu masak enak hari ini," ajak Ichigo. "Kau harusnya berhenti memikirkan tentang masalah orang lain. Ulquiorra tidaklah selemah itu, ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Pasti, jadi percaya saja."

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Ah, kau benar."

.

.

.

"Pasta, daging, bawang, hm.. apa lagi, ya?" Orihime mengitari bagian bumbu di minimarket dekat apartemennya. Ia memutuskan untuk berlatih memasak sendiri dengan mereview semua hal yang sudah Ulquiorra ajarkan padanya. Karena, ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau kegiatan tukar-ilmu ini akan terus berlanjut dan sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian semester, yang berarti akan diadakan juga ujian untuk pelajaran memasaknya.

"Ah, saos, benar..." ia mendorong trollynya menuju bagian saos namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Rangiku...-_san_?"

.

Orihime menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Setelah pertemuan tak disengaja barusan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk dan berbincang sejenak di café terdekat. "Rangiku-_san_ berbelanja di sini? Bukankah apartemnmu dekat dengan apartemen Ulquiorra?" Rangiku menggeleng dan tersenyum ramah.

"Aku barusan ada _meeting_ di sekitar sini, dan begitu aku mau pulang, aku menemukan minimarket ini, jadi... tak ada salahnya." Dia tertawa. "Apartemenmu di sekitar sini?" Orihime mengangguk. Rangiku meminum kopinya dan menatap Orihime baik-baik. "Bagaimana dengan kegiatan belajar kalian?"

"Hah?" ujarnya refleks. Ia tak menyangka Rangiku akan menanyakan tentang hal ini. Dan ia jadi bingung harus menjawab. Toh, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kegiatan tukar ilmu ini. Setelah tadi ia bertingkah seperti itu di depan Ulquiorra.

"Orihime?"

"Ah?" Orihime mengerjap dan memasang senyum palsunya. "Baik. Semua baik-baik saja. Hehe." Rangiku dapat merasakan kejanggalan dalam kalimat Orihime dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa karena Halibel?" Tebakannya benar, terlihat bahwa Orihime menjadi lebih tidak enak ketika Rangiku menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Rangiku meminum lagi kopinya.

"Rangiku-_san_, juga kenal dengan kakakku?" Rangiku membulatkan matanya, bahkan ia hampir tersedak setelah mendengar ucapan Orihime. Kakak, katanya? Tapi, Rangiku berusaha tenang. Bukan saatnya untuk memastikan hal seperti itu.

"Lumayan. Dia dekat dengan Ulquiorra, soalnya."

"Dekat? Sangat dekat?" insting penasarannya langsung bangkit seketika. Rangiku hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang.

"Bagaimana, ya..." Rangiku mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke atas meja. Ia takut salah bicara. "Mereka pacaran..."

"Eh?"

Ia tak bisa memikirkan satu hal pul bahkan satu katapun selain kata 'eh' untuk merespon ucapan Rangiku. Bibirnya kelu begitu juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang membeku. Ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan bahwa mereka pacaran. Mereka berbeda usia tiga tahun! Terlebih, Halibel lebih tua!

Pusing.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya merasa pusing. Orihime mengangkat tangan dan menyanggah kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan keringat mulai membasahi dahinya begitu juga telapak tangannya yang basah akan keringat.

"Orihime?" Rangiku menyentuh tangan Orihime yang masih berada di atas meja, ketika melihat reaksi Orihime. Namun, gadis muda itu berdiri secara tiba-tiba dengan bising. Pandangannya terlihat tidak fokus dan wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pasi.

"Se-sepertinya, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam. Ah, ini uangku. Sampai jumpa, Rangiku-_san_," ujar Orihime buru-buru sambil meletakkan selembar uang, membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan café. Ia bahkan lupa untuk memasang senyum 'baik-baik saja'-nya.

Ini memang menjelaskan semuanya. Sapaan di bandara, perbincangan di dalam mobil, tindakan Ulquiorra di depan _basecamp_ mereka, serta permainan piano di rumah Ulquiorra. Ah, kalau ia ingin menambahkan, pantas saja ekspresi Ulquiorra berubah saat ia mendengar lagu Halibel diputar di café saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu waktu itu.

Dan... foto? Sepertinya, ia tahu siapa gadis di dalam foto itu. Bodohnya ia tak menyadari lebih cepat, seandainya ia tahu, iap pasti...

_Cklek._

Orihime mendorong pintu apartemennya. "_Tadaima_..." ujarnya parau. Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan kehadiran kakaknya. Kemudian pandangannya teralih pada ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja, dan tak lama kakaknya keluar.

Orihime dapat melihat sekilas nama si penelpon. Dan sesaat sebelum Halibel menerima telepon itu, mereka sempat bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya, Halibel memutuskan untuk berbicara di dalam kamarnya.

Dan saat itulah, Orihime teringat akan sesuatu.

Apakah Ulquiorra tahu...

...

... kalau kakaknya akan menikah?

.

.

.

Akhirnya, latihan pertama drama musikal musim semi dimulai. Tidak bisa dibilang musim semi juga, sih, karena nanti akan diadakan di musim panas, di penghujung semester pertama.

Semua anggota klub drama termasuk Orihime dan Ulquiorra yang merupakan anggota dadakan juga telah berkumpul di aula dan berbaris di sana. Orihime melirik Ulquiorra yang berada di barisan yang sedikit jauh darinya.

Mereka belum berbicara dari pagi, bahkan Ulquiorra juga tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Orihime. Hal ini bahkan lebih canggung dari bayangannya. Orihime menghela dan menatap Yoruichi yang baru masuk ke aula.

"Hari ini, yang akan kita lakukan mencoba pakaian terlebih dahulu, blocking serta pengucapan dialognya. Mengerti? Yang berperan dalam drama kali ini segera mencoba pakaian," perintah Yoruichi.

"Baik!" Dan barisan itu pun segera bubar, ada yang mulai mengerjakan setting panggung, ada yang pergi untuk mengatur _sound system_, ada juga yang pergi untuk mengatur _lighting_. Orihime pun pergi ke ruangan yang ada di belakang panggung. Ia disuruh masuk lebih dulu. Karena ia adalah pemeran utamanya.

"Permisi," ujar Orihime sembari mendorong pintu bercat putih. Ia terkejut ketika menemukan Ggio berada di dalam ruangan itu. Pemuda itu hanya nyengir saat menerima tatapan bingung seniornya.

"Ini, _Senpai_, pakaianmu, ganti di sebelah sana," ujar Ggio sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar kecil di sudut ruangan yang ditutupi gorden tebal berwarna abu. Orihime yang masih bingung kenapa Ggio bisa ada di sini, hanya mengangguk patuh dan masuk ke dalam kamar ganti.

Sepuluh menit, akhirnya terdengar bunyi suara gorden digeser. Awalnya kakinya yang keluar lebih dulu. Menyiratkan gadis itu ragu dan tidak percaya diri. Namun setelah beberapa menit akhirnya, ia menampakkan tubuhnya dengan rona merah di pipinya. "G-Ggio-kun..." panggil Orihime pelan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, "Si—" ucapannya terhenti. Ia terpana dengan sosok yang ada di depannya.

Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan gaun hitam berbulu angsa yang membalut tubuhnya. Sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya dan rambut jingganya yang lurus. "Ke-kenapa? Aneh, ya?" tanya Orihime malu karena pemuda di depannya tidak kunjung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ggio menggeleng. "Tidak, _Senpai_ cantik," pujinya, lalu ia julurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan malu-malu oleh Orihime. Pemuda itu menuntun Orihime untuk duduk di kursi depan cermin. Setelah Orihime rileks, Ggio menyisir rambut gadis itu. "Aku di sini sebagai penata riasmu," akhirnya Ggio menjelaskan.

"Oh..." pantas waktu itu pemuda itu merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Insting sepertinya. Orihime menatap tangan Ggio yang menata rambutnya melalui pantulan cermin. Pemuda itu terlihat fokus dan cekatan. Bahkan Orihime tidak merasakan sakit saat pemuda itu menjepit rambutnya. Yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba rambutnya sudah selesai saja.

Ia takjub melihat rambutnya yang panjang itu digelung ke atas dan ditempelkan dengan aksesoris rambut berbentuk bulu-bulu hitam halus yang menutupi gulungan rambutnya, serta rambutnya yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri dibiarkan panjang menjuntai namun dibuat keriting menggelombang, serta poninya ditata kembali agar lebih bervolume.

"Woah," gumam Orihime tanpa sadar. Ggio menyeringai.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakjubkan, hal seperti ini sudah seperti bernapas buatku. Mudah ssekali," ia menyombongkan diri. Orihime langsung mengembungkan pipinya. Seharusnya ia tidak berekasi seperti itu. "Nah, sekarang giliran wajahmu," ujar Ggio dan menjauh dari rambut Orihime.

"Eh?" Orihime terkejut, namun saat itu juga jemari Ggio menyentuh bibirnya terlebih dulu, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dan tidak memprotes. Orihime mendesah dan mengangguk.

"Sekarang, tutup mata _Senpai_ dan jangan dibuka sampai aku bilang selesai," ujar Ggio. Orihime pun hanya menurut. Mau bagaimana juga? Ia tak bisa _make-up_ sendiri, kan? Lagipula setelah melihat rambutnya, ia yakin pada Ggio.

Bahwa pemuda itu akan membuatnya tampil cantik.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra sudah selesai dari tadi. Ia sudah kembali berdiri di aula dengan pakaian kerajaannya dan menunggu Orihime selesai untuk ia memulai latihan. Sementara Senna yang memerankan Odette belum kunjung berganti pakaian. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan pakaiannya, selain pakaian kerajaan bergaya Eropa. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berbeda.

Ulquiorra mendengus dan memilih untuk bersandar di dinding sambil membuka naskahnya dan membaca bagiannya. Sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar keributan di bagian ruang ganti perempuan yang berupa jeritan-jeritan kecil yang menyerukan bahwa Orihime cantik.

Penasaran.

Buku naskahnya ia turunkan dan begitu pandangan matanya ia alihkan ke bagian perempuan, saat itu juga ia terdiam di tempatnya. Gadis berambut orange itu berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan para pemain dengan gaun hitam berbulu selutut yang bagian roknya mengembang, menampilkan kaki putih jenjangnya. Dan rambut panjangnya pun digulung ke atas, menimbulkan kesan rapi. Serta wajahnya yang diberi riasan menimbulkan kesan tegas pada diri gadis itu, yang sesuai dengan peran Odile yang akan ia mainkan.

Bahkan untuk beberapa detik, Ulquiorra tidak yakin apakah gadis itu adalah Orihime Inoue yang selama ini menangis di balik punggungnya.

Dan saat itulah, Orihime menangkap emerald Ulquiorra sedang menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip. Malu-malu, gadis itu pun menghampiri Ulquiorra, mungkin dengan ini dapat mencairkan suasana tegang di antara mereka berdua. "Bagaimana... pendapatmu?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra tersentak kaget dan mengerjap. Ia baru saja sadar kalau rupanya dari tadi ia melamunkan gadis ini. Ia berdehem. "_Aa_, cocok," ujarnya singkat sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. Orihime tertawa kecil. Siapa pun yang melihat tingkah pemuda itu, pasti dapat mengerti kalau ia malu menjawabnya.

"Kau juga," ujar Orihime dengan senyum cerahnya.

Sepertinya, ia harus menraktir Ggio selesai latihan nanti.

.

.

.

**Scene 1**

"_Maiochiru hanabira hoho o tsutau shizuku_

_Ano hi futari de miageteta keshiki ni ima tada hitori~_"_**(*)**_

Adegan ini dimulai dengan sosok Odette yang menari di tengah hutan dan di tepi danau. Menari dengan indahnya diiringi oleh suara merdu dari teman sepermainannya, Odile yang duduk di bebatuan di tepi danau.

"_Anata omo o teru_—ah, aku melupakan sesuatu, sebentar Odette," nyanyiannya terhenti dan Odile berdiri dari bebatuan lalu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Odette berhenti menari sebentar namun kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya ringan lalu mulai bersenandung dan mulai menari kembali.

Orihime berlari ke sisi panggung dan menatap Senna yang sedang menari, serta Ulquiorra yang berada di sisi panggung yang lain, menunggu gilirannya untuk masuk. Orihime menunggu, untuk melihat acting Ulquiorra karena di adegan ini ia diminta untuk menampilkan ekspresi kagum dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat tarian Odette.

Ulquiorra berjalan masuk. "Permisi, Nona," panggilnya dan ketika Odette memutar tubuhnya, harusnya ekspresi Ulquiorra tercengang dan terpana seolah-olah Odette adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat, bukannya menampilkan ekspresi datar begitu!

"_Cut_!" teriak Yoruichi dari bangku penonton. Musik pun segera berhenti mengalun. "Ada apa dengan ekspresimu, Ulquiorra?! Aku tahu kau pria datar dan membosankan, tapi ini acting, acting! Rubah sedikit ekspresimu. Ulang!"

Ulquiorra mendengus dan kembali mengulang adegannya tadi. Tapi percuma, ia tak menganggap Senna adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui ataupun berpura-pura menganggap gadis itu begitu. Ia terus mengulangi adegannya selama lima kali dan hasilnya?

"_Cut!_"

"_Cut_!"

"_Cut! Cut! Cuuuut_!" Yoruichi menatap Ulquiorra yang juga sepertinya tengah merasa kesal karena ia tak kunjung dapat menyelesaikan adegan yang merupakan adegan pertama ini, bagaimana dengan adegan-adegan berikutnya? Yoruichi mendengus. "Istirahat 10 menit, semua keluar dari aula, kecuali Ulquiorra biarkan dia melatih ekspresinya di sini!" perintah Yoruichi dan semua anggota klub drama pun meninggalkan aula sambil menatap prihatin ke arah pemuda bermata seram itu.

"Cih," decih Ulquiorra lalu melempar buku naskahnya. Ia tidak mengerti, ekspresi macam apa yang diinginkan oleh gurunya yang itu? "Argh!" erangnya kesal dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas panggung. "Sial," geramnya lagi sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya yang telah ditata rapi.

Orihime berhenti melangkah dan memutar kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar suara geraman kecil di atas panggung. Dan ketika ia menemukan yang menggeram adalah Ulquiorra, ia pun mengurungkan niatannya untuk keluar dari aula. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke atas panggung, rasanya sulit meninggalkan pemuda itu ketika ia sedang kesusahan seperti itu.

_She can't help it_.

Orihime naik ke atas panggung dan memungut buku naskah Ulquiorra kemudian menghampiri pemuda itu lalu menyerahkan buku naskahnya. "Letakan saja di situ," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Orihime tersenyum dan duduk di depan Ulquiorra. Kemudian ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke depan mata Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai? Atau... kau pernah menyukai orang lain?" Dadanya terasa sesak saat menanyakan hal itu. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, karena ia ingin membantu Ulquiorra. Pemuda itu tak menjawab dan Orihime sudah menebak akan hal itu.

"Kalau ada, coba bayangkan saat-saat pertama kali kalian bertemu? Bayangkan saat-saat, kau merasa ia adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah kau temui. Nah, pejamkan matamu," instruksi Orihime dan ajaibnya Ulquiorra menurutinya kali ini. Jemari telunjuk yang tadi ia angkat di depan mata Ulquiorra kini ia turunkan dan mengarahkannya ke dada pemuda itu lalu menyentuhkannya.

"Bayangkan dan rasakan dengan hatimu, saat-saat jantungmu berdebar, saat-saat otakmu berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan ketakjubanmu akan kehadirannya," bisik Orihime sambil tersenyum, karena ia sendiri sedang membayangkan ketika dirinya pertama kali bertemu Ulquiorra di taman, ketika ia pertama kali merasakan betapa kerennya Ulquiorra saat bermain basket, ketika ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat Ulquiorra berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

Yang kemudian ini semua membuatnya ingin menangis karena ia tahu, bahwa yang Ulquiorra bayangkan sekarang bukanlah dia, melainkan kakakknya. Orihime menggulirkan bola matanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit untuk menahan air mata yang rasanya ingin meleleh saat itu juga. Bahunya bahkan bergetar menahan tangis. Orihime mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menarik napas dalam dan menatap ekspresi damai Ulquiorra.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul~_"_(**)_ ia bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu, dan perlahan-lahan ia menarik tangannya menjauh dari dada Ulquiorra yang kemudian mundur hingga ke tengah panggung. Menunggu Ulquiorra sselesai membayangkan gadis tercintanya, dan ketika pemuda itu membuka matanya, ia dapat langsung melatih ekspresinya.

Ting.

Orihime melirik piano di sudut panggung dan menemukan Ggio tengah memainkannya, mengiringi nyanyiannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan karena ia sudah memiliki musik, ia pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya melakukan beberapa gerakan ballet yang ia ketahui.

Mendengar permainan piano, Ulquiorra membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Orihime yang sedang menari sambil menyanyi di tengah panggung. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa terpanggil untuk menemani gadis itu menari. Ulquiorra berdiri dan mendekati Orihime yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Permisi, Nona," ia mengucapkan dialognya dan ketika mendengar suara pemuda itu, Orihime langsung memutar kepalanya dan... ia terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi Ulquiorra, tidak ada senyuman tapi dari pancaran matanya, ia sudah dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dengan kagum.

Ulquiorra mengangkat tangan dan menjulurkannya ke arah Orihime. "_May I have this dance_?" dialog barusan tidak ada dalam naskah, tapi Orihime tak bisa menolak. Ketika Ulquiorra memintanya dengan cara yang lembut nan sopan begitu, mana mungkin ia menolak.

Orihime menyambut tangan pucat Ulquiorra dan begitu tangannya berada di genggaman si pemuda, Ulquiorra langsung menarik Orihime mendekat dan mereka mulai berdansa bersama. Sesuai dengan irama, pelan namun sangat dekat. Cukup dekat untuk membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, cukup dekat untuk membuatnya dapat mendengar deru napas Ulquiorra.

Kemudian di bagian bridge lagunya, Ulquiorra dan Orihime merentangkan tangan mereka yang kemudian sang gadis berputar untuk kembali ke pelukan Ulquiorra. Orihime bahkan tidak tahu, bahwa Ulquiorra pandai menari, terlihat ketika ia mengangkat tubuh Orihime ke udara, seolah tubuh Orihime seringan kapas.

Ia berputar dan melompat dalam tuntunan Ulquiorra. Ia jadi seperti merasa kalau ia juga pandai menari. Ia merasa aman dan ia merasa yakin kalau pemuda di depannya ini tidak akan melepaskan tangannya dan membuatnya terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ia merasa ringan dan tak ingin melepaskan tangan pemuda itu. Namun segala sesuatu pasti memiliki akhir, begitu juga dengan lagu yang semakin mendekati akhir. Orihime berputar untuk terakhir kalinya dan berhenti di pelukan Ulquiorra. Mereka hanya berpelukan untuk beberapa detik. Orihime menarik napas dalam untuk menyelesaikan lagu itu.

"Huuuuuuuuuuu huuuuu huu~"

Dan tarian itu pun diakhiri dengan gerakan santai ke kanan dan ke kiri, di mana tangan Ulquiorra melingkar di pinggang Orihime dan tangan Orihime dikalungkan di leher Ulquiorra. Mereka sangat dekat. Sangat dekat. Jauh lebih dekat dari kedekatan mereka yang sebelum-belumnya.

Dan karena suasana yang sangat mendukung, kepala kedua orang itu perlahan-lahan semakin dekat, semakin mengeliminasi jarak. Orihime memejamkan matanya, dan mereka pasti sudah berciuman jika tidak ada suara tepuk tangan yang membangunkan kedua orang itu untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

_Prok. Prok. Prok. Prok prok prok prok._

Orihime tersentak kaget dan sepasang kelopak matanya langsung terangkat dan saat itu juga ia langsung mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra canggung lalu memutar tubuh ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya ia, rupanya Yoruichi dan anggota klub drama dari tadi menonton tarian mereka. Wajah Orihime memerah.

"Itu yang aku maksud Ulquiorra! Itu!. Oke, aku rasa kau sudah mengerti. Semuanya beres-beres kita lanjutkan besok. Terima kasih dan selamat sore." Yoruichi berbalik sambil tersenyum puas. Dan para anggota segera mengerjakan perintah Yoruichi. Yang berarti, Orihime juga harus segera mengganti pakaiannya serta menghapus riasannya.

Sebelum pergi ke ruang ganti masing-masing, kedua orang itu saling bertatapan, seperti ada yang ingin disampaikan.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, lumayan... membantu," ujar Ulquiorra dengan sorotan mata yang kembali datar seperti biasa. Dan hal ini kembali membuat Orihime sadar, bahwa yang ada di mata Ulquiorra tadi bukanlah dia, melainkan... kakaknya.

Pemuda itu berbalik, menuju ruang gantinya. "Ulquiorra..." sampai gadis itu memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan dan nada sedih yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

_Tidak. Jangan menangis._

_Ulquiorra..._

"Tadi, yang ada di dalam kepalamu adalah kakakku, kan?" Ia putar tubuhnya hingga kembali berhadapan dengan Orihime. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi.

"Ya."

"Kau mencintai kakakku?"

Jeda sejenak. Ulquiorra mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak lalu menatap iris abu Orihime lekat-lekat.

"Lebih dari apapun,"

Orihime terdiam untuk beberapa detik, setelah akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum seceria mungkin. "_Sou ka, Jaa nee_," ujarnya dan langsung berbalik menuju ruang gantinya. Walaupun ia yakin, kalau dirinya terlihat sangat aneh sekali. Bibirnya bergetar, bahunya bahkan tidak lebih baik. Tangannya mengepal menahan tangis.

_Jangan menangis..._

_Jangan..._

Sugestinya dalam hati. Tapi ia tak mampu, rasanya jauh lebih sakit ketika ia mendengarnya meluncur langsung dari celah bibir Ulquiorra. Pemuda itu mencintai kakaknya lebih dari apapun, mengdengar ucapan seperti itu ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk memberitahukan bahwa kakakknya akan menikah, bahwa hati pemuda itu akan hancur kalau mencintai kakaknya sedalam itu.

Ia juga tidak sanggup mengatakan kepada pemuda itu kalau ia baru saja mematahkan hati seseorang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati dan akan mencintainya lebih lagi.

Orihime menutup pintu kamar ganti, menguncinya, lalu menangis di balik pintu.

Tes. Tes.

_Menyedihkan..._

.

.

.

Debe Continuar

.

.

.

**(*): Mao – Kimi Ni Kioku**

**(**): Mandy Moore – Only Hope**

**A/N**: Happy new year, minna! Semoga di tahun depan, saya menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi. Dan semoga, fic triangle semakin baik lagi, terbebas dari typo dan kegajeannya buat para reader yang udah ngikutin fic ini selama tahun 2012 /deepbow makasih /pelukreadersatusatu

Okeh! kembali ke fic. Bagaimana-bagaimana? Pendek, ya? Ya? Ya? Awalnya, lebih panjang tapi karena merasa ada adegan yang kurang pas dan malah jadi terlihat terburu-buru, adegan itu dihapus dan diganti.

Makasih banget buat saran-saran lagunya, udah saya dengerin semua dan udah kepikiran mau dimasukin di mana aja dan di adegan mana aja ^^ Dan pokoknya saran banget buat dengerin lagu mandy moore yang only hope pas Orihime lagi bantuin Ulquiorra latihan ekspresi. Karena saya sendiri negtiknya sambil ngebayangin kedua orang itu melalui lagu itu. Jadi, saya harap, kalian juga bisa ngerasain hal yang sama ^^

Ohya, ada yang pake bb? Kalau ada mari kita tukeran pin ^^

Peran Ggio di chapter ini memang belum keliatan dan sepertinya udah mulai ketahuan kan kenapa Grimmjow, Nel, Ichigo gak terlalu suka sama Halibel?

Yosh, mari kita berbalas review~

**Hanyou Dark: **hai, hai~ di bogor? Deket dong. Kapan kamu ke Jakarta? Liburan di Jakarta, kan? Ayo ketemuaaaaaaan, yah, yah? Dan saya juga tahu dengan lagu itu, thanks buat sarannya~ dan thx atas read and reviewnya~

**Ai-chan IN HIATUS MODE: **emang dia kayaka anak telantar kok /plak wkwkwk. Tenang, gak difokusin ke mereka, kok. Cuma sekali lewat aja, karena saya juga agak susah deskrip duo ini kalo keseringan. Yosh, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya~

**Mei Anna AiHina: **Apa sekarang termasuk ngaret? Kayaknya sih gak, ya? /plak. Ehm... Ggio gak naksir Orihime kok. Dia deketin Orihime karena... ditunggu aja kelanjutannya /plak wkwkw Dan tentang Grimmjow dkdk sepertinya sudah dijawab di chapter ini. Thanks atas read and reviewnya ^^

**ariadneLacie: **Hehehe. Duh... untuk adegan IchiRukinya, saya takut tak memuaskan, maaf /bow. Thanks atas read and reviewnya ^^

**Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe: **Eto... Ggio bukan pihak keempat kok. ^^ tapi, memang dia bakal jadi guardian angelnya Orihime ^^. Thanks atas read, review, serta fave-nya ^^

**Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck: **Ini termasuk lama? Wkwkwkwk. Untuk chapter ini memang Ggio belum banyak berperan tapi nanti aka nada something, ditunggu, ya~ thanks atas read and revienwya ^^

**Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan: **Halo... Tanigawa-san ^^ jangan panggil Senpai ^^ Zumi aja udah cukup ^^ makasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

**ms. anonym lee: **Halo Lee-san~ Endingnya tentu happy ending, kok saya juga kurang suka sad ending kalo ficnya romance wkwkwk. Wuah, makasih atas saran lagunya ^^ saya gak keberatan kok kalo k-pop karena saya juga lumayan ngikutin lagu kpop , thanks atas read and reviewnya ^^

**yoorin matsu: **Tidaaak, Ggio bukan orang keempat wkwkwkw. Tenang aja, dan yups, dia memang kenal sama Orihime, alasannya? Mungkin akan segera diketahui di dua chapter ke depan ^^ yosh, terima kasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

**your knight: **Meeeeeeeeeeey /hug aku sudah denger lagu-lagunya dan artinya crazy love itu memang theme song fic ini banget. Lagu itu sukses membuatmu mewek? Lagu itu sukses membuatku kejer kalo gitu /heh wkwkw. Beneran? Beneran kamu lanjutin? /peluk Seriusan itu pendek? Gimana chapter iniiiiiii? Wkwkwk. Hahaha, thanks, mey /peluklagi thanks atas read and reviewnya ^^

**Bleachmegafan01: **Makasih atas ucapannya ^^ Ggio bukan pihak keempat, kehadirannya tentu ada alasan ^^, dan fic ini gak bisa dilike, bisanya difave caranya kamu harus punya akun dulu, makasih atas read and review serta doanya ^^

**Fayiyong: **Mah, jangan bahas itu di siniii /plak wkwkwk. Oke, mari kita lupakan hal itu. Haaah. Aku maafin kok, mah, aku maafin tenang aja... Yang sabar ya, dan semangat buat UTSnya ^^ Seriusan IC? *blink blink* Wkwkwk. Oke, ini sudah diupdate, thanks atas read and reviewnya, mah~

**loveulquihime: **Sayang sekali, Ggio tidak hadir untuk mencintai Orihime... tapi dia bakal jadi guardian angel-nya kok ^^ Oh, aku juga ada lagu itu dan pianonya emang kece banget. Thanks, ya~ dan thanks atas read and reviewnya ^^

**lullabie: **Terima kasih ^^ dan ficnya udah diupdate tuh ^^

**karkhasya: **Sip, ficnya udah diupdate kok ^^ makasih atas review dan sudah mengikuti fic ini ^^

**creativeactivesrs****: **Hai~ bukan agak kok.. dia... emang OOC /slap terima kasih atas read and reviewnya ^^

.

Dan ini, spoiler untuk chapter depan

**.**

**Triangle**

**Capitulo XII**

"**Aku ada janji dengan Tia, jadi kau pulang bersama denganku hari ini."**

"**A-aku tidak bisa, karena..."**

"**Dia akan pulang bersamaku, Senpai."**

**.**

"**Kau mengkhawatirkan adikku?**

"**Tidak mungkin."**

**.**

"**Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku mencintaimu? Apa kau akan berhenti mencintai kakakku?"**

.

.

.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat review dari teman-teman sekalian baik yang log in maupun enggak dan makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan makasih banget buat yang mau fave dan alert fic ini beserta authornya (peluk readers satu-satu)

.

.

.

Okay, sampai di sini aja pertemuan kita kali ini~~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya #lambai

Lalu?

Review?


	12. Capitulo XII: Difícil

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Cover **__**© Kotoma **__**at zerochan**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt-comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk FBI khususnya mereka yang mencintai UlquiHime. Dan sebagai peringatan ketiga tahun saya berada di FFn. #terharu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo XII**_

_**Difícil**_

_**—ketika semuanya menjadi rumit**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mencampuri urusan orang lain bukanlah hobi seorang Ggio Vega, tapi ingin tahu tentang urusan orang lain adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditolak. Tadi, secara tak sengaja ia melihat adegan Orihime dan Ulquiorra yang berbicara di kerumunan dengan suara pelan. Dari ekspresi Orihime terlihat jelas kalau pemuda di depannya sedang mematahkan hatinya. Tapi dengan segala rasa sakit yang berdenyut di hatinya, gadis itu tetap menampilkan sebuah senyum palsu untuk menutupi keadaannya yang terluka.

Ggio hanya dapat mengatupkan mata sejenak dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Menjalankan tugasnya untuk merapikan riasan serta rambut sang kakak kelas. Ketika ia sedang mengeluarkan sisirnya dan saat itulah ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup, lalu Orihime masuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan begitu ia sandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu, air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi meleleh.

Ggio menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Mereka baru kenal, dan gadis itu sedang menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya di depan Ggio. Ia mana tahu kalimat seperti apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk menenangkan gadis itu dan ia juga tak mungkin membiarkannya menangis terus-terusan tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seorang pemuda sedang mengamati wajah menangisnya.

Ggio menyimpan tangan di dalam saku dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kalian habis berdansa bersama?"

Suara barusan mengejutkannya dan buru-buru ia hapus air matanya sebelum mengangkat kepala. Ia kira hanya ia sendiri yang berada di ruangan ini. Ia kira pemuda itu hanya bertugas mendandaninya dan bukan ikut membersihkan dandanannya.

"G-Ggio-kun," sapa Orihime kaku. Ggio meletakkan kosmetik pembersih di atas meja dan menggerakkan tangannya, mempersilakan Orihime untuk duduk di kursi. Orihime mendesah dan menurut, ia duduk di sana sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia terlihat mengerikan. "Maaf... riasanmu jadi..."

"Tidak apa, toh sudah selesai," ujarnya dan mulai melepaskan jepitan-jepitan yang menempel di kepala Orihime, kemudian menyisir helaian rambut gadis itu dengan perlahan agar tidak ada satu helai pun yang jatuh dari kulit kepalanya. "Kau dicampakkan, eh?" Ia membuang kata Senpai sekarang.

Orihime menggulirkan bola matanya ke bawah. "Tidak begitu. Bagaimana mau dicampakkan? Jadian saja belum," Orihime tertawa kecil. Tertawa sedih. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah terdengar lebih menyedihkan begitu? Ia merasa dicampakkan bahkan sebelum mereka memulai apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, berarti belum ada alasan untuk menyerah, dong?" Orihime mengangkat kepala dan menatap iris emas Ggio yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Coba kita lihat, ia belum menikah, dan kalian terlihat dekat, aku tidak melihat satu alasan pun untukmu menyerah."

Orihime memutar kepala dan menatap permata Ggio secara langsung dan pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tapi, dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai, dan yang aku dengar mereka... pacaran..." Orihime merunduk.

Ggio menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dagu Orihime kemudian membuat kepala si gadis kembali terangkat dan menatap kedua bola matanya. "Apa mereka menikah?" Gelengan menjadi jawaban. "Kalau begitu kau tidak punya masalah sama sekali."

Enteng sekali dia bicara.

"Benarkah?" Ggio mengangguk kemudian ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Sekarang, cuci wajahmu di wastafel sana, ganti bajumu dan pulang bersamaku. Aku bawa kau ke suatu tempat," ajak Ggio sambil menyeringai. Mendengar ucapan yang begitu menjanjikan Orihime langsung melebarkan senyumnya dan mengangguk.

"Baik." Orihime berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengganti bajunya, ketika ia ingin membuka gorden abu itu ia melirik Ggio yang tengah membereskan peralatan kosmetiknya dan kemudian baju yang akan ia kenakan saat pementasan nanti. Ia pemeran ngomong-ngomong, sahabat pangeran, yang berarti sahabat Ulquiorra.

"Ggio-kun... kenapa kau baik sekali? Bukankah kita baru kenal?" Ggio berhenti sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas.

"Tidak boleh?" Orihime menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"Karena kau juga telah berbuat baik kepada orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku." Ggio menatap gantungan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Kemudian ia memutar kepalanya dan menatap Orihime. "Jadi pergi tidak?"

"Ah, iya! Iya!" jawab Orihime dan segera masuk ke dalam gorden abu.

.

.

.

Kalau yang biasa kita lihat di tempat parkir adalah Orihime menunggu Ulquiorra, kini kebalikannya. Karena sekarang Ulquiorralah yang berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya hanya untuk menunggu kedatangan sosok berambut jingga itu.

Aneh? Aneh sekali, memang. Karena tidak biasanya juga pemuda itu rela menunggu Orihime di tempat parkir seperti ini. Terlebih, sehabis pulang sekolah ini, ia memiliki janji untuk menemani Halibel membeli starp baru untuk ponsel barunya. Yang padahal, ia dapat menggunakan waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah dan mengganti pakaiannya, bukan menunggu adik dari pujaan hatinya pulang dan pergi dengan seragam sekolah.

Dan, oh! Gadis yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Tapi, sayangnya ia tidak sendiri. Di belakang gadis itu berdiri seorang pemuda asing tak dikenal dengan bola mata emas dan rambut panjang yang dikepang. Yang sepertinya ada di ruang laatihan tadi, hanya saja ia tak ingat siapa.

Ggio menyenggol siku Orihime dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Ulquiorra, kemudian ia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang berada tak jauh dari mobil Ulquiorra untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Orihime yang berjalan menuju Ulquiorra untuk sekedar mengucap salam.

"Kau belum pulang, Ulquiorra? Menunggu seseorang?" Mungkin Rukia belum pulang? Orihime memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk mencari tahu apakah masih ada orang lain di dalam gedung sekolah.

"Hm. Aku menunggumu," jawabnya santai.

"Eh?" refleks Orihime memutar keplanya dan menatap Ulquiorra. Menunggu siapa katanya? Orihime tidak salah dengar? Berarti ada yang salah dalam kepala pemuda ini. Ia tak ingat apa kalau tadi ia habis mematahkan hati seorang wanita yang barusan ia bilang sedang ia tunggu? Hm? Hm?

Berbagai harapan mulai muncul di kepala Orihime. Mungkinkah Ulquiorra mulai tergoyahkan hatinya? Mungkinkah Ulquiorra mulai menyadari keberadaan Orihime? Mungkinkah, mungkinkah dan mungkinkah lainnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Tia, jadi kau pulang bersama denganku."

Harapan yang tadinya cerah, sekarang bagaikan terkena tumpahan tinta hitam yang langsung mengacaukan segalanya. Orihime hanya bisa membekukan senyumnya dan melirik Ggio yang baru selesai meletakkan barangnya. Ia semakin ingin ikut pergi dengan Ggio.

Orihime menggerak-gerakkan matanya secara gelisah. "A-aku tidak bisa, karena—"

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku, Senpai," Ggio menginterupsi sambil merangkul bahu Orihime. Seolah-olah mereka sangat akrab.

Ulquiorra menatap tangan Ggio yang melingkar di bahu Orihime dengan santainya tanpa persetujuan Orihime. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya, meneriaki telinganya untuk menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu. Beruntung akal sehatnya masih dapat menahannya dari tindakan gila barusan. Ia hanya bisa mencoba menatap bola mata abu Orihime yang bergerak lincah ke kanan dan ke kiri, gelisah.

Ia buka pintu mobilnya.

"Ah,_ sou_," jawabnya sambil mendelik ke arah Orihime. Jelas, itu bukan tatapan yang ramah. Ia tutup pintu mobilnya keras.

Ggio melirik Orihime yang masih belum mengangkat kepalanya. Ia singkirkan tangannya dari bahu gadis itu. "Tidak apa, hm?" Orihime menggelengkan kepala dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa. Ayo pergi."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra cenderung dikenal dengan sosok yang perfectionist dan tepat waktu. Dalam setiap acara, ia tidak mungkin telat walaupun ia tidak terlalu menyukai acara tersebut. Tapi, ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu kali ini, karena ia tak kunjung datang ke apartement Halibel di waktu yang dijanjikan.

Halibel melirik jam dinding, pemuda itu telat sudah hampir satu jam. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menemani Halibel mencari strap untuk ponsel barunya. Padahal, Ulquiorra selalu datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan kalau itu adalah janji dengan Halibel.

Halibel mengambil ponselnya hanya sekedar untuk mengecek apakah pemuda itu mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia mulai merasa tidak senang. Ia tidak suka dengan perasaan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Ia lempaarkan ponselnya ke sofa di sebelahnya.

Mungkin pemuda itu tidak akan datang untuk janjinya yang kali ini.

Halibel melepas sepatu dan mantelnya. Lalu ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Rasanya, ia ingin tidur lebih cepat hari ini. Kalaupun, Ulquiorra datang, ia sudah tidak mood untuk pergi.

Dan tepat, sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke kamar, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Halibel menoleh, orang itu pastilah bukan Orihime karena ia punya kunci sendiri. Halibel berbalik menuju pintu depan, ia mengintip terlebih dulu dan segera ia buka pintunya.

"Aku harap, semua ini karena jam di kamarmu rusak dan kau terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi."

Tatapnya datar pada pemuda di depannya. Ulquiorra berdiri di sana dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan napas yang berderu dan keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. "Atau mungkin, kau jogging dari sekolahmu sampai ke sini, hm?"

Ulquiorra mengatur napasnya. Halibel jelas marah dengan keterlambatan Ulquiorra. Gadis itu jarang bernada sarkasme begini. "Tadi, aku bertemu Grimmjow dan Nnoitra di jalan. Kau tahu mereka bagaimana, kan? Setidaknya berikan aku minum dan akan aku jelaskan."

Halibel mendengus. Ia membukakan pintunya lebih lebar dan berbalik ke dalam. "Jadi, kau bertingkah sebagai paahlawan kesiangan dan memisahkan mereka begitu?" Ulquiorra melangkah masuk dan segera duduk di sofa sementara Halibel ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Konyol. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Kalau bukan karena anak buahnya Nnoitra menyegat mobilku dan memecahkan kaca mobilku duluan aku tidak mungkin ikut di sana. Dan yeah, kau benar aku berlari untuk ke sini karena kaca mobilku pecah dan Grimmjow mengurusnya."

Ulquiorra mengambil air putih dari Halibel dan gadis itu ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Mereka masih belum berdamai, hm?" Halibel menatap wajah Ulquiorra, mungkin ia terdapat luka dari pertengkarannya tadi. Tapi, sepertinya ia masih baik-baik saja, kemudian ia lirik blazernya yang dari tadi ia gantungkan di tangan. Dengan cepat Halibel mencengkram tangan Ulquiorra dan pemuda itu langsung menatapnya. Halibel kenal dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan menahan sakit. Hah.

Halibel menarik blazernya dan menatap lebam di sana. "Rupanya ada yang bisa memberimu luka seperti ini, huh?" Ulquiorra menarik tangannya. "Aku ambilkan perban untukmu." Tapi, saat ia beranjak pergi tangan Ulquiorra menahannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kita pergi saja sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji padamu." Halibel menarik tangannya pelan.

"Kita pergi lain kali. Aku sedang tidak ingin menyetir," jawabnya dan kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Ulquiorra mendesah dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ini gara-gara Nnoitra.

_Update_ status dulu.

_** Ulquiorra Ini gara-gara kalian. Aku akan datang ke markasmu besok, Nnoitra menagih biaya perbaikan mobilku.**_

_Post._

Ulquiorra mengangkat kepala. Rumah ini terasa sepi. Kemana penghuninya yang satu lagi? Apa ia mendekam di kamar? Menatap Halibel yang sudah kembali ke depannya. "Adikmu belum pulang?"

Ada jeda dalam gerakannya. Ada jeda saat ia mengambil perban dari kotaknya. Itu hanyalah pertanyaan normal, tapi kalau yang bertanya adalah Ulquiorra terdengar tidak normal. Karena pemuda itu cenderung tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, dan kalau ia mulai bertanya berbarti dia...

Halibel menggeleng. "Kau khawatir pada adikku?" Ia mulai membalurkan perban itu pada tangan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menatap permata hijau Halibel yang sedang fokus membalurkan perban ke tangannya. "Tidak mungkin." Halibel tidak merespon. Memang ia merasa ada sesuatu di antara keduanya. Ia tahu dengan pasti kalau Orihime menyukai Ulquiorra. Ia bisa melihatnya dari cara gadis itu menatapnya sekarang. Sementara, Ulquiorra?

_Denial_, hm?

Halibel selesai membalurkan perbannya dan berbalik untuk membereskan kotak P3Knya kembali. "Hanya sedikit merasa aneh karena yang bertanya Ulquiorra Schiffer yang tidak peduli pada sekitar." Berdiri sambil membawa kotak P3Knya. Tapi, Ulquiorra langsung menahan lengan gadis itu dan memaksanya berbalik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kalau kau mulai peduli pada sekitar sekarang, terutama adikku."

Cengkramannya menguat.

"Kau tahu, kalau yang aku pedulikan hanya kamu—"

"—dan adikku," potong Halibel cepat. Ulquiorra berdiri dan menatap tajam Halibel.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawanya dalam pembicaraan kita?" Halibel menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Ulquiorra.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau kau memperdulikannya. Itu manusiawi menurutku, kecuali kalau kau menyukainya."

Ulquiorra menatap iris Halibel lekat. Lalu, ia berbalik dan mengambil blazernya kembali. "Aku rasa kau kesal karena janji kita batal. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu." Ia berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum ia membuka pintunya, Ulquiorra melirik Halibel melalui ekor matanya.

"Terima kasih."

_Blam._

Halibel membatu di tempatnya. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Orihime menatap Ggio yang berjalan di depannya dengan membawa dua buah kantong belanjaan. Rupanya tempat yang dimaksud pemuda itu adalah supermarket di pusat kota dan ia meminta Orihime untuk membantunya memilihkan bahan makanan. Tapi, setelah menyadari pilihan yang diberikan Orihime kacau walau ada yang benar beberapa, acara belanja itu berubah menjadi Orihime yang menemani Ggio berbelanja.

Dan sekarang, mereka sedang kembali menuju tempat Ggio memarkirkan mobilnya. Pemuda itu sengaja tidak memarkirkannya di dekat supermarket, katanya agar mereka bisa jalan-jalan sebentar.

Orihime tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya pemuda di depannya ini baik.

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat pemuda itu juga berhenti di depan sebuah toko kosmetik. Orihime berjalan mendekat dan mengikuti arah pandang Ggio yang menatap poster seorang gadis yang terlihat cantik dengan make up dan tatanan rambutnya yang elegant.

"Ada apa, Ggio-kun? Mau masuk?" Ggio menggeleng.

"Kau tahu, Yumichika Ayasegawa?" Kini gantian Orihime yang menggeleng. Ggio tersenyum tipis. "Ia salah satu _make up artist_ top dari Jepang yang sekarang bekerja di Hollywood." Orihime mengangguk paham dan kalau tebakannya benar pastilah gadis di poster itu adalah hasil karya si Yumichika. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan pemuda ini?

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia." Orihime terkejut dan menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Ini hal yang baru baginya, karena sepengetahuannya orang yang bekerja di dunia seperti itu rata-rata perempuan. Ggio menatap Orihime sambil menahan tawa, seolah dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tenang, banyak yang berpikir begitu kok. Tapi, aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana saat itu Yumichika-san merubah kakakku, tidak hanya penampilannya tapi Yumichika-san juga memberikan semangat baru kepada kakakku yang sedang putus asa. Aku harap aku juga bisa seperti itu," jawabnya sambil menatap poster di depannya lekat.

Dan tatapan kaget yang dimiliki Orihime kini berubah menjadi kagum, karena menurutnya siapapun yang memiliki mimpi dan bertekad untuk mencapainya adalah sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Bahkan, ia pun sampai detik ini tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Di masa mendatang.

Ggio berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Orihime mengekor. "Tapi, yah, hal seperti itu memang sulit diraih, terutama karena aku laki-laki. Aku sampai meninggalkan rumah karena itu," ia berkata enteng. "Tapi, untung ada dia... yang bersedia menerimaku di rumahnya."

Ggio menatap Orihime dan tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, yang terpenting adalah, kau harus berusaha dalam mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

_Eh?_

Ggio berhenti dan menyentil dahi Orihime yang masih belum selesai mengolah maksud ucapan Ggio. "Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra. Dia yang kumaksud."

"U-Ulquiorra?" Ggio mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau juga jangan menyerah dalam mendapatkannya. Paham?"

Orihime terdiam sebentar. Mengolah dan meresapi setiap kata yang diucapkan Ggio. Dan kemudian ia tersenyum ssambil mengangguk mantap.

"Ya." Ggio ikut tersenyum. Dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra berdiri di dekat pintu, sambil bersandar dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut oranye yang sedang menyapu ruang kelas sambil bersenandung ceria.

"_Kau khawatir pada adikku?"_

Perkataan Halibel semalam terngiang di kepalanya. Hal seperti itu pastilah mustahil dirasakan oleh Ulquiorra. Dia tipe yang setia, lagipula dari sekian banyak gadis cantik di sekitarnya kenapa ia harus peduli pada Inoue Orihime?

Itu perkataan konyol.

Tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat membuat seorang Ulquiorra tertarik padanya. Dia ceroboh, tidak bisa masak, cengeng, mengganggu dan yang paling penting dia... lemah. Ulquiorra tidak suka gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menggantungkan dirinya pada laki-laki.

Tapi, kenapa perkataan Halibel semalam begitu mengganggunya?

"Aku sudah selesai, Ulquiorra. Ayo, ke aula," ajak Orihime sambil mengapit tasnya. Ulquiorra tidak merespon, ia hanya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dinding dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Sepi menyelimuti. Tidak ada yang ingin mulai bicara terlebih dahulu. Orihime sudah memikirkan ucapan Ggio semalam. Ia memang tidak berniat untuk menyerah. Dan kali ini ia akan menanyakannya dengan jelas. Menatap Ulquiorra di sebelah.

"Ulquiorra..." pemuda di sebelahnya menoleh.

—_apa kau tahu kalau Neesan akan menikah?_

Bibirnya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata, lalu perlahan bergerak. Dan waktu di sekitar mereka terasa terhenti. Ulquiorra menatap gadis di depannya yang juga menatapnya dengan keyakinan namun terdapat sedikit kesedihan di sana.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku mencintaimu? Apakah kau akan berhenti mencintai kakakku?"

Ulquiorra mengatupkan matanya sejenak. "Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun, apa kau tidak mengerti maksudnya?"

Orihime menahan napas. Kepalanya tertunduk ia tidak tahu pemuda itu langsung menjawabnya dengan tegas seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Ulquiorra bisa begitu mencintai kakaknya? Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Ulquiorra tidak bisa melihat ke arahnya?

"Kenapa?" Mengangkat kepala dengan bulir air mata yang menggenang di sana. "Kenapa kau bisa mencintainya seperti itu? Sementara dia akan segera menikah—"

_PLAK!_

Kedua-duanya menahan napas. Suara tamparan itu bergema di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Tangan Orihime bergetar menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas. Air matanya mengalir. Sakit. Dua-duanya sakit. Hatinya maupun pipinya. Semuanya. Bahkan Orihime rasanya mau roboh karena kakinya sudah terlalu lemah untuk menopang tobuhnya.

"Jangan berkata seolah kau mengerti apapun. Dia akan menikah atau tidak, apakah aku akan berhenti mencintainya atau tidak, itu urusanku. Bukan urusanmu. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, jangan bertingkah seolah kita akrab."

Ia berkata datar dan menatap tajam kepala gadis itu yang masih tertunduk dengan bahu bergetar.

Dan di detik berikutnya, Orihime berbalik lalu berlari.

Ia tidak mau dengar. Tidak mau dengar lagi kalimat Ulquiorra yang semakin menunjukkan, apapun yang terjadi pada kakakknya, ia akan tetap mencintainya. Ia tidak mau dengar, bahwa kata yang selanjutnya mungkin akan menyakiti hatinya lebih dalam.

Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuhnya, pandangannya terarah pada telapak tangannya yang baru saja memberikan tamparan di pipi gadis itu. Gadis yang baru saja berbicara melewati garis batasnya. Walaupun kalimat di depannya sangat mengganggunya.

"_Bagaimana, kalau aku bilang, aku mencintaimu?"_

"_...aku mencintaimu."_

Ulquiorra menutup sebelah matanyaa. Ini memusingkan dan menjadi semakin merepotkan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Orihime berdiri di depan meja Yoruichi-_sensei_. Tidak ada senyum cerah seperti biasanya. Tatapannya sayu, khas-khas orang yang habis menangis semalaman walau sudah ditutupi dengan bedak, sih.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang latihan? Malah Schiffer yang hadir. Aku kira yang akan sering tidak datang latihan adalah pemuda itu, ternyata kau."

Orihime membungkuk sambil menggumam maaf lalu tangannya terjulur menyerahkan sebuah surat. "Apa ini?" Yoruichi-_sensei_ membuka suratnya dan langsung meremukkan kertas itu. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau keluar dari Drama Musikalku?!" Orihime menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Yoruichi-_sensei_ memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing padahal di latihan dua hari yang lalu mereka membuat penampilan yang sangat menarik. Yoruichi-_sensei_ menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung kuris dengan berisik sambil bersedekap.

"Kenapa? Schiffer, huh? Kalian bertengkar?"

Orihime menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa kami memang tidak cocok. Dan, tolong _Sensei_ carikan partnernya yang lain untuk berlatih vokal, Senna juga memiliki suara bagus, kok dan aku juga akan meminta Hinamori-san untuk menjadi tutorku dalam memasak."

"Sampai yang itu juga?"

Orihime mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin lagi memiliki hubungan dengan Ulquiorra. Dengan berdekatan dengan pemuda itu terus-menerus hanya membuatnya untuk susah _move on_ dari kenyataan kalau apapaun yang ia lakukan, apapun usahanya, pemuda itu tidak akan berpaling dari kakaknya. Dia akan selalu, melihat kakaknya di permata hijaunya. Selalu.

Yoruichi-_sensei_ menghela napas dan menatap anak muridnya yang terlihat lelah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan membicarakan masalah tutor memasakmu dengan Unohana. Kau yakin ini yang terbaik?"

"Iya. Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Orihime membungkuk sekali lagi dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada latihan drama, lagi. Enaknya ngapain, ya? Oh, ya, sebentar lagi ujian pelajaran memasak, sebaiknya aku cepat memberitahu Hinamori-san tentang hal ini."

Pnadangannya menyendu. Sudah ia duga, untuk _move on_ dalam waktu sehari itu sulit.

.

.

.

Yoruichi-_sensei_ masuk ke aula dengan pandangan tidak menyenangkan. Ia terlihat tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik hari ini. Ia berdiri di depan anggota dramanya yang sudah berbaris menunggu instruksinya.

"Inoue keluaar dari drama ini," kata Yoruichi-_sensei_. Ulquiorra langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang guru, sementara Yoruichi-_sensei_ juga balas menatapnya tajam. Seolah benar-benar menuduh pemuda itu kalau ini salahnya. Salahnya, Orihime jadi keluar dari dramanya.

Dan Ggio yang berada di barisan paling belakang pun langsung menatap Ulquiorra. Pasti ada sebuah alasan kenapa Orihime keluar. Dan alasannya pastilah pemuda stoic itu. Pasti kemarin terjadi sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat Orihime bolos latihan.

'_Gadis itu, padahal aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menyerah,'_ geramnya dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Jadi, yang akan menjadi Odile adalah Cirucci." Gadis berambut ungu itu masuk ke dalam aula dan Ggio membulatkan matanya. "Dan Ulquiorra, tutor vocalmu mulai hari ini, Senna. Senna ajari pemuda ini dengan benar! Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, aku tidak mau ada anggotaku yang keluar lagi."

"_Ha-hai', Sensei_."

Senna menganggu patuh sambil bergidik ngeri melihat amarah Yoruichi-_sensei_, sementara Ulquiorra berdecih tak senang. Sampai segitukah hal yang dilakukan gadis itu?

"Sekarang siap-siap, latihan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi!" Dan barisan tersebut bubar. Semua anggota langsung bergerak, tidak ingin terlihat malas dan kena omel Yoruichi-_sensei_ yang sedang kesal adalah mimpi buruk. Ulquiorra berbalik, sementara Ggio berjalan ke arahnya untuk menghampiri Cirucci yang masih berdiri di atas panggung. Saat melewati bahunya, Ggio melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ulquiorra-_senpai _itu... bodoh juga, ya?" Ulquiorra langsung menoleh dengan tatapan tajam tapi Ggio sudah melewatinya dan hanya melemparinya sebuah senyum sinis. Mengejek. Ia ingin membalas. Tapi, bertindak gegabah seperti itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. Ia mendecih dan berjalan menuju tasnya untuk mengambil naskah drama.

Ggio berhenti di depan Cirucci dengan tatapan datar. "Kenapa kau yang ada di sini?" Ia mengibaskan rambutnya lalu menjulurkan tangannya dengan tingkah mengesalkan.

"Itu kemauannya. Bawa aku ke ruang ganti sekarang dan... ubah aku." Ggio menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

Orihime mengangguk sambil menyatat semua resep yang diucapkan Hinamori beserta tips-tipsnya, gadis itu tidak bisa berlatih di rumah Orihime karena jadwal lesnya yang padat. Jadi, ia hanya akan mengomentari setiap bekal yang Orihime bawa nantinya.

"Oke, aku tunggu bekalmu besok," kata Hinamori lalu mengambil tasnya. Untung mereka memiliki jadwal piket bersama hari ini dan Hinamori memiliki waktu kosong selama satu jam tapi setelah itu ia harus pulang untuk mengikuti les biolannya. Oleh karena itu, Orihime menggunakan kesempatannya untuk meminta banyak resep dan mencatatnya.

Ia ingin berlatih setelah pulang sekolah. Ia harus membuat dirinya tetap sibuk agar ia tidak melamunkan Ulquiorra lagi. Ia bahkan belum bertemu Ggio dari pagi, mungkin pemuda itu akan memarahinya karena menyerah secepat ini. Orihime tersenyum geli membayangkan wajah Ggio saat marah. Lalu ia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas.

_Brak!_

Ia terkejut dan ketika ia berbalik.

"Apa maksud tindakanmu, Orihime-_senpai_?"

Pemuda itu bertanya dengan penuh penekanan dan senyum menyeramkan di wajahnya. Sebuah senyum paksa terukir di bibirnya. Kakinya gemetar. Pemuda itu panjang umur baru saja dipikirkan tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan semenyeramkan ini!

"Ha-haii, Ggio-kun," sapa Orihime kaku. Ggio berlari cepat ke arahnya dan mencengkram bahu Orihime. Gadis itu kaget bukan main. Sampai-sampai tasnya yang tadi sudah ia apit terjatuh di lantai.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari Drama?! Hah? Hah?" tanyanya kesal sambil menggoyangkan tubuh gadis itu geram. Padahal baru kemarin ia bilang jangan menyerah. Padahal ia sudah menceritakan kisah mengagumkan miliknya agar gadis ini termotivasi tapi apaaa?

Orihime menunduk. Ia bergetar menahan tangis lalu kepalanya terangkat. Ia mengukir sebuah senyum lebar. "Dia... menolakku secara terang-terangan kemarin," ujarnya santai. Padahal air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuknya. Ggio melepaskan tangannya dari bahu gadis itu lalu menyentil dahinya. "Aw," erangnya.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Kenapa kau menembaknya kemarin?"

"Kan Ggio-kun yang bilang jangan menyerah, jadi aku menembaknya agar ia tahu perasaanku."

**. . .**

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Menyentil dahi gadis itu lagi. "Maksudku kau harus berusaha agar ia melihatmu, bersikap baik padanya, memberi perhatian padanya, bukan langsung menembaknya secara tiba-tiba!"

Orihime tersenyum lembut menatap pemuda yang terlihat naik pitam itu karena tindakannya. "Aku tahu, kok, itu yang dimaksud Ggio-kun," katanya lembut. Lalu ia membungkuk untuk mengambil tasnya. "Hanya saja, aku merasa tindakan itu adalah hal yang paling bisa aku gunakan. Untuk sekarang."

Berdiri dan tatap pemuda di depannya ini lagi dengan lembut. "Terima kasih atas kemarin, Ggio-kun. _Ja_, _nee_," ia tersenyum lagi. Ggio tersentak melihat tingkah Orihime yang sepertinya sudah menerima bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan pernah meliriknya. Orihime berjalan melewati pemuda berkepang itu, dan saat ia di depan pintu, ia berhenti.

"Ggio-kun..." panggilnya lemah. Ggio menoleh dan mendapati bahu Orihime bergetar, gadis itu menoleh sedikit. Air matanya mengalir tapi ia masih tersenyum ke arahnya. "..._gomenne_."

Permata emasnya membola, ia ingin bergerak untuk mengejarnya tapi gadis itu sudah berlari menjauh. Ggio bersandar pada dinding dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa-apan dia, bertingkah seolah-olah tegar begitu. Menyebalkan."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Debe Continuar<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**A/N**: Sudah hampir empat bulan, ya? Saya minta maaf sebagai author karena telah membiarkan fic ini selama empat bulan. Tapi, selain itu, saya juga ingin mengatakan kalau saya juga memiliki kehidupan. Saya masih ssekolah, kelas tiga SMA, yang sedang bersiap menghadapi UAN. Keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate fic ini juga beralasan, saya harus fokus pada ujian saya agar saya bisa masuk ke universitas yang diinginkan.

Saya tidak akan mengabaikan fic ini. Saya pasti akan menamatkannya. Walaupun adanya keterlambatan update. Sekali lagi, itu semata-mata pastilah ada hal lain yang harus saya urus di kehidupan saya. Saya harap readers sekalian mengerti. Saya berterima kasih pada readers yang sudah mereview fic ini, memfave, mengfollow dan bahkan memfave saya. Saya terima kasih sekali.

Dan untuk **Bleachmegafan01-san** saya berterima kasih Anda sudah mengingatkan saya tentang berapa lama saya sudah tidak mengupdate fic ini. Tapi, saya harap Anda mengerti dengan apa yang sudah saya ketik di atas. Bahwa saya juga memiliki kegiatan lain selain mengetik fic.

Maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas review reader semua. Tapi, saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada dan kalian semua yang sudah membaca fic ini. Saya berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mereview fic ini.

Kepada, **karkhasaya, Toyama Ichiru, Kazue Ichimaru, Emmanuelle Clare, Ryuka Kagare, CindyScfr476, Anne-nee, lullabie, SiwonWife, Juniel, Hanyou Dark, UlquiOrihime Love Love Love, Mei Anna AiHina, ms. anonym lee, loveulquihime, Rizumi Takashima, Beatrixmalf-san, Kuro Nami, Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan, creativeactive, , yoorin matsu, Yukizawa Aiko Michinobe, Relya Schiffer, Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck, dan Bleachmegafan01. **Saya Ucapkan terima kasih banyak. #bow


	13. Capitulo XIII: Suelto

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Cover **__**© Kotoma **__**at zerochan**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje**_

_**dan abal**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue**_

_**Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt-comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Dipersembahkan untuk Relya Schiffer atau Mey atau Puri Kazu. **_

_**Happy b'day, Mey. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua**_

_**hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo XIII**_

_**Suelto**_

—_ketika melepaskan menjadi keharusan_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tiiin Tiin._

Suara bising klakson mobil di belakang tubuhnya, membuat sepasang kaki mungilnya bergeser ke samping. Kemudian, sepasang bola mata abunya bergulir dan menatap sebuah mobil putih berjalan pelan di sebelah. Menatap bingung dan akhirnya kaca mobil diturunkan.

"Yo, Orihime-chan," sapa si pengemudi sambil melepas kacamata hitam.

Alis Orihime terangkat sebelah. Tidak menyangka menemukan gadis itu di sini. "Nel?"

Si pengemudi tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu untuk Orihime. "Ayo, aku antar," tawarnya dengan sebuah senyum cerah yang menandakan kalau ia tidak menerima penolakan. Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis dan melangkah masuk ke mobil.

Apa boleh buat.

"Belanja untuk makan malam?" Nel melirik kantung belanjaan Orihime. Gadis bersurai oranye itu ikut menatap kantung belanjaannya, lalu menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, ini untuk latihan memasakku."

"Aah, yang bersama Ulquiorra, kan?"

Senyum Orihime luntur, digantikan sebuah gurat senyum paksa dengan tatapan sendu. Nel memelankan laju mobilnya dan menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau ada sesuatu terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Sudah... tidak lagi." Lirik Nel lalu tersenyum. Senyum sedih. Senyum topeng yang digunakan untuk melindungi perasaannya yang pasti terluka hebat. Nel menghela lalu tiba-tiba ia menaikkan kecepatan dan berbelok ke arah jalan yang bukan menuju apartemen Orihime.

"Eh? Kita mau ke mana, Nel?"

"Ke tempatku, aku akan mengajarimu. Kau pasti berlatih sendiri, kan?"

Mulut Orihime terbuka, tak mampu menolak karena jauh di dalam dirinya ia sangat senang dengan uluran tangan Nel. Karena jauh di dalam dirinya, ia akan semakin sedih kalau harus memasak sendiri sambil mengingat semua hal yang diajarkan oleh Ulquiorra.

Orihime menundukkan kepala, bahunya bergetar samar. Tetes air mata jatuh di atas telapak tangannya yang mengepal. Dan di sela bibirnya yang bertegar, ia bergumam. "Terima kasih, Nel."

Nel tidak membalas. Ia hanya menjulurkan satu tangannya dan menepuk bahu Orihime pelan. Mencintai seseorang dengan bertepuk sebelah tangan itu saja sudah sangat menyakitkan, apalagi kalau orang yang dicintai mencintai kakak sendiri.

Jangan ditanya lagi betapa sakitnya.

.

.

.

Nel memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah sederhana itu, kemudian turun, diikuti oleh Orihime. Tapi, belum masuk ke dalam, Nel sudah berhenti di depan pintu, menatap kedua pria yang hendak keluar dengan baju basket dan bola bundar oranye di tangan Ichigo.

"Main basket lagi? Untung ada Orihime-chan yang akan menemaniku memasak hari ini." Nel mengembungkan pipinya sambil melipat kedua tangan. Sementara Orihime menggumam selamat sore kepada keduanya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan bingung.

Bingung kenapa Nel bisa membawa gadis itu bersamanya. Bingung karena dari cerita Rukia, dia jelas tahu Ulquiorra dan Orihime tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Ketiga orang itu saling tatap menatap dan Nel akhirnya mengerjap dan mengangguk samar.

Grimmjow mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab salam Orihime kemudian ia maju dan menepuk pundak Nel. "Siapkan makanan yang lezat ketika kami kembali nanti, ya, Sayang," kataanya. Tidak, nada bicaranya tidak lembut, ia hanya mengucapkannya dengan nada rendah lalu mengecup dahi Nel singkat, yang dibalas Nel dengan sebuah gerutuan samar yang tak terdengar, padahal ia tersenyum

Dan pemuda bersurai biru itu melenggang pergi. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, tubuhnya kembali berbalik dan menatap Ichigo yang belum bergerak. "Woi, Ichigo, ayo!" teriak Grimmjow.

"Bentar, aku belum pamit sama Nel," goda Ichigo sambil menyeringai lalu ikut menepuk pundak Nel, mendekat seolah-olah ingin ikut mengecup dahi gadis manis itu. Grimmjow terbelalak. Cepat ia berlari ke arah Ichigo, menarik baju si pemuda oranye dan berlari menjauh menuju lapangan terdekat.

"Kami pergi Nel, Orihime!" teriak Grimmjow sambil menarik kencang baju Ichigo. "Aku kasih tahu Rukia, ya," ancam Grimmjow sambil melotot. Ichigo menelan ludah dan menggeleng patuh.

Orihime tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua orang itu, lalu melirik Nel yang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian wajahnya memerah, saat ia menyadari Orihime sedang meliriknya sambil tertawa. "A-ayo, masuk," ajaknya kaku.

Nel meletakkan bahan masakannya dan mengambil apron. Memberikan satu untuk Orihime, kemudian mengikat rambut panjangnya. "Ayo, masak." Ia tersenyum. "Tenang saja, begini-begini nilai memasakku tidak kalah dari Ulquiorra," ujarnya meyakinkan. Dan Orihime pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pertama-pertama dibersihkan dulu, ya," instruksi Nel. Orihime mengangguk. "Kau mau memasak apa memangnya?"

"Beef stew." Orihime melirik bahan makanannya. Kata Hinamori, Unohana-sensei senang dengan makanan berkuah, jadi kemungkinan besar materi ujian nanti makanan berkuah jadi ia harus berlatih dimulai dari stew.

Nel mengangguk. "Aku juga akan memasak itu hari ini, kalau begitu kau ikuti aku, ya?" Dan mereka berdua mulai memasak. Orihime memperhatikan cara Nel memasak. Mengamati semua tindakannya, dimulai dari saat ia membasuh sayuran, memotong, membumbui kuahnya, kemudian memasukkan semua bahan. Sesekali, Nel memberi bantuan Orihime yang memang kesulitan di memotong, dan memberikan saran-saran tentang memasak.

Dan ajaibnya, Orihime memahami semua yang dimaksudkan Nel. Gadis itu mengajarinya dengan sabar, lembut dan sangat detil. Dan mungkin juga karena dia perempuan, dan Orihime tidak memiliki perasaan padanya hingga dapat lebih memperhatikan. Seketika itu juga, Orihime menjadi seperti kagum dengan sosok Nel. Ia baik, cantik, pintar masak, cerdas pula.

"Nah, ini sudah matang, ayo dicoba dulu." Nel menuangkan kuahnya ke atas cawan kecil lalu menyerahkannya ke Orihime. Gadis bersurai oranye itu mencobanya, mengecap lalu mengangkat kepala dan menatap Nel. Gadis bersurai hijau itu tersenyum, seolah dapat memperkirakan rasa masakannya pastilah enak.

Kemudian, ia berpindah ke stew milik Orihime, lalu menuangkannya ke cawan kosong. Orihime menatap Nel dengan perasaan gugup. Nel mencicipinya. "Ba-bagaimana?" Nel menyerahkan cawan itu ke Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Coba saja, enak kok."

"Se-serius?" Orihime mengambil cawan itu dan mencicipinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum cerah. "Iya!" serunya senang. "Wah, terima kasih Nel," ujarnya sambil memeluk gadis itu.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, rumah sederhana yang dijadikan sebagai tempat mereka berlima berkumpul sejak kecil. Tadi, Ichigo menelponnya, mengajak bermain basket di lapangan biasa dan di pertengahan pembicaraan, pemuda itu menyebutkan nama Orihime. Setelah mengetahuinya, Ulquiorra langsung memutar balik mobilnya menuju basecamp mereka.

Tatapannya tertuju pada sepatu perempuan selain sepatu Nel. Berarti memang benar, Orihime ada di dalam. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara dua orang perempuan sedang bercanda di dapur dengan bau masakan yang harum. Ulquiorra berjalan menuju dapur, kemudian bersandar di dinding. Mungkin, karena langkahnya yang tak terdengar, jadi kedua gadis itu belum menyadari adanya orang lain di dalam rumah ini.

Nel mengaduk sekali lagi stew miliknya sebelum mematikan kompor. Sementara Orihime, menyiapkan piring dan wadah untuk membawa pulang stewnya. "Nel, sudah berapa lama pacaran sama Grimmjow?" Nel berhenti mengaduk lalu mematikan kompor dan menatap Orihime dengan wajah bersemu.

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Orihime tertawa kecil. "Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa Grimmjow sangat beruntung memiliki Nel yang baik, cantik, cerdas dan masakannya enak lagi. Pasti banyak yang mengejar, Nel."

Nel memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Orihime lekat lalu ia tertawa. Orihime mengangkat sebelah alis dan mengangkat mangkuk untuk masakan Nel yang akan disajikan di meja. "Banyak yang berkata begitu," ujarnya lalu berbalik untuk menuangkan masakannya di atas mangkuk.

"Tapi, yang sebenarnya beruntung adalah aku. Karena Grimmjow selalu ada untukku." Nel tersenyum lembut. Ekspresinya begitu damai. "Walau ia terlihat kasar, tapi dia baik dengan caranya. Walau ia terlihat cuek, tapi dia adalah sosok yang perhatian. Hanya dia yang tahu kalau aku baru memotong ujung rambutku yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada panjang rambutku."

Ia tertawa, lalu setelahnya ia menarik napas dalam lalu menghela. "Terkadang, aku lelah karena dia sangat suka berkelahi tapi dengan kesukaannya itu, dia menyelamatkanku berkali-kali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari Grimmjow berada di sisiku."

Nel mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum cerah. Orihime tertegun mendengarnya. Mereka berdua terlihat saling mencintai. "Dan asal kau tahu, Grimmjow itu lebih banyak penggemarnya. Dan semua penggemarnya gila." Kedua gadis itu tertawa dan melanjukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sambil menutup wadah makanannya, Orihime berpikir. Mungkin, itu yang namanya mencintai seseorang. Mungkin, Nel untuk sampai pada tahap ini, ia juga harus melewati berbagai rintangan. Mungkin, gadis itu juga sering menangis di malam hari. Mungkin, Orihime tidak seharusnya menyerah. Mungkin—

"Ulquiorra! Kau mengejutkanku!" Nel berseru kaget. Manik madunya melirik Orihime dengan kikuk. "Kau mengintip, ya? Setidaknya bersuara kalau kau ada di sana," omel Nel, mencoba bersikap biasa. Sementara, Orihime membatu di tempatnya. Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepala. Membayangkan sepasang permata hijau itu menatapnya tajam ketika ia mengangkat kepala. "Grimmjow sama Ichi di lapangan. Aku lagi memasak dengan Orihime-chan, jangan ganggu. Sana," usir Nel.

Ulquiorra tidak menanggapi. Ia masih menatap Orihime dengan intens, ia bisa lihat gadis itu memegang sendoknya dengan gemetar. Sebaiknya Orihime menyiapkan alasan yang bagus atas keluarnya dari drama musikal itu, kalau tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan Ulquiorra.

"Onna, ke sini, aku ingin bicara denganmu," ia berkata dingin. Datar. Tidak itu malah terdengar seperti perintah. Perintah yang tidak menerima bantahan. Nel menatap Orihime yang seperti ketakutan dan bersiap untuk menyuruh Ulquiorra pergi. "Jangan mengganggu," sela Ulquiorra sebelum Nel meloloskan kalimat usirannya. Nel terdiam. "Onna. Ke sini. Ikut aku," perintah Ulquiorra. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Orihime meletakkan sendoknya, melepas apron, kemudian tersenyum pasrah ke arah Nel dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Untung, dapur dan meja makan tidak terlalu jauh, dan Nel masih bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Ulquiorra, kalau-kalau pemuda itu sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya.

Sekali lihat juga, Nel tahu, Ulquiorra tidak dalam mood yang baik. Sangat tidak baik.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra menggoyangkan gelas kacanya yang masih berisi air setengah gelas. Ia memutuskan untuk meminum dulu, sebelum berbicara dengan gadis itu. Dan Orihime berjalan mendekat, menarik kursi lalu duduk di depan Ulquiorra. Begitu Orihime berada di depan pandangannya, Ulquiorra langsung menatapnya tajam, lekat, lamat, lurus. Berusaha menembus semua pertahanan dibalik iris abunya itu.

"Kenapa?"

Diam menjadi jawaban. Suasananya berat. Tegang.

. . .

"Aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa?!" suaranya naik satu oktaf. Orihime tersentak kaget.

Bibirnya yang bergetar bersusah payah menjawab. "Karena... aku tidak bisa bekerja sama denganmu lagi." Ia mengalihkan pandangan. Ulquiorra menggenggam gelas kacanya geram.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa? Setelah kau menyeretku ke drama konyol ini, kau kabur begitu saja? Hah? Katakan kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa dekat-dekat lagi denganmu!" Emosi Orihime meledak akhirnya. Ia merasa terpojokkan, tersudutkan. Perasaan tidak aman mulai muncul di dalam benaknya. Dan di saat seperti ini terjadi, emosilah yang mengambil alih kendali.

Kepalanya terangkat dengan genangan air mata yang hampir menetes. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang gadis yang pernah kau tolak dan kau tampar? Hah? Kau mengharapkan aku untuk bisa terus dekat-dekat denganmu? Kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan? Jangan mempersulit keadaanku lebih lagi, Ulquiorra. Aku—"

_PRANG!_

Orihime terkejut dan menatap gelas kaca yang menabrak dinding di belakang kepalanya. Salah lempar sedikit saja, kepalanya yang akan mengenai gelas kaca itu. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar. Nel bahkan sampai berhenti menggoreng tempura dan melongokkan kepala untuk melihat situasi Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra benar-benar marah.

Pemuda stoic itu berdiri. Orihime menahan tangis. Ia tatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Ia tidak pernah sekesal ini sebelumnya terhadap seorang perempuan. Ia merasa darahnya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. Lemah. Cengeng. Dia benci sekali dengan dua hal itu. Kenapa juga dia bisa melibatkan dirinya dengan gadis ini yang sekarang malah merepotkannya.

"Baik, kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi."

Dingin. Datar. Benar-benar mengguncangkan perasaannya. Berdengung dan memutar dalam kepalanya. Dan dia pergi. Keluar dari rumah. Samar-samar Orihime dapat mendengar suara mobil yang digas dengan kencang.

Meninggalkan Orihime yang meneteskan air mata dan mulai terisak. Nel langsung berlari keluar dan langkahnya melambat saat berada dalam jarak tiga langkah dari gadis itu. Jemarinya yang kurus terjulur untuk menyentuh bahu Orihime. Perlahan ia angkat kepalanya dan menatap Nel yang menatapnya sendu. Ia terenyuh melihatnya, kedua lengan Nel langsung terjulur, menarik Orihime ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yosh... yosh... ssssh," bisik Nel menenangkan sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan.

.

.

.

Orihime menghabiskan minuman yang diberikan oleh Nel. Dia masih duduk di meja makan, tatapannya masih sendu. Kosong. Gamang. Semua orang di dalam rumah itu diam. Bergelut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang baru pulang pun sedikit banyak memahami situasi yang terjadi setelah melihat pecahan kaca di dekat dinding, kedatangan Ulquiorra dan kemudian berakhir dengan pecahnya tangis gadis bersurai oranye itu. Dengan semua clue itu, kedua pemuda itu sudah dapat menebak, pastilah terjadi pertengkaran. Dan melihat yang menangis adalah Orihime, pastilah Ulquiorra marah besar karena sampai memecahkan gelas segala.

Perasaan terkejut itu pasti ada. Karena ini Ulquiorra. Ayolah, Ulquiorra yang datar, hampir tak beremosi. Tapi, dia baaru saja melempar gelas kaca ke dinding hanya dengan berbicara dengan Orihime? Sudah sekesal apa pemuda itu? Tuhan.

"Terima kasih, Nel," Orihime berujar parau. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Benar-benar panjang. Seolah-olah ia ingin melepaskan bebean berat di pundaknya. Nel duduk di sebelahnya dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Masih berusaha menenangkan.

"Awalnya... aku tidak menyukainya. Awalnya, semua ini hanyalah kebetulan. Aku tidak mengharapkan dia selalu hadir ketika aku menghadapi masalah. Aku tidak mengharapkan dia selalu membantuku saat aku sedang berada dalam titik terlemah. Tapi, justru itu yang terjadi. Justru itu yang ia lakukan."

Kepingan-kepingan ingatan itu masih belum pudar. Dan rasanya Orihime sudah ingin menangis lagi karena mengingatnya. "Sebelumnya aku tidak menyadari perasaanku, sampai... kakakku pulang dan dia mengabaikanku. Kemarin, aku menyatakan cintaku, tapi dia menolak. Aku... belum bisa untuk dekat-dekat dengannya lagi."

Ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menetesnya kembali air mata. Dia tidak terisak, tapi juga tak berniat menghentikan air matanya. Ia membiarkannya begitu saja. Mengalir turun lalu jatuh menyentuh telapak tangannya yang digenggam oleh Nel.

Nel memahami situasi seperti itu. Untuk bisa dekat dan tahan dengan tingkah Ulquiorra saja membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Tapi untuk mencintainya adalah sesuatu hal yang lebih berat lagi. Nel menepuk bahu Orihime, memeluknya dan mengelus punggung gadis itu.

Grimmjow menghela, mengacak rambutnya. "Ah, merepotkan," gumamnya lalu berjalan ke arah Nel dan Orihime, menarik kursi, lalu memutarnya hingga ia duduk di depan Orihime. Benar-benar di depan, tanpa dihalangi meja. "Heh, Minggu depan kau ikut dengan kami ke Las Noches."

Ichigo mengangkat kepala. "Grimmjow itu—"

"Ah, aku tahu. Kita belum punya vokalis tetap, biarkan dia ikut," ujarnya menanggapi Ichigo yang hampir menyeruakan protesnya. Nel menatap Grimmjow sambil bergumam terima kasih kemudian menatap Orihime yang juga menatapnya. Nel tersenyum lembut, seolah-olah mengatakan, Grimmjow-baik-kan?

Orihime mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Nel, Grimmjow-kun, Kurosaki-kun. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Rukia mengetukkan kakinya sambil menatap Ulquiorra bosan. Pemuda itu sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Hal paling membosankan yang pernah dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Dan karena kemarin ia harus ikut kakakknya ke pesta seorang kenalan, ia jadi tidak bisa ke basecamp dan menyaksikan aksi-pecahkan-gelasnya-oleh-Ulquiorra.

Rukia menopang dagu. "Kau benar-benar kesal dengannya? Sampai memecahkan gelas segala." Menatap lekat sepasang emerald yang sedang fokus membaca.

"Hm," gumamanya mengiyakan.

"Kenapa?"

Menutup bukunya dengan kencang. Lalu menatap tajam sepasang bola mata besar yang seolah-olah sedang menginterogasinya. "Dia cengeng. Dia lemah. Dia menyebalkan."

"Kau memahami dia sekali, ya," goda Rukia dengan seringai tipis. Ulquiorra menelengkan kepala.

"Kau mau aku lempari buku?" Rukia terkekeh. Pemuda di depannya ini sensitif sekali kalau sudah menyangkut Orihime. Padahal, bisa saja ia cuma menjawab hm, tidak mungkin, konyol atau pernyataan dingin lainnya. Tapi, dia malah memilih untuk menggunakan kalimat ancaman.

_Kenapa? _

"Minggu akhir bulan, Orihime akan tampil bersama kami di festival sekolah Las Noches. Tapi, aku rasa kau tidak akan mengisi posisi keyboard, kan?" Ulquiorra hanya mengalihkan pandangan. Tak ingin menjawab. Rukia mengulum senyum lalu berdiri. "Baiklah, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu lagi."

Rukia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Rukia menoleh dan menatap Ulquiorra. "Ah, sebaiknya kau memikirkan masa depanmu dengan Halibel kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, sebelum dia dibawa pangeran dari Negeri lain."

"Konyol. Kau cenayang sekarang, hm?" Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Yasudah kalau tak percaya." Lalu dia keluar. Ulquiorra benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sebentar lagi, hubungannya dengan Halibel akan terancam. "Jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatimu, Ulquiorra," gumam Rukia. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kelasnya, mencari Orihime untuk memberikan lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan di festival nanti.

Ah, akhirnya ia bisa fokus pada permainan bassnya.

.

.

.

Orihime melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang terlihat sepi. Hari sudah mulai sore. Sebelum menuruni tangga, Orihime melirik papan pengumuman yang belum sempat ia lihat tadi saat istirahat. Katanya, jadwal ujian praktek untuk kenaikan kelas sudah ditentukan. Dan semuanya berlangsung minggu depan.

Untuk olahraga, materinya voli. Untuk memasak, materinya ramen. Untuk musik, materinya menampilkan sesuatu yang paling dikuasai. Jadi, kalau percaya dengan suaranya, silakan menyanyi, kalau percaya diri dengan permainan instrument silakan dimainkan.

Dan nama siswa beserta hari ujiannya juga sudah ditempel. Mulutnya terbuka saat jari telunjuknya berhenti dengan sebuah nama yang juga satu hari dengannya.

Ulquiorra.

_Aah. _

Orihime menghela lalu kembali berjalan. Kenapa sekarang ia jadi seperti terjebak dengan Ulquiorra? Setiap ujian ia memiliki hari yang sama dengan Ulquiorra. Dan ini artinya ia akan bersama dengan Ulquiorra saat ujian memasak.

Pandangannya menyendu. Ujian memasak. Ia teringat pada taruhan mereka berdua. Kalau nilai Orihime berhasil mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi dari Ulquiorra maka pemuda itu akan menceritakan tentang gadis di dalam pigura itu. Tapi, itu dulu.

Sebelum semuanya menjadi berantakan.

Sambil melewati aula, ia mendengar sebuah musik mengalun. Orihime berhenti melangkah dan mengintip. Mencari tahu apakah latihannya belum selesai. Tapi, yang ia temukan malah seseorang dengan rambut berkepang berdiri di atas panggung, berlatih berdansa seorang diri.

Orihime melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan apakah sosok itu benar-benar sendiri. Baru kemudian ia melangkah masuk, berdiri di depan panggung sambil mengulum senyum dan tawa kecil menyusup keluar.

Ggio berhenti bergerak. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber tawa kecil tadi, dan setelah mengetahui itu Orihime, ia memasang ekspresi lega sekaligus depresi. "Ah, aku kira siapa. Jangan menertawakanku, lebih baik kau kemari dan mengajariku."

Orihime terkekeh. Dulu, dia memang sering berdansa dengan ibunya. Dulu ia pernah mengikuti latihan dansa saat SMP dan ia pernah menari ballet secara berpasangan di tempat lesnya. Kalau melihat semua itu, memang harusnya Orihime pandai berdansa.

Gadis itu naik ke atas panggung, kemudian melepas tasnya. Ia berjalan ke depan Ggio, tapi dua langkah dari pemuda itu, Orihime berhenti. "Dengarkan instruksiku," gumamnya halus. Ggio menatap Orihime yang tersenyum ke arahnya, dan kalau memikirkan di balik senyum itu terdapat luka menganga di hatinya. Ggio mengerjap.

Orihime menjulurkan tangan. "_Take my hand~_" dia bersenandung. Ggio maju dan menarik tangan Orihime. "_Take a breathe. Pull me close and take one step~_" Ggio menarik napas dalam, kemudian menarik Orihime mendekat ke arahnya. Tangannya ia tempelkan di pinggang Orihime, lalu kakinya melangkah maju.

Orihime tersenyum, karena kakinya belum terinjak sampai sini. Ggio melihat ke bawah dan ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Tapi, setelahnya, Orihime menyentuh dagu Ggio dan mengangkat wajah pemuda itu. "_Keep your eyes lock to mine_."

Dan kedua pasang bola mata itu saling bertatapan. Emas bertemu abu. Dan sebuah guratan senyum terukir dari si pemilik permata abu, sementara pemilik permata emas menatap sepasang mata di depannya lekat.

"_And let the music be you're a guide~_" Ggio melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan, menarik tubuh Orihime seolah melayang. Di aula yang sepi ini, suara Orihime benar-benar terdengar jernih di telinganya. Pantas, banyak yang bilang suaranya bagus, ia sedang membuktikannya sekarang.

Dan kemarin, Orihime berdansa dengan Ulquiorra sambil bernyanyi, memperdengarkan suaranya yang indah tepat di telinga Ulquiorra. Gadis itu berputar, membuat rambut panjangnya mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Ggio dapat mencium wangi jeruk dari rambutnya yang harum.

Cantik.

Perempuan di depannya ini cantik. Kakak kelasnya ini cantik, dengan segala senyum, dan kerapuhan di baliknya. Dengan segala kebaikan dan rasa sakit yang membungkus hatinya. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini, mau tak mau membuat Ggio menyadari kecantikan Orihime yang hanya bisa terlihat dari dekat.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin, Ulquiorra yang sudah pasti lebih dekat dengan Orihime ketimbang Ggio tak juga jatuh hati kepada gadis ini?

Langkah Ggio melambat, musik sudah mendekati akhir. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan memutar saling bertatapan. Dekat, dan tanpa suara. Mungkin, gadis di depannya juga tengah mengingat masa-masa ia berdansa dengan Ulquiorra. Mungkin, yang gadis itu tatap saat ini bukanlah Ggio melainkan Ulquiorra. Dan mungkin, setelah lagu ini berakhir, ia akan buru-buru pulang lalu menangis di perjalanan pulang.

Musik berhenti.

Mereka berhenti bergerak, Ggio melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Orihime, dan tangan mereka yang bertaut perlahan-lahan terlepas dengan Orihime yang berwajah sendu. Benar, kan, pemikirannya?

"Ah, buktinya kau bisa, Ggio-kun, dari tadi kakiku tidak terinjak. Sudah, ya, aku pulang," ujarnya dengan senyum. Senyum palsu yang tak lagi dapat menipu Ggio. Pemuda itu tak merespon, tapi saat tangan Orihime semakin menjauh dan gadis itu memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi—

—ia menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Orihime tersentak.

Tubuhnya membatu, tidak membalas. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Basah. Hampir menangis. Tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan pemuda itu, tapi ia ragu. Tangan itu hanya terangkat ke atas, menggenggam udara kosong. Namun dengan satu tarikan napas, ia menggenggam baju Ggio lalu mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jangan, jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini." Orihime mulai terisak. Hatinya merongrong dan perlakuan Ggio barusan sangat mirip dengan Ulquiorra. Tubuhnya mengingat sentuhan pemuda itu. Dan hal itu justru membuatnya tambah ingin menangis. Sakit.

Cinta pertama memang indah. Tapi sakitnya juga tak kalah menyedihkan.

Ggio paling tidak suka melihat seorang perempuan menangis karena seorang laki-laki yang menyakitinya. Sama seperti sepupunya yang terkadang menangis dalam diam karena pria yang ia sukai menyukai gadis lain. Persis, seperti gadis ini. Ggio paling tidak tahan.

Tangannya terjulur, meraih kepala gadis itu, kemudian mengelusnya lembut. "Ssssh," bisiknya mencoba menenangkan. Haah. Beruntung dia laki-laki, tidak bisa menangis segampang itu.

Tapi, diam-diam seseorang berdiri di depan pintu aula. Permata emeraldnya terarah pada dua sosok di atas panggung. Genggaman tangan pada ponselnya semakin mengerat. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas ia tidak suka dengan apa yang dia lihat.

.

.

.

Ujian peraktek semester untuk pelajaran olahraga pun dimulai. Bunyi bola voli yang membentur lantai serta sepatu yang berdecit di atas permukaan lantai kayu menghiasi ujian hari itu.

Orihime duduk di dekat pintu sambil menunggu gilirannya dipanggil. Sistemnya adalah, akan dipanggil sepuluh nama pertama, membentuk dua tim dan bermain selama 15 menit. Dan di antara sepuluh nama itu, ada Ulquiorra di dalamnya.

Orihime tahu, ia tak seharusnya membiarkan pandangan matanya terfokus pada sosok pemuda itu. Dia tahu itu. Tapi, kepalanya seperti memiliki pengaturan yang lain. Pengaturan yang membuat dirinya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan jika ada Ulquiorra di sana. Jika ada Ulquiorra, pandangan matanya akan mengikuti, bergerak mengikuti tubuhnya. Diam-diam berharap, emerald itu juga akan menoleh dan menyadari keberadaannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik kepalanya untuk berputar ke belakang. Dan sepasang permata emas langsung memenuhi pandangannya.

"Jangan lihat lagi," Ggio berbisik dengan kedua tangannya yang membingkai wajah Orihime. Dengan kedua tatapan yang memandang serius Orihime. Dan dengan suara datar yang mencoba menenangkan.

Orihime memandang pemuda di depannya nanar. Tangan pemuda itu ia singkirkan, lalu seulas senyum terukir. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Orihime mengerjap. "Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

Ggio ikut duduk di samping gadis itu. "Kelasku lagi ujian memasak dan aku baru selesai."

"Kalau itu Ggio-kun, aku percaya." Ia tertawa kecil. Tapi, setelahnya Orihime kembali menatap ke depan. Menatap Ulquiorra yang sedang melompat untuk memukul bola. Tuh, kan. Otaknya memiliki pengaturan sendiri.

"Berpikir apa? Hm?" Ggio menggerakkan badannya ke samping sehingga ia menyenggol bahu Orihime dengan tubuhnya.

Orihime tertawa samar, sambil tangannya menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang terjuntai ke belakang telinga. "Menjadi laki-laki itu enak, ya? Bisa memilih, sementara perempuan menunggu dipilih."

Ggio mendengus. Kepalanya ia tempelkan ke dinding sambil pandangan matanya ikut menangkap gerakan Ulquiorra. "Kau bicara apa? Tidak semua laki-laki seperti itu. Kau bilang, kakakmu akan menikah, kan? Akan tiba saatnya Ulquiorra menunggu dipilih." Orihime memutar kepala, ia baru ingat. Dia baru kepikiran. Ggio mengangguk, meyakinkan. "Tapi, sekarang bukan urusanmu lagi, kan?"

**...**

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya bertatap-tatapan. Ggio benar. Setelah penolakan beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang apapun yang terjadi bukan urusannya lagi, kan? Jadi, kalau seandainya Ulquiorra tidak dipilih, itu bukan urusannya, benar, kan? Ia harus meneguhkan pemikirannya. Ia harus mulai membiasakan hatinya.

"Kau be—" ucapannya terputus. Tiba-tiba saja, Ggio melompat ke hadapan Orihime lalu menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan.

BAM!

Orihime tersentak. Sebuah bola voli melayang ke arahnya dan Ggio menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Orihime. Dari suaranya, pastilah sangat keras. Buru-buru didorongnya tubuh Ggio. "Kau baik-baik saja? Hm? Bunyi kencang sekali. Ggio-kun."

Ggio memegangi bahunya. Benar. Bunyinya kencang dan rasa nyeri itu segera menghantuinya. Ggio memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Ulquiorra yang baru mendarat sehabis melayangkan sebuah _smash_ keras yang meleset dan mengenai Ggio. Tapi, kita membicarakan Ulquiorra, apa mungkin pukulannya meleset? Pemuda stoic itu berjalan mendekat. "Tanganku terpeleset," kilahnya sambil mengambil bola.

"Kau bicara apa—" ucapan Ichigo terpotong oleh tangan Rukia yang langsung menarik kerah bajunya. Menghalangi pemuda mencolok itu untuk menghampiri Ulquiorra sekarang.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Diam dan lihat saja," Rukia berkata datar. Pandangannya terarah pada ketiga orang itu. Ulquiorra sudah pasti sengaja, dan dia tahu pemuda itu pasti akan melindungi Orihime.

_Kenapa? Apakah benih-benih itu mulai tumbuh?_

Orihime tak mendengar, bahkan ia tak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ulquiorra. Dia masih panik dengan kondisi Ggio yang melindunginya seperti itu. Menyadari hal itu, Ggio menyeringai. Tampaknya, ia tahu kenapa tangan Ulquiorra bisa terpeleset. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Orihime menggeleng. "Berkatmu. Ayo, aku bantu ke ruang kesehatan," ajak Orihime. Dengan sigap, ia membantu Ggio berdiri. Ruang olahraga saat itu benar-benar senyap. Semua memperhatikan Ggio dan Orihime serta Ulquiorra. Ggio menerima bantuan Orihime dan berdiri dengan papahan gadis itu.

Tapi baru satu langkah. Satu langkah kemudian terhenti. Tangannya yang bebas rupanya ditarik oleh Ulquiorra. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Kita sedang ujian." Ulquiorra menatap tajam Ggio. Orihime mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

"Lepas." Cengkraman Ulquiorra semakin menguat. "Lepas," ujarnya kedua kali dan sedikit lebih meninggi. Tapi, bukannya dilepas, Ulquiorra malah menarik Orihime mendekatinya, melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh Ggio. Kuat. Ggio memutar tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi ke ruang kesehatan, pergi sendiri. Seniormu sedang melakukan ujian. Kau menghalanginya." Kata-katanya dingin. Kasar. Menusuk. Dia benar-benar tak suka dengan kehadiran pemuda di depannya ini. Kemudian ia berbalik, menarik Orihime untuk mengikutinya. "Giliranmu sebentar lagi. Jangan merepotkan kami semuda dengan pergi sebelum giliranmu selesai."

Ah. Semua ini karena tidak ingin mendapat kerepotan untuk menunggunya. Bukan karena ia cemburu. Sadarlah Orihime. Ulquiorra sudah menolaknya dengan jelas. Semua ini sudah jelas. Gadis itu berhenti melangkah dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Ulquiorra, dan ketika pemuda itu berbalik—

_PLAK!_

Semua orang di ruangan itu menahan napas. Orihime menampar Ulquiorra. Iya, Ulquiorra yang itu. Bahkan Ichigo yang tadinya dicengkram oleh Rukia langsung menarik bajunya. Ggio tak bereskpresi. Pandangan matanya masih menatap tajam Ulquiorra, seolah-olah menunjukkan pemuda itu pantas mendapatkannya.

Napas Orihime menderu. Pandangan mereka berdua sama tajamnya. Orihime sedang berusaha.

"Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah? Kau yang membuatnya terluka. Tidakkah kau ingin minta maaf? Hah?!" Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya. Kecewa. "_Sensei_, aku akan mengikuti ujian olahragaku bersama dengan yang gelombang dua. Aku akan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan. Boleh, kan?"

Zaraki mengangguk. "Pergilah." Orihime membungkuk kepada salah satu guru sangar di sekolahnya, kemudian berbalik kembali ke Ggio.

"Ayo, Ggio-kun." Sebelum melangkah pergi, Orihime sempat melemparkan pandangannya sekilas ke Ulquiorra baru ia keluar. Sementara Ggio, ketika Orihime tak melihat, ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas, kemudian ia turunkan ke bawah. Mengejek. Meremehkan Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya, sambil mengepal tangannya kuat. Ada yang sedang menantangnya.

Peluit Zaraki berbunyi. "Apa yang kalian tunggu, cepat lanjutkan!" bentaknya. Ulquiorra berjalan kembali ke timnya. Ichigo yang menjadi lawannya menatap Ulquiorra sinis. Lalu menyeringai.

"Kau dicampakkan, eh, Ulquiorra?"

Pandangannya perlahan terangkat, mengarah ke pemuda itu. "Apa katamu?" Ulquiorra menatap tajam Ichigo. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu langsung menelan ludah. Sepertinya, ia baru saja menyiram api dengan minyak. Dan begitu pertandingan dimulai, Ulquiorra tak segan-segan langsung melompat di depan Ichigo dan melakukan smash.

Bam!

Bola itu mengenai paha Ichigo telak. Ichigo menatap Ulquiorra sangar. Tak terima. Pertandingan itu pun berlangsung dengan Ulquiorra yang melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Ichgio. Jadilah, acara penilaian hari itu sesi tukar smash antara kedua sahabat itu.

Rukia mengacungkan tangannya. "_Sensei_, aku juga akan mengikuti ujian di gelombang kedua saja. Kedua orang itu sepertinya tak bisa dihentikan, sekarang. Saya permisi." Rukia berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Orihime keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan tersenyum ke arah Ggio. "Aku kembali ke kelas, ya, Ggio-kun. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Pemuda berkepang itu mengacungkan jempolnya dengan cengiran khas. Orihime tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah guru kesehatan yang sedang membalurkan perban lalu menutup pintu.

Pelajaran berikutnya matematika. Ujian memasak lusa dan di minggu terakhir ia ujian musik. Aah. Orihime berhenti di tengah koridor. Sampai detik ini tangannya masih gemetar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal seberani itu? Atau mungkin, sebodoh itu.

Kepalanya terangkat ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki dari arah yang berlawanan. Langkah Orihime terhenti, tangannya yang bergetar ia sembunyikan di balik punggung dan sepasang permata abunya ia alihkan.

Sosok di depannya ikut berhenti.

Orihime menarik napas dalam dan kepalanya ia angkat dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ia harus menghadapi ini. Dia berjalan maju, mendekati sosok stoic di depannya sampai akhirnya melewati. Tapi, baru satu langkah menjauh darinya, tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Ulquiorra.

Tangannya yang masih gemetar digenggam. Sepasang bola matanya mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan bocah itu lagi," ia berkata tanpa berbalik. Ia berkata dingin, datar, dan penuh peringatan.

Orihime meneteskan air matanya. Sepasang bola matanya pun kini tak lagi bergerak gelisah. "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu, Ulquiorra," ia berkata mantap. Walaupun bibirnya bergetar.

"Itu menjadi urusanku selama kalian terlihat di depan mataku."

"Tidak. Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak lagi dekat-dekat denganmu. Dan aku melakukannya. Apa lagi masalahmu?"

Ulquiorra mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Orihime, lalu memutar badan gadis itu berbarengan dengan tubuhnya. Mereka hampir, hampir berciuman kalau bukan tangan Orihime yang digenggam oleh Ulquiorra menghalangi keduanya.

Emerald bertemu abu. Bulir air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Orihime yang memang sudah basah dari tadi.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuk membuatku cemburu. Aku katakan padamu, ini tidak akan berhasil."

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra tajam setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Dengan kasar Orihime menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ulquiorra. "Aku masih ada kelas." Tanpa membalas ucapan Ulquiorra, ia berlalu. Tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan tak masuk akal pemuda itu.

Brak!

"Cih, ada apa dengan tubuhku ini."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Debe Continuar<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Can I Have This Dance – Vannesa Hudgens & Zac Efron (Ost High School Musical 3)**

**A/N**: Yohooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Hishasiburi, minna~ Masa-masa uan telah terleawati dan pengumuman kelulusan juga sudah saya terima dan, dan, dan

Saya lulus! Yeheeeeeeeeeey~

Dan seperti biasa, saya lama updatenya. #sungkem. Karena menyelesaikan fic ini, cukup sulit. Satu, karena akhirnya situasi memanas. Dua, karena konflik batinnya baru saja dimulai, ceman-ceman.

Banyak keraguan setiap saya ingin memasukkan adegan dalam fic ini. Apakah adegan ini nyambung? Aneh gak? Maksa gak? Apakah feelnya udah kerasa? Apakah deskrip saya kurang? Apakah terlalu cepat? Dan... Di mana saya harus men-to be continued-kannya? Fiuh. Dan jadilah, chapter ini panjang.

Banyak ide ada dalam kepala saya tapi banyak juga yang tidak mungkin dimasukkan ke dalam fic ini. Makanya, membuat saya terlambat menyelesaikannya. Terima kasih bagi yang tetap setia, pada fic ini dan memahami akan kebiasaan saya yang lama updatenya. Karena fic ini dibanding fic multi saya yang lain, fic ini lebih memiliki konflik batin.

Dan, dan, bagi yang kurang mengerti adegan dansanya. Silakan liat High School Musical 3. Saat Troy dansa sama Gabriella sambil nyanyi lagi itu. Adegannya mirip. Walau kita bisa abaikan suasana romansanya karena adegan itu harusnya menyedihkan. Tapi, gerakan dansanya kurang lebih seperti itu.

Yosh! Saatnya membalas surat pembaca #halah review maksud saya~

**Toyama Ichiru****: **Halo~ makasih sudah review, kalau begitu ^^ Saya juga suka sama Ggionya :") Bisa gak, ya, Ulquiorra cemburu? Hohoho. Terima kasih atas doanya dan sekali lagi terima kasih reviewnya.

**Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck****: **Yeheeeey~ #pelukbalik terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**: **Tenang, tidak akan didiscontinue-kan, kok :") terima kasih sudah mengerti dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Lullabie: **Di fic ini Ulquiorra memang kejam. Fuu #eluyangbikin Tapi, aslinya juga sebenernya dia kejam, sih. Cuma kalo sama Orihime gak =)) Chap kemaren pendek, dan saya menebusnya di chapter sekarang orz. Terima kasih doanya dan terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Fayiyong: **Iyah? Entah haarus seneng atau apa. #plak Aku juga suka Ggio-ku, mah. Dan Yumichika gak akan muncul juga, mah wkwkwkw. Yups, terima kasih atas ucapannya dan terima kasih reviewnya #pelukcium

**Ryaaa-chan****: **Dua hari baca fic ini? #terharu #sob terima kasih #peluk Masih, tenang aja~ walau lama updatenya orz. Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**ulq4schiffer: **Ah, terima kasih. Walau fic ini saya sadar masih banyak kekurangannya. Terima kasih #terharu Iya, padahal di fic multi kemaren-kemaren gak orz. Konfliknya sulit #apa Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Ryuka Kagare****: **Jangan bilang pas kelasnya ada guru? Wkwkwkw. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Nyanmaru: **Pake hp apa sekarang? Android atau bb? #kode =)) Ah, syukurlah kalo begitu. Dan ending! Hahaha. Emang pernah kepikiran begitu, tapi ya tag pairnya aja UlquiHime masa akhirnya pisah wkwkwkw. Kemaren gak sempet ngetik spoiler karena pengen cepet-cepet update. Hehehe. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya dan terima kasih atas doa serta reviewnya~

**Sayumi Takahashi: **Iya, dan sekarang saya ganti dengan fic ini #panjang orz Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Terima kasih doanya dan reviewnya :")

**puri kazu****: **Jadi ceritanya kau bikin akun baru? Wkwkwkw. Biar ada emosinya. Karena Ulquiorra datar sih. Diam-diam menghanyutkan (lala) Oke, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aku tahu ini telat, tapi anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah sementara ultahmu sebelum kita ketemu =))

**JelLyFisH: **Betul banget. Ulquiorra ketolong sama tampang #diusir =)) Yups, ini sudah update. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**ms. anonym lee: **Untuk masalah tanda seru... itu karena... aku ... kurang suka makenya #plak terima kasih atas sarannya. Aku coba, untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak suka orz. Terima kasih atas reviewnya

**Hanyou Dark****: **Itu akan terjawab di chapter ini :") Kamu juga baru selesai UAN? Yeheeeey. Gimana? Gimana hasilnya? Oke, terima kasih reviewnya~

**Jacqline Emms****: **Terima kasih sudah memahami #sob Tapi saya tetep gak bisa janji update cepet setelah lulus ini orz hidup baru dimulai #apa tapi, tenang fic ini tidak akan didiscontinue-kan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :"))

**CindyWatanabe476****: **Ah, cindy, cindy~ (lala) akhirnya update, toh. Terima kasih kemaren mengingatkan wkwkwk. Misteri Ggio akan terungkap tidak lama lagi. Sabar, ya~ terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**sasusaku lovers: **Itu rahasia. Nantikan endingnya, ya~ dan ini sudah diupdate. Terima kasih reviewnya~

**bunny style: **Ini sudah diupdate~ terima kasih reviewnya :"))

**Guest: **Terima kasih reviewnya wkwkwkw. Terima kasih doanya :")

**Karkhasya: **Terima kasih atas berbagi pengalamannya. Saya juga berniat untuk melanjutkan kuliah tapi sayang saya memilih swasta jadi tidak ikut SBMPTN karena jurusan yang saya ambil Public Relations dan setelah searching sana-sini, saya putuskan untuk ambil yang swasta saja dan tentu S1. Terima kasih sekali lagi doa dan pengalamannya serta reviewnya. #peluk

**Bleachmegafan01: **Bukan seperti ke kakak-kakak-an. Tapi, karena saya menyesuaikan dengan karakter Ggio sendiri yang rada petakilan jadi rasanya lucu kalo dia terlalu sopan. Makanya hanya dipertemuan awal saya buat Ggio manggil Orihime senpai. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

.

.

.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat review dari teman-teman sekalian baik yang log in maupun enggak dan makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan makasih banget buat yang mau fave dan alert fic ini beserta authornya (peluk readers satu-satu). Spoilernya absen dulu, ya. Karena ini udah mencapai 5.700-an kata orz

.

.

.

Okay, sampai di sini aja pertemuan kita kali ini~~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya #lambai

Lalu?

Review?


	14. Capitulo XIV: Artimana

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer:_

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_Cover__© Kotoma__at zerochan_

_Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje_

_dan abal_

_Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue_

_Orihime_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt-comfort_

_Rate: T_

_._

_._

_._

_Triangle_

—_ketika cintamu terbagi kepada dua_

_hati_

_by: Koizumi Nanaho_

_._

_._

_._

_Capitulo XIV_

_**Artimaña**_

—_I'm Trapped_

_._

_._

_._

Desir-desir angin musim gugur yang mendekati akhir menelusup masuk melalui sela jendela yang terbuka sedikit, menerbangkan tirai-tirai putih ruang kesehatan. Membelai lembut surai-surai halus hitam berkepang yang berbaring di sana. Sepasang iris emasnya menatap ke atas, memantulkan refleksi gantungan ponsel yang bergerak di atasnya.

"Kau bertingkah aneh."

Seringai tipis menghias dengan dikatupkannya kedua mata. Ponsel beserta gantungannya kembali ia selipkan ke dalam kantung kemudian membuat gesture setengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Tapi, kau memang selalu bertingkah aneh, sih," sosok itu berujar lagi. Kali ini ia menjauh dari sisi pintu dan berjalan mendekati kasur kecil yang hanya muat untuk satu orang itu. Tangannya didekap di depan dada. "Tapi, yang ini terlalu aneh."

Duduk di sisi ranjang. Pandangannya menatap wajah Ggio yang masih mengukir seringai. Sosok itu, bukanlah orang yang baru ia kenal kemarin sore. Sosok itu sudah ia kenal bahkan semenjak pemuda itu lahir. Pemuda itu tidaklah se-_gentle_ itu untuk memperlakukan seorang gadis, pun tak juga sekurang kerjaan itu untuk mencampuri urusan percintaan orang lain.

Dia, Ggio Vega, penuh dengan pikiran membangkang, kata-kata manis itu jarang keluar dari bibirnya yang selalu menyeringai. _"Nah, I'm a good actor, rite?"_

Cirucci mendengus. Pasti ada yang sedang mengajaknya bermain saat ini. Pasti ada yang memberinya hadiah yang sangat ia inginkan, sampai-sampai pemuda itu mau membuang waktunya yang berharga dengan mendekati perempuan yang tak mencolok macam Orihime dan mengganggu orang sangar seperti Ulquiorra.

Dan apa pun alasannya, pemuda itu pastilah tak tertarik untuk membaginya dengan Cirucci. Kelopak matanya mengatup dengan bahunya yang mengedik ringan. Rambutnya yang bergelombang manis ia kibaskan ke belakang dan sepasang iris ungu itu menatap Ggio lekat.

"Well, terserahmu saja. Malam ini, Ishida-kun mengajakku pergi. Tanganmu masih bisa digunakan untuk menata rambutku, kan?"

Sepasang iris emas itu terbuka, tangannya terjulur menyentuh helaian rambut Cirucci yang selalu ia sisir, yang selalu menjadi rambut pertama yang ia gunakan sebagai latihan gaya rambut baru. Helaian-helaian halus itu terjepit di antara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Ggio menundukkan badan dan menghirup aroma shampoo yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit merasa sayang untuk menata rambut ini demi laki-laki seperti dia." Cirucci terkekeh kecil kemudian menepis tangan Ggio dari rambutnya.

"Aku anggap itu artinya iya." Si gadis berdiri dari sisi ranjang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebelum menutupnya Cirucci melirik Ggio melalui ekor mata dan menyeringai. "Cepat sembuh, Sepupu."

_Srek._

…sepupu…

Ggio memejamkan mata mendengar cara Cirucci memanggilnya. Tubuhnya kembali ia hempaskan untuk berbaring di kasur. Ponselnya bergetar, dengan hanya melihat siapa pengirimnya, ia sudah bisa menebak sebagian besar isi dari pesan itu. Ggio tertawa.

"…Sepupu…"

Itu yang tidak diketahui oleh Cirucci. Bahwa walau Ggio seperti itu… dia adalah sosok yang setia pada satu orang.

Satu. Orang.

.

.

.

Ujian memasak hari itu terasa damai. Wangi harum kuah ramen yang memenuhi ruangan di tengah musim gugur yang hampir berakhir membuat semua menjadi tenang. Semacam terlarut pada harumnya masakan masing-masing. Termasuk Orihime. Ia terlihat fokus dengan masakannya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Ulquiorra berada dua meja darinya.

Ia berusaha mengingat cara Hinamori mengajarinya dan tips-tips yang diberikan oleh Nel. Walau berkali-kali ia rasanya ingin menuangkan bubuk cokelat atau susu ke dalamnya. Namun berkali-kali juga pikiran itu ditepisnya.

Ia harus berhasil. Karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih berharap… berharap nilai memasaknya lebih baik ketimbang Ulquiorra. Berharap pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya dan menceritakannya semua hal yang ingin ia tahu.

Walau terlihat mustahil memang.

Dari tempatnya, Ulquiorra melirik Orihime melalui celah-celah uap panas yang dikepulkan dari tiap panci. Ramen adalah menu yang lumayan gampang menurutnya. Karena mereka hanya disuruh untuk membuat kuah, sementara mienya sendiri sudah siap tinggal direbus hingga matang. Masakan Ulquiorra pun sudah jadi, hanya tinggal mencicipi dan mengangkat mienya yang tengah direbus dan dia siap mengumpulkan tugasnya, kemudian melihat namanya berada di posisi paling atas seperti biasa.

Sendoknya diangkat mendekati bibir. Dihembuskannya perlahan kuah yang masih sangat panas itu sambil iris hijaunya tetap mengarah ke Orihime. Gadis itu tidak terlihat kesulitan, memang tapi terlihat sekali usahanya untuk mendapat nilai terbaik. Apa ia masih memikirkan taruhan itu?

Apa ia masih penasaran dengan kisah Ulquiorra? Apa setelah semua pembicaraan mereka dan tangisan gadis itu, ia masih memiliki perasaan padanya? Kenapa?

Kuah ramennya dicicip. Rasanya sempurna seperti biasa. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang tidak benar kali ini. Ia memikirkan hal lain. Sendoknya diletakkan dan mengambil bumbu lain, ia mengaduk sebentar kemudian mengangkat mie ramennya lalu menuangkan kuahnya di atasnya. Dan jarinya diacung.

"_Sensei_."

Orihime mengangkat kepala mendengar suara berat itu lalu melirik masakan milik Ulquiorra. Terlihat enak, penampilannya juga cantik. Unohana menghampirinya kemudian menyuruh Ulquiorra keluar, pemuda itu mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum menutup pintunya kembali, iris emerald itu sempat bertemu pandang dengan permata abu milik Orihime. Tatapan itu masih, masih sampai akhirnya Ulquiorra menutup pintu.

_Srek._

Yakin. Kali ini tidak akan seperti biasa. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Kenapa? Dia mulai goyah?

_Drrt. Drrt._

Ponselnya bergetar dalam saku. Gambar pesan baru muncul _notification bar_-nya.

"_Mau makan apa hari ini?"_

Tangannya menyentuh ragu layar ponsel untuk membalas pesan singkat itu. Sampai sebuah pesan lain muncul.

"_Kare bagaimana?"_

Balasan pesan itu diketik dengan cepat dan singkat, kemudian ia menekan tombol _send. _

"_Fine with me."_

.

.

.

Semenjak insiden pecahkan-saja-gelasnya hari itu, Ulquiorra hanya datang sesekali ke rumah singgah mereka, terlebih ia tahu kalau Orihime akan berada di sana untuk latihan dalam rangka festival sekolah Las Noches. Yang berarti membuat Orihime sedikit lega dan dapat bergerak lebih bebas.

Seperti sekarang, ia duduk di depan televisi, menonton rekaman setiap band ini latihan ataupun manggung di beberapa tempat. Grimmjow menyuruhnya, agar gadis itu bisa setidaknya familiar dengan cara manggung band itu. Sementara Grimmjow dan anggota lainnya sedang melakukan tune-up pada instrument masing-masing. Maklum, mereka sudah cukup lama tidak manggung bersama.

Pandangan mata Orihime tertuju fokus pada layar, walau raut wajahnya perlahan-lahan tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Karena semua rekaman itu, ada kakaknya di sana. Sebagai vocalist, dengan suaranya yang kuat. Kemudian ada piano Ulquiorra yang mendukung sempurna saat _intro_ dan _bridge_.

_Klik._

Rekaman itu dimatikan.

Pandangannya teralih lagi pada tumpukan kaset rekaman lain. Mencari rekaman lain yang lebih lama dari ini atau setidaknya lebih baru, kalau bisa yang tidak ada kakaknya di sana. Tapi, retina matanya menangkap kaset lain yang dibungkus sedikit berbeda. Dan ada tulisan spidol berwarna merah muda di atas pembungkusnya.

'_Acoustic.'_

Rasa penasaran mulai merayap dalam dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan kaset sebelumnya, dan menggantikan dengan kaset yang _out of the box_ ini. Gambarnya muncul. Ada Ulquiorra di sana, sedang memainkan piano, lagunya lembut, suasanya damai. Hanya dia sendiri.

"_Ba-bagaimana?"_

Suara kakaknya terdengar, kemudian kamera teralih pada sosok perempuan dengan balutan gaun putih panjang dengan rambut yang ditata ke atas. Benar, itu kakaknya. Dan tampil dengan cantik. Tiba-tiba suara piano terhenti dan digantikan oleh suara Ulquiorra. _"Bagus."_

_Deg._

Kameranya bergoyang. Lalu terdengar bunyi duk, seperti kameranya diletakkan di atas meja.

"_Kalau begitu kenapa tidak tunjukkan beberapa gerakan untukku?"_ Itu suara Nel. Ia kenal dengan suara cempreng nan ceria itu. Kemudian sosoknya muncul bersama biola. _"Ayo, mumpung mereka bertiga belum datang. Ayo, ayo."_

Halibel melirik Ulquiorra._"Ayo, Ulquiorra,"_ ajak sang kakak dengan tangan terjulur. Lama tak ada suara, dan kemudian terdengar desah napas Ulquiorra, namun setelahnya sosok itu muncul di depan kamera. Ia berjalan perlahan, sementara Halibel kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya lagi. Dan Ulquiorra semakin dekat kemudian tangan pucat itu terjulur.

"_Tia,"_ panggilnya. Halibel berbalik dan alunan suara biola terdengar merdu. Ulquiorra sedikit membungkuk. _"May I have this dance, Milady?"_

_Deg._

Jadi, ini. Ini yang waktu itu dibayangkan oleh Ulquiorra. Ini yang bisa membuatnya berekspresi sedamai itu? Ini yang dilihatnya melalui permata hijaunya saat itu.

Ini—

"Orihime, ayo, mereka sudah selesai."

_Klik._

"Aa?"

Layar di depannya ia matikan dan kepalanya ditolehkan gagu ke arah Nel yang muncul dari ruang latihan mereka. Kerutan samar dari si gadis bersurai hijau. "Ya, aku juga sudah selesai."

Orihime buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Nel. Sembari gadis itu mendekat, Nel masih melirik ke arah tumpukan kaset di depan televisi, kemudian menyadari salah satu kotak kaset yang _rare_ itu terbuka dengan tanpa isinya.

Gadis ini sepertinya melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilihat, no?

.

.

.

Ulquiorra memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah singgah itu. Dari luar sudah terdengar suara musik kencang dan suara Orihime yang terdengar masih kepayahan untuk mengimbangi tempo Grimmjow.

"Wa, mereka sedang latihan. Jadi benar Orihime yang jadi vokalisnya."

"Sepertinya begitu."

Ulquiorra memasukkan gigi kembali dan mundur perlahan. "Kau mau apa?" Halibel melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. Ulquiorra masih sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk memutar mobilnya. "_Stop_." Masih belum digubris. "_I said, stop_!"

_Kiiiiiiit. _

Ulquiorra mengerem mendadak, dan seketika mobil itu berhenti, Halibel langsung membuka pintu dan turun dari sana. Ulquiorra melepas sabuk pengamannya dan ikut keluar dari mobilnya dengan langkah agak cepat ia menarik lengan Halibel.

"Kau mau apa?"

Kedua pasang hijau itu beradu. "Jelas, kan? Aku akan masuk dan menyapa sebentar."

"Jangan sekarang. Mereka latihan."

Perlahan Halibel melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ulquiorra. "Kau takut bertemu dengan adikku sekarang?"

"Aku tidak. Hanya saja aku tahu, semua akan berantakan jika dia melihatku sekarang denganmu."

Tangan gadis itu dilipat di depan dada. "Dan sekarang kau menjaga perasaan adikku?"

"Aku tidak. Tia Halibel," jawabnya tegas dan sedikit geram di sana. Halibel terdiam. Kedua pasang mata itu bertatap-tatapan cukup lama. Lamat tangan gadis berkulit gelap itu naik perlahan dan menempelkannya ke kedua pipi Ulquiorra.

"_Look at me_." Wajahnya mendekat, hingga dahi kedua orang itu menempel. "Lihat aku saja," bisiknya lembut.

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar, ia harusnya hanya melihat dia seorang. Yeah. Dari dulu selalu seperti itu, kan?

.

.

.

Ujian praktek ini tinggal satu mata pelajaran lagi. Musik. Dan itu berlangsung hari kamis dan jum'at. Mereka yang hanya menampilkan suara boleh meminta bantuan dari adik kelas mereka untuk membantu mengiringi, dan tentu adik kelas itu bisa mendapatkan nilai tambah untuk pelajaran ini. Dan ini hari terakhir untuk mengikuti ujian kelas musik.

Orihime duduk di sebelah Ggio yang membawa gitar. Tangannya sedikit gemetar dan mulutnya terbuka-tutup, ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Ia seperti sedang mengikuti audisi broadway.

"Oke, _thank you_, Hinamori. _Next_, Inoue Orihime."

"_Oh God_!" serunya panik dan buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya dengan berisik. Ggio menahan tawa di sebelah Orihime. Di langkah ketiga gadis itu, Ggio menarik lengan Orihime., membuat gadis itu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Relax, kay. Napas. Napas," instruksinya.

"Kau benar." Orihime mengikuti instruksi Ggio dan bernapas secara perlahan.

"Then, aku berikan mantraku sebentar." Ggio membuka telapak tangan Orihime yang terkepal dan menuliskan sesuatu. Satu kata. Kata penyemangat. Lalu tangan Ggio menuntun tangan Orihime ke dekat mulut gadis itu, seperti menyuruhnya menelan. Menelan mantra.

"Lebih baik?" Gadis itu mengangguk. "_Good_, ayo." Dan keduanya berjalan menuju panggung. Dari kursinya, Ulquiorra sedikit meremukkan kertas partiturnya. Rasa-rasa kacau, kalut yang menggerogoti hatinya setiap melihat kedua orang itu mulai menyerangnya lagi.

Dua kursi tersedia di atas panggung. Orihime langsung duduk di depan mic, dan Ggio di sebelahnya. Orihime melirik Ggio terlebih dahulu, meminta tanda bahwa semua sudah ok. Ggio mengangguk, dan ia mulai memetik senar gitar itu.

Orihime menggenggam _stand mic_ itu dengan kedua tangan sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menarik napas dalam, kemudian mulai melantunkan liriknya dengan suara lembut. _**"**__**Kirawarete iro you na ki ga shite ta kaerimichi~"**_

Ada semacam rasa _de javu_ saat si gadis melantunkan nada pertama. Seperti di balik pelupuk matanya, gadis itu sebenarnya memberikan tatapan pedih untuknya. Bukan ia tidak tahu, ataupun menganggap remeh perasaannya. Tapi, dari awal juga dia tidak pernah memberikan harapan apa-apa padanya.

Ini bukan salahnya, and yet…

…rasanya sakit.

Rasanya ia terenyuh.

Atau mungkin karena memang penyampaian perasaan gadis itu terlalu bagus, karena satu ruangan ini juga dibuat diam oleh suaranya. Tak ada yang bersuara, atau mengobrol asik tentang dunia mereka sendiri. Semua diam dengan mata tertuju fokus pada objek bersurai oranye di atas panggung.

Permainan gitar Ggio semakin kuat dan Orihime semakin mengeluarkan emosinya. Tanda-tanda gadis itu mulai mencapai bridge. _**"Anata no mae ja usotsuki o**__**, **__**kizuite hoshii to omotteru no**__**, **__**sonna ni tsuyoi wake janai kara ne atashiiiii."**_

Suara gitar Ggio memelan begitu juga suara Orihime yang hanya seperti mendesah. Lagunya sudah mencapai akhir. Dan di penghujung lagu, perlahan-lahan Orihime membuka matanya.

"Aaaah… _imaaa_~" ia bersenandung lembut. Kemudian mengakhiri penampilannya. Beberapa detik suasana aula sunyi, namun setelahnya mereka semua bertepuk tangan dan ada raut puas di wajah gadis itu yang merona. Kemudian sebuah _highfive_ yang terasa akrab oleh keduanya, sepasang permata Ulquiorra membola.

Rasa tak enak itu kembali menyerangnya.

Orihime dan Ggio turun dari panggung, kemudian berjalan di samping Ulquiorra sambil tertawa bahagia, bahkan melirik pun tidak. Dan tanpa disadari otaknya, tangan pucat pemuda itu sudah terjulur untuk meraih bahu Orihime, namun sebelum berhasil mencapainya, namanya keburu disebut oleh sang guru.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Kau berikutnya."

Tangannya dikepal. Dan dengan langkah tegap seperti biasa, ia berjalan menuju panggung, partiturnya disingkirkan. Karya Chopin yang niatnya ingin ia mainkan, diurungkan.

Napasnya ditarik.

_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._

"_**Tada kimi dake wo kowashi sou data."**_

Refleks, Orihime mengangkat kepala dan terpaku pada sosok Ulquiorra di atas panggung. Pemuda itu menyanyi! Menyanyi! Demi Apapun, dia benar-benar menyanyi! Tidak sempurna memang, karena ia yang awam juga bisa menangkap nada datar di sana, hanya saja suaranya terdengar tulus. Permainan pianonya juga hangat. Dan _somehow_… terasa sedih.

Padahal dalam perkiraannya, pemuda itu akan memainkan karya-karya hebat dari pianis besar, karena permainan pianonya memang tidak buruk, tapi yang dia dengar adalah… lagu dari band yang sering ia dengar.

Apakah sebenarnya lagu ini juga untuk kakaknya? Apa itu yang ia rasakan tentang hubungannya dengan kakaknya?

Rasanya sesak. Rasanya sulit bernapas. Ulquiorra sepertinya benar-benar bernyanyi sepenuh hati, mengabaikan fakta bahwa suaranya tidak mendukung untuk melantunkan nada itu.

Dia… menyukai kakaknya sebegitu besarnya, kah?

.

.

.

"Kelas selesai," instruksi Yoruichi dan keluar melalui pintu belakang aula. Orihime pun buru-buru membereskan kertas lagunya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Ia masih harus berlatih lagu untuk festival Las Noches.

Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu tidak enak setelah penampilan Ulquiorra, kau tahu?" Ggio berdiri di sebelahnya dengan gitar yang sudah dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya. Orihime tersenyum samar.

"Aku baik-baik, saja. Biasa, perasaannya tidak bisa secepat itu hilang, kan? Tenang saja, tenang."

Ggio mendesah kemudian menepuk puncak kepala si gadis. "_Yosh… yosh_…"

Orihime tertawa kecil.

_So sweet_, hm?

Tanpa mereka tahu, kalau seseorang berjalan ke arah Ggio, menyentuh pundaknya dan—

_BOUGH!_

"Kyaaaaa!"

Beberapa siswi yang belum pulang dan menyaksikan kejadian horror barusan langsung menjerit histeris. Sementara Orihime sendiri hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dan terduduk menolong Ggio yang jatuh terjerembab.

Tapi, belum sempat tangannya menyentuh wajah Ggio, pemuda berkepang itu sudah lebih dulu menepisnya dan bangkit berdiri kemudian membalas Ulquiorra dengan tinjunya juga. Tepat di pipi.

Ulquiorra yang punya ketahanan tubuh di atas rata-rata, memang tidak terjatuh akibat pukulan itu, tapi sebagai gantinya ia langsung membalas Ggio dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba saja perkelahian ini menjadi sepihak.

Orihime menatap horror aksi di depannya, kala Ggio kali kedua jatuh di dekat kakinya yang bersimpuh. Pandangan itu semakin menjadi, kala Ulquiorra berniat untuk memukulnya lagi setelah melihat Ggio yang sudah seperti itu. Orihime langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Ggio, berusaha melindunginya.

"Hentikan. Apa yang merasukimu, Ulquiorra! Hentikan! Hentikan!" Air matanya tumpah, dan tinju Ulquiorra berhenti tepat beberapa senti lagi dari wajahnya.

"Minggir," Ulquiorra berkata datar. Orihime menggeleng kuat. "Kau belum pernah dipukul laki-laki, ha? Minggir!"

"Cepat panggil _Sensei_! Siapa saja!" jerit Orihime dan terus memeluk kepala Ggio. Semacam mendeklarasikan perang kepada pemuda pucat itu. Semacam menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, _Onna_." Orihime dapat merasakan kepalan itu ditarik ke belakang dan dengan cepat kembali terarah kepadanya. Refleks Orihime memejamkan mata, tapi rasa sakit yang sudah ia bayangkan tak kunjung datang, namun ia yakin tadi mendengar suara debaman keras. Dan begitu ia membuka mata, Ggio menghalangi tinju itu dengan tangannya.

"Ggio-kun!"

Namun belum sempat Ggio bereaksi untuk membalas, Ulquiorra sudah menggunakan tangan lain untuk meninju wajah pemuda itu. Kemudian lagi dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya, Ichigo dan Rukia tiba di tempat kejadian dengan napas memburu. Kedua teman Ulquiorra itu langsung shock begitu melihat pemuda yang biasa tenang itu mengamuk di sekolah.

Buru-buru keduanya menghampiri. Tanpa buang waktu, Ichigo langsung mengapit lengan Ulquiorra. Kerepotan memang, karena tenaga Ulquiorra juga tidak main-main. Rukia yang memang membawa air dingin, langsung membuka tutup botol itu kemudian menyiramkannya ke wajah Ulquiorra.

_Byur!_

Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti. Dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Orihime yang buru-buru menolong Ggio dengan memberikan sapu tangannya untuk mengelap darah dari sudut bibir dan pelipisnya. Gadis itu terlihat panik, padahal Ulquiorra juga meneteskan darah di sini.

"Sudah tenang, sekarang? Bagus." Rukia mengangguk ke arah Ichigo, semacam kode untuk menyeret pemuda itu keluar. Tapi, baru mau diseret, pemuda itu langsung menepis tangan Ichigo dan berjalan keluar sendiri dari aula itu. Dua sahabat yang sudah kenal sejak kecil itu, hanya bisa saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung.

Namun, akhirnya Rukia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan, gesture agar Ichigo mengikutinya dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh si pemuda. Sementara Rukia melirik kerumunan di sekitarnya. "Pertunjukkan selesai. Bubar. Bubar!" ujarnya sambil memberi lirikan pada korban Ulquiorra yang sudah ditangani oleh Orihime.

Napasnya dihela, dan ia berlari mengikuti Ichigo.

Gemetaran Orihime mengambil botol air minum yang ada di dekatnya dan membasahi sapu tangan miliknya. Ia masih menangis. Dan lamat-lamat ia mengusap lebam di wajah Ggio. Susah payah, pemuda itu melirik Orihime. "Kau yakin tidak ingin mengejarnya? Bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra?"

Orihime menggeleng. "Lalu kau? Bagaimana denganmu?" Suaranya parau.

Ggio tak membalas malah memejamkan matanya, beristirahat. Pukulan pemuda itu benar-benar sakitnya.

.

.

.

Kelas musik hari itu memang kelas terakhir mereka, sehingga Ichigo langsung berlari menuju parkiran, karena tahu pemuda itu pastilah langsung kabur. Tapi, rupanya pemuda itu masih di sana, bersandar di mobil _**Aston Martin**_ miliknya dengan aura menyeramkan. Dan selang beberapa detik Rukia tiba di sana dengan sebuah es batu dalam plastik. Ia menyodorkannya dan diterima oleh Ulquiorra.

"Dia yang memulai perkelahian duluan?" tanya Rukia memberi pandangan aneh pada pemuda yang tengah menempelkan es itu pada pipinya. Logika saja, sih, karena kemungkinan Ulquiorra untuk memulai berkelahi itu kecil, walau memang ada. Tapi, ayolah. Ulquiorra Schiffer itu tidak akan menggigit kalau tidak diganggu.

Itu asumsinya.

"Tidak," Ulquiorra menjawab tenang.

"Terus?" Kali ini Ichigo yang melemparkan nada bingung. Masalahnya di mana?

Ulquiorra mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Ichigo yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi, belum sempat ia menjawab, pandangan matanya sudah teralihkan pada sosok gadis yang tengah memapah seorang pemuda berkepang menuju mobilnya di ujung parkiran. Ulquiorra menurunkan plastik es itu dan memberikannya ke Ichigo ke perutnya dengan cukup keras. "Aku hanya tidak menyukainya." Nadanya datar. Tapi, Rukia dan Ichigo bisa tahu kalau itu tidak main-main. Dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memacu mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh, sampai terdengar bunyi decitan yang mengerikan.

Rukia mengangkat kepala dan mengarahkannya ke arah pandang Ulquiorra tadi, dan ia langsung paham. Ulquiorra mulai resah. Mulai menyukainya, eh? Mulai goyah? Tapi, sepertinya pemuda itu sendiri belum ingin mengakuinya.

"Menurutmu apa alasannya?" Ichigo bertanya dalam perjalanan mereka menuju mobil _**Zenvo ST1**_ putihnya. Rukia membuka pintu salah satu mobil canggih itu sambil mengedikkan bahunya lalu duduk di dalamnya.

"Entah. PMS kali."

Ichigo terkekeh dan menutup pintu gadis itu keras. "Bisa jadi." Lalu keduanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Orihime tahu dalam kondisi seperti itu, Ggio tidak mungkin untuk mengendarai mobilnya, walau memang tidak ada tulang yang retak di punggung atau semacamnya, tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa pemuda itu pastilah merasa pusing luar biasa setelah dipukul berkali-kali di kepala seperti itu.

Jadi, gadis itu yang mengambil inisiatif untuk mengantar Ggio pulang. Tentu saja awalnya si pemuda menolak dan dengan perdebatan kecil tak berarti akhirnya si pemuda menyetujui dengan suara lemah.

Banyak pasti yang mengira gadis itu tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, dan banyak juga yang tidak mengetahui bahwa ayah dari gadis itu adalah pengusaha properti yang sangat sukses di luar negeri. Keputusan Orihime memang untuk kembali tinggal di Jepang sendirian dan meminta ayahnya agar hanya memberinya sebuah apartemen kecil yang sekarang ia singgahi. Tapi, sang ayah tidak sekejam itu untuk tidak memberikan sebuah kendaraan pribadi pada sang anak gadis untuk berpergian.

Jadilah, sebenarnya Orihime sudah bisa mengendarai mobil sejak ia kelas satu SMA. Walaupun memang mobil yang ia pakai hanya sekelas _**Chevrolet Spark**_ dan tidak secanggih mobil yang dipakai _Ulquiorra and the gang_ ataupun mobil semacam _**Audi Le Mans Concept**_ milik pemuda yang kini pingsan di sebelahnya ini.

Tapi, ia bisa memastikan pemuda di sebelahnya ini sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Dan semua itu terbukti, karena sekarang Orihime juga sudah berjalan dari stasiun bus menuju apartemenya. Sekarang, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ia ingin tidur, hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan baginya.

Orihime menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamar apartemennya dan ketika sampai di anak tangga paling atas, tatapannya tertuju pada sosok yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya, sambil memunggunginya bersandar pada pagar teras dengan rokok yang terapit.

Pemuda itu… sejak kapan ia merokok?

Orihime mencoba mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan, toh pemuda itu sepertinya juga tidak meliriknya. Tapi, ia salah, justru si pemuda sedang menunggu kehadiran si tuan putri. Asapnya dihembus kencang dan kepalanya ditolehkan.

"Sudah selesai mengantar bocah itu, hm?"

Orihime menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya, berkat tingkah gilamu tadi sore," Orihime menjawab sinis. Rokok yang tinggal sedikit itu ia hisap dalam-dalam, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan menginjaknya. Tubuhnya diputar.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, kan? Aku sudah memperingatimu, Onna."

"Dan aku sudah bilang, kan, ini bukan urusanmu. Kau… sakit." Kepalanya digelengkan heran. Bagaimana bisa ada pemuda seperti dia yang tidak bisa membalas cintanya tapi juga tidak mengizinkannya untuk dekat dengan yang lain? Sakit. Sakit.

Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, jadi ini tetap menjadi urusanku."

"Tapi kau tidak membalas perasaanku!" Orihime mulai menjerit frustasi. "Aku bukan bonekamu, yang bisa dimainkan seenakmu. Tanpa dipikirkan perasaannya olehmu. Sakit di sini, kau tahu, sakit. Lalu kau dengan seenaknya menyuruhku jangan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain kemudian memukulnya sampai pingsan!" emosinya tumpah.

Wajahnya diusap dan dengan tatapan tajam ia memandang. "Aku… membencimu." Air matanya menetes, dan gadis itu bergegas berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya namun baru beberapa langkah, pergelangan tangan si gadis ditarik kasar dan ditempelkan ke dinding.

Orihime memandang horror, setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Ulquiorra tadi, ketakutannya pada si pemuda ini semacam meningkat beberapa persen. Permata emerald itu semacam mengintimidasinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku bertindak seperti ini. Sampai… sampai aku memastikannya, jangan coba-coba kau berpaling ke laki-laki lain." Kata-kata itu tegas diucapkan dengan suara rendah yang membelai telinganya. Orihime terbius, seperti ada secercah harapan untuk dirinya. Dan ia akan menganggukan kepalanya, jika ia belum melihat semua rekaman si pemuda dengan kakaknya.

Tapi keadaannya berubah. Ia sudah melihat terlalu banyak dan menangis terlalu banyak pula. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, Orihime menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lagi. Aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu lagi. Aku—"

Perkataannya terhenti kala ia merasakan bibir Ulquiorra menyentuh bibirnya, tapi Orihime buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya menghindar dengan bibir gemetar dan kelopak mata yang tertutup dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menunggu lagi. Sudah cukup.

Tapi, Ulquiorra adalah sosok yang keras kepala. Tangannya yang bebeas merayap ke pinggang Orihime dan menarik gadis itu merapat ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba dan dalam situasi yang mengejutkan itu, gerakan Orihime terhenti dan Ulquiorra langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Orihime.

Awalnya Orihime menolak namun perlahan ia mulai menerima, seperti tergoda oleh lembutnya ciuman pemuda itu, tanpa hasrat. Begitu damai dan memabukkan. Dan awalnya ciuman itu hanya berupa ciuman lembut yang tak menuntut sampai tiba-tiba situasi memanas dan ciuman itu semakin dalam dengan lidah yang ikut bermain.

Perlahan ciuman itu turun ke leher. Orihime menggigit bibirnya, menahan gelombang yang kini sedang menerpanya. Perlahan tangannya dilepas oleh Ulquiorra dan si pemuda menggunakan tangannya yang kini bebas untuk menarik rambut Orihime lembut, hingga si gadis mendongak dan mempermudah kegiatan Ulquiorra.

"Ssshhh…" Napasnya menderu, tangannya menelusup masuk ke helaian rambut Ulquiorra, merengkuhnya, sementara Ulquiorra semakin turun dan membuka satu kancing kemudian dua, kemudian—

"_Onee-chan…"_

_Deg._

Orihime tersentak dan buru-buru mendorong Ulquiorra menjauh. Tiba-tiba saja, panggilannya yang dulu ia berikan pada Halibel terngiang dalam kepalanya. Napasnya menderu. Dan sambil merapatkan kerah bajunya Orihime langsung berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

_Blam. _

.

.

.

Hari ini semacam ingin memperingati hubungan mereka berdua yang tak sempat dirayakan dalam beberapa tahu lewat. Halibel memasak cukup banyak makanan kali ini. Sampai desert pun ia buat. Meja makannya ditata rapi dengan sebuah bunga mawar penghias di sana.

Ia sengaja mengusir si pemuda stoic untuk menunggu di luar sambil bermain game. Niatnya ingin member surprise. Yang tanpa ia tahu, rupanya si pemuda malah merokok di sana. Dan ketika masakannya selesai dihidangkan, Halibel ingin memanggil pemuda Schiffer itu kembali, namun ketika tangannya memegang gagang pintu ia mendengar suara teriakan Orihime kemudian disusul dengan suara debaman di dinding dekat pintunya.

Halibel penasaran.

Dan ketika pintunya ia buka dan kepala si gadis ditoleh ke kiri, sepasang bola mata emeraldnya terbelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kekasihnya dan adiknya sedang berciuman mesra yang bahkan terlihat begitu panas dengan Ulquiorra yang perlahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi cumbuan.

Buru-buru Halibel menutup pintu apartemennya dengan wajah yang tampak pucat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Lamat kakinya berjalan menuju meja makan kemudian duduk di sana. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada makanan yang tersaji dan bunga mawar sementara kepalanya dipenuhi ingatan akan kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

_Blam._

Pintunya dibuka kasar, tapi Halibel tidak melirik. Ia bisa menebak dari deru napasnya, sosok itu pastilah Orihime. Gadis itu pastilah panik, bercumbu dengan kekasih kakaknya di depan kamar apartemennya sendiri. Dan begitu juga Orihime, tanpa melirik sang kakak, ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya.

Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Perubahan itu terlalu gampang untuk dilihat. Dan dia terlihat seperti bodoh karena membuatkan masakan sebanyak ini sementara tahu kekasihnya mulai goyah. Goyah kepada adiknya.

Halibel berdiri dari bangku kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengunci. Ia tidak ingin ada kehadiran Ulquiorra lagi di sini. Ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berteriak pada pemuda itu. Tapi ketika ia hendak mengunci, pintunya dibuka dari luar, Halibel menahan agar pintu itu tidak terbuka semakin lebar.

Pandangannya dingin. "Pulanglah. Aku sudah tidak bernapsu untuk makan."

"Tapi aku masih."

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi barusan. Pulanglah dan jangan hubungi aku, sampai kau memantapkan pilihanmu."

Ulquiorra tersentak, kehilangan kata. Ia tak bisa membantah maupun membela dirinya. Dia memang, mulai goyah sekarang, itu salahnya. Bahkan rasanya untuk mengatakan 'dengarkan aku dulu' saja rasanya sulit. Karena memang tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan, tak ada yang perlu dikilah di sini.

Tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu perlahan dilepas. Kata-kata gadis itu, memang ada benarnya, walau sebagian dirinya belum mau melepaskan gadis itu begitu saja. Lamat-lamat pintu itu pun ditutup oleh sang pemilik kamar apartemen.

_Blam_.

Hingga akhirnya dua pasang emerald itu hilang dari hijaunya Halibel. Kelopak matanya dikatup sejenak dan setelahnya ia berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia harus membereskannya, karena ia tahu tidak akan ada yang memakan masakannya hari ini. Semua terlalu lelah dan tidak bernapsu. Ditatapnya lama hidangan di atas meja itu, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk…

_PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!_

…menghempaskan semuanya.

Piring-piring berjatuhan, pecahan gelas kaca berserakan, dan lantai yang basah oleh sayuran, kemudian tetes-tetes darah mengalir dari ujung tangan Halibel yang terkena pecahan beling.

Tanpa membereskan terlebih dahulu, Halibel berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan pancuran dan membenamkan dirinya dalam_ bathtub_ yang memang selalu dibiarkan terisi penuh.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Tia Halibel. Bahkan jika kau bilang tidak."_

.

.

.

_PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!_

Niatannya untuk berbalik diurungkan kala mendengar suara pecahan kaca itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu kembali namun berhenti sebelum berhasil menyentuh.

Dia penyebabnya.

Dia akan terlihat seperti brengsek-brengsek jalanan jika mendobrak masuk dan bertingkah seperti pahlawan untuk menenangkan Halibel, sementara dia yang menyebabkan gadis itu seperti ini.

Ia melukainya.

Jadi jika ada yang pantas untuk membantu Halibel sekarang bukan dialah orangnya.

.

Orihime yang baru menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di balik pintu tersentak mendengar pecahan kaca yang luar biasa banyak itu. Pintunya dibuka sedikit untuk melihat situasi di luar ruangan. Kemungkinan terbesar dalam kepalanya adalah keduanya bertengkar.

Tapi yang ia lihat, malah sang kakak berdiri di antara pecahan kaca dengan darah mengalir dari tangannya dan tatapan kosong.

Asumsi kedua adalah, sang kakak melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara keduanya. Pintunya ditutup kembali dan Orihime bersandar di sana, kemudian merosot turun ke bawah.

Air matanya tumpah. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Keduanya sakit bahkan mungkin dalam hal ini ketiganya sama-sama sakit.

.

"Puah. Hah… Hah… Hah…"

Halibel keluar dari air dengan napas menderu. Wajahnya diusap dan tubuhnya disandarkan pada kepala bathtub.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Air matanya menetes.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Tia—"_

"_Aku mencintaimu—"_

'_Aku men—"_

.

.

.

Debe Continuar

.

.

.

_**YUI: Namidairo**_

_**Kat-tun: Crazy Love**_

**A/N**: Oke, oke, sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan mina aidi walfaidzin, ya, semua. Mohon maaf lahir batin. Semoga kalian memaafkan keterlambatan udateku yang todak menentu. #sungkem

Dan wietsss, jangan merasa Ulquiorra jadi rusak begitu karena merokok, dia seekali kalo lagi stress memang merokok, di sini. Baddas. Yeah! #plak

Yosh! Kembali ke fic. Di chapter ini aku mulai menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya sekolah di sini itu sekolah buat anak-anak mampu (yay) jadi gak heran mobilnya keren-keren plus kece-kece. #plak

Yosh, rasanya aku gak tau mesti ngomong apalagi #plak jadi kita langsung aja ke balas review, kay

**DEVP****: **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaai. Woah, woah, tidak masalah-tidak masalah, fakta kalau rupanya kau membaca fic saya aja itu rasanya luar biasa sekali. #peluk dan betul, Ulquiorra cemburu, yeah! Terima kasih atas reviewmu :")

**Moku-Chan****: **Mengaku itu susah, Moku-chan. Gengsi #ngek heheheh. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Ageha haruna****: **Saya juga cinta Ggio #heh. Betul. Betul. Ulquiorra sok jual mahal sih. Wkwkw. Thanks atas reviewnya :")

**: **Ah, tidak masalah jadi sider juga #peluk sudah baca saja saya sudah berterima kasih.. Ini sepertinya akan menjadi puncak kecemburuan karena chapter depannnn tiiiit #heh. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**ulq4schiffer****: **Betul. Tapi, saya rasa ini sudah cukup menderita buat Ulquiorra deh #plak. Terima kasih sudah menunggu, sudah tiga bulan orz. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**sasusaku lovers: **Woah, selamat atas kelulusannya #pelukpeluk kita terbebas dari masa SMA. Yeah! Wkwkwk. Yups, ini sudah diupdate, terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**creativeactive****: **Terima kasih sudah memaklumi #peluk. Masih ada typo-kah? Wah, maaf orz, saya akan berusaha lagi ihik. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck****:**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa *kehabisan napas* wkwkwk. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**CindyWatanabe476****: **Eh… gak janji untuk banyakin adegan di sekolah… orz tapi terima kasih atas reviewnya. Maaf gak bisa menepati janji untuk update minggu lalu, karena saya ada urusan #soksibuk sekali lagi makasih :")

**JelLyFisH****: **Betul. Aku juga kasian kalo Orihime nangis terus ihik. Makasih reviewnya :")

**Fayiyong****: **Mah! Jadi itu alasanmu kabur?! Papah kurang sempurna gimana? Okeh! Okeeeeh! YEEEEM! #plak Aku suka isi reviewmu yang out of the box, karena yang kau bahas bukan Ulquiorra atau Orihimenya. Wkwkwk. Makasih reviewnya, mah! #cium :"

**Sayumi Takahashi: **Untuk update kilat saya gak yakin orz tapi saya selalu usahakan semampu saya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Ryuka Kagare****: **Ah, terima kasih atas pengertiannya #pelupeluk tenang, Ryuka-san gak mungkin dikenain, kok, Ulquiorra sengaja meleset #plak kan diam-diam cinta #heh Makasih reviewnya :")

**Toyama Ichiru****: **Ah, terima kasih atas ucapannya :" Wah bacanya tengah malem? Gak bisa tidur, kah? Ggio emang cool (yay) makasih atas reviewnya :")

**relya schiffer a.k.a Mey a.k.a Puri Kazu:**Okeh! Kali ini aku akan ngasih tahu kalo kamu emang pengen banget #gakgitu Makanya, kembalilah, Mey… kembalilaaaaaaaah ihik. Ah, lagu itu? Sayangnya sudah dipakai di chapter ini cintah. Yups, terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**ajeunx: **Wah, terima kasih saya tersanjung. Ini sudah diupdate, makasih atas reviewnya, ya :")

**Lullabie: **Itu tujuan hidup dia di sini, karena kalo dia gak manas-manasi Ulquiorra dengan baik, bisa dipastikan sisa hidupnya gak panjang #gakgitu Wkwkwkw. Wah… terima kasih ucapannya, saya terharu. Yups, ini sudah diupdate makasih atas reviewnya :")

**Clarissa Afternoon****: **Wah, terima kasih ucapannya #peluk eh…? Ke fandom mana toh sebelumnya? Makasih atas reviewnya :")

**Eunike Yuen****: **Kejutan halibel? Woah… aku gak tau apa itu bisa disebut kejutan apa gak #plak. Dan aku tahu bangeeeeeet rasa gak enak kalo revi lewat hape #tos gak enak, yah? Yah? Wkwkwkw. Yups, makasih atas reviewnya :")

**Jacqline Emms****: **Terima kasih atas ucapannya :") Betul sekali, benih-benih cinta itu sebenernya udah ada dari lama tapi baru semakin keliatan dari sekarang (yay) Makasih atas reviewnya :")

**Nyanmaru: **Tahun depan kamu? Wah… semangat, semangat, kamu pasti bisa (yay) terima kasih atas ucapannya :") Sudah pakai BB, kah? Boleh dong bertukar pinnya? #modus add aja 32888050 #promosi #plak Sebenarnya yang lem[ar gelas sama smash bola itu, memang tujuan awalnya bukan buat ngenain ke Orihime, dia tahu Ggio bakal ngelindungi Orihime makanya dia lempar ke sna dan gelas, ia Cuma ngegeretak #plak dan tamparan itu… err, cuma mau dibuat berbeda karena di anime Ulquiorra yang ditampar #plak Makasih atas reviewnya :")

**Tikasomnia****: **Inget. Inget. Kyaaaaa tika #peluk Betul, fic ini akan agak lama tamatnya orz, dan memang lebih rumit #plak Bukan, rahasia kedekatan Ggio akan terungkap gak lama lagi #plak. Eh? Kenapa toh? Tapi memang aku berusaha masukin sedikit scene lucu walau gak tau nyampe atau gak lucunya wkwkwk. Makasih atas reviewnya, tika :")

**Iztii Marshall****:**Dimaafkan, kok wkwkwkw. Santai saja. Porsinya ditambah…? Wah… untuk itu saya gak bisa janji orz. Sayang, di chapter ini Grimmjow gak kebagian dialog #plak. Makasih atas review dan favenya :")

**pitSchiffer90: **Yups, ini sudah diupdate makasih atas reviewnya :")

**PL Therito****: **Hai, salam kenal juga :") Wah… tiga jam luar biasa, aku sudah lama gak baca fic selama itu orz. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Hanyou Dark: **Egois khas cowok biasalah #biasapa wkwkwk. Woah, selamat atas kelulusan kita kalo begitu #cheers wkwkwk. Makasih atas reviewnya :")

**nazumiY: **Ini sudah diupdate :") Makasih atas reviewnya, ya :")

**sasusaju lovers: **Maaf atas kelamaannya, ini sudah diupdate makasih atas reviewnya :")

**SAOplayer01: **Yups, ini sudah diupdate, makasih reviewnya :")

**Chikal****: **Ini sepertinya udah puncaknya… #lirikGgio #plak makasih atas reviewnya, saya terharu #peluk

**Yeolove: **Ah, terima kasih atas ucapannya dan reviewnya #terharu :")

**Kie2Kei****: **Ah dimaafkan kok wkwkwk. Yups, makasih atas reviewnya :")

**Nana: **Maaf atas kelamaannya, ini sudah diupdate :") Terima kasih sudah mereview :")

**reizha ukisaki****: **Woah, ini sudah diupdate. :") Anggota baru? Selamat datang kalau begitu yah, saya juga, yoroshiku :") Makasih atas reviewnya :"

**mei anna aihina****:**Ulquiorra akan sadar sebentar lagi #berasasakit wkwkwk sabar, ya. Makasih atas reviewnya :")

Yosh, kali ini saya bawakan lagi preview untuk chapter berikutnya :")

.

.

**Triangle**

**Capitulo XV**

"**Aku rasa kita harus bicara."**

"**Yeah, kau benar."**

**.**

"**Kau bisa melupakanku sekarang."**

"**I told you, didn't i?"**

"**Yeah, tapi aku berusaha untuk move on."**

**.**

"**Apa maksud dari semua ini?"**

"**Seperti yang kau baca."**

**.**

.

.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat review dari teman-teman sekalian baik yang log in maupun enggak dan makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan makasih banget buat yang mau fave dan alert fic ini beserta authornya (peluk readers satu-satu)..

.

.

Okay, sampai di sini aja pertemuan kita kali ini~~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya #lambai

Lalu?

Review?

.

.

.


	15. Capitulo XV: Lluvia

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**_

_**Cover (c) **__**I**__**Ȼ**__**higo Kurosaki **__**at zerochan**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje dan abal, serta panjang**_

_**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer and Inoue Orihime**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Angst/Hurt-comfort**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Catatan: Yang diitalic itu flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Triangle**_

—_**ketika cintamu terbagi pada dua hati**_

_**by: Koizumi Nanaho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo XV**_

_**Lluvia**_

—_**jika aku adalah hujan...**_

.

.

.

Pagi di kediaman Inoue terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya. Tidak ada bau harum dari dapur yang biasa tercium seminggu belakangan, bahkan tirai yang biasa dibiarkan terbuka saat hujan saja ditutup rapat, sama sekali tidak mengizinkan sinar matahari menelusup masuk untuk mengintip keadaan di dalam kamar apartemen ini.

Si adik yang memang tinggal di sana, memutuskan keluar dari kamar, setelah menyadari berdiam diri dan memandangi pantulan wajahnya terus-terusan tidaklah membuat lingkar hitam di sana membaik. Suara pintunya yang berderit terdengar lebih keras di antara keheningan yang menyeramkan dan kakaknya yang memakan sereal dalam diam.

Halibel tidak terlihat berbeda. Dia masih menguncir tiga rambutnya, menggunakan kaus berwarna putih gombrong favoritnya yang panjang sampai setengah paha dan _hot pants_ yang tertutupi oleh kausnya. Harum mawar menguar dari tubuhnya. Dia terlihat biasa. Cantik seperti biasanya, hanya saja pandangannya menerawang.

Memandangi kakaknya seperti itu, terkadang jadi membuat nyali Orihime ciut. Halibel terlihat terlalu biasa, jadi seolah-olah dia yang berlebihan dalam masalah ini. Diteguk ludahnya dan ia mendekati sang kakak, kursinya ditarik perlahan.

"Aku rasa kita harus bicara." Orihime belum duduk, tangannya masih memegangi punggung kursi dengan tatapannya yang lurus. Halibel mengangkat kepala, tepat sebelum sendok yang berisi sereal itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dianggapnya itu sebagai jawaban iya. "Kenapa Neesan tiba-tiba pulang?" Dipandanginya lama sang adik, tapi ia tidak memberi jawaban melainkan terus memakan serealnya yang tinggal setengah.

Orihime menimbang kepala. Mungkin kakaknya ingin menghabiskan serealnya terlebih dulu. Dia berasumsi. Tahu kan, beberapa orang tidak terlalu suka diajak bicara saat makan. Jadi dia menunggu, sementara kakaknya terus makan tanpa terlihat terganggu dengan kehadiran Orihime yang bahkan masih berdiri.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit setelahnya, Halibel berdiri dengan membawa piringnya ke bak cuci, yang otomatis membuat Orihime memandang bingung. Seperti; lihat gak, sih? Aku di sini lagi ngajak ngobrol Neesan, gitu. Tapi, sang kakak justru terlihat santai dan asyik mencuci piringnya, mengelapnya dan meletakkannya di rak.

Orihime merasa ini sia-sia, hubunganya dan Halibel akan sulit untuk diperbaiki. Dia tahu, hampir mustahil untuk mengajaknya bicara dan tertawa setelah ia mengetahui kebenaran tentang ibunya dan ibu Orihime. Apalagi, kemarin Orihime hampir, hampir melakukan hal itu lagi kepada Halibel.

Orihime melepaskan tangannya dari punggung kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu. Wajahnya kecewa. "Aku pergi, Neesan," lirihnya. Sebuah tindakan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Halibel mencuci tangannya tampak tak peduli, melirik saja tidak, seolah-olah adiknya hanya angin lalu.

"Aku membuat perjanjian dengan ayah."

Langkah Orihime terhenti. Otomatis, seolah ada magnet dilantai rumahnya yang menahan tumitnya untuk menjauh dari lantai saat sang kakak mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kita memiliki mimpi yang sama. Tapi, harus ada yang tinggal dan membantu ayah mengurus usahanya."

Pembicaraan klasik. Ia memang sudah lama dimintai oleh ayahnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Inggris mengambil kuliah bisnis dan melanjutkan perusahaannya, karena kakaknya lebih memilih untuk menjadi penyanyi.

Orihime tidak menolak tapi juga tidak mengiyakan. Tapi ia pernah dengar bahwa ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan kembali keputusannya sebelum kakaknya menikah.

Seperti baru teringat sesuatu yang luar biasa, Orihime memutar kepalanya. "Neesan, bukannya memutuskan untuk menikahi pilihan ayah dan terus menjadi penyanyi?"

Orihime berani bersumpah ada seringai tipis di sana sebelum wajahnya kembali mengeras. "Ada tawaran lain. Dan kau memang harus tahu."

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang ia syukuri pagi ini adalah, ia terlahir sebagai seorang yang berkulit pucat. Tidak akan ada perubahan yang signifikan saat kau kurang tidur atau sakit jika kau adalah seorang yang pucat. Dan itu, membuat Ulquiorra cukup bersyukur akan fakta itu pagi ini.

Sedikit banyak, kulitnya membantunya untuk menutupi kondisi fisiknya yang memang sedang tidak fit. Tidak tidur semalaman dan memikirkan hal aneh seperti Orihime. Ya, pikirannya masih belum ingin menerima kenyataan hatinya.

Sepasang kaki lain berhenti di depannya, mau tak mau membuat bola matanya bergerak ke atas untuk melihat pemiliknya. Dan ternyata, sepasang kaki ramping itu dimiliki oleh seorang gadis yang membuatnya terjaga semalam.

Orihime berdiri di sana, menunggunya dan seulas senyum tipis terukir. "_Ohayou._" Sesuatu terasa tidak benar. Tapi kalau mengingat kejadian semalam pun, pasti akan ada yang tidak beres pagi ini. Antara kakak-beradik itu.

Ulquiorra mengangguk dan keduanya berjalan bersamaan menuju kelas. Pemuda itu tidak mengusir, pun mencoba berjalan lebih cepat dan Orihime juga tidak mengeluarkan celotehnya seperti biasa.

Ia terlalu lelah.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Hasil ujian praktik kemarin telah dipajang di papan pengumuman. Seluruh siswa mengerumuninya seperti lebah. Ada yang tertawa bahagia karena nilainya lebih baik dari temannya, ada yang memandang kosong karena tak ada perubahan pada nilainya, ada juga yang mengerang sebal karena nilainya rendah.

Dan Orihime bisa dikategorikan ke dalam orang yang kedua, karena ia memandang kosong pada nilai ujiannya. Bukan karena nilainya rendah, atau tak berubah justru kebalikannya namanya ada di paling atas dalam ujian memasak.

Harusnya ia senang, ia menggeser posisi Ulquiorra di sana. Ia memenangkan taruhan, ia bisa mendengarkan kisah masa lalu Ulquiorra. Semuanya sempurna, seperti yang ia inginkan. Setidaknya, dulu ia berpikir seperti itu. Orihime mana tahu ketika hal yang diinginkannya itu ada di tangannya, justru menjadi hal yang paling ingin ia enyahkan.

Pemuda di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya perubahan ekspresi atau terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Karena ia tahu, itu adalah pilihannya. Pilihannya menambahkan garam pada masakannya yang telah sempurna. Pilihannya untuk mengacau. Pilihannya untuk mengalah. Justru yang ingin ia tahu adalah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis di sebelahnya.

Masihkah ia akan bertanya?

"Aku menang." Ulquiorra melirik si gadis yang telah membelokkan tubuhnya. "Saat pulang nanti, tunggu aku di parkiran, ya? Ja nee, Ulquiorra." Belum ia mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra, tapi Orihime sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan. Menurutnya, pemuda itu pastilah akan menunggunya dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengiyakan.

Dia sudah mulai memahami rupanya.

Napasnya dihela.

.

.

.

Halibel menyesap tehnya sambil menonton berita bisnis siang ini. Di layar kaca muncul wajah tak asing di sana. Dua orang laki-laki sedang berjabat tangan. Laki-laki yang pertama terlihat sudah memiliki umur yang banyak, terlihat dari warna rambutnya yang mulai memutih, sementara lelaki yang satunya terlihat masih muda, seperti hanya berbeda beberapa tahun darinya.

Ya, laki-laki tua di sana adalah ayahnya, sementara yang satunya lagi adalah calon—

Drrt. Drrt.

Halibel meraih ponselnya, nama sang ayah tertera di sana. Bukan telepon, hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang mengingatkan bahwa waktunya tidak terlalu lama lagi.

Halibel melempar ponselnya ke sisi sofa yang berlawanan. Kepalanya disandarkan dengan lengan yang menutupi kedua mata.

"_Yeah, kau benar. Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku akan menikah. Harusnya menikah dengan Coyote. Tapi, dia memberimu penawaran lain. Jika aku bisa meyakinkanmu untuk mengambil kuliah bisnis, aku bisa bebas, bebas menyanyi dan menikah dengan orang pilihanku. "_

_Orihime menundukkan kepala. "Dan itu… Ulquiorra?"_

_Halibel tak bersuara, justru itu yang membuat semuanya terdengar nyata dan serius. "Tapi, seperti yang kau tahu, Ulquiorra mulai goyah karena dirimu." Tatapan matanya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. "Dia hanya belum ingin mengakuinya."_

"_Itu artinya… Neesan ingin melepaskannya? Dengan menikahi Coyote-san, Neesan tetap bisa menyanyi, kan?"_

_Tatapannya menajam. "Jadi, kau rela melepaskan mimpimu demi Ulquiorra?" Orihime tersentak. "Aku tahu dengan pasti apa rasanya menikahi seseorang yang tidak dicintai. Kau ingin membuatku mengulangi perkataanku dulu?"_

_Buk._

_Tas tangannya terjatuh dan kepalanya menunduk lebih dalam. "Ma-maaf, Neesan."_

_Halibel memutar tubuhnya dan melirik Orihime. "Pergilah dan pikirkan baik-baik. Aku juga ingin tahu apakah Ulquiorra bisa lepas dariku."_

_Orihime buru-buru mengambil tasnya. "Aku pergi, Neesan." Dan pintu rumahnya ditutup._

Halibel bangkit dari sofa dan mematikan tv. Ia meraih mantelnya dan kunci mobil. Kemudian keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

.

Orihime melambaikan tangannya pada Hinamori yang baru saja memberinya ucapan selamat karena ia menduduki posisi pertama dalam ujian memasak kemarin, yang ditanggapi Orihime dengan senyum malu. Dan setelah Hinamori meninggalkan kelas, senyum itu pudar dari wajahnya. Ia menarik risliting tasnya dan pandangannya dialihkan ke luar jendela.

Tasnya diselipkan di lengan dan ia mulai berjalan menuju parkiran. Sejujurnya, kalau ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan kakaknya pagi ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia bertemu Ulquiorra di parkiran nanti.

Jelas, ia tergoda dengan tawaran untuk mendekati Ulquiorra, meyakinkannya kalau yang ia sukai itu Orihime seorang. Haruskah ia menanyakan masa lalu pemuda itu? Sementara ia sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas siapa wanita di piguranya? Haruskah ia bertanya tentang bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bertemu dan menyadari betapa luar biasanya kisah cinta mereka?

Padahal, Orihime akan merasa jauh lebih senang kalau seandainya Ulquiorra pura-pura lupa dan dia juga pura-pura tidak tahu kenyataan hubungan pemuda itu dan kakaknya. Dengan begitu, setidaknya ia bisa kembali seperti dulu dengan Ulquiorra.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Ulquiorra yang bersandar pada mobilnya sambil juga tengah menatapnya, dengan kedua tangan di kantung celana. Tanpa ponselnya. Orihime memelankan langkahnya. Sengaja melamatkan.

Itu yang dia tunggu dari entah kapan. Saat di mana, Ulquiorra menunggunya dengan hanya sepasang mata yang terfokus padanya, tanpa memandangi ponsel yang mungkin di layarnya terdapat foto kakaknya. Setelah ia akhirnya mendapatkan perhatiannya, apakah ia harus melepaskan pemuda ini?

Orihime berdiri di depan Ulquiorra. Permata abu itu memandang lama emerald di depannya. "Kita ke pusat kota, ya? Ngomongnya sambil jalan aja." Emerald itu terlihat lebih menyelidik dan sebuah kerjapan mengiyakan segalanya.

"Masuklah." Ulquiorra menggerakkan dagunya ke arah kiri, yang menandakan ia setuju. Orihime tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu di sebelah kiri. Tapi, ia tidak membukanya. Ulquiorra yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya menatap Orihime yang belum bergerak. "Kenapa?"

Orihime menaikkan alisnya, seolah menunjuk pintu itu. Ulquiorra tak bergerak, ia malah ikut mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap bingung kelakuan Orihime. "_Mou_, bukankah seharusnya laki-laki membukakan pintu untuk perempuan?" Orihime mengembungkan pipinya.

Ulquiorra mendengus dan menutup pintunya kembali, kemudian berjalan mendekati Orihime. Terkejut itu pasti. Ia kira, Ulquiorra akan menolaknya, dan mengatakan bahwa itu tak berguna, memalukan, atau buka saja sendiri atau kutinggal. Tapi, yang terjadi adalah...

Ulquiorra membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Dasar kekanakan."

Orihime tertegun untuk beberapa detik, rasanya ingin menangis. Kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya adalah benar, apa ia rela melepaskan Ulquiorra yang mulai menyukainya?

Rasanya akan sulit.

.

.

.

Saat mereka tiba di pusat kota, hari semakin mendung. Orihime meminta Ulquiorra untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan Shibuya. Karena ia serius dalam ucapannya. 'Ngomongnya sambil jalan aja.' Jadi mereka berdua akan berjalan bersama di tengah kerumunan _Takeshita street_.

Niat dari acara ini memang adalah ngomong sambil jalan, tapi yang terjadi justru kebalikannya ketika Orihime mencium aroma manis dari sebuah café. "Sambil beli es krim, ya?" Tanpa persetujuan Ulquiorra ia langsung menarik pemuda itu menembus kerumunan dan mengantri untuk mendapatkan sebuah es krim. "Ulquiorra mau rasa apa?"

"Kopi, saja."

"Pahit sekali. Bibi, berikan aku dua es krim yang satu rasa keju, yang satu rasa cokelat." Orihime tersenyum lebar pada Ulquiorra sementara si pemuda memandangnya horor. Dan pandangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, saat es krim berwarna cokelat itu ada di tangannya.

Orihime menahan senyumnya saat melihat Ulquiorra tidak mau menyentuh es krimnya, sementara ia asyik menjilati es krim di tangannya. Menggoda? Sebut saja begitu. Ulquiorra menyadari pandangan mengerjai itu dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia menarik kepala Orihime ke arahnya dan ia menjulurkan lidahnya hingga menyentuh sudut bibir Orihime yang terdapat sisa es krim di sana. Dan, tentu saja...

"Punyamu lebih enak."

...Ulquiorra menjilatinya.

Orihime membatu di tempatnya, terkejut, dan mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi semua itu dibuyarkan kala bahunya diguncang pelan oleh Ulquiorra. "Kau oke?" Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan dan buru-buru wajahnya dialihkan, sementara Ulquiorra menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Gantian, sekarang ia yang menggoda. Jantung Orihime semakin berdegup kencang saat melihatnya dengan segera wajah sang gadis tertunduk merah. "Mau ke mana lagi?"

Orihime tersentak dan dengan gagu ia menunjuk ke arah lain, yang ia sendiri tidak yakin itu tempat apa. Keadaan keduanya menjadi canggung untuk beberapa menit dan kembali mencair saat Ulquiorra dengan sengaja menyodorkan boneka sadako pada Orihime yang dianggapnya lelucon, padahal Ulquiorra sebenarnya ingin menakuti, dengan harapan gadis itu akan teriak kemudian mengembungkan pipinya, kemudian-_ah, sudahlah._

Situasinya kembali menyenangkan. Mereka keluar dari satu toko ke toko lain. Berfoto dengan seseorang yang sedang melakukan cosplay. Walau pada awalnya Ulquiorra menolak habis-habisan, tapi pada akhirnya, sosoknya tetap muncul dalam foto langsung jadi itu.

"Kita dapat dua nih. Satu untuk Ulquiorra dan satu untukku." Orihime menyodorkan satu foto ke tangan Ulquiorra dan foto miliknya sendiri ia simpan di dalam dompet.

Ulquiorra memandangi foto di tangannya, wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih dingin dan ia memandang ke arah lain, sementara Orihime menggamit lengannya dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sebuauh senyum bahagia terukir di sana. _Tidak buruk_, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya dan saat Ulquiorra mengangkat kepala, surai oranye itu memenuhi retinanya. "Ayo," ajaknya. Ulquiorra menatap tangan mereka yang bertaut yang akhirnya baru ia sadari, tangan itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya sejak mereka tiba di sini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, keduanya memilih untuk memasuki toko pakaian Lolita. Penasaran katanya.

Orihime mencoba satu pakaian dan saat ia keluar dari kamar pas ia memandang Ulquiorra dengan pandangan polos dan berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "U-Ulquiorra-kun," panggilnya manja. Ulquiorra menutup mulutnya dan langsung keluar dari toko, yang disusul oleh pecahnya suara tawa Orihime.

"Lucu, kan, tadi? Ulquiorra harusnya memfoto aku dulu baru kabur."

"Aku tidak mau. Yang tadi itu mengerikan."

Orihime tersenyum dan ia melirik jamnya. "Baiklah, sudah hampir tiba saatnya pulang, nih. Cari kenang-kenangan, yuk?"

"Apa lagi? Foto tidak cukup?"

"Cukup sih, tapi kan akan lebih seru kalau kita membeli sesuatu yang sama yang selalu kita pakai bersama, jadi kita bisa terus ingat pada hari menyenangkan ini."

"Terserah."

"_Roger_." Dan, Orihime kembali menarik Ulquiorra melangkah. Ia menyarankan untuk topi saja, tapi Ulquiorra langsung menolaknya karena ia sangat jarang menggunakan topi dan itu baginya PR. Cover ponsel menjadi pilihan kedua tapi ditolak oleh Orihime karena ponselnya masih berbentuk flip. Gantungan ponsel yang berikutnya, dan Ulquiorra langsung menolak keras dengan komentar jujurnya.

"Menjijikkan."

"Ah…" Orihime mendesah, menyerah. Apalagi yang harus mereka beli? Kalung? Cincin? Itu terlalu intim seolah-olah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih saja.

"Sudah, foto saja cukup, kok. Foto ini nanti akan aku simpan di dompetku, aku masukkan ke dalam ponsel, aku perbanyak, aku pajang di kamarku, di ruang tamuku, di dalam mobilku, bahkan di kamar mandiku agar aku tak akan lupa. Apa itu cukup?"

Orihime mengangguk pelan. Pasrah. Walau sebenarnya ia menyukai Ulquiorra bahkan berpikir seperti itu untuknya dan sejujurnya ia juga tahu bahwa itu hanya omongan belaka, tapi ia cukup terhibur karenanya. Orihime berjalan lunglai mengikuti Ulquiorra tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah gelang perak yang biasa tapi sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Ulquiorra menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Orihime sedang memandang sebuah gelang di tempat perhiasan pinggir jalan. Dibawa tungkainya mendekati si gadis bersurai oranye. Kepalanya dilongokkan, dan terpantulah gelang perak di permata emeraldnya. "Kenapa? Kau mau?"

Wajah Orihime memerah dan ia buru-buru berdiri. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. A-ayo," kilahnya. Toh, Ulquiorra mana mungkin mau memakai gelang itu. Orihime berjalan lebih dulu karena terlalu gugup, tanpa ia sadari Ulquiorra sebenarnya masih berdiri di sana dan memandangi dua gelang itu sambil merogoh kantung dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke pemilik kios itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka membeli takoyaki dan akhirnya benar-benar memutuskan untuk menuju parkiran, Orihime berseru, "Ah! Aku lupa, aku masih ingin ke suatu tempat. Tempat terakhir, aku janji ini yang terakhir. Ayo!"

Ulquiorra memandang bingung, tapi akhirnya ia tetap mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Mereka berdua berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, sambil Orihime bercerita, dulu saat ia kecil ia sering dibawa oleh ibunya ke sana. Jadi, ini seperti semacam kebiasaan untuknya kalau berada di daerah sini, ia harus mengunjunginya.

Dan mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah torii. Orihime tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya melembut, teduh dan penuh nostalgia. "_Meiji Jingu_. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku ke sini. Ayo, Ulquiorra."

"_Aa_." Gemuruh mulai terdengar begitu keduanya memasuki kuil. Orihime berdiri di depan lonceng, memejamkan mata dan menempelkan kedua tangannya kemudian ia melakukan tepukan tiga kali. Ulquiorra memandangi Orihime dari samping, ia tidak terlalu sering untuk pergi ke kuil, pun ia tidak terlalu ingat berapa kali ia memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan. Yang rasanya tidak pernah, eh?

Tapi, ia menjadi penasaran saat melihat Orihime begitu khusyuk dan damai saat memanjatkan doanya. Dan begitu matanya terbuka, ia menggoyangkan loncengnya. "Apa yang kau minta?" Ulquiorra pensaran.

"Eh?"

"Hm… rahasia." Ia terkekeh geli.

"Terserah, sih," jawabnya angkuh. Orihime hanya tersenyum geli dan berjalan untuk menulis permohonannya di atas sebuah papan. Orihime memberi satu untuk Ulquiorra tapi langsung ia tolak. "Tidak."

"Ayolah, tidak ada salahnya, kan?" Ulquiorra menggeleng dan tetap menolak. Egonya besar, ya. Orihime mengangkat bahu dan menulis miliknya. Ulquiorra melirik, tapi Orihime buru-buru menutupinya. Melihat hal itu, Ulquiorra jadi tertarik untuk ikut mengisinya juga.

Orihime menahan senyumnya dan saat ia mencoba untuk melihat permohonan Ulquiorra, pemuda itu langsung menutupinya dan keduanya jadi seperti lomba menulis permohonan. Begitu selesai, keduanya ingin menempel permohonananya bersama-sama, tapi karena tidak ingin diketahui oleh masing-masing, keduanya berpencar untuk mencari tempat yang pas bagi kepunyaannya sendiri.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra menatap permohonan mereka dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. "Oke, aku sudah puas, ayo pulang. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Ulquiorra. Semoga kita bisa kembali lagi ke sini, ya."

"Hn."

Orihime tersenyum simpul. Lamat-lamat, tangannya digerakkan mendekati tangan pemuda itu yang bebas kemudian mengaitkannya dan menggenggamnya. Ulquiorra terkejut tapi ia tidak menarik tangannya menjauh yang terjadi adalah, genggaman tangan itu semakin erat.

_CTAR!_

Kilat menyambar dan hujan turun perlahan. Rintik-rintik air mulai membasahi lantai yang mereka pijak. Keduanya berhenti melangkah, terkejut dan buru-buru berlari untuk berlindung di bawah pohon rindang. "Akhirnya hujan juga."

"Kau bersyukur?" Ulquiorra menanggapi sambil menepuk bajunya yang sedikit lembab. Suara gadis itu tentu nampak tenang tanpa embel-embel nada kesal maupun umpatan.

"Kau tidak tahu hujan itu berkah? Saat hujan itu jangan mengutuk atau hujan nanti akan semakin brutal dan deras loh," Orihime berkata dengan wajah serius.

Ulquiorra mendengus. "Naif sekali."

"Ta-tapi, a-aku be-benar." Ulquiorra melirik Orihime. Gadis itu tidak biasanya untuk gagap. Ralat, gadis itu terbiasa gagap jika Ulquiorra melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat gadis itu memacu jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi, sekarang? Tidak tuh, keduanya berdiri dengan jarak. Dipandanginya gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah dan menyadari bahwa Orihime sedang menggosok-gosok lengannya.

Ah… gadis itu kedinginan.

Ulquiorra membuka jaketnya. "Benar apa? Benar-benar kedinginan?" katanya sambil menempelkan jaketnya pada bahu Orihime. Si gadis berusurai oranye itu terkejut dan abu miliknya langsung bertabrakan dengan emerald si pemuda. Mencari apa saja yang bisa ia tangkap. Ketulusankah? Kasih sayang, kah? Mengabaikan fakta bahwa harusnya ia tidak lagi menaruh harap.

Ulquiorra berdiri di depan dara Inoue itu, dengan satu tangannya memegang tangan kanan Orihime dan tangan yang satunya merogoh saku. Sebuah benda bundar keperakan keluar dari sana, benda yang tadi dipandangi Orihime di toko perhiasan pinggir jalan.

Benda bundar itu Ulquiorra lingkarkan di pergelangan tangan Orihime. Dan setelah selesai, lengan kemeja di tangan kanannya ia gulung sehingga menampakkan benda yang sama dengan yang dipakai sosok di depannya. "Apa ini cukup sebagai kenang-kenangan?"

Orihime menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Terharu, terkejut, campur menjadi satu. "Tapi, kapan? Aaah." Orihime teringat saat Ulquiorra terlambat menyusulnya tadi, sebelum mereka tiba di kuil. Pandangannya melembut. Hatinya tersentuh. Pertahannya melemah. Ia mulai goyah.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil mobil." Ulquiorra buru-buru bersuara sebelum mendengar respon Orihime.

"Tung—" dia terlambat, Ulquiorra sudah berlari menembus hujan. Orihime memandangi punggung Ulquiorra yang perlahan mengabur. Pegangannya pada jaket si laki-laki pun mengencang. Pilihan itu akan datang padanya, dan ia harus memilih. Haruskah ia membuat kesalahan sama seperti ibunya? Atau... haruskah ia merelakan Ulquiorra dan menebus kesalahan ibunya?

Kakinya diayun, dibawa menjauhi pohon rindang yang menutupi kepalanya. Tetes-tetes air hujan itu berjatuhan di atasnya, membasahi wajah dan pakaian. Kemudian, tangannya direntangkan dengan kepala yang menengadah. Bibirnya dibuka, membuat celah kecil dan ia mengizinkan tetes-tetes air itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Membiarkan dirinya basah, mendinginkan kepala sambil tangannya yang gemetar meraih ponsel lalu menekan sebuah nomor. "Ha...lo?"

.

.

.

Ulquiorra memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah tangga dan keluar dari sana dengan sebuah payung yang telah terbentang. Terburu ia memacu langkahnya, dan ketika ia hampir menyampai puncak terkejutlah ia melihat Orihime berdiri di atas sana, hujan-hujanan dengan wajah pucat dan kaki yang gemetar.

Iris keabuan itu menatapnya sendu.

"Aku meminta hadiahku, sekarang." Suaranya lirih, gemetar dan lemah. Keduanya saling bertatapan, yang satu nampak damai, sementara yang lain tampak bingung meski ketenangan masih terpancar dari emeraldnya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya di mobil." Ulquiorra kembali melangkah naik, namun Orihime mengambil langkah mundur yang membuat si pemuda bersurai gelap itu kembali berhenti.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya, sekarang, di sini." Suaranya terdengar lemah namun dari sorot matanya, sangat terlihat kalau gadis itu tidak akan mundur sampai ia mendapatkan yang ia ingin, meskipun keduanya sama-sama tahu tubuh gadis itu tidak bisa bertahan lebih jauh lagi. Dilihat dari kondisi bajunya, gadis ini pasti sudah hujan-hujanan sejak tadi Ulquiorra meninggalkannya. Dan, jika pemuda itu peduli pada sang gadis, ia harus menurutinya dan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Tunggu, Ulquiorra peduli padanya?

Bahunya dirileks-kan dan tubuhnya ditegapkan, sebelah tangan menyusup di balik kantung celana. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku? Aku yakin, kau sudah tahu siapa sosok perempuan di pigura itu." Ditatapnya lekat.

Bibirnya bergetar lalu tangannya dikepal, sepasang kelopak matanya mengerjap sebelum akhirnya ia berujar mantap. "Semuanya. Beri tahu aku semuanya… tentang kalian." Ulquiorra sudah menebaknya. Tapi janji adalah janji. Tentu ia pasti akan menepatinya. Napasnya ditarik dalam lalu dihembus secara perlahan. Keplanya menengadah, mencoba mengingat saat-saat di mana ia bertemu dengan Tia Halibel.

"Aku bertemu dengannya sekitar lima tahun lalu. Saat aku masih di sekolah dasar tahun terakhir. Saat itu dia sudah SMA tahun pertama. Kami tidak bertemu secara kebetulan, tentu saja. Dia ada di tempat kursus pianoku. Di sana kami tidak dipisahkan berdasarkan umur, tapi kami dikelompokkan sesuai bakat." Ulquiora mengambil jeda, ia rasa Orihime sudah tahu kelanjutannya. "Dan aku satu kelas dengan kakakmu."

Petir membelah udara dan cahaya kilat di balik punggungnya. Orihime menahan napas. Lima tahun, waktu itu di mana dia? Ah, dia masih tinggal di London bersama ayahnya.

"Aku adalah satu-satunya murid sekolah dasar yang ada di sana dan tentu menarik perhatian semua orang. Kecuali... kakakmu." Kepala dengan puncak oranye itu perlahan menunduk. "Semua orang memuji permainanku, walau aku tahu sebenarnya ada cacat di sana, tapi karena aku masih kecil, mereka meremehkanku dan menganggap itu hal yang dimaklumi karena faktor usiaku. Tapi, dia berbeda, dia mengkritik setiap permainanku. Hanya satu pujian yang pernah ia lontarkan padaku, dan itu sama sekali bukan karena permainan pianoku tapi karena suaraku. Mengesalkan, bukan?"

Orihime mengukir senyum tipis. Siapapun pasti akan langsung terusik begitu mendengar suara Ulquiorra dan kakaknya yang memiliki suara merdu pasti akan langsung tertarik, sama saat pertama kali ia mendengarnya.

Betapa ia dan kakaknya memiliki ketertarikan yang sama. Bahkan jika dipikir dengan hubungan darah mereka.

"Sejak itu kami mulai dekat. Aku mengenalkannya ke Grimmjow, yang saat itu ingin membentuk sebuah band dan mencari vokalis. Grimmjow setuju, dan dari situ kami berlima mulai akrab. Sampai, saat Grimmjow mempersiapkan semuanya untuk debut, Tia memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negri, Juliard, dan Grimmjow marah besar. Kau tahu kelanjutannya." Band Grimmjow vakum, ia tahu itu.

"Lalu? Kapan tepatnya kau menyukai kakakku?" Bulir abu itu dialihkan.

"..."

Hening menjadi jawaban. Suara rintik hujan menyelimuti keduanya yang tampak terbelunggu oleh pemikiran masing-masing. Sama berisiknya dan masih sama jelasnya dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya, sengaja menjadi melodi dari terbongkarnya kisah yang tak seharusnya Orihime gali semakin dalam.

"Sebelum ia menegurku, dia bahkan sudah menghipnotisku dengan permainan pianonya yang biasa saja dan suaranya yang luar biasa."

Orihime memejamkan mata, ia sudah menebak jawaban macam ini yang akan ia terima. Kakaknya punya banyak sekali keahlian, dia cantik, tinggi, tubuh yang bagus dengan kulit eksotik, dan suara yang merdu, dia dewasa, natural. Begitu luar biasa. Begitu bersinar.

"Aku menyatakan cintaku saat ia memutuskan untuk kuliah di Juliard dan hubungan itu terus berlanjut sampai..." ucapannya sengaja dipotong sembari ia menaiki satu-persatu tangga di hadapannya, hingga berselang tiga anak tangga, pemuda dengan tampang stoic itu berhenti.

"...aku bertemu denganmu," Ulquiorra membisik dan menatap Orihime yang juga refleks mengangkat kepala ketika kata terakhir itu diucapkan. Tangannya dijulurkan mengusap pipi yang terasa membeku.

"Perempuan ceroboh, lemah, cengeng, berisik namun berhasil membuatku gila. Aku baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Aku tidak mengerti dan belum menemukan jawabannya. Jadi, sampai aku mengerti, jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Orihime terkejut mendengarnya. Terutama di bagian gila yang diucapkan Ulquiorra dengan nada frustasi namun ada sedikit senyum di sana. Orihime mengerjapkan mata dan tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa inilah saatnya ia mengatakannya, menyeruakan suaranya sejelas dengan rinai hujan yang tidak mengecil. Tangannya merayap ke atas, menempel di atas tangan si pemuda kemudian ia tertawa kecil, hingga uap-uap napasnya bisa ia lihat menari di depan mata.

Gemetar pada bibir ia abaikan dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghasilkan suara gagap karena kedinginan. "Kalau begitu, aku bantu kau memutuskan. Kau bisa melupakanku sekarang," Orihime berkata halus. Nadanya tenang, terlebih ekspresi pada wajahnya yang benar-benar damai. Dilihat dari manapun, sudah jelas bahwa perkataan barusan berbeda dari perkataan penuh emosi semalam, melainkan perkataan yang sudah dipikirkan.

Tangan yang menempel di atas tangan Ulquiorra itu perlahan menggenggamnya, lalu mengajak tangan itu untuk menjauh dari pipinya. Namun, sebelum Orihime berhasil menarik tangannya, buru-buru Ulquiorra menggenggam tangan sang gadis, menahannya menjauh. "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Jangan—"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk _move on_. Kau harus sadar, Ulquiorra, yang kau cintai itu, kakakku, kau hanya melihatku sebagai sesuatu yang baru, asing, seperti permainan_ limited edition _yang ingin kau dapatkan karena berbeda dari yang lain. Itu bukan cinta," ia memotong.

Pandangannya teralih pada kedua tangan yang masih bertaut, genggamannya terasa keras, posesif, benar-benar melarangnya untuk menjauh. Pandangannya sendu. Ini yang selalu ia harapkan, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia hampir menangis, hampir, hampir. Tapi, ia buru-buru mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, menahan air matanya, menahan perasaannya. Dan dengan satu tarikan napas, ditariknya tangan itu perlahan namun pasti untuk keluar dari genggaman Ulquiorra.

Ia kembali menatap pemuda di depannya. "Tapi, aku senang, setidaknya aku pernah membuatmu gila, eh?" Orihime terkekeh geli. Menghasilkan kepulan uap yang menari abstrak di depan wajahnya.

Ulquiorra membatu, pandangannya masih terarah pada tangannya yang berada di udara, menggenggam kosong. Rasa dingin langsung menyergapnya. "Kau mulai tidak masuk akal. Kau menyukaiku, kau yang mengatakannya."

"Tentu. Aku memang menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu sampai rasanya aku sulit bernapas, aku sangat ingin memelukmu sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin menyembunyikanmu saja. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai kehadiran kalian hampir menyesakkan. Tapi, itu tidak berarti kau juga menyukaiku. Kau yang bilang, kau mencintai kakakku lebih dari apapun. Jadi, kembalilah ke akal sehatmu."

Ulquiorra naik ke dua anak tangga tersisa, memotong jarak antara keduanya. Orihime mengambil langkah mundur, kembali memperlebar jarak sebelum Ulquiorra berhasil menjulurkan tangan dan menggapainya lagi. Ulquiorra tersentak memandangi sosok Orihime yang kian jauh. Dipandangnya kedua bulir abu itu lekat. "Kau yang kembali ke akal sehatmu. Apa maksudmu aku juga sebenarnya tidak mencintai Tia karena aku menyukainya karena memperlakukanku berbeda? Hm?"

Kepala si gadis menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, kau bilang kau sudah menyukainya bahkan sebelum ia menegurmu. Kau harus melepaskanku. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku yang mencintaimu. Kau mencintai kakakku dan begitu juga kakakku. Kau bisa berhenti memikirkanku sekarang." Sang gadis menekankan kata aku di sana, menegaskan bahwa dalam hubungan ketiganya yang mencintai di sini hanya Orihime seorang sementara sisanya saling mencintai. Ia yang mengintervensi. Ia yang seharusnya pergi.

Orihime melangkah maju mendekati Ulquiorra, hingga ia ikut berada di bawah payungnya. Pandangannya lembut dan sendu. Tangannya melepaskan jaket milik si pemuda yang melindungi bahunya dan kembali mengistirahatkan jaket itu di bahu pemilik yang sebenarnya. Ulquiorra masih mengunci mulut dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari iris abu di sana. Orihime menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipi kanan Ulquiorra dengan tangannya yang sedingin es dan seputih kapur.

"Karena aku juga... akan berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku..." napasnya ditarik. "...merelakanmu, sekarang."

Bibirnya terbuka ingin membalas, namun suaranya tercekat kala menyadari sosok lain berjalan melewatinya dengan sebuah payung di sana. Emeraldnya bergulir yang langsung bertemu pandang dengan iris keemasan yang memandangnya remeh. Pemuda berkepang itu berdiri di samping Orihime, menyodorkan payungnya, agar si gadis melompat masuk untuk berlindung di bawahnya dan barulah ia memberinya jaket kering, membungkus tubuh kedinginan Orihime. Bekas pukulannya masih membiru di pipi sang pendatang baru dan sudut bibir sebelah kanan laki-laki Vega itu ditutupi dengan _band-aid_. Tapi, meski begitu ia masih sempat melempar seringai tipis pada Ulquiorra.

"Sampai betremu di sekolah, Schiffer-kun."

Dan gadis bersurai oranye itu berlalu. Pergi bersama pemuda lain yang hampir ia rusak wajahnya dengan lebam. Ada yang aneh di hatinya, sesak, tidak senang, bahkan sebagian tubuhnya ingin berbalik dan menonjok pemuda itu saat itu juga, tapi ia tak bisa. Rasanya ia seperti habis diputusin, yang padahal hubungan keduanya saja tidak pernah dimulai. Aneh. Dan itu menghalanginya bertindak, sekarang.

.

.

.

Ggio berdiri di depan mobilnya yang sengaja diparkir agak jauh dari mobil Ulquiorra. Sang pemuda berkepang masih berdiri di luar dengan payung di tangan, sembari menunggu Orihime selesai mengganti pakaian. Pakaian pinjaman milik sepupunya tentu.

_Tok. Tok._

Ggio menoleh dan menemukan sosok itu sudah berbalut rapi dengan jaket dan celana jeans kering dan rambut yang sedang dilap oleh handuk kering. Senyumnya terulas dan barulah ia melangkah masuk. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Ggio-kun."

Mesin mobilnya dinyalakan. "Nah, jangan sungkan." Tangannya dikibas pelan lalu ia mulai membawa mobil itu menjauh dari area kuil. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Orihime memeluk lututnya, dengan handuk putih menutupi puncak kepalanya. Ia bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan pandangan sendu.

"Dia bilang, aku membuatnya gila." Suaranya mengalun lembut, sedih, lemah, bahkan jika didengar lebih baik ada gemetar di sana. Ggio membisu. Mobilnya masih melaju menembus hujan, menemani gadis di sebelahnya ini dalam senyap, karena diam-diam bahu kecilnya bergetar samar dan suara isak tangis mampir ke telinganya.

"Aku bisa... bisa membuatnya melihatku. Sedikit lagi..." Pelukannya dipererat dan kepala sang gadis tenggelam di antara lutut. Menangis di sana. Menumpahkan segala yang tadinya ia tahan ke dalam sebuah isak tangis yang diredam, kemudian makin lama seiring dengan dikuatkannya kepalan tangan, sang gadis itu mengerang, meraung dalam kesunyian.

Seolah berlomba dengan hujan, siapa yang menghasilkan harmoni paling memilukan di sore ini.

.

.

.

_Tuuuuuut_

Nada dering terdengar bersisian dengan suara hujan yang masih menjadi latar suara. Sosok itu harus tahu, meski apa yang ada dalam kepala pemuda itu tidak seutuhnya tertuju pada sosok perempuan yang akan mengangkat teleponnya.

_Trek_

"_**Halo."**_

Suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari seberang sana. Suara sosok perempuan yang tebal, dan sama dinginnya dengan hujan namun begitu merdu jika bernyanyi. Untuk beberapa saat Ulquiorra hanya menghembuskan napas.

"Sudah selesai. Dia mundur, dan aku kembali padamu."

"_**..." **_

Hening. Tidak terdengar sahutan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tia?"

"_**Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan saat memintaku menjadi kekasihmu waktu itu?"**_

Sang laki-laki diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya," dengan tegas. Ia tahu apa akhir dari pembicaraan ini.

"_**Kalau kau—"**_

"—Mencintaimu, Tia Halibel. Bahkan jika kau bilang tidak."

Ulquiorra memotongnya, menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin Halibel perjelas dan tekankan pada laki-laki itu. Ulquiorra paham, sebabnya ia putuskan untuk ia saja yang melanjutkan, menyiratkan bahwa ia masih ingat dan masih berperasaan begitu pada perempuan di seberang sana.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya terdengar rintik hujan dari sisi Ulquiorra sementara dari sisi lawan bicaranya hanya terdengar jarum jam yang menetak beraturan.

"_**Jangan lupakan itu."**_

_Trek_

_Tut tut tut._

Telepon ditutup dan tangan yang menyaggah ponselnya merosot turun, berbarengan dengan dilepasnya gagang payung yang sedari tadi ia pegang, melepaskan satu-satunya benda yang melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan. Dengan segera rintik-rintik hujan menetes di atas wajahnya. Kepalanya menengadah dan matanya memejam.

Ia masih ingat dengan cintanya dengan Halibel dan keduanya sudah kembali sebagaimana seharusnya. Ia di jalan yang benar. Ini kehidupan normalnya. Tapi, tidak, ia merasa ada yang salah, ada yang kurang dan ada yang tidak berada sesuai pada tempatnya.

"...Onna..." gumamnya parau. Tangannya dijulurkan lalu dibuka agar telapak tangannya dan menangkap tetesan air hujan. "...Jika aku adalah hujan..."

.

.

.

_**...could I connect with someone's heart, just as it can unite the eternally seperated earth and sky?**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Debe continuar<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**A/N**: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Minna-saaaaaaan, hontou ni gomenasaaaaai orz. Saya tidak berniat untuk update selama ini sumpah. Chapternya sendiri sudah jadi dari entah kapan, tapi saya tidak bernyali untuk mempublishnya karena merasa masih ada yang kurang dari chapter ini. Dan menurut saran seseorang, dulu, katanya, sebaiknya dipendam dulu chapternya kemudian setelah beberapa saat baru dibaca lagi dan voila! saya teringat nasihat itu lalu memprkatikannya sekarang dan voila! dengan sedikit tambahan dan pemangkasan beberapa deskripsi yang teras aneh, akhirnya keberanian saya kembali pulih untuk mempublish chapter ini.

Setelah beberapa kali bolak-balik, kemudian meneliti typo, mudah-mudahan semuanya terdeteksi dan sudah dihilangkan, ya orz. Dan, karena adanya beberapa pemangkasan lalu penambahan, maka, chapter ini agak berbeda dari preview yang saya tampilkan di chapter sebelumnya. Untuk itu, saya minta maaf juga, karena sudah pehape. Orz

Oleh sebab itu, untuk kali ini saya putuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkan preview lagi. Maaaaaf.

Dan karena ini masih suasana lebaran, saya mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya, semua. Maafkan keleletan saya dalam mengupate fic ini yang semakin parah saja. Hampir setahun orz, maafkanlah saya yang tak sempurna yang imajinasi terbatas dan kosa kata yang terbatas pula dalam merangkai kata ini, sehingga sering mengalami webe. Dan maaf lagi kalo jadinya malah panjang begini orz.

*sungkem satu-satu*

Lalu, lalu, kita ada pergantian coveeer (yay) lihatnya dari bawah ke atas, ya. #plak

Baiklah, mari kita berbalas review (yay)

**yoorin matsu**: Terima kasih sudah bersabar, Matsu-saaaaaan :") untuk terungkapnya rahasia masih butuh beberapa chapter lagi, mohon ditunggu, ya :") Dan maaf membat menunggu lama, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Moku-Chan**: Memang, egois betul Ulquiorra #heh korban juga, ya, Moku-chan? #brohug iktf, kok, iktf #pukpuk. Muehehehehe, tapi sayang itu yang pertama dan terakhir ada adegan kancing itu #dikeplak. Yosh, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.

**mei anna aihina**: Sayang sekali, tebakannya salah~ #ditabok tapi meskipun gak ada poemangkasan tetep salah sih #dibuang. Ulquiorra memang selalu keren, dong (yea) tapi, maaaaaf, gak bisa update kilat orz, jadinya malah update super lelet begini orz sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**vanillathin**: Maaaaaaaf, tidak bisa memenuhi untuk tidak lama-lama updatenya. Orz maaaf sekali. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Delfoy**: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa #diam terima kasih atas koreksinya, untuk italic itu seperti lolos atau mungkin memang sayanya yang lupa orz. Kemudian untuk –nya, oke... itu semacam habit, akan saya coba untuk dikurangi. Dan tanda koma itu selalu jadi kelemahan saya yang kesekian setelah typo orz akan saya terus perbaiki #sungkem. Daaaaaaan, Ulquiorra memang sekseh banget waktu ngerokok itu... saya pun membayangkan hal yang sama. Ggio baik, tapi dia punya peran tersendiri. Jadi naksir gak, yaaaaaa? Nah, lihat saja nanti #sokmisterius A-aku terharuuuu ./. #berguling te-terima kasih, saya akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaiki kekurangan-kekurangan di fic ini. Terima kasih sekali atas review dan kritiknya, terima kasih juga kalau kamu masih setia menunggu chapter berikutnya. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Sekali lagi terimakasih.

**Kekasih Gelapmu –D**: Kamu gak berakun lagiiiii orz Nangis, mey! Nangis! Karena itu sedih banget ToT Aku selalu menanti ficmu, mey, tapi kabari dong kalu bikin fic, aku kan tidak serajin dulu buka ffn #heh A-aku memang sudah besar ./. Paket komplit, ya. Kan kamu yang mecahin hatiku duluan #loh Terima kasih atas reviewnya, mey #cium

**nazumiY**: Kyaaa dikecup manja ./. Terima kasih atas reviewnya #balaskecup

**aam tempe**: #hapusairmatanya jangan menangis, aku jadi terharu ToT Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Am

**Eunike Yuen**: Waaah... terima kasih ./. Kaaaaan makanya suka males review dari hape, dan memilih jadi sider saja #heh Kegalauan berlipat, ya. Saya sendiri pun setiap mengetik ini juga merasa begitu. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Nyanmaru desu**: Tidaaaaak, please don't santai ajalah. Hpnya apa toh? Tapi ini udah setahunan, pasti sudah bener, ya... #telat Untuk hubungan dua kakak-beradik ini akan terungkap nanti, tenang saja, semua ada waktunya :") Untuk nilainya akan terjawab di chapter ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Chikal**: Maaf tidak bisa kilat, karena ini baru bisa update setelah satu tahun lamanya. Orz Kyaaaaaaa ./. Te-terimakasih jadi malu aku ./. Pe-penulis novel? Masih jauh itu ./. Aku masih belum ada apa-apanya kok, ini, masih banyak typo, salah tanda baca dan sebagainya, tapi terimakasih atas ucapannya dan reviewnya juga.

**ariadneLacie**: Mohon maaf lahir dan batin lagi, ya :") Waaaaah syukurlah, terkadang suka parno sendiri sih, apakah feelnya maksa dkk. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan favenya :")

**lullabie**: Kenapa Tia no comment? Hahahahaha. Saya senyam-senyum loh baca review kamu :") Kemungkinan besar adegan hotnya tidak akan banyak lagi, saya menerawang paling hanya akan ada baku hantam lagi dia satu-dua chapter sementara kissunya, sayang sekali yang kemarin itu yang pertama dan terakhir, mungkin #loh gak yakin juga sih, tapi ragu untuk memunculkannya kembali. Untuk itu semua jawaban dari siapa yang move on sudah ada di chapter ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, reviewmu sangat memberi semangat untukku :") Maaf atas update yang super lambat ini.

**JelLyFisH**: Hehehehehe. Maaf, ini updatenya lama banget. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Hanari**: Halo, Hanari~ salam kenal. Terlalu cepat, ya? Wah... gomenasai #catat Semoga chapter yang ini tidak semakin membingungkan, ya orz Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan maaf atas keterlambatannya

**Fayiyong**: Mah, mamah kenapa? Rumah tangga kita sudah kembali utuh, jangan galau lagi dong, mah. Mamaaaaaaah #peluk terima kasih atas reviewnya, mah. Teirma kasih. #pelukcium

**angelina jolie**: Iya, kaaaaaan. Galau bangetlah, mencintai yang tidak seharusnya dicintai terus mencintai yang akan selalu disakiti #promo? Ggio memang masih abu-abu, ditunggu saja penjelasan tujuan kehadirannya di sini. Terima kasih updatenya, dan maaf atas keterlambatannya

**crowdstroia**: Terima kasih sudah ingin memaklumi, Crowdstroia-san. Maaf tidak bisa update terlalu sering demi mempertahankan feel agar terus bisa mengalir dan bertahan juga pada para reader. :"( Terima kasih atas reviewnya, sekali lagi maaf, ini bahkan updatenya setahunan. Orz Maaf sekali.

**Clarissa Afternoon**: Saya juga begitu #plak terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**rheizas ukisaki**: Dan sepertinya ucapanmu menjadi kenyataan, karena kali ini fic ini beneran baru update setelah hampir satu tahun lamanya #... Kenapa tidak coba buat satu? :") Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf lagi atas keterlambatannya.

**Saya Sendiri**: Hahahahaha, rapopo kok :") aku yang harus minta maaf karena baru update sekarang #... Tapi tenang, ini sedang pendinginan kok, adegan hotnya akan dihilangkan sampai beberapa chapter ke depan #spoiler Coba minum susu kalau susah tidur lagi (yay) Wah... terima kasih ucapannya, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya juga :")

**Orange-Chan**: Apakah ini sudah bisa disebut sebagai romance? Kalau belum, maaf, saya kurang mahir berunyu ria #dihempas Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlambatannya

**Sayumi Takahashi**: Terima kasih sudah dimaklumi dan seperti yang selalu saya bilang fic ini tidak akan didiscontinue-kan hanya saja ya... begini updatenya, saya tak bisa jamin kapan bisa update lagi orz. Terima kasih atas reviewnya

**sasusaku loverss**: Ggio cocoknya sama soifon #BUKAN tapi karena sering bikin scene mereka berdua di fic ini, saya juga entah kenapa jadi suka Ggio dan Orihime #crack Endingnya? Saya tidak mau memberi harapan kosong, tapi saya tidak berjanji untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dengan super cepat orz maaf sekali dan terima kasih atas reviewnya

**SungYeol's**: Alasan dia menikah itu dijelaskan di sini, dan meski agak kabur sih, dan meski masih kabur juga disisipkan sedikit tentang bagaimana Ulquiorra dan halibel bertemu, sementara untuk kejelasannya, masih dibutuhkan beberapa chapter lagi. Maaf atas progresnya yang super lelet dan terima kasih atas reviewnya

**azoela kuchiki**: Waaaaah ./. Aku senang mendengarnya kalau begitu :") Tidak akan setengah jalan, hanya updatenya saja yang butuh perjuangan #dihempas terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Hel Hazelnut**: Ggio memang masih abu-abu, kejelasan perannya akan diuraikan di chapter-chapter mendatang. Ping pong! Benar sekali, dia sengaja ngalah dan benar lagi dia egois. Jajaran kaum elit, memang, terima kasih atas infonya, sebenarnya ini agak mengganjal memang, kayak, masuk akal gak ini orang pada bawa mobil, tapi... hasrat untuk mencantumkan begitu orz Maaf kalau bagian yang ini membuat hazel-san kurang nyaman. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Ajeunx**: Waaaah, hampir mirip dengan azoela-san :") terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Jacqline Emms**: Samaaaaa, terkadang suka menempatkan diri sendiri sebagai Orihime sih pas ngetik ini orz. Teirma kasih atas revienwya

**Bleachmegafan01**: Sayang sekali... sekarang updatenya malah setahun kemudian orz. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatannya.

**Tentaiki H Funf**: Salam kenal, Tentaiki-san :") Kyaaa, gomenasai, tidak ada niatan untuk selalu membully, mengalir begitu saja #heh. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Nadia w.m**: Terima kasih sudah mau menanti dan terima kasih sekali atas reviewnya. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya :"(

**Sanchai**: Menurutku juga begitu :") Bolehlah, tentu boleh. Sayang sekali ini sudah setahun orz. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlambatannya.

**Guest**: Sekarang updatenya, guest-san. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf sekali atas keterlambatannya.

**OntokkiRoyLee**: Ini sudah diupdate. Maaf atas keterlambatannya dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q**: Ini sudah mantap, Fu. :") Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan maaf atas keterlambatannya.

**CindyWatanabe476**: Kyaaaa, sukurlah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlambatannya, Cin orz

**Chensy**: Kamu tahu sekali, Chensy-san, saya tidak pede, makanya dipendam dulu orz terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Micha: sekarang updatenya. Maaf atas keterlambatannya dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Rosi**: Sudah diupdate. Maaf atas keterlamabatan dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Hanyou Dark**: Saatnya Orihime yang menolak! (yea) terima kasih atas reviewnya

**Kuro Nami**: Sejak galau karena Orihime #krik terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlambatannya.

**Recc**: Sekarang updatennya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Rindu**: Gomenasaaai, ini bukan suatu yang disengaja agak buat kalian semua menunggu. Maaf sekali. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Marisa**: Salam kenal, Marisa. Terima kasih atas reviewnya tapi saya masih belum ada apa-apanya, kok. Tapi, terima kasih sekali, saya terharu ./.

**Lars Carriedo**: Oke~ sudah dilanjutkan ficnya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya

**Misca**: Sekarang updatenya. Maaf sekali.

**Chi-chan Uchiharuno****:** Oyampun... sampe lupa belajar... lain kali jangan atuh, sayanya jadi merasa gak enak mengganggu (?) Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**Firanyot**: Di sini chapter limabelasnya, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu.

**Ryuka Kagare****, ****Red****, ****INOcent Cassiopeia****, ****Ris, **: Sekarang updatenya :") Terima kasih reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlambatannya.

**siriuslight**: Rapopo, kok, kamu sudah baca saja saya sudah bahagia. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlambatannya.

**Mitsuo Miharu**: Iya, Miharu-san saya rada sibuk belakangan dan webe parah orz. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :")

**CENAYANG**: Kamu membuat saya penasaran, Cenayang. Terimakasih atas dukungannya.

**Black Paper**: Setelah ini dia kacau, Black-san. Terima kasih atas revienwya.

**R-Daisy**: Waaaah, miripkah? Itu faktor ketidaksengajaan orz. Kapan mereka bersatu? Di akhir fic ini, Daisy-san #ditabok Ini sudah diupdate, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan favenya

**devilslantern**: Sudah dilanjutkan dan terima kasih sudah menunggu.

.

.

Yosh! Terima kasih atas review teman-teman semua serta terima kasih sekali bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca. Maaf sekali atas keterlambatan updatenya.

.

.

Sampai di sini saja perjumpaan kita kali ini~~ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :")

Lalu?

Review?

.

.


End file.
